S Rank
by rikarudo
Summary: After saving his village, instead of aceptance he found the oposite. He decides to leave and with that marking the greatest disaster since Kyuubi... years later the idiot is not the same and things occur for him to turn his head at them *Naru/Hina*
1. realizing the pain

**New story!!... well Naruto goes away, his 'friends' try and get them back after a few years but they found the dobe isn't as dobe as they realize…**

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

X.X.X

_Chap1: realizing the pain_

Al he wanted was acceptance but never got it, instead he got scorned, and hated even more. The village was in trouble, Akatsuki's Pein entered to the village in search for him and at that time he was away. Upon arriving he saw everyone he care about in the brink of death. Sakura, Ino, Hinata where at their limit trying to save the injured. The jounin's where also at their limit fighting the seemly undefeatable Pein.

Naruto and Pein fought a heated battle, where even with Sage Mode Naruto was in trouble. Naruto single handedly killed five of Pein's body's until the last one threw that weird chakra disruptor weapon to Hinata. Naruto reacted so fast nobody saw what he was doing until it was too late.

Hinata got pushed to the side by Naruto and he got the blow for her. Everyone was shocked at the time as they all saw Naruto being hurled into the air and thrown back several meters until he stopped in a pile of ruble. While the last Pein and his partner Konan began to walk to the jinchuuriki most of his friends tried to defend him but where quickly brought down by Konan's paper jutsu. Naruto finaly got the weapon out of his body and pushed his body to the limit with the half complete **Hiraishin **he killed both Akatsuki.

Every one for the most part where relieved and Naruto was being helped by his friends when disaster struck. Sasuke attacked the village engulfing everything in black flames and the amount of people that where hurt double in death. Naruto seeing this thought back at his conversation with Itachi.

"_Sasuke, I never thought you would do this… but why?"_ the broken boy thought as he saw the destruction his 'friend' was making.

"Dammit, just what we need… everyone fight to kill" Tsunade yelled to every shinobi in hearing range. Naruto and Sakura where shocked at her decision but knew they couldn't do anything about it… or could they.

"NO!... let… me… up" Naruto wrestle with the one's helping him as he got up. "I-I'll fight him… just watch" Naruto said to the others as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Naruto, as Hokage I order you to stop what you're doing… I know he's your friend but he's attacking the village and killing people … the village comes first" the Hokage finished in a softer tone.

Suddenly everyone felt the huge power increase in Naruto and those who didn't know where scared. Naruto reached deep down in him and the energy he received was twice as powerful as he expected. Minor to mild wounds where healing and the major ones where stabilizing. The chakra was so powerful it form a shockwave and cracked the ground; everyone present saw a fiery red chakra and panicked. Yamato started to do some seals when…

"No Yamato-taichou I can handle it" Naruto said looking back at the jounin. He had the power of two tails but quickly shot it down to none. "I'll stop Sasuke without killing him and then you'll have your answer as to why he attacked"

"Fine… but don't you think this is a little overboard… you just defeated Pein" Tsunade said with concerned in her voice. She considered this boy like a brother tha just became a man and watched as he prepared for another battle.

Before he left he summoned up a huge load of chakra and made hundreds of clones in the purpose of search the injured and seal the flames, like Jiraiya those years ago. Leaping away to meet with his former friend and teammate he thought of how to bring him down without killing him. Reaching his destination he saw Sasuke with his team on the top of the Hokage Mountain. All of them whore sadistic faces except a kid-looking one. His blood began to boil as he saw Sasuke clutching one of his eye but still had that arrogant smirk

Sasuke enjoyed every screamed he heard and every person that fell, that meant that his revenge was taking effect. He suddenly felt the strongest killer intent he ever felt and it actually paralyze him from fear. Activating his Sharingan and flaring up his own chakra he localized the source of the disturbance. Naruto was standing on top of a building in front of the mountain looking at them with such ferocity everyone but Sasuke flinched.

"I guess you had to arrive and spoil my fun, huh?" Sasuke said tensing as he watched his former friend glare. "It looks like you went through hell" he smirked as he saw his torn and bleeding clothes.

"I guess you can say that… I finished up an enemy… what have you been doing, the last time I've heard of you, you killed your brother" Naruto said in hopes of getting information but regretted his question when saw Sasuke's eyes fill with malice.

"Me killed him… no it was this village who killed him and now they are going to feel a little of my hate" Sasuke said with such hatred Naruto got a bad feeling

"I guess your are a hypocrite… you betrayed us for power to kill him and now that you did you're blaming this village… Sasuke when will your vengeance stop?" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha in desperation and trying to understand why he was doing all this.

"Just shut-up dobe, you'll be dying like everyone here" Sasuke said as he activate a chidori and extended to the jinchuuriki, only to find him gone "What… where…"

"Right here" Naruto was on the top of the Fourth's head and looked at his former teammate "I had a talk with your brother before I heard you killed him… he asked me what would be action when the possibility of you attacking Konoha… I guess he knew you more than you think" Naruto said and had to leap away at Sasuke lauched several dragons at him.

The fight in general wasn't to big since Sasuke pushed himself to his limits producing three Amaterasu's that left him waek. His teammates fought for him and Naruto, who was tired from Pein's fight, gathered Kyuubi's chakra to take them down. Team Hawk soon realized they where fighting another jinchuuriki and this one was more… savage.

Sasuke seeing this he sped down to the field and got in front of Naruto and went inside his head like last time, this time around though he didn't expect Naruto to actually kick him out of it. Fighting him a bit more and launching several more katon jutsus he was starting to feel tired.

Sasuke realized something, he didn't felt the heat anymore, looking around he saw… nothing, no black flames, no more destruction and then he saw his team being restrained by wood and Anbu appeared with chakra suppressor seals. Sasuke was about to make a run for it when a punch came out of nowhere and knock him out.

X.X.X

After the Akatsuki and Sasuke incident, the village was back to normal in a matter of weeks. Builing where already being restored, people where beginning to heal and get in active duty, missions.

Sasuke explained why he attacked and the elders where put in prison. Naruto had a very long talk to try and reason with the boy and they did. The other members of Team Hawk where put in prison with Sasuke with the time being. Tsunade was getting a headache as the problems where taking turns.

After a month of construction, the village looked half-normal, the buildings had already parts of them done and the streets where finally clean and the destruction caused by the flames was almost done. Sasuke was in probation now along with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo and they weren't greeted to nicely. The only one, Sakura and Kakashi even if Karin and Sakura got in fights a lot and Kakashi was there because he wanted to see how Sasuke was managing. But no one thought about Naruto.

Naruto was doing everything in his power not to fall in depression. Seeing how Sakura and that traitor where having a perfect time together, sure he was jealous but that feeling was replaced with depression when a few of his 'friends' ignored him a few days ago even after calling up to them. Kiba the jerk glared at him and his dog prepared to fight him as he asked him something. The others where a bit edgy around him and even if he didn't showed it, the pain in his heart was getting stronger. Not liking the awkwardness he flees to the training grounds or his house, he can't bear to see the looks he gets from them… his so called friends.

Time went by and the only missions he did was with Kakashi or Yamato, but they too where distant. Kakashi was with Sasuke as much as Sakura and Yamato was in Anbu… enough said. Sakura forgot way to easy her blonde 'friend' and stuck to the traitor everyday trying like two years ago to win his heart. Sasuke was enjoying her company no because he liked her but because he liked to torture Naruto but this didn't affect him because he gave her up a long time ago. Naruto was sad not because of Sakura's affection to Sasuke but because she hadn't visited even once and how quick she seemed to forget he almost destroyed the village.

"_I brought him back… even if he showed up in the village__, it was to destroy it, I was the one who fought him and distracted enough for Granny to whack him"_ the broken boy thought as to why not even a single thank you from his friend.

"_What a shallow girl… and my so call friends… the look of fear and some with hatred, I saved the village!... but of course if it weren't for me they wouldn't have attacked"_ he kept reasoning with himself. _"Here I' am a sanin level ninja and depressed because some idiots are not paying attention to me… but I always wanted attention… recognition" _he thought sadly as he saw from his window Team 8 and he heard Kiba's big mouth yelling at Hinata about me being a monster and they all looked to see me by the balcony and Kiba glared at me but I glared at him back and he was shocked to feel Killing intent.

"I guess I gave them even more reason to hate the 'demon boy'" Naruto said as he watched them leave in a hurry. Hinata glanced back at him and he felt something he never felt before, but dismissed it.

X.X.X

Hinata felt so useless, she didn't thought of Naruto as a monster but a hero, who didn't just saved the village from Pein but has saved the village since birth. The Hyuuga clan saw Naruto as a hero also knowing jail from jailor and respected him for his sacrifice. She wanted so much to go and comfort him but she couldn't, she was to shy and timid.

_"I'll go anyway and try to know if he's okay"_ she reasoned with herself as she gathered all the courage she could muster and got out of the compound.

X.X.X

"Screw it, I don't want to be in a loveless village. My friends fear me, my last living sensei is not here but with a traitor and the only girl I got to know well as a sister forgot about me" Naruto said readying his backpack _"I'll leave, there's a possibility the remaining Akatsuki would come after me and they could attack the village"_ he walked around thinking.

"Even if this village deserves to be destroyed because of it's shallow people I don't want anything to happen to them because of me… I'll leave" he said as he opened the door but found his way being blocked by a beautiful pale skin girl with indigo black hair

"H-Hinata… what are you doing here" he asked a bit surprised to find her here after this afternoon glare match with her teammate.

"N-Naruto… I-I-I was j-just trying t-to s-see if y-y-you w-where o-okay" Hinata stammered as she looked at his face. Naruto had a empty look in his eyes and was more pale than usual, his face was hardened like a warrior who has seen too many battles.

"I'm okay Hinata… I'm glad you cared but I must go to my mission" Naruto lied to the girl. He couldn't believe this girl came all the way here to see if he was okay… a trick? No, she didn't look like that type of person but alas his decision was made… and two or three people wasn't enough for him to stat anyway.

"W-Well I c-came to s-say sorry f-for the w-way Kiba a-acted e-earlier… i-i-it's just that a f-few c-c-clansmen and his d-d-dad d-died fighting the d-d-d-emon and…" Hinata was interrupted when Naruto raised his palm.

"Hinata, you don't have to apologize for anything… people are shallow they can't see past a jail and jump to the conclusion that it's bad as the prisoner" Naruto said looking at the now blushing girl _"Cute… sadly I must leave to protect her and everyone… also because being in this village is frustrating"_

"I'm sorry" he said as Hinata lost consciousness. Grabbing the girl before she hit the ground he made a shadow clone to take her home as he made his way out.

X.X.X

"I'll miss this place, but at the same time I'm glad… I haven't seen a few people since the pervert's training" he said grinning remembering the adventures he had with Jiraiya and the people he met along the way.

He was standing at the gates and with a last glance at his home he prepared to jump away in to parts unknown and unknown dangers. The night had no stars and the moon was being obscured by clouds. He jumped and landed on a tree... and saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"I just know your not doing something stupid" the person said in a sarcastic tone almost bored.

X.X.X

Pease people review I want to know if it is any good

Next: _freedom and realization_


	2. freedom and realization

**Man I d****idn't expect people to like the first chapter that much… I didn't think I gave Naruto too much a reason to leave but trust me guys Naruto is going to be more powerful and a bit smarter… not too much XD. Naruto encounters the mystery person and Konoha learns about his defection…**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chap2:__ freedom and realization _

Cursing under his breath he faced the man in front of him. He was too emerged from his thought he didn't sensed the man coming. The man's gaze didn't waver but Naruto could see disbelieve and disappointment in his one eye. He spoke with an uncaring and bored voice but Naruto knew he didn't felt like that, for some reason Naruto heard pain behind them.

"Ah, Kakashi… how are you?" Naruto said casually and immediately felt other people arriving at the area… two teams

"Don't play stupid with me Naruto… why where you leaving?" Kakashi said demanding an answer "I saw your clone carrying Hinata and I saw the real you heading for the gates" he said knowing he couldn't get out of this one. He looked at Naruto and saw he was wearing his clothes differently, black overalls (like jounins) and a sleeveless orange jacket and he wasn't wearing a head-band.

"I'm surprised you saw me at all these days, being with the Uchiha and all… and it had to happen today" Naruto said uncaringly but the last part came out in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me that's all this is about" Kakashi said not believing the boy was this stupid "If you want to know why I've been with Sasuke all this time is because that's what the Hokage ordered me to do" the jounin said trying to reason with the boy.

"Okay I believe that… but I haven't heard a single thank you from you, from Sakura or the rest of the village for that matter… I risked my life protecting this village and this is how they repay me, with heads turned and glares" Naruto bellowed at his former teacher with all the pent up anger he felt.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started ashamed of himself and the village.

"I mean I know it's partly my fault that Akatsuki attacked but to receive that treatment again… I saved the village from Sasuke's fire, that wasn't my fault but everyone is complementing him and Naruto… Naruto had enough" the jinchuuriki coldly finished as he looked at the jounin with no emotion and then he tilted his head upwards…

"You said you saw me heading for the gates Kakashi but Anbu… I never thought I was such a big threat" Naruto said looking strait at where the Anbu where hiding.

"It's for your own good Naruto… please don't leave, if you do we'll required to take force" Kakashi said pleadingly but held no fear and was serious to fight.

"Very well Kakashi… I'll leave" Naruto said bluntly and he sunshined away.

The Anbu where surprised but sensed and gave pursuit, Kakashi was shocked _"Naruto… no, I'm not going to let that happen"_ and with that he also moved with amazing speed. Naruto for the most part was leading them away to a more secluded area, there he would take care of them, and reaching a clearing big enough for his needs he made a stop and waited.

The two Anbu squads arrived a minute later surprised the boy stopped. Kakashi arrived a few seconds after and wondered why Naruto stopped and prepared himself as he saw Naruto's eyes. Naruto was looking at them with pity as he would beat them hard to make it convincing but in truth he didn't want to hurt anyone… he just wanted peace.

"Naruto... I see you gave up?" Kakashi asked with a bit of hope but didn't count on it since Naruto's eyes didn't waver.

"Oh no… I wanted to separate you as far from the village as I could so nobody would interrupt us" Naruto said casually as his eyes landed on the Anbu, who where taking their weapons out and as far as Naruto could see, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked the shinobi that where accompanying him in surprised tone as well as warningly.

"Sorry sempai… but if he's decided to fight then we'll use force" an Anbu Captain said not looking at the jounin. Signaling his squad to strike and the other one to stand back… the fight had begun.

"Hehe… fools" Naruto grinned as he saw two of the shinobi coming at him and then they disappeared. Naruto sensed them as he stepped forward and their sword clashed behind him while the other two finished some seals and threw several fireballs at him. Taking out two kunai in each hand Naruto jumped backward and blocked the two Anbu's from earlier as the jutsu connected with the ground.

Kakashi wasn't surprised anymore to see Naruto fight so well _"He did kill Pein on his own and mastered the Hiraishin to an extent" _he thought as he saw the boy kick an Anbu to the ribs and heard the sickening sound as he did so. The other squad was shocked to see their comrades being handled so easily so they charged.

"I guess that's two down… six more to go" Naruto said in a bored tone as two Anbu members laid on his feet. Smirking as he saw the other squad move he made a few hand-seals **"Wind style: Great Breakthrough"** the shinobi who weren't expecting that, got hit by the jutsu and where blown away. Slightly disappointed he started to walk away when he felt steel on his neck.

"It's not that easy Naruto" Kakashi said holding a kunai on his former student's throat. Seemly unscathed he was starting to get anxious at seeing the emotionless face his student had. "Why Naruto… haven't I been a good teacher to you?" with a hurting voice.

"You have… in your own way but all you teach me is to control what ever chakra you find in the book… nothing progressive" Naruto said icily to his former sensei "Sure you have to be good in control but what about the other areas?"

"Naruto, I taught you that because of your own good…" the jounin was interrupted by a voice to his left.

"My own good?... you didn't thought of anyone else's good's when you taught Sasuke the Chidori" Naruto practically yelled at his teacher from where he was, standing there like nothing happened and Kakashi looked at the object he was restraining and found out it was a big log.

"There… he's in a conversation with sempai" one Anbu said as the others got up and nodded. Dashing silently to their target they each took out their swords and struck.

Naruto sensed everything and knew Kakashi did as well. Knowing the shinobi approached with weapons; by the moment they got to him Naruto was a meter behind them. The Anbu where surprised as they didn't saw the boy move and dashed again to where he was. Naruto, who already finished his jutsu, was thinking on how to end this without anyone getting hurt… there wasn't any.

Lounging forward he met with his wannabe-captors and in a few swift moves every Anbu member noticed that there swords where sliced in half_. "A wind sword… he's been practicing and his speed has improved as well"_ Kakashi thought as he revealed his Sharingan to keep up with Naruto's new moves.

Naruto smiled at the bewildered expressions on there faces and kicked a nearby shinobi in the ribs and sent him sprawling to the ground. The others attacked Naruto together while Kakashi stood back not wanting to get in this yet. Naruto blocked two punches directed at his face, dodged two kicks by moving his body strangely and grabbed one last kick and threw the guy upwards.

Naruto jumped to the air before the others reacted and one of them jumped after him. Naruto grabbed the man he threw and flipped over him and gave a hard kick to the gut and the guy went crashing to the ground. As Naruto descended he grabbed the leg of the other one that followed him and landing threw him on the ground making a big crater. Making hand-seals the Anbu where hoping to at least wound the boy but two of them got their hands crushed as Naruto appeared out of nowhere and knock them out.

"**Lightning style: Crippling Canon"** the last Anbu said as he shot a huge surge of electricity from the palms of his hands. The jutsu was thrown in a close range and Naruto took a direct hit… the explosion caught the Anbu as well.

"No way… the idiots, trying to fight with him seriously" Kakashi said as he rushed to the scene only to find the two squads of Anbu tied up and unconscious.

"Don't worry Kakashi there okay" Naruto said from the rock he was sitting on.

"How… how are you this powerful when not even with Pein…" the masked jounin said not believing the tremendous skill the boy showed.

"Ah, that… well a few months after that fight and everyone avoiding me… I had time" Naruto grinned at the shocked face the copy-cat ninja had. Getting up he prepared to fight one of the strongest people he'd ever known.

"I don't want to fight but I can't let you go away… not again" Kakashi said as he did some seals **"Earth style: Earth Dragon"** a giant dragon shape boulder came from the ground and came at Naruto. Naruto dodged but didn't expect the dragon to break in pieces.

"That's a good one sensei" Naruto said as the pieces of boulders struck the ground. "Now it's time for one of my own… **Wind style: bullet barrage**" Naruto said as he blew air several times from his mouth. Kakashi managed to dodge a few but two got him gashing a leg and a shoulder.

"Ugh… that's impressive… Naruto" Kakashi managed to say before making a giant fireball but didn't stay put. The copy-cat launched something in the sky but didn't notice Naruto looking at the item that exploded.

"We can't have that Kakashi" Naruto said as he shunshined to where the jounin was standing and kneed him in the gut before kicking him in the head. Kakashi rolled on the ground and stopped ungracefully, the jounin felt a sting on his head and when he touched it he felt something warm and clearly liquid.

Kakashi got up with a kunai and engage Naruto, the fight was a fast one, the two shinobi where exchanging blows and blocking some, hearing the clangs of steel against steel. Naruto rushed to his sensei with such speed that the defensive motion Kakashi made failed as he was too late to intercept the monstrous kick in the chest he received, sending him flying to a rock, pulverizing it.

"I had to make an effort on you sensei… and alerting the village for back-up wasn't something you shouldn't have done" Naruto said coldly as Kakashi struggled to get-up.

"_Wow… it's not the amount of hits but the force behind them" _Kakashi said as he saw his former student jump to the air and making hand-seals.

"Know that I appreciate you for what you've done for me… but only three to four people care in that village and it's not enough" Naruto said with pity to his sensei **"Wind style: Crashing wind" **as Kakashi was pushed to the ground with such force that his bones cracked as well as the ground.

"I guess now I'm free" Naruto said as he saw his former sensei passed out from pain and shunshin away from the scene as he felt shinobi coming… Kakashi's back-up.

X.X.X

Hinata woke in what she thought was a very comfortable place and she didn't want to get up. The out of nowhere a sharp pain on her neck made her open her eyes. The pain wasn't what woke her since it wasn't a big pain; it was who she thought who did it.

"_I'm sorry"_

"_It wasn't a dream?" _Hinata thought back while rubbing her neck absentmindedly. _"Why would he be sorry for… was it him that gave me this pain… but how, I didn't saw anything"_ Hinata tried to think hard on what happened and got nothing.

Getting up from her bed and walking around the room she saw it was four in the mourning and suddenly got a nasty feeling… like a bad omen just past and was going to impact everyone. Looking outside the window she saw a lightning bolt in a distance and the trees where shaking violently because of the wind and that made her very afraid.

An Anbu with a cat mask appeared suddenly outside her window and she took a double step back in shock and fear but instinctively landed on her families taijutsu stand.

"Hyuuga-sama… the Hokage wants to see you, it seems you where the last one who saw Uzumaki-san before he left" the Anbu said impressed a bit and the instinct reaction of the girl but was suddenly encountered with said girl's face.

"G-gone!!!... how… wha…" Hinata was babbling as she grabbed the Anbu and shook her. "We have to get out and find him" she said without a hint of a stutter. The Anbu woman gently put a hand on the frantic girl's shoulder to calm her down. Hinata got the message and both of them jumped into the night heading to the Hokage's.

X.X.X

Tsunade wasn't in a good mood, she had been woken-up from her wonderful dream to receive notification that Kakashi and two Anbu squads where found unconscious. Her first reaction was rogues or even Akatsuki since now the village had Sasuke but she didn't saw any destroyed buildings or any battle of the sort. The next news shocked her the most, when an Anbu member woke-up he mention something about 'Naruto' and 'left the village'. She couldn't believe it and sent a ninja to verificate his apartment and when he came back empty handed she almost broke down in tears but he being the Hokage didn't… that was when no one was looking.

"Kakashi tell me what happened…" Tsunade asked the almost healed up jounin as he sat in a chair in the woman's office.

"Well like the other one's told you I saw Naruto heading with an unconscious Hinata Hyuuga on his shoulder but then I sensed a similar chakra signature and saw Naruto heading for the gates with a backpack and knew something was going on since you gave him the week off" Kakashi said clutching his chest in pain "I sent a shadow clone to Anbu Corps. And followed Naruto… well here I' am"

"He beat you and two squads without a scratch?" Tsunade asked unbelievingly and at that moment Hinata entered the office in a hurry.

"What's this Naruto's gone?" Hinata asked with determination on her voice.

"I don't want to believe it either sweetie… but he hurt Kakashi pretty bad before he left" the Hokage told the kunoichi.

"What…" the chunin said looking around to see Kakashi in a chair with scratches and his forehead had blood. "He-he w-wouldn't…" the girl clearly shocked said

"I'm afraid so… he's gone whether you want to accept it or not" Kakashi said emotionlessly "He said a few people cared and that wasn't enough compared to how many hated him… those included his friends" the jounin spat the last words and Tsunade got angry and both looked at Hinata.

"I-I went t-to see him… t-to see if h-he was a-alright b-because he l-looked like he was s-sad when Kiba g-glared at him y-yesterday… and the last part he said where 'I'm sorry'…" Hinata said nervously as the two where watching her intently and she never like too much attention.

"I see… well I'm sorry we woke you at this hours but I wanted more information… tell the Inuzuka that his work has paid off and I want him here after he's done training" Tsunade said with a vicious glint in her eyes.

"H-hai… w-we are going to s-search for him… r-right?" Hinata asked timidly

"Of course we will… don't worry" Tsunade said smiling warmly at the girl.

Hinata exited from the office a little more calm and saw silhouettes of shinobi rushing to the same office she just came out of. Tsunade looked at the two Hunter squads and a squad of Anbu that where in her office. The squads where the best she had right now and where filled on the situation and had gone as quickly as they came.

"I hope they find him… I wanted him to take this job" Tsunade prayed into the night.

X.X.X

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree without a care in the world until he saw a mountain edge and ran the path. Jumping around a bit he spotted a nice cave to spent the night. He knew after what he'd done the old woman would sent shinobi after him.

"I can't stay here too long or they'll catch up" Naruto said as he sat down and ate some instant ramen that he brought.

X.X.X

Outside the cave a man stood at the bottom of the mountain and watched the cave suddenly lit up. The man was wearing a cloak that reached to his ankles, according to the silhouette, and was glaring at the cave with such intensity from his only eye that glowed like blood under the moonlight.

"It seems like my goal will come to fruition… after all"

X.X.X

Who's the man with the intense glare???

**Thanks for the reviews… I hope you like the chap and I'm taking a bit long to update because ****classes and another story '**_The Unpredictable Wind'_** those who haven't read it check it out… keep reviewing XD**

Next_: my gift_


	3. my gift

**Woah!!! I can't believe it… thanks guys for the reviews and I know the little mistakes in 'were' and 'where' so sorry, I'm from P.R and not very good at writing but I'm doing the best I can and I think even with that error you can understand…XD**** well Naruto encounters yet another person before he can be free but it's not any ordinary person… **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chap3: my gift_

Four in the morning, everything was pitch black, only the stars, the moon and a few night crawlers were awake. A dark figure lurked in the forest at the edge of a mountain, the figure was a top of a tree branch seemingly sleeping but in reality the figure was waiting for the boy that was inside the cave.

"Dammit… doesn't he know that the longer he stays the faster the Black Ops. would find him?" the figure said clearly annoyed 'But the second he comes out I would capture him"

Naruto on the other hand was cautious, he felt a few hours ago the figure out there and knew that it wanted him. He planted a few seals on the edge of the cave to protect himself but knew that the moment he came out he would have to engage the person.

"Dammit… when I was looking for attention I never got any… and now that I want people to forget me they come looking… aarrgh" Naruto said as he felt the unmoving person down the hill and also felt the approaching shinobi _"No doubt from Konoha"_

Deciding to face the stranger that was one opponent in order to avoid the three teams heading his way, he gathered his belongings and dashed outside. Jumping from branch to branch in incredible speeds, Naruto concentrated and felt the same presence he felt in the cave only a few trees behind. Naruto also felt the shinobi gain speed.

"_It seems my new jutsu pays itself"_ Naruto thought as he concentrated on the air, leaving a small trail of chakra behind. _"I leave a chakra trail for me to know everything that's on the air… it's perfect for recon"_

"_How interesting… I shall meet him in that place"_ the figure thought amused at the direction the boy was heading. The figure suddenly disappeared and left Naruto confused.

"What the… where did he go?" Naruto whispered in amazement and crated a clone to distract the incoming Konoha shinobi.

The clone ran in the opposite direction of the original in order to intercept them. The clone had a lot of chakra so that it would seem like the original one if they hit it. The Konoha shinobi saw Naruto coming their way and prepared to fight. Naruto stopped in a small clearing on the forest and the shinobi followed suit.

"Naruto you're to come with us immediately" one Anbu said while the Hunters took their weapons out.

"You've assaulted a shinobi of our village and to top it all an elite… your coming with us but before we do were going to beat the crap out of you… _demon_" one Hunters said menacingly and spat the last word in hatred.

"No… we were ordered to capture him not kill him… I know your intessions" the Anbu captain said as he knew they weren't going to beat the boy but kill him.

"Be as it may… you pathetic Hunter ninja are just too weak… I sense it" Naruto said indifferently as he surveyed the ninja. The two squads attacked and Naruto disappeared and one of the ninja got gashes on his face and body wich were bleeding profusely.

The other Hunters saw this and saw Naruto standing on top of a branch with a kunai in each hand. Out of nowhere a drill impacts the spot where Naruto was standind and the tree is destroyed.

"It seems you've hid your dog fairly well… but sensed it" Naruto said with no emotion as he came out behind a _tree "But I didn't sense it with my jutsu… wait they had it out of my range, hmmm"_ he thought as he faced the dumb ninjas.

"I don't like this… those dumbassses taking this fight too seriously" the Anbu captain said "Don't fight until I said so… follow orders" he told his squad

Naruto dashed for the dog and knock him out and saw the enraged Inuzuka charged at him, smirking he used his speed to get behind her back and knock here out as well. Naruto got wrapped up in chains as another Hunter got to where he was; the ninja took out a knife and was about to stab when… the kunai stabbed nothing but air. The Anbu were impressed at the boy's skills but it was time for them to play.

Naruto saw the Anbu take charge and knew that he had to finish this quickly. Gathering chakra and concentrated air on his palms and… **"Wind style: Devastating winds"** suddenly nasty winds shook everyone as even with chakra they couldn't stick on the ground. The force of the winds was so strong that the trees were getting pulled out of the ground; the whole area was a mess, some Hunters were scattered on the ground unconscious or being pinned under trees.. After the jutsu was over Naruto saw a wall made out of wood sticking out of the destruction and the Anbu squad came out.

"Ah, Yamato… no wonder you wouldn't attack so hastily" Naruto said recognizing his former mentor. He saw Yamato take of his mask and his three subordinates came at him… fast.

"I don't have enough chakra… I guess I can distract them for a while" the clone said as three Anbu members came at him. Naruto made a wind sword and met them.

X.X.X

Running a little more calmly as he felt the Konoha shinobi held back because of his clone he came into a scene he hasn't seen in a long time. The Valley of the End was exactly as he remembered the two enormous statues, the insane waterfall… the destruction he and Sasuke made while they fought, and all there.

"The memories… the pain and sorrow… why did all this had to happen?" Naruto whispered as he marveled the view, even if it was five thirty in the morning the sun was starting to show because of the season.

"Well… you've finally arrived" the voice of a man said in a distance, the man was standing in Madara Uchiha's head.

"You… so it was you who was stalking me" Naruto said as he jumped on the Fist Hokage's head. The man had a dark cloak with red clouds but the most noticeable feature was his swirling orange mask.

"Impressive that you could've sense me… you'd have to be to been able to kill Pein" the masked man said "Let me introduce myself… I'm Madara Uchiha, the true leader of 'Akatsuki'" he said as he bowed formally.

"I've heard that name before… the fox compared Sasuke's chakra to yours" Naruto said thoughtfully and missed seeing Madara stiffen just a little.

"Well the boy may have potential but he couldn't possibly be as powerful as me" Madara said a bit angry _"How dare that demon"_

"You may be right… but don't underestimate others" Naruto replied

"Oh but I know so much about you and you saved Konoha from Pein… why are you leaving?" Madara said interested in these unexpected turn of events.

"That's my business and if you stand in my way you'll die sooner than expected" Naruto said coldly and put off an immense amount of killing intent.

"Foolish kid" Madara flared up his own killing intent, ten times Naruto's "I intent to capture you and rip my old friend out of your body" as he charge to the jinchuuriki.

Naruto couldn't move the incredible chakra this guy possessed was outstanding, he had almost more chakra than him but this chakra felt… evil. Naruto saw the man in front of him in a instant and grabbed his neck squeezing the life out of him.

"I guess I'm stronger than you as well" Madara said as he looked at the boys eyes before going inside of his mind. He walked around and encountered a huge cage and at the center of the cage was… a toad like creature sticking into a piece a paper.

"Hey… get out of my mind" a vice said, a very cold voice behind Madara. Madara turned around and saw… a punch coming straight at him. In the real world he backed away as he saw in a millisecond that should've been impossible… and is

"Quite a trick… what was that in the bars?" Madara asked to the boy in front of him. _"He could have that… could he… no"_ he thought debating whether he saw what he saw or not.

"I've sealed the demon completely… that was a key… I use it when emergencies are at hand" Naruto said smirking at the obvious anger the man presented.

"NO!!!" Madara yelled as he lounged at the boy but Naruto disappeared. Madara spotted him quickly and gave chase, being faster than the boy he punched him in the face and the boy fell towards the edge of the river. Descending to the spot where the jinchuuriki fell he found no one there and ducked an incoming vertical slash.

Naruto couldn't keep up with him as he used his old tricks to see what tricks this man used. Wind sword in hand he rushed at Madara with every skill he had but the man avoided everything, suddenly he grabbed his hand, kicked him in the ribs and threw him across the river. Naruto tried to get-up but the guy was strong looking at him he used a shunshin but the man side-stepped him and kicked him again… but he exploded.

"That got him… I hope" Naruto said as he hid from behind a rock. He saw how Madara stood there like nothing happened and looked straight at him, the rock exploded and Madara was behind him. The 'Akatsuki' grabbed his neck again but this time he prepared, making a few seals **"Wind style: Drill bullet"**

Madara released him and disappeared, Naruto was sensed him and got out of the way as Madara came crashing on the ground in one foot. Madara stood there plased that the jinchuuriki was entertaining and smiled behind the mask.

"Enough holding back… Earth style: twin spiked rollers" Naruto said the moment he made the seals in unimaginable speeds. From the ground two tick wheels with spikes rushed at Madara, who dodge them, but the spikes launched themselves. Naruto seeing the 'Akatsuki' was busy used another technique he perfected and…

Madara was amused at the creativity of the boy he didn't felt him move until too late. Naruto appeared in front of him and punched his face sending him to the wall, making a small crater. Madara's mask was broken by the force of the blow, the only part that was covered is the left side, his blazing red eye was visible and mouth as well. The man grinned a sadistic smile promising pain and got out of the crater performing hand-seals **"Fire style: Grand Fire Missile"** and a giant ball of fire lounged at Naruto.

"It seems that he was distracted when I punched him… right, I'll distract him with… **Wind style: Great Breakthrough**" as he threw the jutsu straight at the fire increasing its intensity and quantity. Naruto used his shunshin to get behind the man.

"Well the boy seems stupid enough… huh?" Madara said but was surprised to sense the jinchuuriki behind him but… the wind sword didn't do anything.

"Dammit… you're good sensing me that quickly" Naruto said concentrating on the man.

"As you… surprising me not once but twice… pity you have to die" Madara said as he looked at Naruto straight at the eyes again.

X.X.X

The Naruto clone looked at the scene he crated with pity, the hunters and two Anbu members where unconscious. Yamato and Komochi (the wood user said his name) were in bad shape as well thanks to some wind jutsu but the clone was panting like he had an asthma attack.

"Naruto… please I don't want to hurt you" Yamato said plading with the boy for the tenth time. He had a gash on his shoulder and cheek and his chakra was almost gone.

"D-don't bother Yamato… not trying to hurt him got us like this" Komachi said while clutching his chest, Naruto had kicked him hard.

"My time fighting you is over… I had fun and found something interesting… I'm a lot stronger than I thought" Naruto grinned and exploded in smoke leaving the Anbu aghast.

"N-n way… a clone?" Yamato said not believing what just happened _"All this time… a clone… impossible"_

"Yamato... how could a clone last that long?" Komachi said not believing the unexpected turn of events.

"Shadow Clones can get more stronger depending of the amount of chakra the person put at it... it seems Naruto put an incredible amount for it to fight like that" Yamato said trying to find the logic. Moving to check their comrades and sending a messenger bird to the Hokage they waited in the rising sun for help.

X.X.X

_At Konoha_

It was early in the morning when she sent an Anbu to look for the Inuzuka and it was now six thirty and no sign of him. She heard a knock and told the person to get lost but heard the growling voice of the… wild boy and let him through.

"_So this is the one that did most of the damage out of all his friends"_ Tsunade thought leveling her hard gaze and the boy looked uncomfortable.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked a bit nervous at her stare.

"Do you know why you're here?" Tsunade asked, her voice thundered against the walls.

"N-no ma'am… the Anbu said something to do with a difficult situation on the village" Kiba answered now more nervous than before.

"It has come to my attention that you called a former shinobi of ours names and glared at him… and that surfaced many unwanted feelings for the people and our former ninja." Tsunade said coldly as her voice raised a bit.

"F-former ninja?... who?" Kiba asked

"Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said plainly and got angrier as she saw the boy's face change.

Kiba was scared but when he heard the name of that _'demon' _he couldn't help but feel like this was a waste of time. Is this the emergency they had to call him this early? And did she say former shinobi?... he left?... he was celebrating tonight for sure.

"No offense… but that demon killed…." He was suddenly punched and sent through the wall. Tsunade stood there fuming angrily at the stupidity of the boy.

"You call him that again… I'll personally reunite you with your father" she said coldly and ordered an Anbu to take him away.

"_The news will spread fast… and the village will be happy but at the same time__ it will be sad… we lost a hero… a Hokage"_ she thought mournfully as the sun arose to begin the day.

X.X.X

_At the Valley of Ends_

Naruto and Madara where gazing at each other, their eyes never leaving their opponent. Naruto was bleeding from the forehead, had a gash on his leg and forearm and bleeding from the mouth. Madara looked better but had lost his cloak and his right arm had no sleeve and was bleeding.

"You've pushed me this far… you're very interesting" Madara said amusedly.

"Yeah, you're pretty good you're self… for someone so old" Naruto grinned. _"Should I use it…? I haven't used it in battle and this guy looks like he would kill me if any errors and he almost killed a few time already" _

"Hehe… you got some spunk but your not strong enough yet" Madara said preaparing to get the boy with the next attack. _"I still can't believe he almost took my arm off" _

"Hehe says you but how about I show you my new trick…" Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his almost depleted chakra.

"What now… you know that nothing you have can't kill me" Madara said mockingly bt his eye widened as he saw something that made him of all people scared. _"I-I mposible… he can't… how?" _he thought frantically as he searched for an answer.

"How do you like… _my gift_?" Naruto said with a grin. Staring at Madara with a piercing glare and… a ripple like pattern… the Rin'negan…

X.X.X

The Rin'negan... the most powerful of the three eyes... now in the possesion of Naruto!!!

How do you guys like that… what new tricks could Naruto posses… don't worry he won't be super powerful, trust me XD

Next time: _surprises_


	4. surprises

**Thanks for the reviews… keep at it because I'm getting more excited to write and more ideas are coming…**** I know some people say that Naruto is super-powerful even without sage mode but… NO… the only reason he beat Kakashi and those Anbu's is because he tricked them… you'll see in this chapter. The Rin'negan will be a tool to Naruto nothing more… XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chap4: surprises _

Madara stared and stared and still couldn't find an explanation to what just occurred, the jinchuuriki closed his eyes and there it was… the Rin'negan in its glory. The grin the boy had was mocking him and he wouldn't stand for that, besides Pein was killed a few months ago… what could this boy do?

"How?" Madara demanded in rage and pointing at the jinchuuriki "How could you have that eye… is impossible" he asked in a strangely calm tone unnoticed by Naruto

"Not really you see…" Naruto said smiling as he explained how he got the doujutsu.

_Flashback_

_Pein lay in a puddle of his own blood as he stared at the jinchuuriki that bested him. Naruto was crawling to where the 'Akatsuki' laid dying to make sure he stayed dead when Pein choked a large amount of blood and smiled. Pein tilted his head to look at the jinchuuriki and knew something was going to happen._

"_I can't believe that I, a god could be killed by a mere boy" Pein said looking at the boy with hate and admiration at the same time._

"_Your no god... stop believing such crap and die already" Naruto said fighting through the pain he felt "I told you I would destroy you, you messed with my friends and most of all you killed my sensei… you had a chance to change the world with those eyes… but you chose a path where death was certain." Naruto said coldly. "I will protect everyone... that's a promise" determination shun throught his eyes and Pein could see it clearly_

"_Hehe… you protected everyone… just like me the first time" Pein said in wonder, his voice like he was thinking"To fight this boy with that incredible determination... impossible" he whispered "Yeah… I can see now why you were chosen" he said looking at Naruto's eyes as they changed to a ripple pattern and then to their original blue. _

"_Chosen?" Naruto said confused "Chosen by what… by whom?" _

"_Use it well… Uzumaki" Pein said as his eyes turned completely white and his chest deflated. Pein the killer of many, invincible to thousands… was dead. Naruto was surprised and confused; he didn't know what the hell he was talking about when chaos struck when he was being helped by his friends… Sasuke arrived._

_Flashback end_

"And that's when your precious Sasuke invaded and I defeated him" Naruto said smiling proudly and what he'd done.

"Yes… I can see it now… that foolish man" Madara said in wonder and anger _"But still… the boy can't beat me he has no chakra and if he used Kyuubi I'll suppress it" _Madara thought sadistically as his plan was coming together.

"_I have to escape… even healed up I cant take him and I don't think even Sage Mode… those hits I landed are because I tricked him but…"_ Naruto thought desperately "_I hope my plan works" _

"Well not even with Rin'negan you can beat me… how about you join me and destroy the Leaf for good" Madara tried "The possibilities, do you know what kind of power you posses?... I can teach you how to control it" Madara cunningly said, if the boy joined him the world in general would crumble.

"I did felt a slight chance in my chakra and the slight increased of it caught me by surprise" Naruto said thoughtfully "And I did learn rather fast those jutsus... but I would be a hypocrite if I joined you" he finished saying grabbing a kunai.

"Well I did tried to reason with you" Madara said as he rushed to the boy and aimed a kick to the head, which the boy dodged.

Dodging and slashing with his kunai, Naruto saw every move Madara made with the Rin'negan but it had a price, it used too much chakra since he hadn't mastered yet. Having almost no chakra and having a psycho attacking you wasn't a pleasant thing so Naruto was blocking and dodging and could see the annoyance growing on Madara's face.

"C'mon jinchuuriki… fight" Madara kicked again but missed _"I think its time for me to stop playing around"_ he thought as he disappeared and appeared behind Naruto.

"What… how did you…" Naruto was surprised at the guy's new speed _"I could follow it but… too difficult for me without chakra"_ as the Rin'negan faded _"Better save whatever's left"_ he thought as he saw the evil, eerie smile forming on Madara's face and knew that if he didn't act fast he would be caught… and eventually killed.

"Oh, you don't have chakra… how… wonderful" Madara said as he punched and than kicked Naruto into the ground making a crater where he landed. "I told you, you can't beat me… just give-up" he said as he started to walk towards the boy

"_I can't… give-up"_ Naruto thought as he concentrated on getting a bit of the fox's chakra _"Toad… open it a bit"_ and he felt a rush of power, enough to fill his coils.

"You are an idiot… the 9-tails was my pet and I can suppress his chakra" Madara said as he lifted his right arm and was about to touch the red chakra when…

"_There!!!"_ Naruto thought as he widened his eyes and looked at Madara "See ya" as he made a seal, grinned and he disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving behind a very angry and confused Uchiha.

X.X.X

_In the forest_

"Say Yamato… did you felt that chakra a few minutes ago?" Komochi said as they waited for the medical team they've requested.

"Yeah, and I got a bad feeling since it wasn't demonic" Yamato said thoughtfully "The thing is Naruto left us to fight a clone for a reason… if he would've faced us that other guy would've too… he sent the clone to make us stay at bay and in a weird way protected us" he said thinking in the possibility.

"Protecting us?... but he…" realization dawn upon the Anbu's face "But if he did all that to save us from his attacker he left himself weak… I mean with the amount of chakra he put into that clone" Komochi said while he looked at Yamato.

"Shit!!!... I have to get over there" Yamato exclaimed as he was about to jump when his comrade grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not your problem anymore Captain… he chose this life" Komachi said regretfully.

"But…" Yamato said but knew his comrade was right _"But still"_

"There coming" Komochi said to his leader as he sensed the medical team a couple of miles away. He and Yamato took out every shinobi trapped by a tree.

"Good, Komochi you're in charge for the time being… I'll be back" Yamato said as he jumped to the trees_. "Naruto, please be okay… that chakra signature I sensed earlier wasn't yours"_ the wood user thought as he ate a food pill.

Increasing his pace as he felt his chakra returning, he raced through the trees in the direction the chakra was. After a few minutes of intensive running he stumbles across the Valley of Ends, also the place where that chakra was coming from. Looking around he saw two shinobi battling, after a while it turned out to be Naruto and that weird Akatsuki with the mask.

"Naruto… shit he's fighting someone" Yamato said and was about to make some seals when _"Wait, even with the food pill I'am alone and if a help Naruto he's going to leave and I'll be fighting an 'Akatsuki' all alone"_ he thought and decided to see what happened.

After a the masked shinobi kicked Naruto in the ground, Yamato saw that Naruto had draw Kyuubi's chakra and knew that if Naruto would kill the guy, he could use his jutsu and bring Naruto home. That's when he saw Naruto disappear in a yellow flash. Yamato was surprised and didn't saw the 'Akatsuki' member appear behind.

"It's you… the one that can use wood style" Madara said menacingly as he stood sideways to not show his face and raised his arm when saw Yamato make a seal. He waved his arm and Yamato got slashed in different parts of the body. "You're not worthy to have Hashirama Senju's abilities" he said coldly and disappeared into nothing.

"_Ugh… he was too fast"_ Yamato thought as his wounds bled profusely. Suddenly four shadows surrounded him _"Wha… lightning shinobi?"_ he thought in wonder and fear.

"It's a good thing we didn't show up sooner… that guy could've killed us" Omoi, a dark man chewing a lollypop said as one of his teammates checked the Konoha's Anbu.

"Don't worry; we've come to deliver another message to your Hokage" Karui said, a dark woman, checking Yamato quickly as she used medical ninjutsu.

"I appears an Akatsuki was fighting a boy… do you know who he was?" Sumoi said, a white big-chested woman, as she looked at the struggling man for answers.

"Y-yes… he was fighting a rogue ninja… a jinchuuriki" Yamato said through gritted teeth _"I hate to refer Naruto by that… but am not giving names yet" _he thought as the pain lessened and a red pill was push through his mouth. The lightning shinobi where shocked… _"A jinchuuriki… could the leaf be so stupid?"_ Omoi thought with incredulity.

"There… be grateful your wounds weren't critical and your death was meant bleed it out" Karui said as she closed her pouch and along her brother helped the Anbu to his feet.

"Thanks… my team is up-front about a mile and a half… I'll tell you after we're in the village" the wood user said as he felt the incoming questions the leader was about to make. "But I'll tell you this… I'm glad the boy escaped" the four shinobi couldn't help but to agree with the man.

X.X.X

_In Konoha_

A beautiful day, the birds, the sun… the peace, of all days it had to be this one. Kakashi Hatake lay in bed as he recuperated from that night's event. After the Anbu left the Hokage's office he collapsed again since his injuries were worse than imagine.

"_I still can't believe Naruto's gone… one of the most loyal shinobi this village had… all because people are ignorant"_ the masked ninja thought with misery. _"But he had every right to do what he did… but his power"_ he kept thinking not paying to much attention to the nurse that came into the room with breakfast.

"Hero you go Hatake-san…. The Hokage will see you in a minute" the nurse said leaving the room. Kakashi still in deep thought was brought back by a 'ahem' from the busty woman in front of him.

"Kakashi… it seems the Hunters and the Anbu team were defeated." Tsunade began "A messenger bird came in the early morning and said something about a clone defeating them all" she said answering the copy-cat's silent question.

"Of course… the incredible speed… everything fits a bit" Kakashi said out of nowhere startling the Hokage "You said a clone beat them right… a clone with enough chakra can do wonders… and with Naruto's new abilities and power…" he said letting the aged woman to figure it out on her own.

"Yes that's possible Kakashi but still doesn't explain how he could take down two platoons on one night" Tsunade said indignant and confused not getting what Kakashi was trying to say.

"Hokage-sama… the Shunshin jutsu…" Kakashi said like that would be the most obvious thing ever "He used shunshin to win and take down so many so easily"

"But how… the body flicker is a good jutsu to move around but not that powerful to have even you in trouble" Tsunade said wanting to know what the masked ninja said

"But it wasn't any ordinary body flicker… he used wind chakra to move even faster" Kakashi said remembering how it happened "I was using my Sharingan and I saw him say 'wind style: shunshin' and in a blink of an eye he was hitting me in the chest" he said looking at the dumb-founded look in his leader's face.

"H-he what!.... that little brat… the cunningness and intelligence, and leaves it for battle only" Tsunade said chuckling sadly

"He was the most unpredictable ninja ever" Kakashi smiled with his eyes closed

X.X.X

In another part of Konoha a young kunoichi was waking up from the world of dreams and was thinking about to the things to do today. Sakura Haruno also was thinking of the boy that came into the village seeking revenge but her teammate put a stop to that. She was angry at him at first but then she heard what those elders did and made her blood boil and tried to make him feel better but like two years ago… nothing plus he had a 'new fangirl'. She kept her self busy in the hospital and going to Sasuke's old compound, that was being watch by Anbu, but the teen wouldn't say nothing to her.

"_Why?... I mean I'm being nice but he acts like he doesn't want you and when Naruto passed the other day he actually smiled to me… but when Naruto was gone he had a scowl again"_ Sakura thought while she got ready for work _"I'm going to look for that knuckle-head today and make him explain" _she thought while heading outside

Upon arriving at the hospital she saw a group of medical-ninja carrying as fast as they could a few shinobi in masks. She heard someone calling her name and ran to the voice.

"Shizune, what is it?" Sakura asked as she found the person who was calling her.

"Sakura, I need you to help those medics… their almost out of chakra since they've been away to help a team" Shizune said as she rushed to another part of the building.

"Hello Sakura… I'll treat them… the person in here needs something please attend to it" Tsunade said as she came out of a room and found conveniently her student

"Yes, sensei" Sakura said as she entered the room. At entering the room she was surprised to see who was in there, Kakashi.

"Oh, hi" the masked jounin casually said as he passed a page of his book but if you were anyone else you could feel the tension rising but to Sakura it went unnoticed.

"Kakashi-sensei?... what are you doing in here?" the pink haired kunoichi asked at seeing her sensei in the hospital yet again, but saw his injuries where insignificant.

"Oh, well I ran into a… complication, yeah" Kakashi said not wanting to tell her just yet. He looked at the pink haired chunin with disappointment _"I thought she'd change"_

"What complication?... I heard people in the streets saying something about rouge… is that it?" Sakura asked knowing, having a sense of dread coming at her.

"_She's as sharp as ever"_ Kakashi thought "Well yes, I went to check it out, took some Anbu with me and believe it or not Naruto…" he was interrupted by the girl's indignant yell.

"Naruto!!!... you brought Naruto to capture a rouge?... don't tell me that idiot is the reason you're this way." Sakura said angrily as she could imagine her clumsy teammate screwing everything up just to help… but failed to see her sensei's one eye glint dangerously.

"ENOUGH!!!" Kakashi yelled demanding silence "Sakura how could you treat your teammate, your friend like this… no wonder he left" he said understanding Naruto's situation _"If this is his teammate… imagine the others"_

Sakura was trembling, Kakashi, her perverted, lazy and laid-back sensei yelled at her because she was talking down Naruto? She was curious as to why now… she always talks bad about Naruto why did he start to care now? Did he say leave?

"Sensei why do you…. Leave, what do you mean he left?" Sakura said scared that she'd heard right… the blond-baka couldn't have left… she needed him.

"Yes Sakura… Naruto, your _ex_-teammate… defected from the village" Kakashi said sighting a tired one as he looked at the dumb-founded, ready to burst into tears face of his pink haired student.

X.X.X

The day was beautiful, the breeze and sun shining through clouds, birds flying so care free, a perfect day.

"_But why does it feel like something bad happened?"_ a boy thought as he sat meditating on his home. The boy had raven-dark hair and dark eyes, he also was wearing a white shirt with a crest on its back… the boy was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hiiii Sasuke!!!!" a red-haired girl yelled as she dropped from the roof to where the dark-haired boy was. The girl, Karin, hugged Sasuke and sat at his side while the boy loked uncomfortable.

"Hello Karin… could you back-off" Sasuke said not asking but demanding "I'm meditating" he said plainly as he felt a figure lift from the fountain and another came from the roofs.

"Well… it seems you two started early" Suigetsu said and dodge a stone thrown by Karin. "Hehe…"

"Sasuke… I've heard something that may interest you" Juugo said as birds where flying around him and his left ear returned to its original shape.

"Tell me then" Sasuke said opening his eyes as he tried to block the bickering

"It seems that your friend, the one that convinced you to stay… left the village last night" Juugo said calmly but knew the danger those eyes had.

"What!" Sasuke said sharply and unconsciously activated his Sharingan _"The dobe?... gone?... why?... he loved this village more than anyone"_ Sasuke thought and remembered the looks he got as he was walking through town. _"Because of the Kyuubi?... the power he used to defeat me?... this people are ignorant" _

"That's a bummer… I really wanted to fight him" Suigetsu said as he looked at the retreating Sasuke "Hey where are you going?"

"Its time I find out why the dobe left… I'm going to the Hokage" Sasuke said as Anbu descended and surrounded the prodigy.

X.X.X

_Somewhere_

The sound of panting could be heard inside a cave just a few meters to the side of a river. It was the early morning and still Naruto was trying to heal himself enough for him to get help. After he arrived using a high-rank jutsu his body almost gave out right there but he crawled more deeply into the cave and started to draw in a slow state the demon's chakra.

"Its incredible… that guy was though and not to mention utterly insane" Naruto said as his injuries were more healed and the pain was less.

"You fool… if I hadn't been in here you could've died… I told you fighting that man was trouble but no you used that jutsu when you had no other option" an annoyed voice said from within the cave as well, a toad with his legs closed on top of a huge scroll scolded the boy.

"I know… but I wanted to find out his abilities and for a moment there I thought I was invincible but I know I'm far from that" Naruto said as he contemplated what happen "But my escape plan work nonetheless… creating a clone while the enemy sent fire balls at me and sent him with a tri-pronged kunai to look for a safe spot for me to escape… ingenious huh?"

"Pretty lucky if you ask me" the toad said

"Well I didn't ask you… besides I have all the time in the world to get strong… no missions, no people to bug me… and soon enough I'll complete my new dream" Naruto said as he dropped, his body finally giving out. The world was about to see a new threat… whether it will be good or bad… will have to see.

X.X.X

How you guy's like that… I know Naruto didn't used his new toy but consider his position and without chakra and if he drawed Kyuubi's chakra in that weakened state he would be easier for Madara to capture him… but you'll see it in future chapters...... review

Next: _new goals_


	5. new goals

**Thanks guys… the reviews were awesome!!!...I know how to say the elements of the jutsu in Japanese but I don't think it would look cool with that in Japanese and the other stuff in English… but thanks anyway XD… Naruto's new goals, you're not going to see them for awhile but you'll the see the others, and a few twist here and there…**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter5: new goals_

Being escorted by an Anbu team always brought every eye in the street to the person and depending who was escorted it was treatment you were going to receive. That was the case of one Sasuke Uchiha as he walked through the strets with a squad of Anbu and he's treatment was in better words… almost as worst as the jinchuuriki's.

"_They think I care… but given the chance I would kill them all…"_ Sasuke thought without emotion as every eye that looked at him had hate. _"They think a little hate would do… they need a lot of it to make me even flinch" _

Arriving at the biggest building the Uchiha survivor sensed the tension all the guards had as they saw him. Sasuke kept walking, looking uncaring, until the Anbu showed him the door that led to the Hokage's office. Sasuke was about to enter when an Anbu raised his arm…

"Know this… you do anything stupid… anything at all… just know that your friend is not in the village anymore" the Anbu captain, a female, said as she withdrew her squad to hide in the shadows to watch the boy silently.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked at her as she fell into the shadows. Sasuke knew they saw the Kusanagi hidden under his robe but they've sealed his chakra, it would take a huge amout of skill to kill someone without it.

Hearing a soft knocking at the door she stopped doing paperwork, wandering who it was since it didn't give a chakra signature. Voicing the 'enter' she was shocked and at the same time angry as hell seeing the Uchiha brat in front of her. The blonde woman got even angrier as he stood watching her with a calculating gaze, as she was to yell at him he moved to a chair, sat and opened his mouth.

"I've heard the dobe left… why?" Sasuke asked, no, more like demanded the answer.

"Huh… you're in no position to demand anything _Uchiha_" Tsunade said with hate dripping in the last word. How dare him… a traitor demanding information.

"I just want to know why Naruto Uzumaki defected from the village… and to say its about time" Sasuke said smiling for the first time in a while as he looked at her face.

"About time" Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger "It's about time someone put you in your place you little…" she was interrupted by the young Sharingan user.

"The only one the could put me in my place is gone thanks to the stupidity of the people you lead" Sasuke said forcefully. "If you ask me, Naruto was here for a very long time"

"I know… but if he would've talked…" the Hokage said in a defeated tone

"If he would've talked you wouldn't understand… I saw how you've treated the guy and maybe in your mind he was someone special… but he can't read minds can he?" Sasuke said coldly as he stared at the Hokage's face with an unwavering calm face.

"Your one to talk…" the Hokage began but again she was interrupted.

"What!... your going to tell me that he was depress because I left…. I'm here… I'm not the one that droved him away" the Uchiha prodigy continued his onslaught. "To not say anything and leave your compliments for him locked up was a mistake… your almost as bad as Sakura"

"You dare compare me to Sakura… I'm proud of her and all of her achievements but I'm not following blindly a traitor who leaves friends behind for power to kill an innocent man" Tsunade spat angrily and knew that she'd struck a cord with that last comment as the Uchiha's face contorted with anger.

"I see where you are going with this… I only came here to find out what happened and offer my services with my own platoon" Sasuke said his voice obviously containing repressed anger _"How dare she mention that… she has no right"_

"You think I'm going to trust you with such a manner… for all I know you could kill Naruto if you find him" Tsunade said clearly still angry for the comment.

"Hehe… I knew I would have you trust but why not send another platoon as well to keep an eye on us… as to kill Naruto… not, he would be a good sparring partner" Sasuke said smirking. The prodigy saw the Hokage reconsidering and knew they would have a though time dealing with whatever team she'd arrange.

"I'll think about it… in the mean time try and see your former sensei" Tsunade said still in a thinking pose as Sasuke nodded and left. _"If I send him, Naruto would go crazy or come without trouble… I hate his unpredictability"_ she thought massaging her temples.

X.X.X

Wandering aimlessly through the village the young, pink haired kunoichi contemplated what she just learned. Tears ran freely from her emerald eyes as she came to a stop in front of Ichiraku's, Naruto's favotite place. Sakura remembered all the times he would go in the place to eat unimaginable amounts of ramen, and was the only place in the village that didn't treat him badly. Moving forward to enter the ramen shop she didn't expect the amount of people already in there… namely her friends.

"I guess you heard the news" a lazy voice said full of regret. Shikamaru looked at her as he sat on a stool; at his sides were Chouji and Ino all of them had the same expression on their faces… pure disappointment in themselves.

"Y-yeah… I heard it from Kakashi-sensei… he fought N-Naruto before he left." Sakura said new tears forming as she forced the blonde's name. The others bowed their heads at the mention of the name and were ashamed at their treatment of the guy after all he'd done for them and the village.

"I still can't believe it…" Ino said with a tone of surprise "Naruto was the most loyal guy I've known and now this" she kept ranting to find a way to explain.

"Ino… we droved him away… the way we treat him and always had a tension whenever he appeared… its our fault" Chouji said the disappointment in himself was clearly noticeable as Shikamaru nodded at the logic of the statement. Chouji didn't got the chance to thank Naruto for avenging his father and now with him gone, the guilt was eating him alive.

"I guess we're all to blame" a new voice said with a hint of formality. Neji stood at the curtains with Lee and Tenten. All three of them recently heard the news from their sensei and wandered the streets in search for the people that knew Naruto best. Gai had respect for Naruto and hearing the news caused him to lose interest in training today and dismissed his team early to talk with the other shinobi about the incident.

"The bright and youthful day was ruined by the terrible news" Lee said clearly shocked and sad at the blonde shinobi's departure.

"Tell me about it" Shikamaru said "I mean I was about to go find him for the exams and 'BAM' I find he's gone" he said shaking his head.

Unknown to those in the restaurant a silent figure crept at the side of the building to listen to their conversation. The person was clearly in a bad mood because of the lack of sleep gotten last night since the news. Hinata Hyuuga had a look of determination and pure anger as she searched for Naruto's 'friends' and give a piece of her mind. She considered the options of going in there and yell but she really liked to eat in the place, so she waited for them to talk, by the sound of their voices they sounded sad.

But unknown to even the Hyuuga outside a newcomer was about to make he's appearance to the group and the person knew it wouldn't be very warm the welcome he'd receive. Sasuke Uchiha walked with intent to the place he knew all of the dobe's friends where and was going to toy with their hearts a bit. As he neared the ramen shop the Hyuuga widened her eyes and quickly stood ready to strike with the Juuken stance.

"Halt…" Hinata said without stuttering as her palms were ready "I wont let you hurt them" she finished with determination on her eyes. She was determined to bring him down because if he hadn't gone Naruto wouldn't have suffered so much.

"Hn" the Uchiha prodigy just watch her without emotion _"Is she serious?... pathetic"_ he thought as he began to move but a chakra palm waited for him. Dodging the lethal hit to the heart by an inch Sasuke grabbed the arm of the Hyuuga prodigy and casually moved it to the side. Looking inside the shop every face glared at him… even Sakura's… he smirked and then let out a full hearty laugh shocking everyone near.

"You think that letting your anger at me you'll feel better… no one in this place has the power to challenge me" Sasuke said amusedly as he calmed down "But I'm not here to start a brawl… but to talk to the people that drove the dobe away" he said his voice deadpaned and the tension that was already there got even more intense.

"I don't like your tone Uchiha" Neji spat the last word having enough of the traitor's uncaring face. "And I wouldn't talk if I were you… you've caused Naruto pain throughout the years" he finished coldly, but besides that he admired the guy for getting out of the way and directed him to another direction.

"He felt pain because he wanted to… I told him to leave me alone, that it was my business… you've had things to do and wouldn't want others to interfere right?" Sasuke said tired that everyone brought that up every time "But I'm not the one that droved him away with your attitude… I know what he carries and respect him for not going ballistic on us before" the Sharingan user pointed out and everyone present was shocked.

"It's not like it's our entire fault… I saw you enjoying Sakura's presence the moment Naruto came into view… but the moment he was out of sight you had a scowl on your face again… you tortured him" Shino said appearing out of nowhere "Hinata I'm here to inform you that our teammate is in the hospital… why?... because Tsunade-sama broke his jaw for a… unnecessary comment" the bug user added as he looked at Hinata.

"I hope it was a knocker" the heiress said coldly and everyone except Sasuke were shocked as she never say anything bad about anyone "He was the cause of Naruto-kun's defection… he called him monster and other horrible things… I hate him" she said not stuttering once as she was engulfed with rage.

"Don't Hinata" Sasuke said seriously "Hating him would get you nowhere, even less with Naruto… forgive your friend and teach him not to be an idiot" he finidhed with a small smirk as everyone in the stand stared at him in shock at what he just said.

"I've never known you to give advice" Suigetsu said from behind the wall of the shop. "Rather ironic to give the girl that advise huh?" the sadistic boy grinned as he got up from the wall he was at and looked at Sasuke, said boy looked at Suigetsu with annoyance and felt two other on the roof and decided to leave.

"Let's go Suigetsu… we need to go for Juugo's treatment and to begin our training" Sasuke said to the grinning boy and walked out but before he left… "Think about your choices… and the future ahead" and with that he left.

"Um… I-I think Sasuke-san was correct… you all underestimated Naruto-kun and when you found out he held a terrible secret you scorn and reject him… I'm very disappointed" Hinata said as her voice raised a bit but never losing her soft tone and with that said she left leaving behind seven people with a lot to think about.

"_Naruto-kun… I'll get strong and get you __to respect me… I swear it by my nindo… and I'll get you back home… that's my new goal"_ Hinata thought as she headed for her home and train intensely for the upcoming years.

X.X.X

After arriving at the village with the injured shinobi's the messenger team sent to Konoha were quickly dispatch in a hotel and told to stay as the Hokage had an emergency at the hospital. The four shinobi where quickly bored as it was almost noon and no word of the village leader, when a knock was heard at the door. Cautiously Omoi got up and turned the doorknob revealing… Tsunade herself!

"Hello… I'm sorry for the rude actions at your arrival and you have my sincere apologies and thanks for attending one of our shinobi when needed" Tsunade said in a polite tone and smile as she stood in the doorway.

"Omoi you dumbass let her in!" Karui exclaimed as she couldn't believe the guy's stupidity. "Sorry Hokage-sama but he's a bit…" she said rolling her index finger on her temple.

"A bit what?" Omoi said with a vein on his forehead before being stopped by Samui.

"That's enough you two… we accept your apologies and please consider ours, my lady" Samui said in an equal tone of Tsunade. The equally blonde and big-chested woman was excited to see The Slug Pricess herself yet again, since she was little she wanted to be remembered as a legend… just like the woman in front of them.

"No worries…" the Hokage said smiling with it was replaced by a serious face "I've sent the shinobi home to rest… but he told me that you watched the match between an Akatsuki and our… former ninja" she said business like wanting to know everything that happened and was connected with Naruto.

"Well My Lady… we were got up really early to at least be in the village gate's by the rise of the sun when suddenly we all sensed a powerful chakra and decided to investigate… we saw the fight for a few minutes and were going to leave when one of us spotted the red clouds on the cloak… we where about to engage but the fight was intense… they moved at speed that we couldn't match and knew we would die… the boy that fought escaped using some space-time ninjutsu and suddenly the Akatsuki was behing your shinobi, injuring him he disappeared and that's when we came in to help" Samui said without pause or batting an eyelash with a serious business tone and her team nodding to confirm her story.

"Humm… well it seems that you know about the space-time ninjutsu because of Yamato, correct?" Tsunade asked the shinobi who nodded. "There's something you should know… that shinobi that fought 'Akatsuki'… was a jinchuuriki… the last one according to your reports… the village's scorn for him was too great and… well you know" Tsunade said trying not to sound sad but failing as everyone in the room caught the tone and knew the boy was special to her.

"Don't worries my lady… we'll help you find him and maybe you can aide us in our village's quest to destroy Akatsuki" Samui said with hope in her eyes… the last time they were here the village had been attacked and almost no response came from the Sanin.

"That sounds like a plan" Tsunade said smiling once again

X.X.X

_Remote area at water country_

"I can't believe he escaped like that… he's unpredictability is impressive… Konoha has Sasuke… and we still need two bijuu… find them immediately" Madara Uchiha said with a voice demanding attention from the last members of the eerie organization. The command came strict knowing they couldn't come back until they had then jinchuuriki with them and ready to extract.

"Yes…" Zetsu said disappearing through the floor smirking all the way.

"Hehe… this will be fun… I guess a look aroung Kumo wouldn't hurt" Kisame said as he shouldered his sword and left. Madara stared into nothing but his mind was ever so busy.

"I'll find you Naruto… my power can't be denied from me any longer" his voice vibrated in the hollow cave making it sound more evil that it was already.

X.X.X

_Konoha_

"**To getting strong… for protection of the village… and to get Naruto**** back home!"** the toast could be heard all around the block where a restaurant was. Seven shinobi sat at a double table at noon eating and toasting, remembering the good times they've had with an unpredictable, knuckle-head of a shinobi. Every single one of them had that goal, some added to that goal more some less… but the goals had something in common: _Naruto. _

In another part of the village, a raven haired boy stood in the middle of the training ground as he watch his sparring partner get up from the onslaught he sent him just a moment ago. The boy had a katana drawn and little sparks came from it, smirking he watched the boy cursed him. The other boy got up as he used his giant sword as support and scowled at the other increasing his killing intent.

"_Naruto… I have a clan to revive, that's my goal for now… but I'll get you back someday… maybe sooner than you think"_ Sasuke thought as the shark boy readied himself and sprang forward.

"Pathetic" Sasuke whispered as Suigetsu charged but suddenly he dropped to the ground and Sasuke had his Sharingan activated already waiting for the inevitable.

"I guess this id where we get a little payback" a voice said as Sasuke felt cold steel on his neck. The Sharingan user smirked and… turned into a pile of snakes that wraped around the attacker in a second.

"Fool… I sensed you since you arrived" Sasuke said as he watched the snakes bite the man but turned into a log. Glancing to back at the corner of his eyes the prodigy smiled.

"Omoi… that was stupid… we came to warn the guy not attack him… he's part of the village and attacking him could damage our deal" Karui said as she came down a tree with two others.

"Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Samui asked as she stepped forward "Our Raikage is not pleased with your passed actions… tell us the location of Killer-Bee" she demanded sternly with cold eyes.

"Hn… your friend is lost… they have different bases and I don't know all of them… but I'll tell you to search in the water" Sasuke said leaving something for them to think about as he grabbed Suigetsu and vanished.

"Damn… " Omoi exclaimed as he and the rest of his comrades stared in mild amazement where the Uchiha disappeared. Unknowng to them the Uchiha was going to play a small part in their future.

X.X.X

**I know its not my best work but I wanted to show you the Konoha shinobi's new goals plus Sasuke's OC**** but that's because Naruto changed his view of life… Naruto didn't appear because he's out cold in the cave, remember? … review**

**Next: **_the bingo book_


	6. the bingo book

**So I'm sitting at home and started thinking of taking a little break so that my imagination could you know… soar but I don't have the chapter****s to do that yet so I'll wait. Years have passed since Naruto's defection and everyone has changed somewhat… a few twists at the end. **

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter6: the bingo book_

The days, the weeks and the months passed and finally it was a year without the hyperactive knuckle-head ninja that was Naruto Uzumaki. Some people were happy that the demon incarnate was gone forever; other didn't care whether he's gone or not since the boy didn't interact with them. But they're were others that were sad that the blonde shinobi had gone and were to this day mourning in self-disappointment as they thought back at how they treated the blond enigma.

In the shinobi community many trained themselves for ranks, others for physical purposes but a select group of individuals trained for something greater… to get their friend back. Rumors have escalated in the latest months and gave false hopes to them but they still hoped. Sasuke's team and Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai went looking but came back empty handedly after two weeks of leads and everyone wanted to get back because the two Kunoichi were beginning to get on their nerves.

Team 8 with Shikamaru also went looking for the blonde, Kiba not liking the idea and all of them didn't think it would go well if they find him. Their mission was to find any kind of information that could contain a hint or clues of Naruto's whereabouts but like the first team they came with their hands empty but a few information about blond kid with blue eyes in different locations. If the information was correct or not the places where too random and that's just like Naruto… unpredictable.

"It's okay we'll find him Hinata… he must have left to Myobokuzan to train again with the toads…" Tsunade said with a smile at the girl in front of her that came almost everyday to see if she had any news.

"I know Hokage-sama but I'm worried, each passing day its torture… I can't stand it" Hinata said as she pressed one hand over her heart but without a stutter.

"_Naruto… it took you to go missing for this girl to loose that annoying stutter"_ Tsunade thought with a sad smile as she looked at the weeping girl but was surprise when she lifted her head with a determined look.

"I'm going to find him Tsunade-sama… any leads and I'm there" Hinata said strongly as she gazed at the Hokage.

"Of course… your dismissed" Tsunade said with a smile, after the Hyuuga heir left the smile turned to frown _"Everyone close to her is saying that she has distance herself form them to train… if that keeps happening it will not be good"_ she thought with desperation through her window.

X.X.X

Two years have passed since the knuckle-head went missing; Tsuande had no choice but to put him in the bingo book but as a B-rank criminal for his own protection. Naruto knew too much of the Hidden Leaf Village, his techniques that now were more powerful than ever and the Kyuubi was enough to make him S-rank but that would mean trouble for him in the long run. Everything was at peace for the moment and Tsunade ten to keep it that way but something on the back of her mind told her that this was just the beginning.

Kumogakure lead missions to find 'Akatsuki' in every nation since having Sasuke on the village told them that he would spill or made him spill they moved away… constantly. Sasuke lead his and other teams to Orochimaru's lairs for information and they always came back with little to none since it seems someone already got there first. Sunagakure was mad for months and you could still feel the impact they gave after they knew about Naruto's defection and its causes, the merchants cried endlessly for months and the economy was just as bad. Other countries were the same but the damage was greater since their things came more far away that Suna and the village was thrown into chaos.

The people that knew why all this countries did this where happy that the village got to pay for their sins in a stupid way but it was punishment… sadly those same people lived in the village. Some lived without requiring those things but the majority couldn't live without them. It was funny to those who cared when the population found out the reason why the merchandise had been, the anger turned to shock as they didn't know how much of an impact he had made in those countries.

"Well nothing has been seen in those places in the last couple of months" Kakashi said reporting to the Hokage as he finished yet another failed search for Naruto mission.

"I expected as much… good job anyway" Tsunade said as she slumped back to her chair "I don't know where else to look or to do… Naruto really did his job huh?" she said tiredly as she looked at the masked jounin.

"Indeed… the village has not been the same without him… I even heard that they're upset that Naruto's gone" Kakashi said with mirth on his voice.

"Yes I've heard that as well… funny to see them wanting Naruto now when they're suffering" Tsunade said as she looked at the village from her window.

"Umm… yes ironically when Naruto suffered because of them now they're suffering because of him" Kkashi said laughter in his voice.

"Kakashi… I'm worried about a few shinobi from Naruto's age" Tsuande said changing the subject in a second and caught the copy-cat by surprise.

"Yes I 'm worried as well… some are training so vigorously is proud to see but others are turning cold towards everyone" Kakashi said turning serious as he thought back at the shinobi that their personalities change.

"Hianata is the one I'm worried about the most… she has distanced herself away from her team and friends for two months now" Tsuande said not wanting another roge out there.

"Yeah… claiming to train all the time… even Neji doesn't do that" Kakashi said in a thinking pose "She passed the jounin exams with Shikamaru and Shino… but the way she looks at people in the streets…" Kakashi said with a low shudder

"Yeah… like she wants to kill them all" the Hokage nodded understanding Kakashi's predicament "I think she doesn't do it because she will die at the second she does it and after all she hasn't told Naruto her affection" she said with a small smirk.

"Hehe… yeah but the girl will end up pissing everyone and with my experiences with Naruto… he doesn't like girls like that" Kakashi said sagely "What about Sasuke's team no trouble?" he asked as he knew that Suigetsu could be a hand full.

"No, actually they have behaved quite fine… Sasuke come every now and then to see if I have a mission involving Naruto" Tsunade said with a smile "The other boy and the girl are a bit annoying sometimes and the tall one is rather quiet but smart"

"That's a surprise… but leave it to Sasuke to put them in shape" Kakashi said "Well if you don't need me anymore I'll leave" he said as he opened the door and went through it.

X.X.X

Another year had passed making it three years since the disappearance of on knuckle-head shinobi. No success on his whereabouts yet but some had seen his features in different parts of each countries. Drastic changes had been made in the village, shinobi power increased a bit, chunin's became jounin's and some jounin's became Anbu. Some shinobi teached in the Academy, other took teams of freshly out genins to train to become excellent ninja in the future. Many things changed and some others didn't, shinobi hadn't let passed the disrespectful treatment made for one blonde shinobi.

"I don't care if you beg me until you die Sakura I don't forgive that easily… I'm not Naruto" a cold voice said to a pink haired kunoichi. The voice belonged to none other that Hinata Hyuuga who was looking at the incredibly strong woman in front of her with an equal coldness.

"But Hinata… I already apologize to you and have gone to every mission I could to search for him… what more do you want" Sakura said, over the years she had learned top control her anger but the Hyuuga in front of her was beginning to piss her off

"First of all, its not me you should be apologizing to… second I want more effort from your part" Hinata said plainly and saw with satisfaction that the pink haired banshee was about to explode.

"What!" Sakura yelled with indignity and the yell drawed the looks from everyone in the street "More effort… Hinata you have an obsession with finding him… he will be found when he wants to be found" she said as she stormed off leaving Hinata with something to think about.

In another part of the village a group of shinobi sat in a dinner discussing their lives, training methods of the funniest or most dangerous missions they've had recently. This behavior started a couple of months after Naruto left, they felt they needed each other more that before realizing that hardship and contempt can do to you. Hinata was the one that never came saying that she needed to train, even Neji came and in one or two occasions. Kiba came in as well but not regularly, he was beginning to see how good Naruto was but one comment led to other and he was gone plainly mad. Another unexpected group that everyone doubted they come where Hawk… and even they came once or twice.

"So nothing new?" Shikamaru asked looking around the table "Well I'll tell you something interesting and it's about Hinata" he said and saw Neji hardened his eyes but the lazy jounin just smiled.

"Shikamaru… don't meddle in things you shouldn't" Neji said threatenly with cold merciless eyes.

"Don't worry Neji it's not a rumor just a thought" the genius said in a matter-of-fact tone "I seem to know why Hinata doesn't come to this reunions… she sees us as direct or indirect causes of Naruto's defection" he finished and looked at Neji for confirmation.

"Yes…" the Hyuuga prodigy sighted "She doesn't look at me any more and only directs me a sentence and that's because she wants to spar" he said remembering the spar they had the other day "After all this years of training she's seriously gaining my tail… last sparring session I almost used a lethal attack on her just so she could calm down"

"I figured as much… a year ago that theory got on my mind and every time I see her it comes back… she sees us with loathing and that's not good" the Nara boy said "Last time I went in a mission with her it almost failed because she used the Byakugan to glare at us instead of watching for enemies" he finished and sighted.

"It's not her fault you know… its Naruto's he's the one to blame… if he wouldn't have gone Hinata would be the same" Kiba said getting up from his chair "And you keep this little reunion once every week or month…" he was interrupted suddenly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Kiba" Sakura said from the doorway with a glare that could burn steel. "The ones that are here are because we feel bad about our doings… but every time you come here I hear you criticize and plainly insult Naruto" she almost yelled at the last part.

"She does have a point you know" a lazy voice said from behind Sakura "I come here to share my point of views with you all but it's not pleasing to hear you trash-talk someone who isn't even here… or take on for that matter" he said in a low voice that he knew the Inuzuka heir could hear.

"What did you say Kakashi" Kiba exploded when he heard what the masked jounin said "You think because you have more experience you can take me on… the heir to the Inuzuka clan's throne?" he said haughtily and moved his hand an inch closer to his pouch. Everyone saw the gesture and thought that Kiba had finally lost it to challenge Kakashi, one of the few to aspire to Hokage.

"Yes" Kakashi said plainly "And you seem in a mood for a fight… how about it?" he said his voice turning a bit serious but his eyes never leaving… his latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hehe… you're too stupid… but I have time" Kiba said grinning wildly at the perverted jounin "And I recommend you take your eyes of that filthy…" his face was suddenly on the table and a kunai on his throat.

"Well if this the best you can do… a ninja is always prepared… and never insult my book again… got it" Kakshi whispered coldly to the young Inuzuka "You think because you'll have a title in a few years and became jounin you're a big shot you can take me down… you're sadly mistaken" he finished in the same dull voice he had when he entered.

Glaring at everyone in the room the Inuzuka heir stormed off leaving behind a very awkward, tense place. "Well that was entertaining… but did you had to humiliate him like that, in public?" Shikamaru said and in that instant the tension was gone and everyone resumed what they were doing.

"Shikamaru, you'll understand when you're older that when young punks think they can beat you because they're jounin you just have to teach them a lesson… I learned that the hard way" he said his eye curved in a U shape.

x.x.x

Randomly walking to the shopping district of the village Hinata stared at the shoppers emotionlessly. Hinata was thinking of the comment the pink haired kunoichi said before storming off that morning and the comment shook her to the bone.

"_Why wouldn't Naruto-kun__ want to be found…?"_ Hinata thought as she sat in a bench to think more deeply without disturbing. Even achieving jounin status and having the stutter gone, the Hyuuga heiress still had a soft heart… somewhere.

"Hyuuga-sama… the Hokage wishes to speak to you" an emotionless voice said at her side taking her out of the deep thoughts that plagued her. An Anbu stood at her side with flowing silver hair and by the sound of the voice…

"_It's a female Anbu"_ Hinata thought with happiness _"Not all men are powerful" _gazing at the masked woman she nodded and turned away but…

"Hyuuga-sama… you won't like who is also there" this time the female voice was full of mirth and said it in a sing-song tone. Whirling around to demand what she'd meant the Anbu wasn't there… only smoke.

"I didn't like the sound of her voice" Hinata said quietly as she sped to the Hokage tower to see how she was needed.

x.x.x

At the Hokage tower a group of shinobi was already waiting for the last person to arrive and some had already figured out who it was. Sakura was pacing in the office with as annoyed look on her face, Kakashi was in a corner reading his book, and Yamato was talking quietly to the Hokage. Kiba was getting annoyed with each passing second as he saw the members of Team 7 and Shino stood calmly and ready to intercept if the Inuzuka tried anything.

"Hun… Kiba you're face's going to stay that way if you continue" A cold, mocking voice said from the window. Smirking at the obvious anger the dog-man had and it was more amusing since he couldn't do anything.

"Watch your mouth Uchiha" Kiba growled with clenched teeth as he glared at Sasuke who moved his eyes from him to the door. Sniffing quickly the Inuzuka heir knew who it was and smiled at he saw her after all this time.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama, I was in…" Hinata stopped cold what she was saying and took a good look around. The people that she avoided for over a year where in the same room that she was "Hokage-sama we had a deal" she said anger clearly on her soft and sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Hinata but what you where doing was foolish… and besides this mission is important enough to be filled by jounin only" Tsunade said in a sage voice as she stared at the Hyuuga in front with defiant eyes that dared the foolish girl say something.

"Well let's hear it… and then make my decision of going" Hinata said as she crossed her arms and waited the debriefing of the mission.

"Who said I'm giving you a choice… either you accept the mission now or you don't hear about it… Neji would be my choice but I sent him on a mission five minutes ago and I don't think he would push himself to find a certain blond…" Tsunade said as she looked at the stunned girl, she knew that if she mentioned something about Naruto she'd come.

"I'll go… even if I have to work with these people" Hinata said predictably and ignored the offended and annoyed faces in the room.

"These people" Sasuke said uncaringly as to clarify the comment. He didn't have anything against the girl but she didn't know him either. Giving her knowing look when she looked at him, he continued to look outside.

"What's with the look Uchiha?" Hianata said threatenly "How dare you to give me that look… you think you understand…" she was interrupted by a grunt of said Uchiha and Sakura was about to step in to throw her two cents when…

"Enough… Sakura save your comment and Hinata… pleaser try" Tsunade said almost pleadingly at the heiress and looked at the other in the room "This is going to be difficult… where's my sake" she said massaging her temples

"Don't worry Hokage-sama… we'll keep an eye on them… about the mission" Kakashi said quickly changing subject and everyone's eyes were on the Hokage.

"Right… our sources gave us information about one Naruto Uzumaki yesterday afternoon… he was spotted in the border of Iwagakure" Tsunade said getting the attention of the entire group, shock evident on their faces.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinmata whispered in hope.

"S you want us to track him down… I think we remember his scent" Kakashi said looking at the Inuzuka who glared but nodded. _"Naruto you're not going anywhere… there's no way you could beat us all"_

"The mission begins in a hour… get ready and please be carefull. Dismissed" Tsunade said and smiled as emotion of hope was spread through the room.

X.X.X

_Cave in Iwagakure_

The place was dark and humid but when you where outside it was dry. The odd combination wasn't surprising in these parts of the nation and that's why the group of shinobi present chose it. Four shinobi at around the large size cave waiting for the last member of the group.

"I wonder when is he coming back" a large figure said, the biggest member of the group, named Doki and had a slashed Iwagakure hitai-ate.

"He'll come… you know that's his specialty and wants to do a good job" a rough voice said in a corner, on his back were two long swords and had half his face in bandages, having his mouth covered, on his forehead was a slashed Sunagakure hitai-ate, his name was Kazuru.

"He better do a good job… I think I would be faster" a grave voice said in another corner, his skin was a pale green with yellow eyes, on his bicep a slashed Kusagakure hitai-ate his name Kusamaru.

"Patience guy's besides he's here" a emotionless voice said from the center of the cave and moved his head to the entrance. In the entrance of the cave a figure appeared with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know I irritated you so much kukuku" a spine chilling voice said as he adjusted something on hs face. "You're no going to like this" he said referring to the figure in the middle of the cave.

"Amuse me" the man said serious and opened his eyes and everyone shuddered at the two blocks of ice that stared at the standing man.

"Kuku… you're in the bingo-book but as a B-rank threat" the man said smirking as he handed the book full of criminals and potentially dangerous shinobi.

"That's just Baa-chan trying to protect me… but at the same time people will come at me for an easy catch… money is money, even better if it's easy" the sitting man said as he observed the page he was in. "People will not respect me if I'm some pathetic B-rank shinobi… I think I'll have to fix that" he said getting up and looked around to his companions… a weird group but had its purposes.

"Good… I was itching for a good fight" Doki said flexing his muscles and smirking. Kazuru smirked and Kusamaru just shook his head knowing the people that stood in their leader's way… let's just say they would be resting… peacefully.

"Good job… Kabuto" the leader said directing his cold blue eyes at the spy specialist. Meeting his gaze were two yellow slitted eyes... the eyes of Orochimaru.

"A pleasure… Naruto-kun, kuku" Kabuto said bowing and adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"Come… we're going to Iwa... and change my rank" Naruto said smirking as he got out of the cave and jumped to the trees leading to his future.

X.X.X

**How do you like that!!!! Unexpected huh?? But that's just me… you'll see more in the next few chapters and Naruto's encounter with Konoha…. Review**

**Next: **_weak_


	7. weak

**Wow… I'm always surprised at how many people review this story and I have to say thanks a bunch. Seriously my other story doesn't get to many reviews and I wonder if it is good. I have to ask a favor to you all… please read my other story and tell me if it is any good… the first few chapters are going to be boring but the last ones have at least a bunch of action. So enough about that… Naruto is going after someone to upgrade his rank and yes he seems like a jerk but he has the same personality… a more serious one but the same. He's going to seem very powerful but just wait and find out how he gets beat up… XD.**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter7: weak_

The village was simply put enormous, hidden in large rocks and mountains, Iwagakure stood mightily proud. Home of ruthless, unstoppable shinobi, suicide awaited the fool and a good challenge to the strong. A group of five people stood watching the village in a small hill on the northeastern side of the village where mountains could cover them from the night. Two figures started to move and set up camp as three stayed in the same place, looming at the potentially dangerous village.

"Okay… Kusamaru you should check for anything that might cause harm in our little entrance tomorrow… I know for a fact that just like Konoha they're very protected" Naruto said in a cool voice as the pale green man melted in the ground "A reason I chose him for this" he thought as he fixated his eyes on the biggest member of his group. "Doki you're going to distract everyone with you abilities… also since you're a rogue from said village…"

"Yeah, yeah… I get to destroy a few, right?... some had it coming" Doki said awaiting the affirmation of his leader _"I don't want to anger him again"_ he thought with a shudder.

"Do what you must… just keep them occupied" Naruto said and noticed Kazuru's risen arm "What is it?" he asked the ex-sand shinobi

"Could I help with the distraction?.... I mean he's strong and has an impressive gift but alone he'll die quickly" Kazuru said reasoning with his leader

"You're right… yes, help him… Kabuto and Kusamaru will help me take down his guards" Naruto said and his eyes shifted dangerously at the laughing form of Doki.

"Don't get me wrong… you three combined are strong… but the Tsuchikage's guards are almost unbeatable" Doki said and for once he didn't quiver from the look of the jinchuuriki's eyes.

"Don't question my abilities Doki… remember last time" Naruto threatened "Kabuto and Kusamaru should take two each and I'll take down the Kage, sound simple but it wont be" Naruto said _"I'll do a few things as well that'll make it even easier"_ he thought

"Sheesh Naruto couldn't you be any more arrogant" Kazuru said smiling at the serious expression of the man before all three of them exploded laughing and Kabuto had a face of pure confusion.

"Yeah keep acting like this and I'll try o believe it as well" Doki said with laughter in his voice "It's just a small prank don't take it seriously" he directed his gaze to Kabuto.

"Sorry Kabuto but this isn't the way I act at all… I'm still the same dumbass from all those years ago" Naruto said smiling as he gazed at Kabuto but that gaze turned to confusion when he saw Kabuto smirking.

"The same?… well you're telling me that I didn't joined the guy that in one night defeated the mighty Kakashi, four squats of Anbu and managed to escape Madara Uchiha?" Kabuto narrated the events he saw that night "I was going to talk to you that fateful night when suddenly you were fighting your former teacher and Anbu… I followed you and I was impressed at the seal level you were and then more Anbu and Madara"

"How… do you know all of this… I didn't even sensed you" Naruto protested _"I know I felt everyone that day… the Kumo shinobi, Yamato… but not once him"_ he thought with obvious concern at been watched all day.

"You don't have to worry about not sensing me… I have surpassed my former master as well… its not surprising that you didn't sensed me" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. He had the urge to laugh at the jinchuuriki's face but he knew that the boy was way stronger than he was.

"_Did he saw me with the Rin'negan?"_ Naruto thought worried _"None in this group has seen it and the later they knew the better"_ he was about to ask what he saw when…

"I'm waiting for you to show me the thing you showed Madara that day" Kabuto said looking levelly at Naruto who widened his eyes "It scared him for a moment… and to scare an immortal man you need something powerful" he emphasized.

"_Good he didn't notice"_ Naruto thought with relieve "That comes in time Kabuto… we need to keep a lookout for Kusamaru… after he arrives we'll formulate a plan" he said setting his face and manners on serious mode.

"Sure" Kabuto smirked and the other nodded _"Naruto-kun… what do you hide… if any luck I'll see it tomorrow"_ he thought smirking still, while similar thought lingered in the minds of the others as well.

X.X.X

_Konoha forest a few miles before Valley of Ends_

Jumping from branch to branch and trees from tree, the group of Konoha shinobi made way to Iwagakure's border where their friend was spotted. Everyone was having hope of finding the missing shinobi for personal reasons. Hinata obviously wanted the love of her life near her, Kakashi wanted to see all his students in one place, Sakura wanted to apologize and maybe something more… Shino and Kiba had basically the same reason… Hinata… if Naruto was home she would be back to her old self. Tension was in the group, each step brought more memories of the blonde… memories that they'd like to forget for some and good memories to those who treated him nicely.

"We'll camp for the night in that cave" Kakashi said pointing at a cave at the base of a lonely mountain near a river. "We are a few days from the border since it takes four days to get there…" he said as he walked calmly to the spot.

"We need to move at top speed to reach there faster… four days can take Naruto-kun anywhere" Hinata said forcefully the thought of being separated from the blonde of her dreams was hard to take.

"But we need every chakra we have" Sakura intervined "We still don't know if Naruto will fight us…" she was interrupted by a yell from the Hyuuga heir.

"He wouldn't fight us!" Hinata yelled in anger "He know that this specific group cares about him and" she also was interrupted but not by Sakura.

"That's enough you two… you two are both correct… we must get there in time but slow enough will get us apart from our target" Yamato said seriously "And Hinata no one here doubts that you care about Naruto… but you have to face reality… he vanished because he felt unloved… he would fight because we're taking him to the same place he wanted to leave" he said sagely at the girl who took a moment before nodding.

"Now Yamato how about some protection" Kakashi said and the wood user did some had-signs and wood pillars rosed from the groud in different directions and shapes around the perimeter. "Nicely done… everyone try and sleep we'll be going to run until we fall"

"Hai" every shinobi said as they made their way to the cave to have a nice sleep. Hinata felt someone stare at her, turning around she saw Sasuke looking at her just like all those times before… was it pity, sadness but it was something the heiress didn't like.

"I don't think I'd be a good wife to you Uchiha" Hinata said coldly activating her Byakugan at the same time in a intimidating manner.

"Hun… your intimidation techniques need more work Hyuuga… being my wife would not satisfied me either… you're too fluffy" Sasuke said equally cold but teasingly "I see me… the old me in your character Hyuuga… and not everyone will accept you… especially those who matter" he said in a lecture like tone and walked away leaving a fuming Hinata behind.

"Uchiha… you and I are nothing alike" Hinata said in a furious voice and jumped to attack as she saw the plain look the black haired boy gave her. Dodging her chakra palms Sasuke gave Sakura a meaningful look to stay away. Without activating his Sharingan Sasuke grabbed both of her hands and simply pushed her away and felt two people behind him and he knew perfectly who they were.

"Kiba… Shino…" Sasuke said monotonously like nothing happened.

"Uchiha" Shino said in an equal tone while the Inuzuka growled as well as his dog. "Please don't do that again" he said simply while adjusting his glases but the meaning was there and the Uchiha almost laughed.

"I don't know why you care… she doesn't see you two as friends anymore" Sasuke said coldly as he looked at the Hyuuga heir who was shocked to have been pushed so easily "Weakling" he deadpanned and calmly strolled off.

X.X.X

_Iwagakure_

Morning struck relatively early for Naruto's group. Naruto rosed up quickly at walked to the edge of the mountain side they were staying at and took a look at the slowly waking village. Smiling to himself he walked back to his already waking companions and sat down on a piece of rock and waited for them to finish. After an half an hour all five shinobi where heading down a path that lead to a part of the village's north gate.

"Do as planed" Naruto ordered and everyone scattered. Naruto stayed walking in the same direction taking full trust in his new _group "They know the fate that awaits them if they betray me"_ he thought unpleasantly, he never wanted to be a killer, only if he had to but these years he learned a few things and some were learned the hard way.

He stopped a few meters away from the gate and grabbed a scroll from his pouch, unrolling it he saw the kanji's for person in six places _"These… I wouldn't be using these but…"_ he thought as he channeled some chakra and … smoke.

Meanwhile Kabuto, Kusamaru, Kazuru and Doki arrived at their locations and waited the signal their leader talked about _**"You'll see it" **_he said. All of them were thinking along the lines of 'they better recognized it or else' the leader wont be happy. Doki readied himself and gather as much chakra as he could without alerting the guards while Kazuru drawed his swords and channeled a bit of chakra in them, Kusamaru melted in the ground smirking all the way and Kabuto only bit his thumb.

Naruto on the other hand was standing in a small clearing with mysterious figures behind him. _"I know Gamakichi won't fit in this place… but I wonder"_ he thought with a smile. Biting his thumb and making some signs he thought _**"Summoning"**_ a giant cloud of smoke and a medium size Gamabunta stood in the clearing, broken trees all around the toad.

"Huh?... Naruto?" Gamakichi said his voice more deep that the jinchuuriki remembered. Naruto jumped on his head and shushed him.

"Quiet… you're going to alert the guards" Naruto said in a low voice that only the summon itself could hear "I know its been a long time and I'll give you treats next time and all… but I need for you to throw some oil blast at the air in that direction" Naruto said pointing at the village's walls.

"Eh… Naruto that's a village" Gamakichi said sounding confused and slightly edgy, Naruto never seem like the guy to attack people out of the blue.

"I know… it's a mission Kichi… I want six of those blasts… I'll do the rest" Naruto said as he smirked playfully at his long time toad summon. Gamakichi still didn't like the idea of doing this but he was ordered to do so by his summoner, he shot six oil blasts through the air pointing at the village. The blast of oil were in the village's zone and Naruto got six kunai with bomb tags on each and threw them at the falling balls of oil.

The effect was instantaneous seeing massive shadows lingering above their village the guards sounded the alarm that went off in the entire village. But the gate guards didn't expect those massive shadows to turn into fire and they waited for the inevitable. Naruto smirked as he saw the falling balls of fire knowing that even if they used earth style jutsus the damage would be great still.

"Fan out… knock everyone out that oppose you… do not kill" Naruto said turning to the figures that disappeared at the moment he said the last word_. "The one killing is going to be me"_ he thought as he walked calmly to the gates. Activating his Rin'negan he put a pair of sunglasses _" I don't want anyone to know I have it yet…if anyone asks I'll say its to look cool"_ he chuckled at the lame excuse.

"Look at that" Doki said amazed at seeing the falling flames and knew that was the signal to move in "Of course distracting everyone and… pretty good" he thought as he made some seals.

"Hehe… some entrance… but nice plan" Kazuru said and he climbed the walls calmly.

"Impressive Naruto-kun… drawing the enemy's eye while reinforcements get unnoticed" Kabuto said as he planted his hand on the ground and… a giant green snake rosed intent clearly on destroying everything.

"Hehehehe…. Naruto sure like to show off… I need to locate him" Kusamaru said as he watched the blast colliding with houses and building. Standing behind a water tank on top of a building he heard the screams of terror and agony he suddenly ducked as he saw shinobi landing on the same roof as him _"This will be easy"_

x.x.x

Watching the terror, desperation and hearing the screams of agony his heart wanted no less than help them. Once he sworned to protect people that suffer but the leader of this village had it coming, at least there wouldn't be causalities like in Konoha after the Akatsuki attack. He stopped walking when three squads of Anbu appeared on the roof tops glaring at him he presumed.

"_That's odd… they haven't attacked"_ Naruto thought on edge and felt someone behind him and smirked as the person behind him shoved a katana to his back… all the way through.

"Hehe that was easy" the shinobi said wearing a mask declaring himself an Anbu elite when the impaled person turned to mud "Substitution?" he thought in panic as he started feeling a slight pain on the back of his head before darkness consumed him.

"That… was easy" Naruto said correcting the unconscious shinobi as he felt shock running from the others "Well if that's everything this village has to offer… then my goal would be easy" he said in a mocking tone before all of the Anbu attacked him at once which made the blonde junchuuriki smirk _"Fools"_

x.x.x

On the other side of the village Doki had his hands full with a party of chunin and jounins. He stood head raised as if proud of himself while the Iwa shinobi looked at him in disgust. Some of them drawed their weapons while others started to make hand-seals.

"Time to have some fun" Doki said as he let out a huge amount of chakra enough to make all of them shiver and looked at the rouge with fear. Doki smirked and clasped his palms… his entire body seemed to absorb the earth that he stood on.

Sensing the imminent danger the shinobi threw weapons and some jutsu and were amazed that the huge man didn't bated an eyelash when this happened. Getting the bulls-eye as everything launched hit their mark they almost celebrated… almost. Doki stood smirking in the same place he had not moved an inch; the massive man started making hand-seal much faster than the others and… **"Earth style: Terra Uprising"** he yelled as the area they were standing erupted upwards scattering debris everywhere.

"Hehe I told you it was going to be fun" Doki laughed but he was silenced abruptly when he saw a man land in front of him and withdrew his sword. He widened his eyes when his earth made body crumbled to the ground.

"You were a fool Doki… coming here was suicide" the man said and started to walk away when he sensed something below him, jumping he saw an arm was about to grab him, looking at the form his former comrade he was in shock… Doki was getting up.

"I'm not the same weakling as before" Doki grinned as his body parts came to him reforming his body.

x.x.x

Kazuru was having a tremendous time, fighting every shinobi he found was almost impossible, he opted to go as fast as he could and find Doki. He soon was surrounded by chunins by the looks of it and they were mad… amusing. He readied his swords and prepared to at least wound them enough for them to stop.

"Well this is interesting… huh?" Kazuru said and then he heard an explosion and looked back and that was a mistake, looking upfront again she saw all the chunin with in arms reach_. "Shit!!!"_ he thought in panic.

Jumping backwards he raised his swords and blocked two kunai that were ready to stab him while he rotated and kicked a ninja in the gut. He kept the defensive maneuvers while thinking _"I got distracted… but that explosion wasn't suppose to happen"_ blocking close range attacks but was more concerned about long range that's until he saw a gutsy chunin flash through some seals and spark flying everywhere.

"**Lighting style: Skipping Thunder"** the chunin yelled and lighting shot from the tips of his five fingers and went to the rouge hitting the ground multiple times (like when you throw a rock in the lake).

"_That's an A-rank ninjutsu… time to get a bit serious"_ Kazuru thought as he channeled chakra to his blades and in multiple swipes he destroyed any weapons throwed at him. Seeing the lightning coming at him he smirked **"Slashing wind"** Kazuru moved his sword upright and swung them at the chunins. The wind attack easily cut through the lightning and kept going until finding a stop as it cut the chunin down.

"_Shit… I think I killed him… Naruto's going to be pissed"_ Kazuru whispered as he readied him self for more attacks but saw the shock on the chunins faces _"My opportunity to take them down is now"_ he thought and disappeared.

x.x.x

Kusamaru smirked toothly as he watched every single shinobi that faced Naruto were being defeated so easily that the ex-kusa ninja was beginning to wonder if his leader was human. Shinobi were being knocked out two or three at a time but he widened his eyes as he felt something nearing him… a volley of kunai and shuriken struck him before melting into a pile of mud. Taking a peek from the ground he saw two jounin land on the spot he was in and to his surprise they were looking at the spot he was in now.

"_Well they sure are interesting"_ Kusamaru thought as he rose from the ground and stare at the two shinobi in front of him. "So you've been able to sense me… interesting" he said smirking as the tow jounins narrowed their eyes.

"You'll die here scumbag" one jounin said as the other made seriously fast seals. **"Fire style: Fireball"** as the fireball drew closer to the rouge when…

"**Earth style: Rising spikes" **and a path made out of spikes made its way to the jounins also destroying the fire attack from below. Seeing the same shinobi doing seals again Kusamaru reached inside his robe and pulled… grass.

"That won't do much" the first jounin said as he grabbed a sledgehammer from his back and started spinning it. "You'll die in a few seconds" he said while the rouge nin smirked.

"**Fire style: Fire Dragon Missile"** a blazing dragon shape fire ball went straight to the spikes destroying them but it didn't stop there. Releasing the grass on his palm and on the other just holding a hand-sign **"Ninja Arts: Grass Blade Projectile"** and every single piece of grass sharpen themselves and diverted from the fire attack spreading in two parties to attack the tow shinobi at the same time. Kusamaru dodge just in time the fire attack and made some more seals and the grass around him little as it was came to him.

The tow jounin dodge the projectiles coming at them but the sharpened grass kept coming and in that distracting moments Kusamaru smirked "Ninja Arts: Grass shower" and a giant ball of grass exploded and millions of grass blades started to circle the two jounin in a fast pace and before any of them could do anything the grass fell on them, scratching, cutting and stabbing. The two jounin were almost buried in a pile of grass.

"If I wanted I could've killed you… be gratefull to our leader" Kusamaru said in his grave low tone.

"At least you follow orders" a voice said from above him, looking up Kusamaru saw Naruto on top of a building looking at his work. Naruto saw the grass man jump to the roof "It makes me look cool don't you think?" Naruto answr the unasked question his friend was about to say.

"Maybe" Kusamaru said cautiously "Nice job back there"

"Thanks" Naruto said as they began to head to the Tsuchikage's building.

x.x.x

This was the most fun he had in a while, even more than that fight he had with Naruto when they met back a year ago. The fight he had with the boy turned out to be brutal it left him in the border of death because of exhaustion of his body and chakra depletion. He was having a hell of a time but difficult… not allowed to kill anyone just… disable them. It was amusing to see his summon destroyed so quickly… but those who were responsible got a piece of what its like to be grabbed by a snake… their bodies broken but alive. Kabuto landed on the street and was quickly surrounded by two squads composed of jounin and chunins, smirking a sadistic one he lifted his own Kusanagi and prepared to attack when…

"Who the hell are you?" Kabuto asked angered that the new arrival was at giving him the back when clearly he didn't know the person.

"Kabuto-san… leave this to me" the man said not even turning back at Kabuto. Kabuto on the other hand was getting angrier at the disrespect the guy was giving him, who was this guy to ruin his fun. "If you have doubts simply look at our robes"

"Why do you have said robe" Kabuto asked a bit on edge seeing the swirl on the back _"This guy could've killed one of our companions"_ he thought and the man finally turned _"What?!"_

"Now do you believe" the man said his face was like Naruto's but paler and grim, glasses and even the whiskers were there "I'm one of Naruto's six clones who have gone a few alterations… you can call me… Demon realm"

"Right" Kabuto said as he jumped away, looking back he saw the weird clone do something and various explosions happened. Smirking the improved version of the snake sannin kept jumping while thinking _"You've been naughty Naruto-kun… how many secrets you have left"_ he thought and let a chuckle escape his throat.

Landing on a clearing he saw his enormous comrade Doki fighting someone who was very skilled in kenjutsu but with Doki's abilities it wouldn't matter. The swordsman kept attacking while Doki merely dodge or blocked, it seems the kenjutsuist was tired while Doki wasn't. The ex-Iwas shinobi grabbed the incoming attack with both hands and kicked the man quite roughly in the chest making him spill out blood and crash on a pillar that was thrown earlier in the fight with a sickening sound. Doki stretched his arm and it launched at the struggling shinobi, expanding itself the stone hand trapped the ninja in the pillar, rendering him useless.

"Nice" Kabuto said as he approached "The guy was doomed from the start I presumed"

"Yeah… he was strong but nowhere near my level" Doki said jumping with the renewed snake man to find the kage's tower. Jumping several buildings the stopped to see an entire street with almost thirty or so unconscious shinobi suddenly a figure showed on a roof sheathing two swords on his back.

"I guess we found Kazuru" Kabuto said while Doki nodded jumping to were he was the ex-suna ninja looked at them with a bored stare.

"It's about time… I thought you were going to stare at the scene al day" Kazuru said roughly as he looked at the distance were a powerful killing intent was radiating.

"That's the Kage" Doki confirmed at the looks from the others "I'd sense him anywhere… let's go Naruto must be waiting" he said jumping to the direction of the menacing chakra.

The three of them kept jumping in a fast pace from roof to roof and getting more confused with each step, no one had attacked them but looking closely they saw many if not all shinobi were either unconscious or dead. Arriving at the roof of a building that gave a complete frontal view of the Tsuchikage's tower they saw the streets full of Iwagakure's shinobi all knocked out or struggling to stay conscious. The three rouges stood in shock since there was no way a single man could do this.

"Enjoying the sight" Naruto's voice came at them from behind "I've been waiting for almost ten minutes" he said in annoyance as he walked to the edge of the roof.

"Did you do this?"Kazuru said in a low tone almost whispering his voice about to fail him _"If he did… then he's undefeatable"_

"No… they did" Naruto said smiling a fox's grin pointing ahead. Out of nowhere six figures appeared of different buildings at the distance "It's a technique I've developed… not using actual dead bodies but shadow clones with a few jutsus and seals" he said proudly.

"I'M KILLING YOU ALL!!!" a powerful voice roared through the vast silence the attacking group created. All of the sudden shinobi rained around the tower, Anbu appeared flanking their position said to dare attack them. At the top of the building five figures appeared, in the middle stood the Tsuchikage, robes and hat with him at his sides four shinobi with also menacing looks.

"Let's move a bit furder" Naruto said jumping, his companions following behind, getting a bit to close a few kunai were shot to warn them to not advance anymore. The six figures walked calmly to Naruto's side as if waiting an order.

"Tsuchikage… your village is weak" Naruto said in a taunting manner as he smiled at the leader of the village and his companions. The blondes new group was looking at him like he was crazy and knew that hell was going to brake lose... very soon.

X.X.X

How do you all like this one? interesting??? you'll see in the upcoming chapters a lot of fights... how did you liked my clone realms thing I created? confused?, imposible?... it's fiction haha REVIEW PLZ

Next: _if there was a doubt..._


	8. if there was a doubt

**THANKS!!! Wow those reviews reached a hundred… also thanks for the honesty about liking this one better than the other. This story's plot and cliffhangers are better but the other one is reaching battling action good ness… like this one. Naruto vs Tsuchikage you'll be surprised…**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter8: if there was a doubt _

"Tsuchikage… your village is weak" Naruto said in a taunting manner as he smiled at the leader of the village and his companions knew that hell was going to brake lose.

Naruto's companion, except his clones, looked at the blonde enigma like he was crazy. The amount of high level shinobi present in front of the tower was astounding and there he was taunting one of the most powerful ninjas of the world. Everyone tensed up after hearing that comment, the Iwa Anbu knew how high the temper of their leader could be, while the group of rouge ninjas tensed up because the enemy could attack any moment.

"YOU DARE!!!" the Tsuchikage roared with such killer intent that some Anbu tumbled to the ground cause their knees gave out. The group of missing ninjas just stood there like nothing was happening; the killing intent wasn't anything special compared to other opponents.

"I do… you're shinobi got beaten way too easily and you don't seem very powerful either" Naruto said calmly and found a big hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Doki shaking his head.

"Don't provoke him Naruto… the ones with my blood-line can level cities with the right amount of power of course… and he has the amount" Doki said a bit worried as he looked at the tower and focused intently on the Tsuchikage.

"You seem to know a bit about him Doki" Naruto stated and heard a loud yell that echoed around the entire village.

"BROTHER!... HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS… FIRST YOU LEAVE AND NOW THIS" the Tsuchikage bellowed with intensity he saw the big figure of Doki moving forward but a kunai struck in front of him and saw one of his shinobi in front of him. Behind Doki everyone was shocked to know that the Tsuchikage was Doki's brother.

"Don't come any closer" the shinobi said to Doki as he stood with an air of superiority.

"Don't make me laugh" Doki said not interested in the ninja at all. "Your ways of doing things are wrong and that's why we're here… to free this land of you" Doki said focusing yet again on the leader of the village.

"Right… and how are you gong to do that?" the Tsuchikage said in a sarcastic tone "Last time we fought you were eating dirt" he chuckled as well as all the shinobi present.

"Oh I'm not the one fighting you… it would be a waist of time" Doki said dismissively while the Iwa Anbu stopped laughing and the Tsuchikage looked confused.

"I will" Naruto said coming to stand next to Doki.

"You?... I've seen you before… missing ninja from Konoha… a B-rank threat… what could you possibly do to harm me?" the Tsuchikage asked mockingly and felt the sneers of his shinobi's as well.

"You'll learn to respect me… and not to underestimate me" Naruto said coldly and released a killer intent so powerful that almost everyone choked and even the Tsuchikage and his guards were on one knee.

"_What is he?"_ the Tsuchikage thought in slight panic, never in his life he had sensed someone this powerful _"I have to do something fast or he'll kill me in an instant"_

"Nothing can save you… your punishment begins now" Naruto said as he stepped forward and the shinobi in front of them attacked but Doki interfered, blocking kunai against kunai. Naruto made a signal with his arm and the six realm clones sprang into action, meeting with the Anbu. Landing at his sides, Kabuto and Kusamaru ready to take care of the guards to leave Naruto a clear path.

x.x.x

Kazuru made his way calmly to the field were the confusing but thrilling action was taking place. Anbu's were already knocked down; grabbing his sword he readied himself for the incoming three black ops. Smirking he channeled chakra in the swords and cut their weapons like a knife through butter, before knocking them down with a slash deep enough to rendered them useless. Looking around he saw the clone beating the Anbu like nothing and meant to ask why and how later.

"This is boring… and they call themselves Anbu" Kazuru stated a bit embarrassed at the performance of the elite shinobi of the village. Sensing someone behind him he quickly attacked but was blocked and bit overwhelmed at the sight of a flaming sword.

"Come one rogue… test your abilities with this" the mysterious shinobi said in a taunt/mocking voice gesturing his flaming sword.

"_It's almost impossible… but he has a guide to channel his fire chakra, making his sword surround with fire…__ but he's channeling a lot to actually make the fire visible"_ Kazuru thought a bit impressed that a challenged came. Smirking he channeled chakra into his sword and lounged forward to meet with the shinobi, clashing swords and actually making the fire stronger with the wind surrounding his swords.

The Iwa shinobi smirked and grabbed the two swords with both hand and made a seal while holding them. An average size fireball shot from the tip of the sword and made his way to where Kazuru was standing. Smirking a bit the wind user fanned both his sword at the incoming flaming ball and instantly the fire grew dramatically, the Iwa shinobi shook his head not believing how stupid the fellow swordsman was. Suddenly he sensed something and lifted his right arm to block the incoming blade that almost beheaded him, raising his head a bit he saw the swordsman grinning manically at him.

Kazuru couldn't believe that the shinobi that he was fighting was so dumb. A shinobi no matter what let his guard down… the guy could consider himself luck that he slowed down a bit and was told not to kill. As they clashed yet again the wind user found a small opening and use it he was, kicking the fire user in the knee and following with another kick in the face he sent flying his pathetic to a boulder… crashing it.

"You're a fool… those swords don't deserve someone like you who thinks that because I _looked_ like I was being consumed by fire doesn't mean I was" Kazuru said annoyingly as he sheathed his sword and began to look for a more interesting opponent to waste his time.

x.x.x

Doki wasn't having a good time the man in front of him was an old teammate of his from his genin days and it seems that he hasn't change from the 'I'm everything your not' faze. Narrowing his eyes he knew the guy, even if he was full of him self, he was powerful and that deserved a little respect, pushing him off and aiming a kick to the other head but was blocked and saw a punch on his way. Grabbing the fist while smirking, he widened his eyes when he was electrocuted and thrown a few meters back by the shock and the blow. Taking time to get up he saw that the ninja, who's name was Inrai, already at his feet and making seal for a jutsu, not wanting to be taken by surprise he activate his kekei-genkai and turned himself into rock. Suddenly lightning came from Inrai's hand and struck Doki right in the chest making him explode, debris flying everywhere.

"I guess you were still weak" Inrai said coldly and began to walk away and found a pale looking blonde near him and went to attack. He couldn't believe that one person could beat so many ninjas especially Anbu. He was about to attack when something grabbed him by the throat from behind almost squishing the life out of him.

"Inrai you fool… you think I would come here again without something up my sleeves?" Doki said half his face was gone and had no left arm. "The terror in your face will give me joy for a long time" he chuckled manically as he threw Inrai to a near by house.

"How did you survive?" Inrai said coming out tumbling from the house and set his face in horror mode. Doki was regenerating himself; his only guess was that he was absorbing the earth around him to make himself another body… not even the Tsuchikage was able to do that.

"I see you've figure out my ability… but I'll explain it to you… my ability make me turn every particle of my body into rock (even organs) but my new ability lets me move my heart (weak point) to anyplace I want so that I can't be killed so quickly" Doki said proud of mastering his kekei-genkai to such a level.

"_Dammit… I have to figure where did he put his heart"_ Inrai thought as he made hand-signs but was interrupted when a sharp rock almost pierced him _"It's no good that he can make any weapon he want with his abilities"_ he thought as he saw the sharp rock retreated to the big man.

"You don't seem to understand… the only one that could beat me is the blonde that I'm accompanying" Doki said as he grinned at the furious face his ex-teammate made.

x.x.x

Making their way through the battle even if they weren't fighting was going to be difficult. The amount of shinobi attacking was phenomenal and even if they were distracted by the obvious chaos around them the could still spot them… and be pests. Not caring about any of that the three missing ninjas made their way to the tower and kill those on top of it, three Anbu suddenly jumped in front of them but they didn't stop, they were so fast the Anbu almost didn't saw them and when they tried to run after them they found someone was holding them.

Naruto kept his gaze fixed on the Tsuchikage and his guards because they looked like they wanted to escape… but there's no escape once the 'Sage' got a lock on you. Suddenly the three of them had to jump to the right to dodge a volley of kunai and the three ex-shinobi found themselves surrounded by the Tsuchikage, his guards and five Anbu. Managing the menacing look all of them radiated danger… for a normal shinobi it woud've worked, too bad for them the three of them weren't normal.

"We have you now… rouge" the Tsuchikage said in a booming voice just like Doki only graver "What I wish to know is why you're targeting me before I kill you" he added with a sneer and a glare that could freeze any normal ninja.

"Tsuchikage" Naruto said politely nodding his head in recognition "You don't know why I'm here?" he questioned with a bit of confusion. "Hmmm… I though it was obvious when you killed the previous Tsuchikage, the council members that opposed you and almost extiguised you clan because they didn't like you way of doing things" the blonde power-house said in a disguted face.

"You dare to tell such lies" the Tsuchikage almost yelled in slight panic, the Anbu nearby were hearing this and he wasn't likening it. "Who ever told you those lies…" he was interrupted by Naruto's powerful voice.

"LIES!!!... everything about you, everything you do screams of deception… those weren't lies because your brother fled the village because you almost killed him and he told everything to me" Naruto said flaring his chakra daring anyone to say otherwise. Sending a signal to Kabuto and Kusamaru both of them sprang into action taking away the guards and leaving the Kage and the Anbu behind. _"It's a good thing I implanted those seals into their heads"_ he thought smiling.

x.x.x

Kusamaru pushed the two guard members he chose between two buildings and made a few hand-seals **"Earth style: Raising Terra Dome"** as pillars as tall as the buildings around them rosed up in five meter perimeter circle. The pillars bended a little at the top to give form to the dome and as all of this occurred the two Iwa shinobi hadn't even touched the ground. Kusamaru grinned showing his pointed teeth to his opponents as they looked around in panic, seen as they found themselves with no escape from the place… except underground. One of the shinobi was already fusing with the ground while the other prepared another jutsu when they heard chuckling.

"You fools… there's no escape from this dome" a grave, raspy, cold voice vibrated throughout the dome "I can travel at unimaginable speeds… you're as good as dead" when that last sentence finished the ground where the shinobi was fusing exploded and the shinobi gave a loud yell of pain. The other shinobi jumped into the air and yelled **"Fire style: Fireball"** and breathed out a huge ball of fire directing it towards his enemy and partner. Kusamaru, seeing the attack grinned as he fused with the ground and the Iwa shinobi tried to get away as fast as he could with both his legs broken… BOOM!

"YOU ASSHOLE!!! I ALMOST GOT FRIED" the scrambling shinobi yelled to his partner as he let out a grunt of pain as well.

"If you weren't so weak… you wouldn't be in that situation" the other said rather coldly as he concentrated to find the rouge in the total darkness he left them. He noticed that the only way out was below but seeing his partner in pain after he tried left that option out. The only option left was to destroy the entire dome.

"Hehehehe… fighting among yourselves tsk, tsk… hahahaha" the cold chilling laughter resonated throughout the dome "But seriously your partner is right you are weak… but at the same time the other one is an asshole… you shortened out your oxygen with that fire" the voice said in a scolding manner before chuckling again.

"That's enough… I'll get out of this pathetic place and killing you in the process" the shinobi said as he made hand-signs and began "Earth styl gyawww" the shinobi spluttered as he tried to remove the arm that was slowly and effectively crushing his neck. He could only feel, he could feel the pain and the satisfaction his pain was giving his enemy, he could feel he was enjoying this and he could feel this was his end…

"**Earth style: Rock Lodging Destruction"** as the yell was heard throughout the dome they also heard two soft sound apparently his hands against the ground and a tremendous surge of chakra. The sound of cracking reached everyone's ears as the walls began to break and the next thing they knew… rock was falling on them waiting to crush something.

x.x.x

Kabuto chuckled evilly as he saw the huge dome forming knowing that no one that goes through there never got out alive. He on the other hand jumped about four building to give space for Naruto to… manifest. He grinned a bit as he saw the two shinobi tried to cornered him but he couldn't be cornered as one stood in his front and the other one in the back. He saw them move and knew this wasn't going to be fun… but he would make it so.

"_I'll scare them for a while"_ Kabuto thought sadistically as he positioned himself so he could see them both. He saw one of them bring out a blade from his sleeve and rushed to attack _"Man they're hopeless" _he thought as he blocked the attack by grabbing the guy's foream strongly he was about to grin when he saw he was surrounded by water.

"**Water style: water stream"** the other shinobi said as a stream of water flew out of his mouth and went to the enemy **"Water style: Crushing twister"** as the water that was at Kabutos feet suddenly swirled and lifted forming a six feet tall twister made of water around Kabuto's body leaving only his arm out to not kill his comrade. Making a seal the water suddenly imploded, crushing the person inside.

"What the hell!?" the shinobi exclaimed as the grasp around his forearm didn't waver and when the water collapsed to the ground both of them saw something that shocked them to the bone. Kabuto stood there with his body practically crushed, knees bent in odd angles as well as the elbows and shoulders, his neck was in a 180 but still his face held the grin, the sadistic, evil grin that showed how much he was enjoying this.

"Kukuku… don't be so shocked… is obvious I won't be easy" Kabuto chuckled and he shifted his gaze to the one that he had grabbed and grinned. His arm transformed into a snake that quickly wrapped his form on the shinobi's arm and went to bit his neck but was stopped by the shinobi who grabbed it by the head and crushed it quickly.

To add to the two Iwa shinobi's shock Kabuto grinned even more sadistically and opened his mouth to an inhuman size… two hands come out stretching even further and a new, completely healed Kabuto emerged. Kabuto kicked the near shinobi square in the chest sending him to a building wall and quickly rushed to the other who was making hand-seal but was stop short when he saw the snake like man right on his face. The shinobi was sent away backwards until he crashed in a wall by a punch thrown half-heartily by Kabuto.

The man who longed to surpass his former master grinned at the easy challenge that the two ninja where presenting. He grinned as well for he knew that this was going to be a fun day.

x.x.x

The two stared at each other, glaring, giving off as much killing intent as possible which was so much it suffocated the people around them. Blue eyes met dark brown as one stared coldly and indifferent while the other stared impatiently. Suddenly the Tsuchikage made a move so quick and so precise that almost Naruto got hit by four kunais if he didn't jump back. Naruto drawed a single shuriken and tossed it as he made a seal crating thousands of them, the Tsuchikage made a few seal and a wall of rock got in the way blocking the weapons.

"If you don't know the pretext… you're going to need a lot more than that to kill me" the Tsuchikage said as he flickered to the blonde man and raised a fist.

"You should ask yourself if you deserve anything better" Naruto said calmly as he sensed the Kage behind him and ready to attack. Naruto smirked as he concentrated the air around him and when the fist was going to connect his head… it stopped and repulsed the fist and the man holding it altogether. The village leader was pushed back but flipped and landed securely in the rooftop of the building and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"What the hell was that?" he asked a bit winded (ironic) "You used wind… like a shield around you and then expanded it" he stated trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Very good" Naruto said nodding at the taller man "You are worthy of being a Kage… but at the same time you don't because of your actions" he stated coldly as he looked at the man indifferently.

"You don't know what you're in for" the Tsuchikage said as he dropped to the ground as already his body was stone. "You think because you can defeat my brother you can kill me… I'll kill you for that mistake" he laughed evilly.

"Do you know why I brought my team with me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Kage "I brought them to see me upgrade my rank… and if there was a doubt about my skill" the blonde said as he gathered chakra.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and punched the Kage in the gut, shocking him. To the blonde jinchuuriki's surprise the Tsuchikage didn't move from the spot and clutched his hand in obvious pain… it felt like punching a steel bar. Hearing laughter he locked eyes with the Kage and almost gasped, his body looked darker… and shone??? Fixing his gaze to where he hit the man, it looked bended not cracked and saw the bend fix it self.

"_It must be the same technique but a bit different"_ Naruto thought as he opened and closed his hand in rapid succession to regain the feeling back

"Hahaha I guess you found out the hard way" the Tsuchikage "My brother has a different effect… while I… can make my body as hard as steel" he said as his whole arm turned into a sharp blade and rushed forward.

"I guess I can waste a bit of chakra on this guy" Naruto whispered smirking as the metal-made shinobi rushed to him confident on his victory.

X.X.X

_Forest_

The tension among the teams was obvious since that little outbreak a few hours ago, whether to look in the eyes or completely ignore each other the two teams weren't in a good mood. Waking a in the dawn and going nonstop at full speed until a little break at noon, the shinobi in this mission wanted no more than to finish it. Hinata got a signal from her leader to check out for any inconvenience around the forest and that's how she became aware of something exciting and at the same time terrifying.

"Kakashi-sempai… I can see a faint line of smoke at the distance exactly in the same direction we're going" Hinata said reporting what she saw with her Byakugan.

"There's also chakra in that direction… a huge amount to actually be visible at two days away from the village it self" Sasuke said landing behind her but very separately the tension between them clearly noticeable.

"Humm… something's off… when rest when we reach the border… and that's a half a day away from the actual village" Kakashi said signaling them to take action "If we make haste we can manage to shorten a day of distance in a few hours… leaving us at the border at the dead of night… GO!!!" the platoon jumped to the trees at fast speeds. The chakra Sasuke saw bothered the masked jounin a lot since no one on the five nations had that much chakra… not even Naruto. But he hadn't seen the unpredictable blonde in three years… maybe just maybe…

X.X.X

I know it was short and not too many action but the next one is going to be HUGE… like the manga… DAMN!!! Naruto looks kick ass!! anyway thanks for reviewing... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

NEXT: _not enough_


	9. not enough

**Wow, those reviews were incredible… Happy Holidays to everyone and thanks for reading and supporting my stories. Anyways, Naruto vs Tsuchikage and its going to be a blast literally… the blonde jinchuuriki won't be super strong… I promise.**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter9: not enough_

The fight was destructive to say the least. The destruction behind them was amazing to some and horrific to others. Buildings in ruble, fire or simple wiped-out, Anbu operatives scattered on the ground around streets either unconscious or wounded so badly that made them useless in the current situation the Village Hidden in the Rocks was in. Eight shinobi were fighting in the middle of the streets with shinobi around them, some of those shinobi attacking, others unconscious. Three shinobi were fighting on the roofs of some buildings away from the destruction behind them but they weren't noticing that their fights were causing the same if not worse destruction.

"Hehe… what a waste of chakra" Kusamaru said as he lifted himself from the ruble with little to almost no effort while the sshinobi's he was fighting were on the ground with multiple gashes and bruises. "I got's to admit… pretty brave of you trying to kill me like that but alas it didn't work. You know why I got you so easily?... I could sense everything inside the dome and with my already sharp eyes I could've easily killed you… but that wouldn't be fun huh?" he added with a grin that could freeze a lake.

"I'll kill you scumbag" the shinobi with two of his legs broken said forcefully as he tried to crawl to the weird green-pale man, besides him his partner laid unconscious with a bleeding wound on the head.

"Right" Kusamaru said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and smile knowingly, sidestepping he dodged a kunai that almost beheaded him and grabbed the arm holding the sharp weapon. Looking at the perpetrator he saw the same guy that was on the ground with his head bleeding and it turned out to be a rock clone. The guy had several gashes that if not treated properly and on time was going to bleed to death but had a determined face, right now though he was shocked… and in peril.

"Dammit… die" the shinobi said in a defeated tone hanging his head.

"Almost… but since you wanted me to die I sensed you killing intent ever since you made the switch with the clone" Kusamaru said pointing out the shinobi's faults and he threw him across h ruble and landed at the other one's side. Making a seal the earth ruble that surrounded them roused up and shaped themselves into spikes, smirking he made the spikes charge at the two struggling shinobi. "Pathetic and a waste of time… entertaining though" he said as he walked away from the dead scene, the two shinobi were covered head to toe in spikes, the ground shining in their crimson blood as four Anbu jumped from the scene to intercept the ex-kusa shinobi.

Quick as they could the Anbu closed in on the walking rouge and attacked silently, the four of them appeared in front of him with swords at the ready and before the ex-kusa shinobi could react he felt is body fall to the ground in pieces… before exploding in a cloud of… grass? The next thing they knew was pain…

x.x.x

It was fun the destruction, the look of torment on the enemy's eyes and the look of realization on their faces when they couldn't do anything. Kabuto like the way his two main enemies tried countless time to kill him but failed each time, and the realization in their face was showing. He saw however that one of the shinobi, tired as he was calmly put away his weapon and relaxed while the other smile and did the same and before Kabuto knew it he was thrown back by heavy punches and kicks before crashing in the roof, breaking it and landing on the ground inside the building.

"Hehehehe… that was fun but you greatly underestimated us" one of them said with his arms crossed and glaring at the spot of the fallen enemy with a smirk.

"Seriously… freaking snake-man… I heard someone weird like this guy… Orochimaru was the name, a Sannin, a legend… but this guy… nothing" the other one said mockingly as they both laugh as they saw what was left of the snake-man but the laughter was cut short when they saw… nothing but a mass of skin.

"I believe the term was… underestimation" a cold as ice voice said behind them. Adjusting his glasses he finger flicked them in the back and they instantly flew forward like they were being hit by something stronger… crashing in the building in front of them. Smirking sadistically the snake-man coughed-up his Kusanagi and grabbed it by the hilt and waited for the stupid and arrogant opponents he was supposed to kill.

"What are you" one of them asked wiping a trail of blood from his mouth. He grabbed a handful of kunai and shuriken with both hands and threw them at his seemingly unbeatable opponent who in return blocked them with ease.

"Damn you… ahhhh" the other one who came out of a pile of rubble yelled as he took out a weird cannon like thing from a scroll "You'll die here… **Ninja arts: chakra blasting wave**" he said as he channeled chakra into the weapon and a surge of chakra came out from the middle of it, destroying the place the Kabuto was standing on with the touch of it.

"Shit he got away" the one with the weapon said as he surveyed the area while the other readied a jutsu. Sensing something above him he looked up and saw… a giant snake peering it's head around the corner. Jumping back and performed the jutsu as the snake reacted to the sudden movement, firing a fireball at the head of the snake he relaxed at the lack of movement from the giant animal.

Terror was written in their faces as the head of the snake came out of the fire calmly, like nothing was happening, the snake opened its mouth and Kabuto came out of it Kusanagi in hand and impaled the shinobi who performed the fire jutsu. The one holding the cannon-like-weapon readied himself as he channeled chakra into the weapon as his partner died and fired at the snake-like-man while he was still taking out his sword from his partner… destroying a majority of the building in the process with the desperate attack.

"Take that… asshole… hehehe" the Iwa shinobi chuckled and laughed as he saw that half of the upper building was gone and he was in a corner on the tenth floor and the building was made out of twelve.

"That attack destroyed my pet" a chilling voice said as the Iwa shinobi paralyzed from fear. A pale hand came into view as the rest of a body came from the shadows "Desperation… fear… you don't know how much I enjoy those feelings on my enemies kukuku" Kabuto laughed as he neared slowly to his last victim who was bleeding in the ground from his own desperate attack.

"Why don't you die" the shinobi said weakly as Kabuto stopped in front of him.

"I can't die you fool… I'm invincible to you" Kabuto said as he grabbed the shinobi by the head and you could hear the screams of agony coming from the building.

x.x.x

The screams could be heard in the battle zone as Doki fought dozens of Anbu with the help of those weird-ass clones as he put it. Glancing at the direction from where the screams were coming from every shinobi knew that the 'victim' was finished. Doki knew that someone from his group was behind that and smirked as he could sense fear in some of the Anbu.

"And they call themselves Anbu… an elite shinobi shouldn't be afraid of death" Doki thought as he saw some of them being knocked off by the clone that was helping him when suddenly he felt something eerie and jumped away as a bolt of lightning hit the spot he was a mere second ago. Smiling softly he saw Inrai coming into view and knew he struck a nerve as he felt the incredible killing intent directed at him.

"Bastard… no one beats me that easily" Inrai said as he charged at Doki with a sword in hand.

"It's about time you fought me with everything you got" Doki said as he made his entire arm sharpen and charged as well. Clashing, the steel sword of Inrai was suddenly charged up with lightning and Doki smiled knowing full well that he'd stand no chance against lightning.

The smile Doki threw him got him by surprise and it scared him for one second but. What really caught Inrai by surprise was that Doki make pike come out of his torso with the intent of plunging him but he jumped away just in time. Shocked he looked at his one time friend and rival and smiled, this was going to be like the old days. Doki smile before charging in predictably and Inrai with his superior speed sliced up the earth-made shinobi quick and easy. A floating earth-hand made a seal and the pieces of earth that were on the earth that weren't on the ground quickly shaped themselves into spike and rocketed at Inrai' direction.

"_His control has improved greatly… and I sense a lot of chakra… almost as much as his brother"_ Inrai thought as he dodged the spikes and made some seals and a shield of lightning surrounded him, successfully destroying the earth attacks. "You've changed… a lot actually" he said directing himself at his long time friend now missing ninja.

"So have you… your speed and agility have improved and seal speed is remarkable" Doki complemented "Still you taijutsu sucked back then… I wonder if there's any difference" he said as he made hundreds of spikes come out of his body making his body look like a walking pin cushion and grinned.

"_Shit… that technique… not even his brother is perfect with it"_ Inrai thought as he tensed knowing full well the risk of the attack. _"If the user doesn't balance out his weight and not enough chakra is on the attack the user could die from the stain the body could take or explode if the chakra is too much… the attack requires perfect control" _

"Don't worry Inrai… I'm more powerful than ever" Doki said as he jumped and started to roll and went forward at unimaginable speeds… for a rolling ball of rock. Inrai dodged as the rolling ball of doom passed through, the spikes that bulged from it made it even more deadly. Suddenly a spike coming from the rolling boulder landed at his side almost having no time of dodging.

"_What the… the speed that spike was thrown, he must be using the momentum but how does he see me straight"_ Inrai thought as another spike was launched at him, looking closely to watch how did he do that when he saw a face clearly looking at him _"No way!!!.... he's face is still while the rest of his body is rolling around… how"_ he thought in shock as he saw the rolling boulder that was his friend coming to an abrupt stop.

"Hehehe… you seemed shocked" Doki said as he made the spikes more pronounced and ready to attack "You see my clan is thirty years old and derived from another clan of earth stylers, me and my brother are the only ones capable of performing these techniques seeing as the others in the clan are too young or not powerful enough… I have perfected those techniques… shame I'm a missing ninja… a traitor" he added with a sneer "Survive… if you can" as he made the spikes launch from his body going everywhere, taking anyone in their path.

x.x.x

This battle, this invasion was boring; shinobi scattered all around him and still not one among them who could give him a challenge. He remembered the time he left from Suna, a few of his wind using comrades were jealous of his skills and hated him for it, the situation made him uncomfortable and since he was always a man looking to enjoy peace and tranquility he didn't fit. One day they all ambushed him and almost kill him leaving him in the brink of death, awaking in the hospital they said the same people that did that to him brought him in but his mind was made up… even the most peaceful people snap at one point. He broke them one by one, leaving them at their own brink of death some of them useless as shinobi anymore… he left seeing as an Anbu saw him and was about to confront him when he slashed him, a way to stall as he escaped, his mind a wreck.

"I know I'm good… but not all of them possessed a hit of a challenge" Kazuru said shaking his head in disappointment "What do you want creepy one?" he asked the Naruto clone known as Human realm.

"Stop calling me that dammit... this battle is ending… the Anbu battalion is been defeated" Human realm said "I want you and the others to watch my battle… if any doubt of my skill" he said as he disappeared leaving Kazuru there looking confused.

"Crazy clone… so something to do with Naruto and the Tsuchikage… I'll watch that" Kazuru said as he started to walk away _"If any doubt huh?... I sensed the power in you since the day we met boy… I have no doubt"_

x.x.x

"_I guess my comrades finished their respective battles"_ Naruto thought as he took a chance and looked behind him to see a lot of low chakra signatures and the notable chakra signatures of his comrades. Smiling he saw the shinobis were no dead except of four that he knew were done for if those explosions and screams were correct.

"Why are you smiling?" the Tsuchikage asked "I see your chances very diminishing as my power is far greater than your fellow shinobi" he said as he surged his power.

"To some degree… your brother has almost that amount of chakra, and some in my group are fierce or very sadistic" Naruto said seriously "While you are just ambitious, your power is not stronger than ours…" he was interrupted.

"I'm maybe ambitious but what are you?... you're searching rank and status while also wanting to help the people in the village… you have a busy agenda" the Tsuchikage said chuckling at the stupid ideas of the blonde in front of him.

"Fine… I want respect and a stupid B-rank in the bingo book isn't going to help that… I decided to kill you to increase said rank and help people at the same time… two birds, one stone" Naruo stated smirking as he surged his own power leveling with the Kage.

The Tsuchikage frowned sensing the power the blonde in front of him displayed, the chakra felt weird, like it was surrounding you and it was heavy. Dismissing the thoughts the Tsuchikage transformed his right arm into a blade and charged at the blonde attacker. Naruto saw the emotions on the man's face even if his face was made of steel (ironic?) and smiled, he was getting to him, under his skin, and focusing chakra on his palms he made a wind blade and charged as well. Dashing on the roof of a wide but short building the two power-houses met with a thunderous sound as their blades collided, even if one was made of wind chakra it couldn't penetrate the steel-like-body the Tsuchikage had but the steel one wasn't winning either as the wind blade kept it in place and then they jumped back to have some distance and the Kage made some seals.

"**Earth style: Raging Hallway Trap"** the steel-man said as pillars of earth roused from the side s of the building, conjoining at the top, trapping Naruto inside. "Hehehe now you're trapped and with nowhere to go… I'll end this fast and easy… consider yourself lucky" he said as he made a seal. Suddenly the walls started to shake a bit and thousands of spikes came out from them, the hallway covered completely by the spikes… even the place were the Tsuchikage was standing.

"I knew you would do something like this… glad I did my jutsu" Naruto said as he calmly walked toward the Kage. "I have all the elemental affinities so I created a lightning shield strong enough to destroy you stupid spikes and keep me safe" the blonde jinchuuriki smirked at the face of total outrage the Tsuchikage was making.

"Impossible to have all elemental chakras" the Tsuchikage said in wonder and then returned to anger "I said you won't come out of here alive" he said as he touched the wall with his pakm and started to fuse with it… fast.

"I won't be fast enough to reach him… I guess I'll bust out of here… literally" Naruto thought with a smirk as he walked forward and with his Rin'negan he saw the Kage getting closer at him and he stopped walking and… waited.

"DIE!!!!" the Tsuchikage yelled as he came out of the wall at Naruto's side with his arm extended and already in a blade shape. Naruto just glanced at the incoming attacked with a bored face and moved so quick to the side that the Kage lost the momentum and hit the wall. Enraged by the stupid childness the blonde-baka was making him do he smirked and made seals but a thunderous voice stopped him.

"**Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb"** Naruto yelled as he made the seals and breathed a huge amount of fire, launching it directly to where the Tsuchikage was standing. The Kage looked amazed for only a second, the attack was powerful to say the least, and took the blast square in the chest… or looked like it.

"Stupid boy… what good is a jutsu if you can't hit me with it?" the Tsuchikage said coming out from the ground grinning.

"You are a fool huh?" Naruto said rolling his eyes "I wasn't aiming at you… you were just in the way that's all… look" he said shrugging and pointing behind the taller man

"Huh?" the Tsuchikage wondered as he felt air touch his skin "Air?..." he asked as he glanced behind him to see… destruction. The fire jutsu destroyed the earth hallway and the building that surrounded it, smiling he focused his chakra and spikes came out of his steel-like-body… making him look like a pin cushion. "You'll love this" he assured as he glared at the blonde.

"That doesn't look good" Naruto whispered seriously "He can throw those… he can be a human weapon factory or something even worse" he kept whispering as he saw the chakra points bulging. _"What's he doing… his chakra is going haywire"_ he thought.

"One of my clan's special techniques… I'll kill you for sure" the Tsuchikage said grinning sadistically as he made a small jump forward and started rolling. Creating destruction on his wake the Kage kept rolling, throwing debris everywhere, the roof of the building was almost completely gone.

x.x.x

Lifting himself from the ground he surveyed the area and found no one moving and smiled. Maybe he killed that stuck-up prick but on the other hand he was going to be in a lot of trouble for killing someone when Naruto said not to. The he saw movement and saw a piece of rubble fall to the ground. The area in fact was… creepy. Every building or house in a twenty feet radius was covered in thin, sharp spikes and since the area was covered in building of all shapes and sizes no harm was done outside those twenty feet… except maybe the one he was fighting.

"Don't get so cocky… I'm not dead yet" Inrai said between breaths as he got behind Doki holding a sword at his neck. "Nice attack… too bad my chakra is that of lightning" he added with a smile but it turned to frown as he felt the ground tremble a bit and saw his opponent rise at the other end of the area.

"Impressive… you survived" Doki said laughing as he turned to his left as he sensed something he didn't like. "It can't be… he couldn't be using that technique" he whispered and jumped off.

"Wait dammit" Inrai said as he jumped after him. He also could sense the disturbing chakra that surrounded the area they were heading _"That chakra is unmistakable… the Tsuchikage… that bastard is doing the same technique that Doki did a few moments ago"_ he thought miserably.

"Shit… he hasn't perfected it yet… his chakra is misbalance... he'll kill himself or blow us all" Doki said in slight panic. _"Naruto… you're fighting one crazy guy… end it now"_ he thought as hept jumping through the roofs and saw one messed-up area. The buildings were destroyed as the raging spiked ball kept rolling around trying to kill the blonde enigma who was dodging the attacking spike-ball halfheartily.

"Damn… he's using that technique" Inrai says as he lands at Doki's side "He'll kill us all" he whispers to himself but Doki still heard him.

"No… our leader, Naruto, is stronger than this, in fact he's stronger than me, brother and you combined… he's just playing around" Doki says with a smile as he kept watching the fight "He knows where to hit… but brothers ability makes it difficult"

"Stronger that you, your brother and me?" Inrai says in shock "What is he then… a God?" he asked in wonder, there was no way that guy could be that powerful, the Tsuchikage alone has an incredible amount of chakra combining it with Doki's and his own… just impossible.

"Not a God… just powerful even for a shinobi" Doki says as he watches his brother doing the unthinkable… firing all the spikes in his body… everywhere "MOVE!!!!!"

x.x.x

The fight was starting to get boring, if it wasn't for the metal body he would've ended it a while ago but he showed that he had some tricks… pretty dangerous tricks. The rolling spike-ball was impressive but way to slow and even more easy o dodge, the throwing spikes while rollig was also impressive but he threw them like he didn't know where his opponent was so it was rather stupid if you ask me. Naruto looked bored out of his mind and was tempted to do a very powerful fire jutsu just to melt the stupid man… but he got to admit the guy had som impressive chakra capacity.

"_He has a steady flow of chakra to maintain that ability of his working… got to say a 30% of his chakra has already been used"_ Naruto thought as he watched the coils with his rippled eyes. He then saw something he didn't like… the Tsuchikage stopped and grinned a sadistic one before all of the spikes on his body were a bit thinner and shot them off.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" the Tsuchikage laughed as the spikes shot off to every direction. The scattering spikes flew everywhere and every shinobi in the area ran to hide not wanting to test their luck by stopping the incredible sharp projectiles.

Doki dashed to where Inrai was standing and knew the injuries on the man and also knew that in that condition he wouldn't escape in time. Grabbing him he jumped backwards to at least dodge a few of them in time. Kazuru jumped away and took out his swords and started repelling the metal spikes that came his way. Kabuto started to dance?... or seemed like it to someone who didn't knew him well, he dodged the spikes with such precision and the legendary agility his deceased master was known for. Kusamaru for his part fuse with the ground and went out of the line of fire without a scratch (lucky SOB). The area was covered in nothing… the spikes, thin and metallic passed through the near buildings and landed in a fifthy feet radius away from the battle zone.

"That was fun" the Tsuchikage said as he looked everywhere for any signs of the blonde "Hehehe I told him he would die… huh?" he said as he heard two yells… same voice.

"**Fire style: Fireball"** as a medium size fire ball came into view going directly at the Kage.

"**Wind style: Cyclone Blow"** a compressed wind blast came from a nearby building. _"Asshole... he almost destryed half the village plus I almost couldn't get away, had to dodge or block... some technique and in the wrong hands could be catastrophic" _Naruto thought as he watched his two jutsus about to form a deathly combination.

The two techniques collided with each other and the wind attack came out of the fire with more intensity and deathliness. Not having time to move as the technique he used took a lot out of him he stood there as the attack hit the mark and exploded at contact. Naruto came out of the building with a smirk as he saw the burning remains of the attack, he was worried that people were going to get hit by the attack the dumbass threw but thankfully no one got hurt. Seeing movement at the fire he saw the Tsuchikage standing in all his glory and then he saw something that made his blood run cold… Doki was running towards his brother with a scroll in hand.

"AHHHH" Doki yelled as he unrolled the scroll and summoned a big hammer; throwing the scroll away he grabbed the hammer and channeled some chakra into it "Brother… I'll end this now" he said as he charged in and attacked his brother looked on in wonderment. Doki twirled his hammer and hit his brother in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground, skidding, destroying a wall of a building. Smiling at his doing his smile got wider as he saw the damage, the Kage's body was broken, in shards in some parts but unharmed in others but the smile didn't last since the Tsuchikage was getting up slowly… his body repairing itself.

"Incredible… that weapon… all along you've had it" the Tsuchikage said as he stumbled forward with a smirk "But even with that powerful aid… you're no match" he said as he closed in on Doki in a speed no one could've predicted and grabbed the hammer an kicked his brother out of the way, sending him towards a pile of rubble. "Hahahaha… with this in my hands… huh?" he asked as he felt electricity surging through his body, looking down he saw Inrai gripping the handle of the hammer and channeling his lightning chakra into it. "Fool…. Eeven if my body is made of metal, electricity won't affect me" he said as he punched Inrai in the face sending him crashing in to a building.

"Give me back that hammer brother" Doki said as he got into a fighting stance but saw a bit too late the same hammer he was asking for heading straight at him at incredible speeds. The hammer hit him in the chest, sending him backwards plus his earth-made body almost exploding because of the force it was thrown.

"You did want it back… hehehe" the Tsuchikage said chuckling and went to retrieve the weapon when he saw the blonde shinobi he was fighting before land in front of his brother.

"You'll not take another step or I'll be force to kill you quickly" Naruto said emotionlessly and coldly. Giving off a huge killing intent Naruto walked forward intently to fight to the death and to protect a friend.

"If it was that easy… why didn't you kill me sooner?" the Tsuchikage teased chuckling as he felt the killing intent but knew that it was just show. "Nothing can penetrate my defense" he stated.

"I heard that once before"Naruto said as he made as he clasped his hands together **"Wind style: Great Expulsing Breakthrough"** as he made a signal-like-gesture with of his fingers upward (think nappa from dbz). Concentrated air that was around the area suddenly got very heavy and expanded everywhere with such fiercing force that the buildings and houses in the area were being blown away. As the destructive winds died the area looked worse than anywhere in the village, rubble, the houses or buildings had nothing but pieces of walls or the occasional nothing... nothing was left at some places. The attack was an improved version of the original but instead of focusing on one spot it concentrated all around.

Naruto stood in the middle of it all with a calm, serious, cold and emotionless face. Opening his eyes he saw the destruction he case and a flicker of sadness and regret showed because as he said before… no killing and he definitely killed a few with that attack. The attack wiped-out a fifty meter radius all around him, houses and buildings and the unconscious shinobi that where near the area got blasted away from the force of the attack. Naruto sensed six people coming to his side: all of his 'Realm clones' landed in front of him, taking the same scroll from where he summoned them he absorbed all the chakra he gave them and they fell to the ground… useless. Sealing them in the scroll he felt the surge of chakra as it coursed through his coils, the chakra wasn't much since they beat the crap out of the entire village and even if they did only one ability they used a lot of chakra.

"Whew… that was something" Naruto said as he gathered his scroll and dropped it inside his pouch. Hearing something drop he felt the ground shake violently and jumped away. From the spot where Naruto was standing came the Tsuchikage bursting from the ground, gazing quickly to where he saw the blonde jump he created a few spike on his arms and swung, launching the spikes to the jinchuuriki.

"Look at what you did!" the Tsuchikage exclaimed as he looked around at the destruction "You came here and you think you can beat me this easy… no even that attack that Konoha receive a few years ago could destroy me" he said with a sneer but he knew that he use a lot of chakra to come out alive from that attack but the thing he didn't know was that the man in front of him knew that as well.

"I know you have little to no chakra… that's why you chose the earth body again" Naruto said as he observed the earth spike that landed on the ground "I'll kill you now" he said as he charged at the desperate man in front. Appearing suddenly behind him Naruto channeled chakra into his palm and struck where his heart should be… PANG! It felt like… steel, cracking, the earth slowly fell apart and a solid steel body was replaced.

"Fooled you… I made an earth shield around my steel body to trick you and for you to fall to my trap" the Tsuchikage smirked as he saw the blonde shinobi squirmed silently his broken arm. Turning to the blonde he punched him in the face sending him flying and crashing to the ground, jumping after him he landed on top of him with a kick on his fallen body. Smiling at his accomplishment he was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and brought down to the ground and then… explosion.

"Nice punch… not enough though" Naruto said as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth, his noticed his vision was clearer and knew that his shades where gone "You're gonna pay for breaking the shades man" he threatened as he saw the struggling figure of the Kage.

"What the hell was that!?" the Tsuchikage said/questioned as he got out of the ground with a bit of difficulty. "You don't die huh?... I gave you a hit powerful enough to break boulders and you're standing there like nothing happened" he said and suddenly he backed away from fear.

"The attack I hit you with was a Rasengan" Naruto said as he formed it in his hand and looked at the Kage "What?" he asked as he saw the look of terror in his face.

"Those eyes and now that technique… what are you?" the Tsuchikage asked in defeated sorrow as he faced the impossible which he started to figure out just now.

"I told you… I'm your destiny" Naruto said coldly as the Rasengan began to spin more rapidly and the wind around it began to mend with it **"Wind style: Rasengan" **he said as he charge forward with the death sphere in his hand so fast the Kage was left defenseless. Connecting with the metallic body the spinning sphere wasn't making much but then a dent then slowly the body began to move backwards and… BOOM!!! The explosion was incredible; debris flying everywhere, Naruto came out shielding his eyes as the dust was heavy. The damage on his opponent was awful, the metal body was bent or cracked, even completely gone as the body of the Tsuchikage laid there motionless.

Sensing the other coming at the scene Naruto masked the pained expression he always had when killing someone over something foolish but at the same time he couldn't care less since the fallen man killed innocents to get where he was. Landing at his leader's side the shinobi saw the total destruction the blonde had caused, no doubt a powerful jutsu seeing as they sensed his chakra flare a moment ago. Doki was walking well enough but his chakra was almost in 30%. Kusamaru almost died below the ground as the ground shook and he almost got trapped as the earth shifted. Kabuto was fine if a bit dirty when a building almost collapsed on top of him and Kazuru had a bleeding shoulder and a gash on his leg but otherwise fine. Kabuto ran over a few medical jutsu on them and they were fine until tomorrow… it was going to be sore.

"_It's a shame to have died like that… brother"_ Doki thought as he looked at the form of his brother but then he widened his eyes "Guys… keep a sharp eye… something isn't right" he said as he felt something eerie.

Smiling a small smile Naruto channeled some wind chakra into his right palm and turned around and made a jab. Standing in the receiving end of Naruto's attack was the Tsuchikage, steel body and all but this time Naruto's palm, infused with wind chakra, pierced his heart and the steel was coming off… returning to normal.

"_Not enough Tsuchikage…. Not enough"_ Naruto thought with a smile "_You tried though"_ as the body of the Kage felled to the ground. Doki came from his side and transformed his arm into a blade and pierced his skull.

"Stay dead" Doki said coldly as his arm returned to normal.

"Well guys… good job" Naruto said with a smile "Kabuto, you sealed the bodies into the scroll?" he asked to the glasses-wearing medic as he collected the dead body of the Kage.

"Yes… let me seal that one for you" Kabuto said as he took out a scroll "By the way… we're going to have a large bounty after this and get S-rank status… but a large amount of money is in this scroll" he said pointing to the scroll.

"We better get going… I got distracted at one point in the fight… I heard some familiar voice in the horizon and we don't want to be in this condition" Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke as well as the others leaving behind destruction and a couple of deaths. The Village Hidden in the Rocks wouldn't be the same…

X.X.X

Earth country's border

They were following the trail of chakra that the Sharingan and Byakugan had seen almost a day ago plus the noses of the ninja hound and it's master picked-up a rather… familiar scent they haven't smelled in years. The hope was in their eyes… well in some of them, Kiba couldn't, for the life of him, grasp the simple concept of jail and jailor and simply saw Naruto as a freak (better than a monster some say). Shino thought rationally and knew that Naruto was suffering but also he never thought of him as anything much before saving the village from Pein and he was ashamed. Yamato trained the boy for a while and actually liked the kid, his power and talent was amazing and was ashamed of the village for what they've done. Sakura was sorry to actually abandon the knucklehead to see if Sasuke was glad he was back and to see his interrogations but never in that month of Naruto-less she even thought of him. Kakashi was glad his trail was found but was preoccupied by those other scents that were with it, he had a bad feeling they weren't welcome in the boy's life anymore. Sasuke kept looking at the sky, seeing the chakra trail getting a bit stronger as they neared at the village but at the back of his mind he was glad the dobe was on track… he was itching for a fight and he got the feeling he was going to give it to them. Hinata on the other hand was having doubts about seeing him again, her old shyness returning, steeling herself she kept watch for attackers and the chakra in the air, she somehow knew it was Naruto's and her hopes soared as the scent was picked-up a few hours ago.

"_Naruto-kun… I hope you can forgive us and that you're okay"_ Hinata thought as the teams headed for a mountain side, the scent leading them, guiding them, making them stronger.

"This is weird… the scent is very strong in here but then it moves towards… there" Kiba said as he pointed to the village over the cliff and everyone gasps. Smoke rising, the walls cracked, the feeling of total defeat was surrounding it… it looked dead.

"That can't be the Hidden Rock… that village is almost as powerful as the Leaf" Kakashi said as he stared in shock at the ruins, he could sense chakra coming from it, people were alive but the village had been defeated.

"We should go and… ask around" Sasuke said without emotion as he watch the destruction.

"Sure I'll go with you… Kiba stay here with Yamato, Hinata and Sakura… Shino come with us" Kakashi said as the bug user joined them and left to gather information at the village.

"I don't like that idea… Naruto's scent is going that way… and that place gives me a bad feeling" Kiba said as looked to the once incredible village, now in the brink of destruction.

"Hinata… keep track of them" Yamato ordered as he got worried "Iwagakure isn't a safe haven for us leaf shinobi" he said as they thought about the war they read in books.

"_Naruto-kun… please be safe_" Hinata thought as she saw her comrades rush through the wood in the direction of the village.

X.X.X

**Wow that was the longest chapter of all… I hope I didn't failed your expectation on killing the Kage but I wanted to do it now. Naruto seemed a bit cold… but that is his personality against tyrants. Just wait until he meets his 'friends' again. XD That manga just had to wait huh? I wanted to see the long awaited skills of Naruto but DAMN!!! REVIEW PLZ**

**Next: **_**it's been a while**_


	10. it's been a while

**Thank for the reviews guys… glad you liked the fights. The manga is going amazing and I can't believe that the two bodies that Naruto disposed already are in the same order as I killed them in my other story 'the unpredictable wind'… some might say I'm… psychic XD.**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter10: it's been a while_

It's been two days since they walked away from the Village Hidden in the Rocks; they've left the village without military power for a couple of weeks and even if the ones that were away on missions survived the village would be too unstable. The destruction cause by the fights of Kusamaru, Kabuto and Doki wasn't enough to topple the destruction of Naruto's fight. The three others combined destroyed a few buildings and cracked the ground but when Naruto used his wind attack he completely wiped-out a part of the village within a fifty feet radius. The other parts of the village were intact… well except for a few areas where a few cracks on the buildings and the streets were filled with the blood of the unconscious.

"_Damn kid… I still can't believe you did that with a wind jutsu"_ Kazuru though as he analyzed his young friend for what it seemed like the tenth time in the past two days. _"I knew you were powerful with the chakra you practically give out… but the undisputable power you showed us that day… you were going soft on us?"_ he thought questionably as he gazed at his companions and saw the same look of confusion on their faces.

"Ok… what's with looks, I've been ignoring them for a while but it gets annoying" Naruto said as he turned around and confronted the group he was traveling for the past years. "The looks of confusion, accusation and betrayal?... I'm I your sentimental partner or something?" he asked them irritably.

"Naruto… it's just that we fought you in the past and well… you hold back on us" Doki said scratching behind his head "You never told us you could do those sorts of things either… you crazy clones is an example" he added a bit strongly.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked them "Guy's… a ninja is all about deception and all that stuff correct?... I didn't accused you of how did you perfected you clans abilities and Kabuto's weird transformation… every one of us has secrets and I don't think we're sharing those pieces of information with one another" he added sagely.

"What would I want to know is how did you, Naruto Uzumaki, came to possess the Rin'negan?" Kabuto asked as he shifted his glasses, smirking "The day you fought Madara he was a bit afraid of you… is that why?" he questioned smiling at the face of defeat of the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Crap… how you found out?" Naruto questioned as he sighted in defeat.

"Well… I saw the clones dodging attacks that even the most powerful shouldn't and when the Tsuchikage broke your shades… I saw them even if it was an instant" Kabuto answered.

"Well I obtained them by killing the supposed leader of Akatsuki… he said I was chosen or something and the next thing I knew I had them and yes is because of this that Madara was afraid that day" Naruto explained to the rest of the group. He saw shock, he didn't know why but they were shocked about something.

"Hold up… you mean to tell us that Madara Uchiha is alive?" Kazuru questioned "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" he added with a bit of fright, one of the most powerful ninjas in history was alive and was fighting against them… who wouldn't be scared.

"I don't know why but he's immortal… maybe it has something to do with his Sharingan or something" Naruto answered the stunned ex-suna shinobi. Glancing to the sky and then to the road they came from, he felt something and decided to be in a bit of haste. Signaling them to move, the entire group jumped to the trees and moved faster than the previous hours. The whole point to walk instead of run to the exchanging point was to conserve energy. Naruto knew they were being followed and didn't like it one bit… even if they were about a day and a half away.

X.X.X

_Iwagakure_

They couldn't believe their eyes, the walls, the buildings, the streets and even the people walking or helping around were defeated or about to. The team entered the village so fast and silent that the guards, even if they had cast on their arms could even sensed them. Kakashi signaled a building that was cracked and not so many around and the three of them hid in it.

"Okay we're in… now what?" Kakashi asked as he gazed at the Uchiha at his side "It was your idea to check out the village Sasuke" he said simply as the prodigy glared at him.

"Well… we have to be careful but we have to capture one of them and interrogate them… not much force is needed as the Sharingan can do most of the work" Sasuke said while Kakashi nodded.

"If I may?.... It'll be a bit dangerous as my bug tell me that a few strong shinobi have returned from their missions" Shino said adding his two cents "We must act swiftly as…." His voice was interrupted as the ceiling above them was destroyed. Rubble and dust I what the three of them where able to see as a strong voice came out of nowhere.

"I guess we found ourselves a rat trio" a voice said belonging to a man in mid twenty's as he crossed his arms, behind him a couple of Anbu and a shorter jounin. "Inrai you recognize them?" he asked to his jounin partner as the Anbu got their weapons out.

"No Daraku…. they're Leaf shinobi?" Inrai said curiously and recognize the three of them from the bingo book "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame… three jounin from the leaf, how can we help you before letting our extreme anger get the best of us" he said with a glare.

"Inrai Rasumi… the Lightning Stone huh?... an honor, excuse to infiltrate the village but we wanted to asked a question… what happened here?" Kakashi asked as he signaled his two young companions to calm down.

"Is that all?... this leaf must think we're delirious to think we can help you" Daraku said as he raised his arm for a signal to the Anbu but found a blade on his throat. "You think you're strong enough to kill me Uchiha?" he said with a smirk as he felt the dark-haired man behind him.

"Oh I' am... but we didn't came here to fight, just to ask a few questions because we're tracking a shinobi of our village and his scent and chakra lead us to this place" Sasuke said as he retreated and every Iwa shinobi present saw them in a new light.

"Enough… we got attacked as you could see by ten shinobi, although six of them looked alike" Inrai said "They were clones and weren't clones at the same time… each of the six though could use one technique while the other four were different and… powerful" he added with a nod.

"One technique each?... can you elaborate?" Kakashi asked as he started to place the puzzle together but needed more proof.

"Yes… one could absorb chakra, another could repel or attract stuff, the others though I'm not sure" Inrai said watching the leaf's warily "The other four are on this scroll… take them since I'll take the whole day explaining it to you" he said as he tossed them a scroll.

"You're giving them information on the rouges!?" Daraku exclaimed as he rounded his partner. "What about the shinobi they're looking for… maybe this is their doing" he asked roughly.

"Don't worry about our shinobi… he's ranked way to low in the bingo book to caused such damage and not die" Kakashi said innocently _"I hope this wasn't his doing… one technique each… but that Akatsuki is dead… how"_ he thought distressed.

"Yes… they're going to find out anyway… I've already sent notice of these four and they're upgrading their ranks to S" Inrai said as his look didn't waver "One thing Hatake… the attackers were wearing the same outfit… black cloak… white swirl on the back" he finished and looked for any signs of recognition on each face but found none.

"I guess we'll be on our way then… don't worry about our missing shinobi… he was a weakling" Kakashi said as the three of them vanished.

"Was it a good idea to let them go?" Daraku asked to the jounin at his side.

"Yes… they'll find them and possibly bring your brother to us as well" Inrai said "Is amazing really… to go to such trouble… to kill five people" he added as he gazed at the destruction.

X.X.X

_Exchanging Point_

They arrived at the place in a few hours of running at a decent pace, the place was at least a almost two days away from the village they exited… well two days if you run like Gai or Lee without weights. The exchanging point where they arrived was a place in a small village in Fire country a mile away from the border. The exchanging point looked a bit empty but that was fine as it was covered up as a rest stop or motel. In the underground of the small building where multiple doors and passageways containing corpses from old to new… they had to put a ant-smell seal on the place as well as a chakra-smart seal on it to keep the unwelcome guests out. Arriving at the scene, five silhouettes appeared at the front door of the two stories building and opened the door, the people in the counter stiffened at the menacing sight but relaxed as they saw the happy and familiar grin the blonde in the center gave them.

"Hey!... I'm back" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the place like he owned it. "Reshiro… the usual and take an order for my companions as well... when the coast is clear I have to show you something" he added the last part in a whisper as the man named, Reshiro nodded grimly.

"Sure thing Naruto… anything for one of my usual costumers" Reshiro said a bit loudly to show that the whisper didn't bothered him. "What would you order?" he asked the rest of the group with a pen and a little notepad.

After getting the orders and went to the counter to prepare the drinks, Naruto looked at his companions and smiled, the group was a bit on edge since the place looked peaceful for what was supposed to be a dead house. Reshiro explained to some of the other customers that they've really needed to close the food court because they were going to buy supplies but it would be open by night fall. Reshiro looked at the customers leave and then turned a serious face towards the shinobi on their seats, he didn't like the job anymore as it can bring trouble but the business of taking the body to the people that wanted it was good to keep the business of the motel and a few more bucks and he would install a hot spring.

"Okay… the coast is clear now Naruto, what have you come here?" Reshiro asked looking at the blonde, inspecting him as if he could bring trouble.

"Come on, that's the way you talk to a friend… besides I bring you prizes that you sell to others for even bigger prizes" Naruto said with a grin as he glanced at the man. "Anyway… I brought you five this time and trust me they're worth your time" he said as he took out the scroll where the five corpses were sealed.

"Hump….. that's what you say all the time" Reshiro said as he started to walk towards a black steel door in a corner. Naruto signaled the others to follow him as they walk down a stair case leading to basement of the building but to those who haven't seen it before… the place was incredible. The basement looked like a dungeon, a large hallway with five doors on each side and green dim light came from the ceiling. Reshiro led them to the third door on the left, opening it they saw many cabinets that started at the floor and went all the way to the ceiling.

"I haven't been here in a while" Naruto stated as he looked around while the other stared in amazement at all the supposed dead people in the cabinets.

"Yeah well… I keep hoping you don't come at all" Reshiro said annoyingly "Look the more dead people the more money I have to pay you and I can't start a hot spring without the proper money" he added explaining his dilemma and saw that anyone cared.

"Here old man" Naruto said tossing the scroll at the man who caught it easily. Reshiro channeled some chakra into the scroll and a huge cloud of smoke appeared, five corpses laid on the table and took a step back in shock

"No way…" Reshiro whispered in amazement and fear as he looked at the blonde.

X.X.X

_Iwagakure's border_

"_No!!!"_ Kakashi thought as he took a glance at the scroll they were given by the Iwa shinobis. What he saw in the scroll almost gave him a heart attack as he saw some familiar faces that he'd seen in the bingo books before as A-ranks threats.

"What is it Kakashi-sempai" Shino said looking at the masked jounin _"High levels or distress and panic have shown in his features (eye)"_ he thought while the leader rolled up the scroll.

"Nothing… we need to get to our team fast" Kakashi said covering his shock rather well but Shino and Sasuke still picked up signals of distress, now in his voice.

"They're that way" Shino said pointing to a very different location that they remembered "They moved to keep track of the scent I believe" he added to answer the silent question they were sending him.

Picking up the pace, the channeled a bit of chakra into the muscles of their feet and ran faster, they needed to arrive as quick as possible as the tone of their leader sounded not to welcome. They saw the group standing in the branches as they kept watching their surroundings and Kiba sat concentrating as he made a hand-sign. They were instantly aware of each other as Hinata saw them with her Byakugan and didn't react to their arrival. Kakashi called everyone to move to a remote part of the forest so the information found wasn't heard.

"Okay guy's I'm going to reveal what's on this scroll… this scroll possesses information on the people that destroyed the village back there" Kakashi said as they arrived to a small clearing "Take a good look at our next possible opponents" he added as he unrolled the scroll to reveal the faces and information of the attackers.

"No way… it's not possible… he wouldn't do that" Yamato said as he crumbled to the ground in shock, even Anbu can be shocked out of their wits by impossible information. The rest of the group had similar thoughts; Shino just couldn't believe that the one they were looking for was now a criminal. Sakura was in tears as he saw the look of emptiness on his eyes, Sasuke looked in shock at the obvious power the blonde possessed and Kakashi looked regretful.

"I told you he was a monster!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw the picture and the big letter that proclaimed the man a huge threat "He was a demon in the past and in the present as well… why should we bring him back?... so he can kill us!?" he finished but found a blade on his throat.

"You're pissing me off Inuzuka" Sasuke said coldly as he pressed his Kusanagi hard on the other man's skin, drawing blood. "There's have to be a good reason he would do this… remember, if it wasn't for him the Leaf Village wouldn't be standing today" he said as he withdrawed his sword and walked away to think.

"How can you say such things about him after all he's done to the village?" Sakura asked the dog-man as she also retreated to think alone for a while. Hinata saw this and began to think about the past treatments those two delivered to Naruto but now she saw true caring and understanding and more that everything… regret.

"We need to find him and fast… Kiba!... use your nose and keep track of him and one more outburst like that and you'll find a real monster" Hinata exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone "We need to move so we can find him quickly…. I know that the chakra in the air is his and that is leading us to him" she added while Kakashi nodded and added his own two cents.

"I don't know if you noticed… but that's not normal chakra, it's thinner, sharper" Kakashi said looking up to the sky as he saw the shape o the chakra in the air with his Sharingan.

"Wind based chakra" Sasuke said while the masked jounin nodded, deactivating his Sharingan, Sasuke thought about the menacing look he had on the scroll _"I can't believe Naruto of all people would do this… something about the murders… the Kage of that village was a tyrant!"_ he thought with realization but looked at his comrades and decided to wait to tell them.

"Okay… we have to hurry" Yamato said as the group moved. Kiba got on Akamaru and made the hand-sign to let his nose wander, he was scared of the threat, as he heard that she was more powerful than Neji. Shino also was perturbed by Hinata's outburst, he hadn't seen her like this since three years ago and was beginning to worry that Hinata might do something stupid… like leave the village.

X.X.X

_Exchanging point_

The business done and the payment in their grasp, the group of five shinobi moved slowly out of the motel-that-was-a-dead-house-in-the-underground. Doki held the suitcase containing the cash, almost a quarter of a million for the five corpses, to say that they left Reshiro broke was an understatement. Naruto said that if he sold the bodies to some countries that wanted secrets, he could get almost twice as much as he gave them and Reshiro beamed at that one. Kusamaru looked pleased as they were going to home base and relax, Kabuto wanted to relax s well but he had much to do before that and most of all he wanted peace. Kazuru wanted to sleep to have no worries while Doki wanted to exercise. Naruto on the other hand tilted his head to the horizon and smiled grimly.

"It _seems that we're being followed… all of them are familiar hehehe"_ Naruto thought with glee _"Some of them still have the same opinion of me while others have changed… greatly"_ he added mentally as he kept walking to not alert his companions of anything.

The group jumped to the branches and went to their home base at just the northeastern border of Fire country. The location was incredible, they had the open sea in front of them while the heavy forest of Ho no Kuni behind them. The place could hold a whole battalion if you see it from the outside but in the inside the building held many rooms, some for training, others for priceless artifacts and scrolls or books, the building was three stories high and almost a hundred feet wide. Naruto was feeling a bit annoyed that the group of shinobi following him was a bit persistent and stopped, the other members stopped as well but they were confused.

"Naruto… what's going on?" Kazuru asked as he saw the annoyed look on the boy's face.

"I'm going to investigate something in the Land of Rice… keep going to the base and don't wait up… remember that I can sense you" Naruto said grinning and looking at them with a face that told them not to question him. The rest of the group nodded as dispersed into the forest, the blonde enigma smiled grimly and he too disappear into the forest but into a whole different direction. He thought about his soon to be encounter with his former 'friends' and smiled as he would show them how much he'd grown and the power he has obtained, but he also felt sad, he was going to see some of the people that didn't judge him and he missed them greatly… ever since he left.

x.x.x

"It's getting stronger… and the target seems to be standing still" Kiba said as he relayed the information to the others "The other scents are gone… it seems that our target has found us out" he added pondering this piece of information _"How?... he couldn't have… we're too far away"_ he thought

"Well… if Naruto found us out it means he mastered some kind of sensorial technique" Kakashi said amusedly while Yamato nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe… or maybe there's a purpose to his chakra being in the air in the first place" Sasuke said in a thinking pose "A shinobi leaves a small trail of chakra were he passes… but the amount of chakra in the air is too much… even for Naruto, he must've set it on purpose" he added to his explanation.

"You may be right, Sasuke" Sakura said nodding "Naruto wouldn't waste chakra like this, even more his massive amounts, if the chakra is as much as you said… it's some kind of jutsu" she added and looked up to her leaders for any kind of confirmation.

"How close are we from the target Kiba?" Yamato asked the man who was riding a large white dog. "We want to be prepared… if he stopped, sensed us and is alone… he may want a battle" he added as he looked at the masked jounin for confirmation.

"You're right Yamato… he's expecting us" Kakashi said as his exposed eye steeled "Don't attack when we arrive… we want no trouble with him but if he attacks… defend yourselves" he said while the others nodded in understanding.

"_I don't know if I can ever hurt you Naruto-kun"_ Hinata thought as she junmped from branch to branch with the blonde on her mind _"Naruto-kun… you've grown so much, that picture showed the darker side of you… the side of you that you wanted to keep at bay for years"_ she thought but didn't realized that similar thought were running into the minds of the blondes former teammates.

x.x.x

"_They're close… almost half a day away"_ Naruto thought as he stared at the horizon, to the same direction where his next opponents closed-in. Smiling to himself, he walked to small cave he found and sat on it to get a bit of rest and wandered into his mind, remembering the moments he had in the Leaf.

Naruto rested and the Konoha platoon traveled a few miles before stopping. Hearing the squad leaders say something about no completing the mission because tiredness and no chakra can be fatal when you had to tell the Hokage why you failed in the first place… it wouldn't be pretty they say. Like Naruto, the whole group came to some adventure they've ha with Naruto in the past and kept remembering the good times until they fell asleep… in the back of their minds they knew it was going to be difficult to bring the knuckle-head back home. The dreams were variable as some fought with themselves, others fought with their old enemies… other fought with their loved ones. Some lost like always and other won for the first time and upon waking in the morning they would feel a bit better or a lot worse… who knows.

"Okay guys… move out in a decent pace, we need as much chakra as possible" Kakashi said signaling the platoon to move. The Konoha platoon move in a slow but hasty pace as they jumped from tree to tree to their destination and in a few hours they'll be at their destination. Kiba was getting excited that he would be able to fight the demon who killed his clan members, he caught the scent instantly and was shocked to learn it was all over the place.

"_Clones?"_ Kiba mentally asked concentrating a bit more but he didn't get a hold on it exactly. Arriving at the point where the scent was stronger and all over the place he signaled the platoon to stop. "The scent is… all around us… I can't get a hold on him" he stated glancing to every direction.

"We're not surrounded… wait… that chakra… there!" Hinata said as she pointed to a spot at the north, her blood-line activated.

"It's about time you'd notice that" Sasuke said, his own blood-line blazing at the same spot the Hyuuga pointed out "The chakra is powerful… and in huge quantities" he added while the masked jounin nodded. The Hyuuga on the other hand focused a bit more and saw…

"It's been a while…" a voice said calmly, carried by the wind. The Konoha shinobi looked to the north and saw a figure standing in the edge of a five stories cliff that connected to the ground they were in. The Sharingan users couldn't believe the amount of chakra the person was emitting while Hinata was almost on the verge to cover her eyes because of the intense flare.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked as he didn't see the chakra but he could feel it, the pressure was too strong to fight and suddenly it lifted a bit but some was still there.

"I'm the one you've been tracking since Iwa… it gets really annoying knowing that you've got people tailing you" the man stated like it was obvious.

"Naruto-dobe… could you cut the crap and get down" Sasuke offered bluntly while the others thought it wouldn't be a good idea to talk like that. "I know is you… that chakra of yours is unmistakable" he added with a smirk while the man jerked and to their surprise jumped down but when he landed all hell broke loose.

"Fine... Sasuke-teme, would it kill you to b a bit nicer" Naruto said, a small smile playing on his lips _"Ah, the good times"_ he thought

"You're mine now demon!" Kiba said as he appeared in front but a few feets of Naruto who was looking at him boringly "**Beast Mimicry: Destructive Fang"** he yelled as he charged forward so fast he seemed like he vanished but a second later he was hanging over the ground, struggling to get out of the hold Naruto had over his throat... not even two feet from where he started.

"You've improved dog, I guess you can learn new tricks… but I have fought Kage-level shinobi… a chosen because of his clan's skills jounin like you can ever hope to beat me" Naruto said his emotionless blue eyes boring on Kiba's animalistic ones. Seeing the giant white dog charging at him he shifted and kicked the dog in the ribs, sending it to the ground whining.

"Damn you… I'll kill you for that!" Kiba said as he made a few seals and yelled **"Beast Man Clone"** and transformed into Akamaru which led to Naruto loosed up his grip. Then Kiba who was transformed went to Akamaru's side and yelled **"Man Beast Transformation: Double Headed Wolf"** a cloud of smoke later and an even bigger dog appeared sporting two menacing heads and bearing their sharp teeth at the blonde who was calmly looking up at the beast.

"Such haste" Naruto whispered as he made a hand-sign and held it there while jumping backwards. The giant two headed dog charged with force and started spinning rapidly, Naruto widened his eyes at the recognition of the danger he was in and…

"**Double Impact Wolf Fang"** as the giant spinning animal charged at incredible speeds to their target. Naruto saw this and was actually impressed at the progress of the Inuzuka… it wasn't enough still. Flaring his chakra he went for the jutsu he prepared since the man transformed into the beast.

"**Wind style: Pressure Damage"** the gale of wind attacked suddenly and with so much force that the attacking combo actually stopped in mid-air and then were thrown back. The rest of the Konoha's forces were hanging tight with chakra on their feet since they were at a good distance and the attack was being directed at the giant dog and not them. Shino disappeared through the trees while summoning his bugs, he headed to were his comrade as fighting.

"What the…" Kiba wondered as he slowly and painfully got up, his white furred companion on his side in no better condition _"If it weren't for our transformation and spinning move we would've been dead"_ he thought miserably as he looked down to his dog _"I almost got you killed again…"_

"You see dog… you can't, huh?" Naruto wondered as his vision darkened a bit _"Bugs… Shino and his old tricks… __**Wind pulse**__"_ he thought and the bugs that were about to touch him suddenly got pushed away and the blonde stood there smirking at the obvious failure of the shaded man.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi asked panicked "It looked like that attack Pain used three years ago… only weaker" he thought observing the blonde carefully.

"He used chakra to control the air around him… like Gaara's sand shield and suddenly released that chakra and expanding it" Sasuke explained as his own Sharingan watched Naruto "We need to get those two away from there" he added while the two ex-Anbu captains nodded.

In the mean time one raven-haired woman was dashing from branch to branch with her Byakugan activated as she suddenly caught something that bothered her in the clearing. When she focused at the figure she saw that at that moment the person used a substitution and left a clone to battle, glancing at her comrade she sneaked away to find the real Naruto. She saw that she was close to her beloved as the chakra signature was getting stronger and then she saw him…

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her old stutter returning at the sight of her love. A man stood staring at the direction she came from, the unruly flocks of golden-hair, the almost unnoticeable whisker marks and the black coat with a hoodie… she almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for the facial features.

"Hello Hinata… it's been a while" a soothingly calm but strong voice made her jump and then she stared at the incredible blue eyes that she loved so much… one problem… the blue eyes that held happiness before were cold and distant.

X.X.X

**Hahaha… evil cliffy there XD. I want you guy's to tell me what you think of the chapter. Naruto is full of surprises and this encounter will have… well wait until the next one. I urge you that please read my other story and tell me if it is any good so far... it's not getting reviews… I know my grammar sucks but come on, there are worse written stories than mine!!! REVIEW PLZ**

**Next: _reasons_**


	11. reasons

**Thanks for the reviews everyone… I'm so exited that this story got 200 reviews already which in my case that's an accomplishment. Anyway this chappy takes part when Hinata and Naruto first meet after three years and a clone is fighting the squads. A little spoiler… you people are going to hate me for this… XD **

**Also want to add that if you find any improvement on the spelling/grammar… thank my beta= _Winged Servant on the Night._ Thanks a bunch!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter 11: Reasons_

The Sharingan could see chakra so why couldn't he see her. Sasuke looked towards the obviously fighting clone with worry; one measly clone was beating two Jounins. The Uchiha looked wearily around for any sign of the real one attacking and catching them off guard and now the moment was more tense, since the one that could see in every direction had left to god knows where. Kakashi also looked weary since he couldn't even smell the Hyuuga girl thanks to the strong smell Naruto put-off in the area.

"This clone is beginning to piss me off" Sasuke whispered to himself as he watched the replica split Shino's bugs in half. "I'll kill it and then to find the real one" he added as he charged a Chidori in his hand and flickered to where his two comrades were standing.

"Sasuke… it's been a while and you're a Jounin already huh?" Naruto asked amusedly as he gazed at the forest green vest the Uchiha was wearing. "I thought you'd be Hokage by now though… with me out of the way" he added, his amused tone never once leaving but he's eyes were a steely blue.

"Nah… the seat it's reserved to that dobe that left a few years ago… you seen him clone?" Sasuke asked as he threw his Chidori-infused arm forward, the lightning extending and catching the blonde off guard. The Chidori-spear pierced Naruto in the middle of his chest and the blonde's eyes widened in surprise, however the one who was shocked the most was Sasuke, who was wondering how the clone was still alive.

"I didn't know your Chidori could do that" Naruto stated with a sincere smile "I'll tell you where I am… I'll be here in a few moments so please take a few minutes to breathe" The clone stated.

"Why don't you take this seriously Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the nerve of the blonde, they were here to get him back and he still refused… it was like he was testing them.

"Oh Sasuke… I am taking this seriously" Naruto stated and in that moment he smiled and blew up, creating a huge explosion, with debris and dust flying everywhere. The shinobi who were only a few feet away from the clone were thrown back by the powerful pressure.

"H-He blew up" Kiba stated as he couldn't believe he lost to a clone "DAMN IT!!!" he yelled in frustration.

"Be grateful Kiba… if your attack had hit you wouldn't be here" Shino stated as he retreated back to where the rest were located.

x.x.x

The two stared at each other for what it looked like an eternity. One set of pearly-lavender eyes looked at the figure in front with hope, happiness, worry and love. The other set of eyes were glaring softly at the person in front but not with hate… but the person was very angry and irritated by the sudden appearance. Naruto looked at the womanly figure of Hinata in a new light; it attracted him in a way that would have made that old pervert proud. He had to admit the girls, now women had grown and in more ways than one if the discussion she had with her teammates a while ago was anything to go by. How he loved that technique of his, it may leave a trail behind but by the time they figure it out it will be too late.

"Hinata… why are you here?" Naruto asked coldly to the almost petrified woman in front of him "It can't be for me to go back to that… hole" he added with a bit of amusement.

"I came to find you N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she cursed herself for stuttering at the end, she steeled herself at the sight of his cold eyes. "We all want you back… we know what you did in Iwa and we know you're not traveling alone" she added with a little more force.

"Good… what I did in Iwa was to prove myself to everyone and gain respect… just like always Hinata-chan" Naruto stated and almost smiled at the look of shock the girl sported. "That's what I always wanted you know, respect. But in that village respect is something you have to… kill for" he added mischievously.

"You're wrong Naruto… everyone in the village is down because you left, it's not the same without you" Hinata said trying to plead to the blonde "You were admired, you were respected… you were loved" she added the last part softly and in a low tune but the sharp ears of the blonde heard her anyway and he smiled.

"I know I was loved… by you Hinata-chan" Naruto stated with a grin as he saw the girl's shocked expression "Come on… you don't get to go with a pervert for three years and don't pick-up something" he added a bit exasperated "The reason I didn't say anything to you about your _obvious_ affection was because I cared for you too much and didn't want you to get hurt… it's not every day I find out that someone loves me."

"S-Still you left… knowing that I would always love you and see you as Uzumaki Naruto and not some dumb fox" Hinata said, tears in her eyes "You left me… you left your friends… you left your dreams" she added, tears running down her cheeks.

"True… but I never left my friends since they never considered themselves my friends in the first place" Naruto stated coldly. "I was more than grateful when you came by my apartment that night… I considered them friends but when they heard the rumors and saw the truth they fled… I was suffering so much but no one cared" he added a bit fiercely. "I left the village but I never wanted to attack them… stooping to their level would be pathetic… I would only attack if provoked"

"We just want you to come back… we've done so much together…" Hinata was interrupted by a cold laughter that came from the one she loved, Naruto.

"WE? Hinata, you've separated yourself from those who supported you, you isolated yourself from your friends and family so that you could become strong… congratulation by the way by getting the title of Head Branch" Naruto said amusedly and a bit sarcastically "You got strong alright but if you loved me and followed my nindo than you would never turn your back on your friends… I hear not even Sasuke does that these days and that's saying something" he added.

"I-i-t's n-not l-like t-that" Hinata's stutter had returned full force, she couldn't believe that Naruto knew so much about her life, personal and professional. "They decided to not look for you anymore and…" she was interrupted again

"They decided correctly then Hinata… I was away from this world and it's connections for a year and a half" Naruto said calmly "But just because they didn't want to look for me you could've made stronger bonds with those who wanted to… instead you isolated yourself" he added thoughtfully as he glanced at the Hyuuga girl who was almost at her emotional limit.

"Let me take you back to the village Naruto-kun" Hinata said calmer than Naruto expected. Hinata suddenly shifted to the gentle-fist stance and glared at the blonde in front of her "I know your nindo… it's my nindo too and I promised that I would get you back… I never go back on my word" she added fiercely.

"That's a promise that you will have to break then" Naruto stated never losing his cool "I have more important matters that I must attend to and the Leaf village isn't in those matters" he added as he simply gazed at the Byakugan without even batting an eyelash.

"Then take me with you… I can help you and you and I can be happy" Hinata said almost begging the Jinchuuriki to take her with him. "I can be of help… I'm not a burden anymore."

"You were never a burden Hinata-chan" Naruto stated kindly and smiled softly at the girl "But you have bonds to mend in the village, you left your friends for me… a rouge… your friends suffered because of what you did and you owe them an apology" he added with a grin.

"They got what they deserve when they left you… abandoned you" Hinata argued back and felt something by her ear… hot breath that made her weak on her knees.

"You understand me a little too much Hinata-chan... but you're weak" Naruto whispered to her ear and he pressed his index finger on her neck, instantly knocking her out "You maybe the clan head now Hinata… but the stuff I'm about to do is way out of your league… and I don't want you to get hurt" he added with a small smile as he picked her up from the ground "_Although I just psychologically hurt her… but it's better this way… I hope"_ he thought with misery.

x.x.x

The Konoha platoon was getting impatient, they all knew that Hinata was at the same place Naruto was but the strong smell he let out in the area was intoxicating by the Inuzuka's description. Kiba could smell her and he could tell she was pretty far away and could smell Naruto as well but since he got hurt by the clone gashing his rib-cage and leg he was to stay put. Shino sent a horde of bugs to the direction Kiba mentioned and they came back a few minutes later with… interesting news. Turning to his two leaders he motioned them to listen.

"It seems that Naruto is coming… with Hinata" Shino spoke in his usual monotone voice as he gazed at a particular direction "He's coming at a very fast pace too" he added and all of them nodded as they felt the huge chakra signature that came their way.

The group waited with growing anxiety as the huge chakra signature came closer to their spot. Kakashi glance at his sides to see his two most powerful fighters shifting nervously and he realized that he too was nervous at the incoming encounter. Sasuke was nervous but more excited than the latter since he would finally fight the one he always wanted… the one who always found a way to overcome him. Yamato on the other hand was nervous for various reasons, he didn't have that much of a chakra reserve, he's jutsu were mostly for defense and he wouldn't be sure if the Jinchuuriki would use the Kyuubi which is the only thing he can handle… and not very well at that. Sakura was nervous about the encounter, sure the primal nervousness past thanks to the clone but this was the real one… and it could fight more efficiently. The two members of team 8 awaited the blonde's arrival anxiously as if one clone could beat them all, the real one would simply destroy them in seconds.

They suddenly tensed as a huge cloud of smoke exploded a few meters in front of them… the result of a Shunshin technique. The huge chakra signature was there and accompanying him was a smaller signature and it seemed familiar to them… confirming Hinata going to see Naruto. The smoke cleared and revealed a very strange yet dangerous picture… Naruto stood there glaring coldly at the platoon while he grabbed Hinata who was unconscious under his arm. Everyone stared with shocked eyes at the tall blonde holding the Hyuuga princess, whose limp form caused various emotions to erupt from the Konoha shinobi. For while some stayed calm and impassive others glared or verbally insulted the blonde who, in return, just smirked.

"This isn't what it looks like… it's much worse" Naruto stated calmly as he enjoyed the rage the remaining members of Team 8 displayed "She may be the Head of the clan… but she didn't stood a chance against me, just like the rest of her teammates" he added amusedly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kiba roared as he tried to stand up but two hands held him down. Shino held the Inuzuka's shoulder while Kakashi held the other, Shino looked impassive and almost twitchy at the news but the masked Jounin looked calm as if he already knew what happened.

"Why?" Naruto asked with mild curiosity "Why do you want to kill me… I mean she's not a friend of yours according to her standards" he added with a cold smile. He glanced at the group and saw many shocked expressions but all didn't denied what he said and his smile got wider but one kept somber and expressionless… Sasuke.

"Dobe… let her go so we can fight… it's obvious you're not coming peacefully" Sasuke said calmly as if he was dealing with an object "She couldn't stand a chance against you because she loves you… but I don't" he added with a smirk and got slightly bigger as he saw Naruto smile as well.

"Hahaha… you're right" Naruto said and disappeared, not even the Sharingan could keep track of him "Hero you go… I hope we can begin our fight right away … the Tsuchikage was weak" he added as he appeared behind them all and softly put down the Hyuuga princess and disappeared again only to reappeared a few meters away… apparently ready to fight.

The Konoha platoon was in shock, never in their lives had they seen someone move like that, not even Gai or Lee could move like that and here it was the dobe, the outcast, moving so fast not even the all mighty Sharingan could track him. Sasuke, taking the initiative, drew his Kusanagi and got ready while glaring at the blonde with his two crimson red eyes.

"Remember the plan Sasuke" Kakashi said to the genius as he watched him flicker. _"I hope we can stop him… if he uses Sage Mode we're goners" _he thought as he nodded to Yamato.

Sasuke dashed to meet the blonde in combat and charged his sword with lightning chakra. Naruto saw the events folding and smiled as he knew Sasuke would be the first to fight since he was always the one eager to prove himself, the blonde dashed to meet with his long-time rival but he dodged the sword that was jabbed his way. Naruto created a wind blade on his hand and clashed it with the Chidori charged sword, pushing it away and making an opening so that he would kick the Uchiha in the ribs but the kick was blocked by the man's forearm. Sasuke was ecstatic, the dobe was making things interesting and he was going to make them even more, shifting his body to his right he let the blocked kick slip and he took that chance to thrust his sword forward… to the blonde's chest. Naruto was getting pumped as he was finally going to fight the man before him and suddenly he saw a sword coming his way, grabbing it with his both chakra-infused hands, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"It seems you and I are going to go at this all day" Naruto said as he stared lazily at the Sharingan user but felt something out of place, glancing quickly to the group he saw that they were missing two shinobi and suddenly hell broke loose. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and made some seals "Chakra suppressor seal" he said as he tagged the blonde with a piece of paper in the forehead. Naruto began to laugh but he widened his eyes as he felt something wrapping him around his body. Realizing he couldn't move right he glanced around and saw wood surrounding him in forms of dragons, he glared at the man that held a hand-sign behind Sasuke.

"Yamato… you know that I won't use Kyuubi so your jutsu is pointless" Naruto said rather calmly.

"This is just in case Naruto" Yamato said as he kept holding the seal while Kakashi kept tagging various parts of the blonde's body with suppressor seals. "You may pull the fox's chakra even with those seals so we aren't taking any chances" he explained while Sasuke looked annoyed.

"You two interrupted our fight" Sasuke stated coldly yet simply, like it was a sin.

"Our mission was to capture him… he's captured, we didn't came here to fight a full scale fight" Kakashi explained to his student as he looked at the blonde who had his eyes closed and a calm expression on his face "Naruto sorry to do so much, but seeing as your chakra capacity is larger than a normal shinobis… well, you understand" he added with his eye forming an U shape.

"Don't worry sensei I understand… Sasuke you and I are going to fight… now" Naruto said calmly as he opened his eyes which had red markings around them "AARRGGHH!" the blonde yelled as the seals got pushed away and the wood cracked and suddenly an explosion of chakra pushed the three Jounins backwards. "Hahaha you think that by rendering me immobile you would win? I wasn't able to move so I decided to gather natural energy… your seals can't absorb so much chakra without breaking" he said explaining to the three shocked Jounins.

"_Shit!... the plan failed"_ Kakashi thought in panic as he tried to come up with a plan out of the blue but he saw Sasuke getting up. _"No… if they fight we might all be in danger and it seems that Naruto brought up Sage Mode as well"_

"You got lucky dobe" Sasuke said as he charged a Chidori throughout his whole body and charged Naruto, who simply smirked before blowing a gust of wind from his palm sending the Uchiha backwards.

"Since I know I'll be able to beat you easily with this… I'll use a few jutsu so that it can go away and in the mean time… test your defenses." Naruto said amusedly as he jumped backwards, created two clones who started making seals "Fire style: Searing Pain" one of the clones yelled and a small fireball was shot but as it touched the ground it erupted into a giant firestorm, spreading to the Konoha shinobis location. "Wind style: Pressure Damage" the other clone yelled crating a huge blast of wind that collided with the fire making it so much more powerful.

"Water style: Water Barricade" three voices said at once crating a giant wall of water that barely stopped the immense fire/wind combined attack. Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato stood there panting and slightly dry after using a large amount of chakra to use another huge amount of the body's water source.

"Lightning style: Piercing Darkness" the real Naruto yelled and a huge bolt of lightning formed into a giant spear and suddenly split into three, attacking each shinobi. Kakashi, seeing the danger, created a Raikiri in each of his hands and stood right in front of two of the three spears. A huge flash of light and Kakashi was absorbing the lightning spears via his Raikiri's before he saw the other spear too late to dodge, however it never connected. Sasuke stood there with his own Chidori absorbing the spear and making his own attack more powerful and suddenly the two Sharingan users sprang forward… deciding on ending the fight now. Naruto saw this and decided to make it more interesting, dashing to meet them both he closed in and when they were at two feet away he started to spin "Wind style: Rotation" and pushed them away.

"What the hell?" Kakashi asked shocked. "A Hyuuga technique but with wind chakra… how is that even possible?" he just couldn't believe that one of the most powerful moves in the library of the most powerful clan in Konoha was being used by Naruto.

"You like it… the name is not very original but it is fitting" Naruto said grinning like everyone present remembered. "The Hyuuga's will just have to deal with it" he added nodding to himself "Now that Sage Mode is done how about we take this a bit seriously."

"Full of surprises, huh dobe?" Sasuke asked teasingly and he started to make hand-signs but when he finished he realized he couldn't move his arm.

"Ox, Rabbit, Monkey… the Chidori" Naruto said calmly as he held Sasuke's arm firmly. Everyone inside and outside the battle couldn't believe the sheer speed and power the new Naruto possessed.

x.x.x

"_You are weak…You owe them an apology" Naruto's voice rang in her head, circling around her, never stopping. Suddenly the whisper he gave her before going unconscious "I've liked you since the failed mission to search for Sasuke, Hinata, I'm doing this to protect you since you can be a bit foolish sometimes" he finished with a chuckle and she knew no more._

"Naruto-kun… why?" Hinata mumbled in her sleep, Sakura who was on her side looked worriedly at her before shifting her gaze once again on the fight.

X.X.X

_Near the battle_

A tall figure watched the few but strong explosions and dust clouds at the distance, approximately a mile and a half away. A smirk suddenly sprang on the persons face as if deciding on a plan; the figure suddenly jumped to the trees and went in the direction of the battle at incredible speeds.

"Yo Eight-o… the chakra signature is off the charts, do you think this is the last one?" the person said and to an outsider he may seemed crazy as no one was at his side "Right… anyway I'm checking since I would need help fighting those bastards of Akatsuki" he said as if he got the answer.

X.X.X

**Don't hate me please!!!!! I know it was short chapter but I wanted to start on the fight and get the Hinata business done with. Don't worry she'll get up in the next chapter and how do you like the end??? Kirabi is coming baby YEAH!!!! Hinata and Naruto will come closer the next few chapters as in a bit romantically. Hope you like the chapter… REVIEW!!!!**

**Next: **_**Unbeatable?**_


	12. unbeatable?

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews. It's nice to know that so many of you out there like my story. Sorry if I take a bit longer to update than usual, but I've got two online classes with essays and written projects due so I've been busy. Anyway last time it was Naruto against the Konoha platoon, Hinata is unconscious and the other members of Team 8 are a bit hurt. Some of you are a bit angry about how Naruto treated Hinata, but it was necessary for my story and Naruto is making her learn a lesson. In this chapter, a fight for the ages, Sasuke vs. Naruto and the arrival of Kirabi.**

**Note: thank you again for a job well done "Winged Servant on the Night" (beta)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter12: Unbeatable?_

Events had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. The shinobi in front of them used an incredible technique while being "sealed" and unable to use his own chakra but instead of being handicapped by this, he borrowed the chakra around him to free himself. Suddenly he was using high level techniques of three different elements to "test" the defense of his opponents. The tall blonde stood gazing at the dangerous red eyes of the Sharingan without batting an eyelash while the owner of those red eyes looked relaxed but on the inside he was shocked beyond belief since his jutsu had been stopped without him knowing.

"Ox, Rabbit, Monkey… the Chidori" Naruto said calmly as he held Sasuke's arm firmly. Everyone inside and outside the battle couldn't believe the sheer speed and power the new Naruto possessed.

"_M-My Chidori… I can't get free"_ Sasuke thought with slight panic as the strength of the grab was incredible _"Time to get serious… I'll use Mangekyou to sober him up a bit"_ he thought as he concentrated.

"_What could you possibly be doing Teme?_ Naruto thought as he sensed the slight change in chakra. _"You're cooking up something and I don't think I will like it"_ he thought with a grin as he shifted his right leg to his left and spun, sending a kick with his left leg to Sasuke's head. Sasuke, who was concentrating his chakra, opened his eyes with the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan and saw the kick aimed at him, seeing no time to dodge he received a kick right on the face sending him sprawling to the ground.

Naruto saw this and felt disappointed in the man who was once his best friend/rival. The blonde saw movement on his peripheral vision and intercepted a kick by Kakashi and a punch by Yamato but the wood-user's hand turned into wood and wrapped around him. Kakashi started to make hand-signs but Naruto just broke free from the wood and grabbed the masked Jounins hands and kicked him in the chest sending him flying almost next to Sasuke. Yamato jumped back as he saw the power Naruto possessed and wanted to form a plan with his sempai.

"You all disappoint me, I thought you wanted me back but with this kind of power, that notion is ridiculous" Naruto said tauntingly as he laughed at the three Jounin who had huddled together. Suddenly three shadows passed them and landed a few feet away for the blonde, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru stood defiantly in front of the enemy.

"Plan your move carefully sempai… we'll distract him" Shino said as bugs came out of his dark cloak and swarmed the area completely "Naruto, you and I were once comrades and I along with the rest of us present want that to be true once more" he stated, the bugs circled the area faster "Even if it means by force".

"You will try" Naruto calmly stated as he stood there doing nothing, just waiting for a move to be made.

"Damn... I just can't get the fact that Naruto got this strong" Yamato said as he looked at the battle in front of him "It's like he's unbeatable" he stated with a slight trembling voice.

"I know what you mean, making those high-level Ninjutsu's and of different elements to boot" Kakashi said, not believing that the once dumb but strong student of his suddenly got a huge gain in strength. "It's not possible, but it's like he has every element on his disposal… a feat only know to Pain" the masked Jounin said shivering a bit.

"You think of a plan… SAKURA NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled at the pink-haired Kunoichi and she nodded solemnly and dashed to the fight. Sakura rushed to where Kiba and Shino were and stopped a few feet away from them, she gathered chakra on her right fist and punched the ground in a weird angle; then she gathered chakra in the other fist and punched the ground as well. The pink-haired Kunoichi suddenly lifted up the ground with ease and threw it at the blonde who was about to kick the Inuzuka in the head, he stopped however as he saw the incoming ten meter boulder coming at him.

"_I guess she did inherit Grandma's strength huh?"_ Naruto asked himself mentally as he saw the huge boulder flying towards him. Sasuke on the other hand smirked as he dashed towards the fight as well and jumped on the falling boulder and ran while making hand-signs. Naruto took the boulder head-on within impact and the ones who saw the event were speechless, Sasuke on the other hand placed his hands on the ground and cried out a jutsu and suddenly the boulder shifted and a pounding sound resonated.

"_I had to change the jutsu as I saw him take on the boulder like that… so I made the earth shift, trapping anything on the inside, he probably died"_ Sasuke thought as he concentrated to sense a chakra from within the boulder. Suddenly he felt a slight shake on the boulder, a huge spike of chakra and a part of the boulder exploded making a huge hole on the side of it.

"Hahaha… is that all?" Naruto's voice rang with mirth as the laughter resonated from within the hole. Naruto came out of the hole walking calmly and laughing, his cold eyes turned happy again for a moment. "It's been a while since I've had a laugh like that… even more that you would try something as useless as that to 'try' and capture me" he added with a bit of edge on his voice.

"It's not like we were taking you seriously Naruto but we wanted to see if you would come with us in peace but I see you're not" Sasuke said emotionlessly as he glared at the blonde with his activated Mangekyou Sharingan "It's time to take you seriously… and fight to the death?" he added like proposing a bet as an evil glint shone in his eyes.

"Heh… sure" Naruto stated a bit intrigued by the evilness he felt a moment before. _"It's the same feeling I felt that night three years ago… When I faced Madara"_ he thought with a slight shiver as he remembered that night and how he struggled to live through the pain.

Flaring his chakra, Sasuke tensed and grabbed his Kusanagi, everyone feeling the chakra felt an eerie sensation like something evil was around them. Naruto saw a figure behind the man in front of him, maybe his imagination but he didn't like the figure, the blonde saw it disappear and flared his own chakra. Everyone present felt the immense power the blonde possessed and were surprise at his growth, even Sasuke felt chills on his back as he sensed the power, it may not be evil but it was a power that evil could surpass. Narrowing their eyes and they both suddenly flickered out of sight, sounds of impact resonated all around the place and constant metal against metal clashes.

"We have out opportunity… we need a plan and fast" Yamato said as he turned his back on the action since he couldn't even keep up with them. He gestured the other member of the group to join the plan while Hinata stayed on the ground, unconscious.

"All right, we know the power Naruto possess and we all know that Sasuke won't hold him for long even if he's strong" Kakashi stated as he looked around the group "We have to fight him with the intent to kill" he added with force to be assured that everyone got the message. Nodding, everyone huddled together to formulate a plan to take down the juggernaut know as "Uzumaki Naruto".

Explosions, clashes, craters and more explosions were the only things that you could see of the incredible fight that was three years postponed. Sasuke blocked a punch and aimed a kick of his own towards the blonde who simply blocked it with the back of his hand, Naruto grinned at the obvious stress he was putting on the Sharingan-wielder. Naruto clashed yet again with one of his kunai while Sasuke blocked the measly attack with his sword and quickly charged it with lightning and sliced it off clean, the blonde smiled as he created a wind blade on his hand but the raven-haired boy jumped back and made some quick hand-signs and yelled out **"Fire style: Grand Fireball" **he shot a huge ball a fire directly at the blonde who made a few hand-signs of his own. **"Water style: Water Barricade"** he said as he shot water from his mouth and turned into a rising wall that blocked the fire attack. Landing a few feet away from the blonde, Sasuke, readied his Kusanagi and charged at Naruto, the blonde raised a leg and blocked the sword and then he used his other one and back-flipped, kicking Sasuke in the process. Sasuke smirked as he spun on the air and his body surrounds itself with lightning and a buzzing sound resonated… and Naruto puffed in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke appeared behind a rock and concentrated to sense his opponent who clearly disappeared after the incident. He jumped back as the ground below him exploded and Naruto came out grinning and **"Wind style: Drill Bullet"** he shot a drilling-like gust out of his mouth towards Sasuke who merely dodged it and breathed out a **"Fire style: Mystical Flower"** at the blonde who dodged all the mini fire balls as well.

"Nice trick with the lightning clone Sasuke" Naruto praised as he stared at his opponent amusedly "He's improved a lot these three years… I thought that he being a genius would stop his growing but I was wrong" he thought with amusement.

"Your fleeing skills have improved dobe… although I should've suspected you almost caught me off guard with going underground" Sasuke said emotionlessly as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent _"I got to watch out, I can tell he's holding back… a lot_**"** he thought with anger.

"You're angry at me for holding back?" Naruto asked innocently "You know you look like that snake-teme when you frown… even with your cape" he added with mirth. Sasuke was wearing a black body suit with a grey ANBU body vest and a black cape on top of it all. **(Authors Note: Think of young Orochimaru when given the title of Sannin) **

"Heh… you shouldn't talk dobe since you look like those guys who're after you" Sasuke taunted as he activated his Mangekyou. Naruto was wearing a black cloak with a hoodie and no place for his arms and had below the cloak some black pants and a dark orange v-neck shirt that covered the mesh beneath it. **(Authors Note: He has no head-band)**

Smirking, the two rivals flickered yet again, meeting in thunderous clashes that even shook the ground itself. The Konoha group was still planning but it was becoming difficult as the power the two combatants were putting off was distracting some of them. Kakashi looked worried as he knew the two of them and even if they've changed a bit they're still the same kids from six years ago and this battle would be escalating soon. Yamato on the other hand didn't pay attention to the fight at all and continued his thoughts even if it was difficult thinking at the present moment. Sakura finished healing Kiba and Shino while carefully watching Hinata who was a bit safe but still unconscious.

"Okay, we need to help Sasuke and this is what we should do" Yamato said, everyone looking at him with the necessary attention. "We need to confront Naruto personally; Kiba and I should do this… Kakashi will go underground and attack while Shino and Sakura wait my orders" he added

"One problem… Sasuke doesn't accept help easily" Kiba stated earning nods from everyone.

"That won't be a problem… GO!" Yamato exclaimed and everyone nodded and went to their positions. Yamato fell in step with Kiba and headed to the fight while Kakashi sunk to the ground and also directed himself to the fight. Shino let out a huge amount of bugs and Sakura tensed for any possible incoming attack. Yamato, Kiba and Akamaru arrived at the huge boulder to see fire clashing with wind and lightning clashing with wind, clones throwing shurikens and a lightning sword extension wiping them all out in a second. The two of them rushed and attacked Naruto, Kiba and his dog made a spinning like motion while Yamato transformed his hand into a wood-blade and closed-in.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise as he never thought they were stupid enough to help a guy like Sasuke who clearly get annoyed by it. He made a spinning motion but going the opposite way of the incoming Inuzuka, blocking both attacks, one with an arm and the other with a leg, he then stretched his free arm and got the wooden blade that almost beheaded him. Naruto smirked at the look of amazement the two Jounin had, but suddenly the ground below him exploded and a light came out sounding like birds chirping. Kakashi came out of the ground with a **"Raikiri"** fully activated and aiming it at the chest of the blonde, when not even a foot away from impact the inexplicable happened… they were blown away three meters by an invisible force. Kakashi was blown away by still holding his jutsu, Yamato, Kiba and Akamaru took a full hit and were blown away, crashing on the ground and making three craters. Sasuke was amazed as he never seen such a technique while Shino's bugs closed in and surrounded the blonde. Sakura also came into the picture, charging straight at her ex-teammate with Shino who had two daggers ready for the kill.

"**Shinra Tensei"** Naruto whispered and the bugs along with the two jounin were sent flying. "It was a very good plan you know, I didn't even sense Kakashi and you came with the intent to kill me. Still though, it was not enough, Kakashi your supposed Raikiri was more like a mini Chidori, is that a way to kill me?" he asked innocently as he watched the fallen shinobi with amusement. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke walk forward with sword in hand and Mangekyou activated.

"I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice Naruto" Sasuke said as he suddenly widened his eyes and bled a little. The air around the blonde rouge suddenly got a bit heavier and hot **"Amaterasu"** suddenly a black flame appeared out of nowhere on Naruto's shoulder.

"AAAAHGHHGGHGH" Naruto screamed in agony as the flame got bigger and bigger to a point where it consumed him completely and then they started to decrease very slowly before the black flames disappeared completely.

"You see Naruto… that was the power my brother gave me" Sasuke said as he walked to where Naruto was laying on the ground, smoke coming out of his skin and the smell of burned flesh reached all their noses "My power is greater than three years ago dobe… don't underestimate me" he added with a smirk as he lightly kicked the body of the blonde but as he touched it, it turned to ash.

"Don't underestimate me… that's a statement you should observe too, Teme" Naruto said as he appeared sitting on a boulder a few meters away from the Konoha shinobi. "The thing you burned was a body, yes, but it wasn't mine" he added with a wide smirk.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he disappeared which made Naruto widened his eyes. The Sharingan wielder suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and in a stabbing motion pierced his Kusanagi at the chest of blonde "Don't mistake me for a weakling… Dobe" he added as he charged lightning natured chakra into his sword and making the blonde cough blood.

"Urrgghh… hahahahahahah" Naruto laughed as he saw the wound his ex-friend and teammate had given him. Naruto glanced at the man in front of him and then to his wound and laughed even harder, until the Uchiha twisted his weapon a bit and the blonde stopped laughing because of the pain but still chuckled "But I thought I told YOU to not underestimate ME!" he added shouting the last word and a heavy feeling fell upon the area and even Sasuke couldn't move.

Naruto grabbed the lightning charged sword and yanked it out of his chest. The blonde then stood up and punched the Uchiha in front of him with his left hand sending him backwards and crashing into the ground. The blonde concentrated and his wound began to heal at a rapid rate and then jumped backwards while something fell from the sky, landing in the place where he stood a few seconds ago.

"YO!" a rough voice said from within the dusk and rubble that lifted when the thing fell "I had a hunch someone with the same burden as me was here" the voice said as the dust cleared and everyone was shocked to see a tall dark-skinned man with a white vest and long white hair in rows stood there with a smirk.

"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance "Naruto stated as he calmly gaze at the new incomer who stood one head above him. "I sensed you a while ago and it's good to meet someone with the same burden as well… Kirabi" he added with a smirk.

"Heh, it seems you know me and you're pretty famous as well… recently taking down a Kage and before that killing several B to A-rank rouges" Kirabi said as he looked around the field and his gaze stopped as he saw Sasuke coming out of the crater "YOU!? What the hell are you doing here of all places… want to try and catch me again?" he taunted with a smirk and suddenly rushed to where the Uchiha was with an incredible killing intent but was met with a kick to the gut and thick wood wrapping around him.

"It seems an unexpected fellow arrived" Yamato said as he glanced at the man he "captured" "A lightning shinobi… could you be the Raikage's brother?" he asked while Kirabi paled.

"Don't tell him I'm out here man, you don't know how angry he gets" Kirabi pleaded to Yamato with fake tears flowing from his eyes. "Then again, maybe I won't leave you alive after this" he said as he broke out of the wood and kicked Yamato in the face sending him flying into a tree where he didn't' get up.

"_This is bad, I was about to pull something to retreat when suddenly this guy appears and he's strong… stronger than us at the moment"_ Kakashi thought as he went back to where the other stood with Sasuke _"Hopefully Naruto can talk with him or something and we can retreat safely… even though some won't like the idea"_

Kirabi smirked as he glared at the Uchiha who glared back with his Sharingan activated but felt a hand grab him and pulled him back. Kakashi shook his head to let the man know that it would be pointless and Sasuke obliged for now. Naruto walked calmly in front of the tall dark-skinned fellow and stared at him emotionless. The two power-houses stared at each other and then both of them disappeared and in an instant a crater was made and Naruto was in the middle of it, Kirabi stood at the edge. Sasuke disappeared from where he was and appeared at the other extreme of the crater glaring at the man, suddenly they hear laughter.

"Hahaha… it's been a while since I've felt such excitement" Naruto laughed as he slowly got up and glared at his opponents "One year and a half since I've faced such opponents" he added as he jumped and landed in the edge of the crater by the middle of it.

"Yo, you've got a bit stronger since last time Uchiha… going to try that flame thing again?" Kirabi asked wildly as he cracked his knuckles and chuckled "You, Blondie, you know I want to test out our true power" he added glancing at the blonde who in return grinned.

"Sure, we'll go all out… maybe you and I can talk afterwards?" Naruto asked the tall man who in return nodded. "Sasuke, I think you'd better retreat… if you know what I'm saying" the blonde added with a serious face, even if they were enemies he still had a soft spot for a long time friend.

"Hn… it seems I'm at a disadvantage" Sasuke muttered as he glared at both of them and then smirked. "No matter since I can take you both out before you've turned into your beasts" he added insanely as he rushed towards Naruto with a Chidori in hand. Sasuke was about to plunge the lightning jutsu into his ex-teammate when a figure appeared at his side, Kirabi was on top of him and was about to punch him when the dark-haired man twisted and thrust his Chidori to the incoming attacker.

Kirabi was instantly electrocuted and blown away but because of that little intrusion Naruto delivered a hard kick to the gut of the Uchiha who coughed up blood from the attack. Naruto was about to continue his attack when his opponent glared at him and he found himself in a strange and dark world where he couldn't even move his own body. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto and he stated beating him up while showing him his worst dreams, some even the Uchiha didn't know. Suddenly a ripple-like pattern appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto forced him out of his mind with a punch.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and grabbed his head in slight pain but saw the dark shadow behind the Sharingan user and cursed, Kirabi appeared behind Sasuke and he didn't look happy. The eight-tailed Jinchuuriki punched Sasuke to the ground, sending him crashing down hard and then he moved on to Naruto and kicked him in the chest. Naruto coughed as the impact from the kick was incredible but he managed to get the leg, he spun around and launched him straight to the ground making the whole area shake. Naruto saw Sasuke get up from the crater and made some seals before placing his hand on the ground. **"Earth style: Earth Dome Prison"** he said as the ground around the Uchiha suddenly surrounded him and trapping him inside. The dome expectedly exploded and the Uchiha got out with lightning surrounding his body **"Chidori Current"** he said as he charged at the blonde but said blonde made a seal and **"Wind style: Great Breakthrough"** he said with a smirk as a huge blast of wind sent Sasuke flying several meters away into the woods. Naruto turned around and saw Kirabi in a strange pose with seven blades in different parts of his body.

"Dammit Sasuke… this guy's are way out of our league" Kakashi said as he kept looking at the fight with his own Sharingan when he suddenly saw the ground bulge and Naruto's head appeared out of it.

"Hey Kakashi, don't bother cause I'm a clone… take this chance and escape with your life" Naruto stated seriously while everyone in the group looked at him oddly "What? I can't help you guys, look this guy is after Sasuke as well and to tell you the truth, you couldn't beat me even if you combined all your chakra into one" he added with a smirk. "I sent Sasuke far away so that someone could knock him out and retreat because that guy is just going to keep on coming… and it's annoying"

"What the hell are you Naruto?" Kakashi asked calmly while Naruto got somber "Using abilities that are almost… monstrous" he added and this time his chakra flared a bit and glared at the blonde with his own Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Kakashi… you've earned my respects long ago but not even you with a whole battalion are a match for me" Naruto said as he sank back to the ground. He saw a rare thing and that was how Kakashi looked when provoked and his experience could turn a fight in an instant. He admired him in the past but now he was an enemy and weak, a shame too since he was a great shinobi but that was life.

Back with the fight Naruto and Kirabi stared down at each other and both watched as the Konoha group retreated to search for the Uchiha. Both of them smirked as they knew the best part was about to commence when suddenly Sasuke appeared out of the woods, battered and bleeding. Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and Kirabi just disappeared and appeared behind the man but he got paralyzed as the incredible sinister chakra that covered the area. Sasuke glared at Naruto with such intent that said blonde was asking himself if the man was even human, the Uchiha glared and suddenly kicked the tall man behind him in the gut sending him crashing into a tree. Sasuke then made some hand-signs before shouting "Fire style: Dragon Flame Missile". Exhaling, he spat a giant dragon shape fireball at the blonde who just stood there staring at the Uchiha. The fire-dragon was repelled and suddenly vanished and Sasuke widened his eyes in shock as Naruto appeared in front of him and upper-cutted him and then kicking him in the gut sending him into a tree but his body was suddenly stopped and Kirabi stood there holding the beat up Sasuke.

"Hehehe… well Uchiha-bro it looks like this is where you leave" Kirabi said as he punched the Uchiha and made him unconscious. Kirabi threw the body on the ground and walked calmly to where the blonde was. "What a nuisance, I didn't go all out on the guy since you were clearly trying to protect him but…" he added as he crossed his arms.

"That doesn't matter… our fight will begin now" Naruto said as he kept glaring at his fellow Jinchuuriki in front of him. "You and I are going to have a blast" he added with a grin as both of them disappeared only to connect with a thunderous clash.

X.X.X

**Hahaha, rather short chapter and not much going on except for the fight and I clearly showed Sasuke's inability to get to Naruto's level. Kirabi didn't show too much action but in the next chapter it is going to get… funky. Sorry I didn't show Hinata as well but I have a special surprise for her in the future XD. REVIEW PLZ.**

**NEXT: **_**Beasts collide**_


	13. beasts collide

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys although the last chapter was a bit slow. The incoming fight will be destructive but it will end abruptly Hehehe….****Hinata will wake up but not fight and Sasuke (your favorite) will show us why he's one of the "best".**** Thanks to my beta for the hard work as well XD (Winged Servant of the Night, not 'on').**

**Beta Note: I hope you guys and dolls are enjoying this ficlet as much as I am. Here's the edited chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any associated Trademark characters. However all original characters are my intellectual property.**

X.X.X

_Chapter 13: Beasts collide_

The two Jinchuuriki stared at each other putting off as much force as they could to make the other flinch even a little. The two had unmatched power, speed and the chakra to make even the more experience of Jounins weak in the knees. Flaring their chakra, the ground below them cracked from the pressure and rubble floated around them, nearby villages felt the immense chakra that the two put off even though the citizens don't know the cause of it. The Konoha group sensed the chakra and Kakashi and Yamato were almost paralyzed while the rest stood still, fear written upon their features.

Smirking both of the Jinchuuriki flickered again and clashed in mid air with the sound of flesh hitting flesh enhanced by the power coursing through them. Kirabi aimed a powerful kick at the blonde's head but was blocked by a forearm. Naruto sent a punch to the gut but was swatted away as the fight continued on in this fashion for several minutes, the ground shaking and cracking under the incredible force behind the hits. Separating themselves to gain some distance they stared at each other once again and both of them laughed at the opportunity to fight such a powerful opponent.

"This is fun… I never thought you'd be this strong" Naruto said as he took off his cloak and threw it away into the wind "Warm up is over though" he added with a grin.

"Heh… you're not too bad yourself" Kirabi said as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk "You're right though… warm up is over" he added as he dashed to attack. He gave a high kick, that Naruto dodged, the impact was so powerful that the ground broke and the huge boulder they were standing on (AN: Sakura threw it remember) split in half.

"_Damn this guy is strong and with little to no chakra… he held back a great deal before"_ Naruto thought as he dodged a punch and blocked a kick and unleashed several of his own _"I held back too"._

Blocking a punch, Naruto swatted away an incoming kick and threw a punch of his own which was dodged but the ground exploded on impact. Kirabi's eyes were like saucers as he saw the incredible power the blonde kid was throwing at him but he recovered and got excited. He launched a series of punches and kicks at the blonde who had a difficult time even deflecting them as he was kept on the defensive for a while… something he never liked. Even though Naruto was faster than his opponent he got caught up in his Taijutsu rhythm and he couldn't escape, getting a few hits here and there in the process. Finding an opening he went for it and kicked his side, pushing him to an open area where Naruto punched him square in the face and then jumped back to gain distance.

"_I can't believe this guy's Taijutsu… the power of it and its fluidity is remarkable_" Naruto thought impressed at his opponent. "_I can't forget that weird sword dance he did earlier… this guy can take down people in an instant, I've got to watch my guard."_

"_This kid pretty good, he's speed is incredible but he lacks experience… a thing that will cost him"_ Kirabi thought as he grinned and flared chakra and launched himself yet again at the blonde. Not giving the faster man time to make a move, the 8-tails Jinchuuriki took one of his many swords and started swinging at the blonde who was surprised to see lightning surrounding the sword and avoided it with haste.

Naruto channeled chakra into the palm of his hand and created a wind blade which he clashed with Kirabi's sword and although wind favors lightning the two elements were at a stalemate. Naruto surprised at this pushed forward and with a gust of wind he sent his opponent flying through the field. Kirabi back-flipped and gained footing as he was thrown away by a wind jutsu and as he composed himself he saw the blonde almost on top of him, with the wind blade on a stabbing motion and then… a crash. Smoke and debris rouse as the two shinobi crashed with each other, Kirabi avoided the wind blade with his palm charged in lightning chakra, Naruto got frustrated and sent a kick to the neck and connected but was astonished as his opponent didn't even flinch.

"Hahaha… you're good and you even made me remember that I have a song to finish" Kirabi said as he grinned and took out a note and began writing something on it. "Okay, now time for you to feel my might… OH YEAH!" he exclaimed as he pushed off Naruto with little effort and drew all of his swords at once. Positioning every sword in a different limb and mouth just leaving one leg free for movement he sprang into action.

Naruto recognized the stance as he seen it earlier in the fight and was still astounded at how he could move so efficiently in such a position. Summoning a sword from a weapons scroll he kept blocking the blades that came in an incredibly fast circular motion. Suddenly Kirabi stopped and Naruto was off balance for a moment… a moment was all Kirabi needed to go in for the kill. Smirking he launched every blade he had to the blonde who looked stunned as he received multiples stabbings on his torso, arms and legs. Naruto fell to the ground choking blood and struggled to keep eye contact of his opponent. Kirabi walked slowly to where his opponent laid and actually had a sad face as he didn't want to kill him.

"Ooops… it seems I was too strong for you but don't worry I know a medic around this parts and…" Kirabi was interrupted when a huge surge of chakra appeared and pushed him off. Recovering he saw the blonde getting up, the blades falling to the ground, his wounds closing and breathing easing _"With no demonic chakra… what the hell?"_ he asked mentally and prepared for the real battle.

"Wow! That's a trick I've learned from a friend" Naruto said as he smiled at the shocked gazed that stared back at him. "I've got to commend you, you caught me off guard and exploited that in an instant… the real fight commences now" he added as red chakra flowed around his body forming three tails on his back and a fox silhouette around him.

"Hahaha… well aren't we cocky but..." Kirabi said as he pushed his arm upwards with two fingers pointing up (sign of horns) "TIME FOR NUMBER EIGHT!!!!!!" he yelled as brownish chakra started to surround him and took form of tails and a bull like silhouette around him. Both combatants glared at each other and disappeared and in an instant the ground was being destroyed as they clashed and the backlash pushed the ground backwards.

The fight was devastating; a normal shinobi would've died already from such blows but these shinobi had the power and chakra to still go on as the earth beneath them shook and crumbled with each blow. The chakra backlashes rustled trees to the point of blowing them off their roots and one lonely shinobi watched the fight with amusement and a bit of rage. Sasuke was sitting under a tree ignoring the devastation around him, he was bleeding a bit and he knew there were broken bones in his body but he wants to demonstrate his power one more time and this time… he meant business.

Naruto was feeling many things, first was excitement, followed by frustration and anger since there was no way to get his opponent to mess up and was on his tail every time. He managed to hit him a few times but he kept coming back and he didn't want to do a jutsu in this condition since it would probably kill his fellow Jinchuuriki. Thinking back he did fatally wound him before so it was fair if he tried that on him, Naruto focused chakra on the palm of his hand and began to rotate it rapidly into every direction, creating the famous **Rasengan.**

Kirabi was having similar feelings about the fight and his opponent, he felt excitement as he was one of the few who could push him to this level but at the same time he felt anger as everything he threw was blocked, only that one time were he ax-kicked him but recovered horrifyingly quickly. The chakra on him shifted and formed a horned silhouette around his arm and he gave a punch to the blonde.

The two Jinchuuriki clashed their attacks at the same time; and a huge thunderous sound resonated throughout the area. Sasuke who was watching the scene retreated as the shockwave was immense.

x.x.x

"Damn Sasuke isn't here and that chakra capacity is starting to worry me" Kakashi said as he kept looking around for a sign of his ex-pupil anywhere but nothing… he was seeing nothing "_Shit! He went back, there's no other explanation" _he thought in panic.

"Kakashi-sempai… the Uchiha's scent is going in the direction where the battle is being held" Kiba said for once polite as he feared they would go to the direction he mentioned to retrieve the dumb and prideful Uchiha "He just couldn't accept the fact that he was out matched" he growled softly.

"Damn… I've heard he was hot-headed but this" Yamato said as he limped a bit out of his injury "Naruto is fighting with another Jinchuuriki meaning that if they push themselves to the max… this area will be doomed" he added so that everyone could hear.

"We need to move fast and retrieve Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she kept a watchful eye on Hinata's body who was being carried by Akamaru "Those who remember the sheer power of those things should know that Sasuke-kun is no match so we must get him" she added with a little panic on her voice.

"Maybe he should've realized that on his own if he's such a genius" Kiba said crossing his arms and glaring at the direction where the chakra was getting stronger by the minute.

"You're no match either that's why you're scared to go back there… we leave no-one behind, that Konohagakure's code" Sakura almost yelled at the Inuzuka but then someone she didn't expect to contradicted her.

"Sakura-san, it's true that we shouldn't leave anyone behind but what Kiba said is true… a man who always wants to prove himself will get killed eventually" Shino said as a group a bugs came to him and he nodded. "My bugs have said that Uchiha Sasuke's trail is at the fight and even saw him from a distance since going near the chakra would hurt them" he added and the team nodded and jumped to the trees.

The Konoha group jumped through the trees at a fast pace as they wanted to recover Sasuke even if it was just a body and return to their village to report Naruto's immense growth. Kakashi looked troubled, Yamato looked worried, Kiba and Shino didn't betrayed their looks while Sakura jumped from branch to branch alongside Akamaru who escorted the still sleeping Hinata. Hinata was having nightmares about what her love said to her at their meeting and even if she hated to admit it… he was right. They all needed her help searching for him as sometimes Neji couldn't but she distanced herself from them thinking it was their fault when it was everyone's… even hers. Suddenly she woke up and felt she was being carried by something big and furry, she didn't opened her eyes but she knew there was something going on and they were making haste for it.

"_Naruto-kun, I've been a fool to let my emotions get the better of me… I didn't try to help you and when I finally did it was too late"_ Hinata thought in misery as she suddenly felt a huge surge of chakra that made her flinch _"What is that… Naruto-kun?"_

Arriving at the scene they saw the huge explosion and a huge silhouette going off to a part of the forest, destroying the trees as he went. The group was shocked at the state of the area they occupied a few minutes before and were more scared at the feeling of both chakras up close than before. Sasuke was up in a tree branch watching the chaos and actually looked pleased at the outcome, waiting for a change as he watched amused at the testing of power between both demons as he collected chakra for his ultimate technique. Suddenly he felt someone grab his mouth, covering it to not make a sound.

"Sasuke… you fool" Kakashi whispered in the ear of the younger shinobi as he landed behind him. "We need to retreat and report to Hokage-sama about Naruto's power… while we can" he continued to whispered while the frown of the Uchiha deepened.

"I will bring him back… he wanted killing intent then he'll get it" Sasuke stated coldly as he disappeared into the chaos leaving a fuming, cursing semi-pervert shinobi behind. Sasuke made some seals and fired up some fire-dragons to the sky, quickly forming a dark cloud above them.

"Damn… my internal organs got scrambled by that attack" Kirabi said as the chakra covering him got thinner and smaller "That attack is dangerous… it even destroyed my own attack" he said as he got up from the rubble that covered him and quickly noticed an annoying person on the field _"Uchiha…"_ he though with annoyance as he made some seals **"Lightning style: Rampaging Bull"** and a bull-like lightning bolt shot from his hand aimed at the intruder of the fight.

"Hope I didn't kill the guy… that would suck" Naruto said as he panted from the slight exhaustion he was feeling "He was strong but… Sasuke" he added with slight anger in his voice as he saw his once time friend. He saw something flash through the distance and knew that a jutsu was aimed at the man but he didn't seem to care… his red-eyes were fixed on the other red-eye pair.

Naruto wanted to help his ex-friend when Sasuke raised his arm and took the lightning attack without batting an eye. Sasuke charged his hand with small Chidori and seem to absorb the lightning bull and his arm got charge with lightning, smirking he jumped high into the air and a huge bolt of lightning made its way towards the Uchiha who absorbed it as well with his Chidori. The huge lightning bolts that shot themselves from the thundercloud were incredible as they went to every direction and the Konoha group were amazed at the power of the Uchiha as they never seen anything like this. Kirabi and Naruto were astounded as they never seen such control over an element and they were more amazed when a beast formed from the lightning.

"_Survive dobe"_ Sasuke though with a smirk as he lowered his arm and yelled **"Kirin"** as the beast made of lightning descended and in a flash of light… destruction.

Kakashi knew that something like that would destroy the whole area so he went back to the team and saw them astonished to what was happening, screaming at them to move he got Hinata off Akamaru so that the dog could move more freely and ran, the rest following him. The two Jinchuuriki couldn't even evade the attack as pure lightning can't be beaten in speed and took the blow head-on, with Naruto being more close to the damage and destruction. The flash of light followed by the sound of earth breaking and trees exploding, without a doubt the power of that technique is devastating and those watching from the sidelines were curious at how Sasuke developed such technique. A huge hole on the ground five meters wide was the aftermath of the technique, smoke rising from the hole and the ground shattered, the trees burned or destroyed. A silhouette stood at the edge of the hole looking down expectantly to see if anything survived… Sasuke gazed upon the destruction he made with satisfaction.

"_If I hadn't directed part of the lightning away with my own chakra I would've been burn to a crisp"_ Kirabi thought as he gazed at the area he was fighting earlier _"He didn't use that technique three years ago… did he hold back?"_ he thought and the dark presence in his mind answered.

"**It was more like he wasn't in the shape to use it… and it seems it requires a lot of concentration and those fire attacks we saw earlier to make the dark cloud"** the demon inside the mind of Kirabi answered as he too looked at the destruction with amazement _**"He could've been a demon in another lifetime but it seems that the blonde is immortal"**_ he thought.

"It seems that I underestimated you after all my friend" Naruto said coolly as he appeared behind the anxious Uchiha with his index finger in a gun position on the man's head "Nice jutsu… I could show you a few of mine but I don't have time" he added as he panted a little as he used too much chakra to get out of the jutsu. He suddenly got really shocked but Sasuke's words snapped him out of his state, but he couldn't believe what he learned just now.

"How did you escape?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly but in his mind he was shocked and angry since there was no way a shinobi could dodge his attack, not even his brother could… he only blocked it _"Wait… did he blocked it somehow" _he thought with shock.

"I didn't escape… they're annoying" Naruto said as he saw two rotating Taijutsu attacks coming at him "It seems that I'll take my leave" he added as he pressed a pressure point and knocked Sasuke as he turned. Taking a kunai, Naruto charged at one of the drills and stopped it in its tracks and a flash of crimson was seen… white fur fell to the ground as Akamaru laid in a poll of quickly gathering blood.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Kiba roared as he charged blindly at Naruto who looked at his passively "YOU KILLED HIM!!!" he kept roaring as he swung incredible fast punches at the blonde but not fast enough to make a hit.

"You wanted to see me as a demon right? Well this is your chance" Naruto said calmly as he kept dodging the punches in disinterest. Suddenly Naruto grabbed one of the punched and gripped hard and broke the entire hand like nothing, he then kicked the Inuzuka in the gut and punched him, crashing him into the ground and making a small crater. "You, right now, felt weak and useless and most of all you couldn't save and avenge your fallen partner… you're pathetic" he added as he glanced at the almost crying Inuzuka on the ground and if one looked closely you could see his blue eyes showing pity… and mischievousness.

"How could you Naruto!" Sakura bellowed from the place where Sasuke lay asleep. "How could you damage them like this… they came to get you home" she added almost in tears and the hopelessness in her emerald eyes showing.

"I never intended in going home Sakura" Naruto said coldly. "What would've happened if I went back to the Leaf… scorn, hateful glances, the so called justice those elders would want is my death but don't worry girl… I'll go back to the village and destroy it for good" he added as he disappeared _"Hate me… please hate me"_ he thought with slight watery eyes.

x.x.x

Everyone was surprised at the power Naruto possessed even after taking such a powerful attack head-on and live. The more experience jounin saw that the blonde was exhausted and wanted to get out of a fight as soon as possible but the show he put on a few moments before could fool anyone. Sakura saw that Sasuke was just sleeping and noted the chakra exhaustion and heavy bruises on his body but also saw that Naruto had a few nasty bruises as well but didn't showed discomfort. Hinata was awake and blood-line activated as she searched for her love, she couldn't believe that even such powerful attack couldn't damage him and wondered how powerful he really was.

"_Naruto-kun"_ Hinata thought as she tracked her beloved talking with a taller dark-skinned man and then disappearing once again "_I'll wait for you Naruto-kun… no matter how long it takes"._

"I almost believe it for a minute… Kakashi-sempai do you see it?" Shino asked the masked jounin as his bugs circled the area in an orderly fashion.

"Yes, the amount of chakra he used for it was incredible… I've never seen a Genjutsu with that much chakra" Kakashi said as he gazed at his surroundings with his Sharingan "Yamato get Kiba… the technique was incredible, like an amplified version of the Hell Viewing Technique" he added while the wood-user jounin walked towards the fallen Inuzuka.

"Get up Kiba… Akamaru isn't dead" Yamato said to the crying dog-tamer as he grabbed his shoulder in slight pain "Naruto made a switch and fool all of us" he added and the Inuzuka got up in slight disbelieve as he glanced at the place where his partner fell and saw a boulder.

"He acted pretty fast in his exhaustion… he knocked down the dog and made a substitution with a boulder" Kakashi said as he stared at a hole on the ground were a silhouette was seen "Search in that hole… he showed us Kiba's nightmare and by doing so he made it more believable" he added as he put his Hitai-ate back in place and gave a huge sigh.

Kiba hugged his partner who was just sleeping, no harm done to him, and silently thanked Kami but cursed Naruto for his scare. He couldn't believe what he went through in just a moment and he realized that Naruto was giving him a message… to get stronger for the tough challenges ahead. Yamato sighted as he never would've guessed that the blonde everyone had high hopes for was this powerful, he also didn't believe Sasuke's power either. The rest of the group had similar thoughts and feelings and they would get their answers sooner that they would've think.

X.X.X

_Border of Fire and Water country_

"That was an interesting workout" Doki said as he walked up the stairs of their base "Didn't think those things would be that strong" he added as he met with his comrades in their meeting room.

"It's about time you got here… it's not difficult to dispose of ten bodies you know" Kazuru said as he cleaned his sword. "I never thought they would attack like that… who's controlling them?" he asked a certain person who was more shocked that all of them combined.

"I honestly don't know but… whoever is controlling that many bodies is a high level shinobi" Kabuto said with a slight shiver "Most of them were normal citizens of low level shinobi but now they're pretty strong without the modifications almost jounin level… the modifications makes them deadlier" he added with a frown _"Who could've done this"_ he thought.

"If Naruto finds out he'll be furious at you Kabuto… you helped make them" Kusamaru said with a smirk. "You sure you don't know anything?" he asked a bit suspicious, after all he worked with a snake half his life.

"I'm sure and I'll help Naruto-kun to finish the job… although their numbers are low, they have skills now" Kabuto said glaring at the greenish man while the later smirked showing his pointed teeth that glistened in the dull rays of the afternoon.

X.X.X

**Hope it makes up for the lateness… it was funny to see the site full of stories with Hinata's demise in them, sure it was sad but you people saw the last chapter right, she's alive! Yondaime came to rescue Naruto and reveals that he's his father (like Vader). Anyways Hinata (in this story) will have a moment in the next chapter so look forward to it.**

**Next: situation and apologies**


	14. situations and apologies

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. They really were great and inspired me to write more for this chapter. Naruto and Kirabi fought but did not push each other to their limit thanks to Sasuke and his attack. Naruto knows about a terrible outcome regarding Konoha while Hinata mourns her opportunity loss and curses herself because of how useless she was in the mission. Tsunade learns about the failure of the missoin an bit of Naruto's new attitude and nasty news arrive at Konoha. I think that sums a bit of the incoming chapter…**

**Disclaime: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

X.X.X

_Chapter14: situations and apologies_

"You got to hate that guy for ruining a good battle like that" Naruto exclaimed as he sat on a huge rock to rest after running for an hour with his chakra on a limit "But got say… I was relieved that it stopped since you looked like you had a thing up your sleeve and I wasn't going to like it" he added with a chuckle as he turned to look at his companion.

"I was going to do something but the landscape would be gone in an instant" Kirabi stated with a smirk "Damn that Uchiha… that attack was powerful" he added with a frown as he thought about the time the two of them battled and how he almost killed the kid.

"Yeah, he has a thing for the dramatic. Like you, I'm a bit flabbergasted at the technique but not too much… he's a genius after all" he added a small smile as he thought about his friend. _"I can't believe those things are running wild on Fire country… a war… Akatsuki or should I say Madara is behind this"_ he thought with misery as he kept calm to not alert his companion.

"You seem a bit preoccupied about something… the wind shifted slightly and a bit of killing intent flared randomly" Kirabi stated as he the blonde looked at him in surprise.

"Well… it seems that my former village is being attacked by "monsters" that are being led by an incredibly strong Akatsuki member" Naruto stated with worry "I mean, sure they scorned me and hated me for something so dumb but they are just weak… weak people are bound to fear powerful things in which leads to hate them" he added with a confusing rambling.

"Haha… so you miss your old village, that's understandable since I miss mine and I left it because they thought of me as the village weapon and not a normal shinobi" Kirabi said with a laugh "Listen man… do what you think is right. If you think the village or anyone in it deserves another chance then what are you waiting for. I wasn't treated kindly in my village… only those close to me did give a chance and I appreciate them for it" he added wisely. Naruto looked at the strange man at his side with confusion but reflected on those words.

Naruto thought about all of those who he cared about in the past but the anger and hatred he had for them now was still much greater that compassionate feelings. The blonde had mixed emotions about all of his former friends and village… he knew about the economic crisis they were having right now, he knew about the friends he made on other countries were not helping Konoha because of what they did to him and that made him happy for a moment but he still couldn't shake the feeling that hundreds or thousands of people could die because he wasn't man enough to take mere insults. Naruto though back on those who didn't care about a stupid demon inside someone… Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, heck even Sasuke and last but not least Hinata. The blonde jinchuuriki thought about her almost every night he could, how she came back to his apartment to apologize that day for something that it wasn't even her fault… she was perfect in every way he could think off. She didn't judge him for something as being a jinchuuriki, in fact, she admired him for it, she always had a smile (even if it was hidden) just for him… and she didn't hit him or insulted him for no good reason.

"Seriously… my life back them would've been incredible if I would've noticed her sooner" Naruto thought with a tiny smile as he thought about the girl just a few hours ago he knocked unconscious "I knew she loved me but hearing it from her was just heart pounding… too bad I have things to accomplish first or I would've been in that village again"

"I told you some are worth the pain… so you were going to propose something to me?" Kirabi asked cutting the image extravaganza Naruto had on his mind with a curious and yet srious look on his face.

"Right…"

X.X.X

_Two day later, six hours away from Konoha_

"_War?"_ Naruto's shocked and dumbfounded whisper rang into his eardrums once again. Sasuke couldn't get out of his head how the blonde he always thought was an idiot knew about the recent attacks Konoha were going through _"He went too far this time" _he remember the blonde whisper in anger before everything went black for him.

"_I just can't get it out of my head… how did he know?"_ Sasuke questioned himself as he lay back against a rock in a clearing. Konoha's team is currently resting after almost an entire day of nonstop running to gain some distance between them and anymore trouble regarding Uzumaki Naruto "_Ironic… we wanted to meet him and now we're running to separate from him" _the Uchiha though and a smile formed on his face.

"Okay guy's one hour, get some rest, eat and dispose of earlier inconveniences… after this is a one trip to the village" Kakashi stated as he sat down and began to eat a tiny bowl of ramen he had left _"One of the many things that I miss about that knuckle-head *sigh*"_ he thought with a downtrodden look on his one visible eye and he began to chew the noodles.

"We need to give the information we found to Hokage-sama as fast as we can… its crucial" Yamato explained to the strained faces some were making "Also we need to help the village fend off against those attacks and still rebuild some areas… Akatsuki really screwed us big time that time. I can't believe the village was so stupid to scorn the one that save it from certain doom" he added with anger but quickly calmed down.

"We were all stupid Sempai… Naruto-san was a great comrade and a special friend that could destroy his body just to know if his friends were okay" Shino commented emotionlessly as he sat near a tree eating a rice ball and circling the air with a finger… a sign of communication between him and his bugs.

"Indeed… we owe him a lot even if he almost kill a few here but we can't blame everything on him do we" Sakura said as he glared at the Inuzuka petting his giant dog and the Uchiha who looked at her with disinterest "You two took off irresponsibly and not only did you two almost died but we failed the mission thanks to your recklessness" she added furiously.

A bit away from the arguing group sat a dark haired girl whose face looked blank and clearly thinking about something or someone. Hyuuga Hinata sat at the bottom of a tree eating her part of rations and watching the scenery with a sad look on her face as she thought back on a few days ago, her encounter with the man she had loved all this years went terribly wrong. She thought on convincing him to come back to her or at least go with him but he'd been keeping tabs on the village and knew about the things she'd done to get stronger. Isolating herself and hating all who treated her love badly was a mistake Naruto pointed out and she was ashamed of herself of acting like her family.

"_Naruto-kun… I feel so ashamed of myself… would you forgive me?"_ Hinata asked herself mentally as she remembered the cold distant look Naruto possessed _"You've changed a lot but I know you have good intentions somewhere to say those thing to me"_ she tried to assured of herself and then looked at the group of shinobi she was with _"I'll apologize but not right now since they're not the only ones that need to hear it"_

Half an hour later, the Konoha platoon was a bit refreshed and relaxed but still on high alert in the occurrence of an attack. Everyone got the decent sense to pack their belongings right away in the case of an immediate escape or just simply because they didn't have anything better to do. Having eaten and rested for a bit some of the shinobi in the group were feeling a bit anxious about the incoming meeting with the Hokage, they all knew that this mission report wasn't going to be like the other failures… since they meet the one they were searching but couldn't do anything about it.

"Ok guys enough rest, time to go back to the village… will go in a decent pace so to not get tired right away" Kakashi stated as he holstered his backpack and jumped to a branch. The other shinobi mimicked the masked jounin's movements and the clearing suddenly lost the crowd it had a mere seconds ago. Everyone in the platoon had a face of "not wanting to face the Hokage about what happened" since even at the old age 56, Gondaime Hokage still had much strength.

"_Why do I feel like hating myself?... oh right I'm reporting"_ Kakashi thought with misery as they kept jumping through the branches in the deep forest of Fire Country.

X.X.X

_Same time in Naruto's hideout_

After sleeping for a few hours, Naruto and company arrived at the location of the hideout to find small traces of battle. Two days from the Konoha team encounter all of the shinobi present in the hideout had a meeting seeing that their leader woke up from his extended "nap". Actually Naruto took the time of relaxation to find any more information he could get about the supposed attacks Konoha was receiving. The blonde jinchuuriki led them to think that he was sleeping and slipped away with his new stealth techniques and spent a day running through his nearby spy network to pick up his much needed information… he forgot to pick some a few months ago so maybe that's why he didn't knew about the attacks. What he found was truly devastating; Konoha was fighting a war with a few hundred Cursed Sealed shinobi, leftovers from Orochimaru's reign, he meant to ask Kabuto about this in a "civilized" manner but he had always kept a clone or two watching him so he just needed to see for himself.

"_This is bad… my plans and goals are in jeopardy because of this situation"_ Naruto thought as he headed to the conference room in the middle of the hideout _"Madara just had to go and do this… couldn't he just waited for me like a old man waiting for death?"_ he asked himself as he opened the door to find the room filled with the members of his organization.

"Well the sleeping princess finally decided to wake up… we need to discuss a few things boss" Doki said in a mocking but serious tone as he was glared by Kazuru.

"Don't you have any respect… even if Naruto is younger than all of us, he's still the most powerful" Kazuru stated seriously as he stared at the newcomer with a blank look "Although I still don't know your skills… Kirabi was it?" he added with a slightly curious look.

"That's my name dawg… and I'll show you my skill whenever you feel like it" Kirabi stated with an amusing grin as he mutely challenged the experienced Suna shinobi.

"I don't think now is the right time to test the new guy Kazuru… leader is getting impatient" Kusamaru said smirking as he glanced at the blondes direction who indeed had an impatient look on his face but it was mostly amused at the situation against his group.

"Don't worry about it, it was getting good. Listen, I deceived a few of you since not even I sleep for that long except for exhaustion. I went to some rendezvous points nearby to collect information about the attacks against Konoha and I found out that it had been going for almost a month now" Naruto said calmly as the room suddenly went quiet "I've also found out who's controlling the creatures, since they're not human anymore, and it may baffle a few of you and some may expect it…. Uchiha Madara is behind those attacks" he added with overall seriousness as he stared at Kabuto with a cold penetrating look.

"Don't look at me like that Naruto-kun… true, those "creatures" were created by Orochimaru and I helped make them but it escapes me that why they're attacking Konoha since Madara knows you're not affiliated with them anymore" Kabuto stated calmly but kept tensed for any breakout he had to endure… his leader was the unpredictable ninja Uzumaki Naruto, anything could happen.

"Indeed but since you and I didn't see each other for almost two years… anything could've happened" Naruto stated coolly "Don't take me for the idiotic child I once was… trust me when I tell you that" he added with a hard glare that scared the medic-nin for a second.

"I'm not Naruto-kun but since they all scorn me for what I did and now that they're as powerful as ever… I wouldn't have survived their encounter since they're a very big group" Kabuto said with a bit of fear by the look on the blonde's faces but then he felt relieved when said blonde smile.

"I knew you didn't do it… my spy network is very good and they hide spectacularly so they haven't seen within their gatherings at all. They know if a person is hiding under genjutsu or any other technique… they're specialists and all of this information was delivered by them, although the principles I already knew thanks to Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile but then he covered his mouth as he wasn' supposed to say the last part.

"Sasuke?... as in Uchiha Sasuke?" Kazuru asked clearly intrigued by the slip their leader let out.

"Oho!... so you went and met with them eh?" Doki asked with a smirk "You told us to go ahead because you had to resolve a problem… how did you know it was them?" he added with a small frown.

"That's not important right now… if you want me to tell you how marvelous it went ask me after I finish with the problem at hand" Naruto said with a slight sarcastic tone of voice "The information that I was given also says that they would attack today or someday this week… so this is my plan…" he started saying while the rest paid close attention.

X.X.X

Few hours later, Konoha

The platoon composed of jounins in which the "Copy Cat" Hatake Kakashi led finally arrived at the Gates of their village but no one seemed to be in high spirits about the accomplishment. None of the shinobi present in the platoon wanted to come face to face with the Hokage since the mission was a failure but not because the "target" wasn't found but because they pretty much gave him an edge to get away. Not even the student of the Godaime Hokage wanted to be in the room but it was inevitable as Kakashi said on the way here.

"C'mon guys as I said later… it's inevitable since you'll face her when she gives a mission again" Kakshi said as he walked rather calmly to the big red tower that was near the Hokage Monument and some of the things that wasn't destroyed in the Akatsuki attack years ago.

"If we survive you mean" Sakura said in a sad low tone while Sasuke chuckled in amusement.

It was little past noon and the Konoha residents kept building in specific places in the piece of land some earth based shinobi managed to bring from the crater that was the village. Since the Hokage summit all countries have had some problems with cursed sealed monsters as they killed their troops and even if the hatred ran deep in some, they decided to help one another in their need. Konoha had a few strong shinobi from Earth Country help the small quantity of earth based shinobi in their village. Konoha helped other countries as well, some to strategize about incoming attacks and how to defend from the resources they possessed and the Nara clan was gaining more reputation because of this.

Godaime Hokage or better known as the Slug Princess or the Legendary Sucker, Senju Tsunade was like always stamping the living crap of the increasing amounts of paper in her office. She hasn't got over the loss of her assistant and best friend Shizune but in her honor she has stop the amount of alcohol she consumed by half but this days she was going to break the rules a bit. Tsunade won the lottery in a small ticket again the other day and instantly knew something bad was going to happen, she hoped Naruto wasn't the bad news but knowing her luck… not a good posibilty.

"_Damn brat, gone without a trace, leaving the necklace and your head-bad behind… now giving me more trouble"_ Tsunade thought as she took another look at the wanted poster she had on her table. The Naruto she knew was lost, he would never go to a village and kill shinobi just for the heck of it… she had help from the Tsuchikage to rebuild the village and now the treaty could be gone and a war may begin at any moment since Naruto was one of them before. Kakashi sending the wanted posters he got from Iwa was a big help to her and now she knew what kind of people Naruto was hanging with. Hearing a little knock on the door she lifted her vision from the wanted posters to the door and managed a firm "come in" and the door opened to reveal the team she was ever so anxious to receive a report from.

"Well, well, it's about time you get here or hear a steady report from you guys" Tsunade stated staring at each and every one of the shinobi present before her "I don't see the one you were out to get… so let's hear it" she added strongly with a look that said 'better be sincere'.

"We found and encountered Uzumaki Naruto… he managed to get away" Kakashi started with a heavy exhausted voice, clearly wanting not to be in his position "Naruto's power has over-exceeded any expectations we could've possessed… and thanks to some overeager shinobi he managed to get away from us" he added painfully as he saw the slight glare forming on Tsunade's face.

"Who are the ones responsible for the failure of the mission?" Tsunade asked in a barely controlled voice as she tried to pipe down her anger. The look and the massive killer intent she produced sent the already wary and weakened shinobi to their knees.

"I-I did!" Kiba half shouted as he struggled to get up from the floor "I was angry at seeing him that I rushed to a fight instead of talking… I'm responsible" he added with slight shame and sadness as he sobbed, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well it doesn't surprise me that you would…" Tsunade started saying but was cut over as Uchiha Sasuke got up from the floor calmly.

"I'm responsible for the failure of the mission as well Tsunade-sama" Sasuke said fearlessly as he stared back at the last Sanin "I wanted to fight Naruto all this years and even took many retrieval mission because I knew he would never come calmly… I realized in this mission that teamwork or not, we were not match or him" he added regretfully.

"Another one huh?... who else?" Tsunade asked but no one else even flinched at her tone. Suddenly Senju Tsunade did something that no one in the room expected, flickering the legendary medical ninja delivered two powerful punches to each standing shinobi, sending them towards the wall which was destroyed at impact. The two shinobi had difficulty in getting up as to show respect towards their leader but to no avail, hours of not resting and still not fully recovered of the previous fight had its effects "Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, you have done too much, the success of this mission was going to turn the ties against those attacks and you two blew it… what kind of punishment I should give you I don't know!" she yelled as she thought about the hyperactive blonde and started to sob a bit.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak for a moment?... there's something I must say to all of you" Hinata suddenly asked the sobbing Hokage as she got up from her position "I want to apologize to each and every one of you, the moment I confronted Naruto, h-he made m-me see t-things t-that c-clearly s-says… I've b-being d-doing s-something w-wrong… I'm-I'm s-sorry" she sobbed as tears came from her eyes as she dropped to the floor of the office while everyone in the room looked at her in mild shocked. No one had seen the Hyuuga heiress like this in years, always cold to everyone and always reserved, it a wonder that she'd be crying now trying to apologize to the friends she scorned for so long.

"We forgive you Hinata… we deserved what you did to us in a way and we should apologize to you as well" Sakura said with a small smile. The other shinobi present, except for the Uchiha, nodded in agreement as to the young woman deserving apologies from everyone.

"It seems that you understand a bit of the dobe now… he'll never accept someone who betrays their friends like you did. Naruto, as dumb as he is, has morals and honor… if you ask me, he left because he wanted to do something that would be prevented if he stayed here" Sasuke stated as he frowned at everyone who looked at him shocked.

"You talked to Naruto?" Tsunade asked having calmed down a little at hearing the girl speak and turned to her "You said you talked to him while these two say they've been fighting?" she questioned again.

"Y-Yeah… I-I went alone to t-talk to h-him since I saw a large chakra signature far a-away from the initial battle… I saw a different m-man that he was b-before leaving, c-cold and d-distant… p-powerful" Hinata narrated a little more comfortable after apologizing and gaining forgiveness.

"That's the Naruto from the wanted posters… Uchiha, tell me more about your theory" Tsunade demanded in a calm tone, her eyes though were still furious at the two shinobi who cause the mission to fail.

"There's not much to it… if Naruto wanted to destroy the village he would've gained the wanted posters attacking Konoha and disappearing it from the map" Sasuke rasped a bit as he still felt the punch the Hokage gave him "Naruto must've got a reason to boost his rank and to not come back to this place" he added flinching a bit as he massaged through the rib cage.

"I see… well thought but we still need to find out where is his prime location, their base" Tsunade said as she massaged her temples, suddenly her door was knocked "Enter!" she said in a annoyed tone as the door opened to reveal a panting team of Anbu.

"Hokage-sama… *pant*… we have crucial news" one of them said as he handed in a scroll with the kanji for "Lightning" on it. Opening the scroll Tsunade smile a bit at the news incoming from the scroll and then looked at the more relaxed team of experienced shinobi with a critical eye.

"Well… tell me this crucial piece of information you have" Tsunade demanded as she felt that the good new she just received were about to become meaningless.

"My Lady… we spotted a battalion of Curse Sealed shinobi on our way here" another Anbu said, this time a female "We came at our top speed and didn't rest until we got here… they'll reach the village in a day and a half!" the tained shinobi exclaimed as every visible eye in the room suddenly widened in shock.

"WHAT!!!!" Tsunade yelled in rage as the attack would've gotten them by surprise if it weren't for this team of Anbu "The situation has changed so much… group of jounin alert all available high ranking shinobi and evacuete the civilians immediately, Anbu alert your comrades and the go take a rest we'll need you for this" she ordered with authority, the Anbu flickered away to tell their corporation while the group of exhausted jounins flickered to different location to tell their own comrades. Only the masked jounin Hatake Kakashi stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama… I need to discuss something with you" the masked jounin started somberly "Is in regards of Naruto's new… skills and techniques"

X.X.X

**Well how do you people like them apples… no fighting in this one but I think it was good. The apologies some of you didn't want happened (for a reason). Naruto started to see some of his past flaws as well thanks to KB and Curse Seal monsters are coming to destroy everything. Akatsuki is going to show its ugly head and Naruto and company are going to be dramatic… as always. **

**Next: experiments gone strong**


	15. experiments gone strong

**Hello again and thanks for reviewing!!! There was a review that made laugh because he says I'm a failure as an author and that the last chapter was crap… one thing dude, IF you're reading this GET OUT! You don't like the story and start to flame stupidity, so leave.**

**Ok back to business. Some people are a bit angry at the apology Hinata gave… don't worry, she's still cold-hearted and powerful, she's just going to be a bit nicer to them and spend more time with her old friends… people don't change out of nowhere you know! Naruto on the other hand is still the same and if you look back a few chapters, his group didn't kill masses of shinobi, they just killed the ones they came there to get… so there's still a bit of the old stupid kid in there. This chapter: expect fighting and a few things XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto in any shape and form which is a shame ******

X.X.X

_Chapter15: experiments gone strong_

There they stood as they looked at one of the abandoned bases of the genius turn psychopath Orochimaru. The place was in ruins, a few pillars stood and some of the places on the inside were a bit intact but the whole place in general looked like someone went in and made a party… a very nasty party which included burning the host's place. Three hours after their meeting, the group of renowned S-rank shinobi raced to some of the nearby bases that Orochimaru had scattered around the Land of Fire. Kabuto led the way as he was the expert in the situation although Kusamaru traveled underground in order to sense incoming threats. Doki had his sensed on par with his pale-green comrade since he's practically made of earth and could sense vibrations and such up to half a mile without pushing it. Kazuru looked alert like he always was and was ready for a fight in any moment. Kirabi looked pumped up and happily humming beats supposedly for the songs he writes while Naruto looked impassive. The leader of their little but powerful group of rouges had many things in mind, one of them was finding the information he needed at the moment, the other things that was on his mind was… could he defeat Uchiha Madara?

The simple yet controversial question struck him hard. Three years ago he struck him several times, almost ripping his arm apart in one occasion but he had to admit that it was pure luck on his part and because he had many tricks up his sleeve. The current problem was that Madara would be expecting all of those techniques plus the Rin'negan and even said bloodline wasn't mastered yet. Madara saw the Hiraishin he did to escape… no powerful tricks up his sleeve now since he dedicated all this time away from Konoha to master all those techniques not create new ones. After he finished his insane training in Moukobuzan he recruited Doki and Kusamaru two weeks later and in a month he met in battle with Kazuru and beating him, Kabuto appeared on his own two months later and after their… short but deathly battle he chose to recruit him.

"_This could be my end… he hasn't seen my Rasenshuriken but that's easy to avoid for a shinobi like him. Madara is old, an immortal but he has to have a weakness… the next generation surpasses the last and he's a bit overdue"_ Naruto pondered in his mind while walking silently in the middle of the ruins of a laboratory.

"Naruto-kun… there's nothing left of this place but I found a clue that should point us to another location near here" Kabuto said as he grabbed a piece of cloth from the ground "This cloth… it looks like the one of the elite cursed seal wearers used… a bit north of here there's a base were this man was located, if this is here that means that he's one of the few responsible for this destruction" he concluded glancing at the blonde jinchuuriki who looked like he didn't listened at all.

"You okay dawg… you look space out or something" Kirabi said as he waved his hand in front of the blond who swatted it away like it was an annoying insect.

"You should go to said base…" Naruto said pointing at Kabuto, Kusamaru and Kazuru "Kirabi and I will visit the man who wants us for decoration" Naruto stated still in his thinking pose. All of the shinobi present looked at him like he grew another head while he kept his impassive yet concerned look on his face.

"You crazy boy!?" Kazuru almost yelled "You saying we take a trip to find some hideout while you and the new guy fight an impossible enemy?" he added monotonously as he stared at the blonde who stared back just as fierce.

"Yes" Naruto said simply and he signaled the ex-Kumo shinobi to move "I need you for another purpose, if we barge in and fight that man… he'll kill you in a second" he added without looking at the veteran shinobi from Suna.

"Don't worry… I'll look out after the fox boyy, if that crazy masked guy appears I'll hit him hight and I'll hit him low and then I'll make him blow!" Kirabi said in a singing rhythm while everyone looked at him with a sweat-drop.

"_Can we really let this guy go with Naruto… he's crazier than he is"_ everyone, except Naruto though as they watched him write something in a notepad whispering 'that's good' with a grin.

"_This guy is crazy and not in a good way, but his fighting power will be needed so I can tolerate this… for now"_ Naruto thought as he signaled him to get moving. Every shinobi in the ruins got outside to leave to their respective destinations when Kabuto turned around with an amused look on his face.

"It seems that the next base is a few miles away from your own destination Naruto-kun… I'm not saying you're not capable but going there with his only would be a bit reckless" Kabuto stated raising his glasses a bit so that light could reflect on them.

"If you want to come with us that much then so be it… I've never thought you all be mother hens" Naruto replied uncomfortably while the rest only laughed in amusement. The path in front of them looked grim for the blonde jinchuuriki and he didn't want the group to die now that he was a few paces closer to his goal.

X.X.X

A day later in Konoha

Taking notice to the messenger bird that came flying towards him, Kakashi mentally sighed as he has been doing this for the past several hours an was currently a few hours away from breakfast. After making notice to every available shinobi in the village, Kakashi and the group he led to the failure of bringing back their comrade went to take a long deserved rest. Being waked up by an Anbu wasn't in his list of morning duties but made haste for once since he remembered that an attack would land later this day and made way to the Hokage's office just for her to tell him that he would be posted in the gate to receive the aforementioned birds.

The masked jounin lifted his arm for the bird to land, he took the wrapped message from where it was attached to and said bird disappeared in smoke. Reading the message he cursed as the news got a bit worst, then he turned around when Sasuke landed on his side with a look of annoyance as he tended to relieve him of this job… for now. The masked jounin sped towards the Hokage's tower where he guessed the leader of this village would be up to her neck in work, but the news he received were important and the current work had to wait.

Senju Tsunade sat in her chair as she checked a letter that shook her to no end. The letter was from Iwagakure and it said that the chosen temporary leader of said country were to meet with her to discuss the latest events in the country of earth that concerned the missing blonde she held as a little brother in her heart. Like she didn't had more pressing things in her mind, she knew that in a couple of hours this village would be invated yet again by those inhuman things her ex-teammate an psychopath created and now the temporary leader of Iwa was asking her for a meeting. Also with the letter, there was a copy of a document they had… her thoughts interrupted as the door of her office was knocked.

"Come in" Tsunade said airily as she let a big sigh and folded the important document in hand "What news of those accursed things Kakashi?" she asked intrigued as the masked veteran handed the little piece of paper who contained crucial information based on the serious look on the experienced jounin.

"They're near… it'll take them a mere two hours to be within reach of the north gates" Kakashi reported gravely while Tsunade looked devastated "In my way here I summoned my squad of ninja dogs to alert certain points of the village and prepare for this" he added casually.

"Shit!... damn Akatsuki to hell!!!" Tsunade exclaimed in a sudden fit of rage that slightly startled the lazy jounin "It's just a fifty cursed sealed shinobi coming at us but those techniques they have… we have to stop them before they reach inside the village" she added in a serious tone while Kakashi nodded in agreement.

x.x.x

Back to the lookout post on the gates, Uchiha Sasuke glanced at the woods that surrounded the village in a calm but lazy mannor and he suddenly asked himself if his teacher's demeanor was rubbing on him. Activating his Sharingan every few times he was able to see if the massive amount of chakra was coming closer every time, said massive chakra signature was a few miles away from his location but he had to guess that they were to proud to at least decrease the output. Sensing something coming he grabbed the hilt of his katana and in a second had it around the neck of someone he didn't expect to see here before him… Hyuuga Hinata.

"Good to see you too Uchiha-san" Hinata commented in a calm but cold tone as the blade was lowered from her neck. She glanced at the man beside her with a calculative glare as he emotionlessly stared back at her.

"What do you want Hyuuga?... don't you have to be ready for the attack?" Sasuke asked calmly as he sheated his katana and returned to watch the wood for any signs of suspicious movement.

"I just came here to help you since you cannot see as far away as I can… also to talk about your hypocrisy" Hinata stated coldly as she activated her Byakugan to look at the distance "You spoke of me being a traitor to my friends but have you looked in the mirror lately… you, who put Naruto-kun in incredible pain when you defected the village?" she added with defiant and fierce voice. The Uchiha at her side merely smiled and she grew angrier at the calmness he displayed.

"You may call me a traitor if you want but I don't ask for forgiveness like that… very degrading" Sasuke stated with a smile that made the Hyuuga heir seeing red "The reason I told you that, even with hypocrisy, was to give you awareness of how he handles his precious people… I can't take back what I did but I understand how he felt with my actions" he added calmly as he remembered the betrayal of his brother even if it was for the good of the village.

"So?" Hinata asked "What if you understand what he felt in the past… he's not here right now thanks to you and so many others" she added, her emotions beginning to resurface as angry tears flushed from her eyes.

"I didn't want him to suffer anymore, that's why I asked you to change... indirectly of course" Sasuke stated in a monotone voice "He felt betrayal when I did what I did to you all… imagine how he must feel if you did the same?" he added the question with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata looked at the man in front of her with shock; never in her life would she've imagined the stoic Uchiha to talk like this… to appear so humble. She of course knew what he did and what he believed Konoha did to his brother and she saw how her Naruto changed his perspective slowly but as Naruto changed his friend… he changed as well and not for the better. She never would've guessed that there was another one in the village with the same pain of loss as she but then she remembered Tsunade and the fierce look in her eyes as she tried to put more retrieval missions to try and find him. She also saw how hollow Sakura looked as she wandered the village with no blonde to annoy her and Sasuke who looked out of place without the loud yet friendly face of Naruto at his side asking for a challenge. Of course she hasn't forgotten her dog of a teammate who judged Naruto because of the demon and she hasn't forgotten the village for treating him like trash but she also had forgotten that some people cared for the blonde jinchuuriki but the village came first and most were distract by its rebuilding.

"I wonder what you would have done if he said yes to your pleading" Sasuke stated as he smiled but suddenly narrowed his eyes at something he saw in the forest. Hinata lost her focus and looked at him in shock, she was a mile away from the fight but the Uchiha saw and heard their conversation?

"How did you…" Hinata started but she also saw something in the forest and suddenly disappeared. The Hyuga heir appeared in front of the cursed seal-enhanced shinobi only to see his monstrous head fall to the ground.

"Hinata, you may be powerful in close combat but I'm still faster that you… I hear your conversation with him, heck, I knew he sensed me arrive and leave" Sasuke said as he sensed a few more shinobi nearing the gate but the massive chakra signature was still a few miles away.

"Four of those things are coming… it seems they sent out a stealth team first while they distracted us with the bunch on the back" Hinata said as she scanned the area with her bloodline and her eyes widened. She prepared to fight but Sasuke flared his chakra to alert the village of the situation at hand.

"It seems they tricked us… I sense a lot of ninja in the forest a few meters away from here" Sasuke said as he glared at the darkened space in the forest "There's an Akatsuki in the back with a few of the strongest experiments while the rest rushed here" he added in his theory.

"You're right, there's at least forty shinobi nearby while a group of eleven are a few miles away" Hinata said confirming the Uchiha's analysis and suddenly four monstrous figures jumped from the forest. Two of which rushed to attack the Hyuuga heiress who glared at them and at the same time activating her Byakugan. One of the shinobi had a huge fist prepared to pulverize anything that it touched while the other was made of green spikes coming out of his body. Hinata focused chakra on her palms and moved but deathly precision as she advanced both of her enemies, the shinobi with the huge fist made a swing but the deathly kunoichi stopped it with her palms and started to hit it quickly, working her way to the torso where she stopped her "dance" with a palm to the heart.

"That was a bit easy" Hinata commented lightly as she saw her other opponent throw a barrage of green spikes at her but she quickly deflected them with a **Rotation**. The cursed enemy saw a slight opening coming when she stopped rotating and created two large spikes and went to strike in close combat. Hinata saw her opponent rushing at her and smirked; she twisted her body so that the spikes couldn't hit her and sent a palmed uppercut to the chin, sending him into the air. Hinata jumped after her opponent and gave a **Heavenly Palm** to the chest of her opponent sending him crashing to the ground dead. All of this happening in under a minute.

Sasuke on the other hand lazily watched his two opponents rushing at him and he truly wondered if they were that smart. Grabbing his Kusanagi, the Uchiha prodigy flickered and slashed through both of them like butter, quickly disposing the pathetic lives of the weaklings that came first. Sasuke calmly looked at the forest and saw many chakra signals but one stood above the others and he tensed when it moved rapidly under the ground. He signaled to his temporary partner and watched as she nodded and tracked the signal but something was coming from the ground and it looked like a plant.

"Well done Sasuke… Madara would be impressed if he wasn't mad first" a chilly mocking voice came from inside the Venus fly-trap like shape that came from the ground. Suddenly the "mouth" of said fly-trap opened revealing a half-white, half-black man with yellows eyes and a sickening smirk.

"Zetsu" Sasuke stated calmly but you could see his eyes were producing venom. Seeing an Akatsuki for the first time since he "defected" produced almost the same hatred that he once felt towards his brother and the same village he was protecting now. He owed a lot to the blonde dumbass that left the village and trying to bring him back was part of the immense gratitude he felt.

"Strong indeed… he wasn't kidding when he said that we would need a few big shots to take this place down" the white part said "Indeed but they won't last for long… many shinobi have left for missions and the only ones in here at the most are ten elites" the darker side said with a small chuckled.

"So you chose this day because you know you can't take us down when we're united?" Hinata asked emotionlessly as she stood in the Juken stance "You're just a bunch of weak cowards and I'll kill you all for trying to take an innocent person like Naruto away" she said loudly as she jumped to attack the aloe-vera man. Zetsu just smirked a the chakra infused palm connected with his chest but the body turned into a pile of rubble.

"KILL THEM!!" a strong yet cold voice commanded suddenly and thirty five shinobi jumped into the night, their main objective… break the wall. The only word to describe the shinobi that came from the forest was: monsters. One by one each of them neared the wall, some preparing a part of their bodies to attack while some just stayed a bit behind to let out a long-range technique. Sasuke and Hinata prepared to fight but bothe knew it was going to be difficult to destroy them all without getting killed in the process.

Suddenly hundreds of kunai and shurikens appeared in the sky and connecting with the incoming beast that seemed to not felt them at all. Konoha forces were on top of the wall and in front of the gate. Some of the Konoha shinobi managed to throw ninjutsu before a huge wave of concentrated wind connected to the wall. Sasuke made some hand-signs and threw a Grand Fireball at the incoming group of monsters while others went inside the group to fight in close-combat just like Hinata and a few other Hyuugas. Suddenly a huge cursed-sealed shinobi shouted and started to run towards the wall like a bull chasing a clown in the rodeo, a Hyuuga tried to stop him with a palm on a few parts of the ironically bull like body but the "monster" backhanded him, making him crash to the ground. The bull like shinobi connected with the wall, making a hole. A shinobi who was inside the wall of the village meant to attack him but was swatted like a bug and sent sprawling to the ground.

"Stupid puny ninjaaahgghg…" the bull like shinobi started saying but was suddenly hit by a massive fist. The massive fist suddenly shrunk and a tall, chubby armor-wearing shinobi stood by the fallen enemy with a serious face.

"Don't attack my comrades" Chouji stated with venom as he too prepared to fight. Many more shinobi started to attack but the sudden power boost of the enemy was having its effects. Hinata was getting tired of having to dodge every few seconds since she was surrounded by at least five of them and the other Hyuugas were badly beaten since some of the enemies were faster that they were. Sasuke was using jutsu after jutsu in order to repel them back, so far half of the enemy's forces were dead but the ones that were alive had incredible stamina and endurance. Not even his variants of Chidori were doing much damage, it seems that Madara knew how to train them well enough to not die easily and he could see the drastic improvement of each and every one of the experiments. Seventeen shinobi suddenly fell back and a huge dragon shape fireball came from out of nowhere and connected the wall. Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji and a few others got out of the way in time to not get incinerated as the wall was destroyed and the Konoha shinobi were either dead or badly wounded. Suddenly all seventeen of the cursed sealed shinobi rushed towards the destroyed wall, Sasuke flickered and slashed through the first two and Hinata appeared at his side after slashing another two's necks. The other Konoha shinobi that survived the fire attack got behind them and prepared to fight until more forces joined them.

Suddenly the ground in front of the incoming "monsters" exploded and spikes made out of wood came out, successfully blocking the path. Yamato stood behind the group of survivors smiling at them for the good job so far, suddenly an enemy shinobi jumped from the blocked path and made a few hand-signs but he was suddenly kicked in the gut and sent into the spikes, impaling him.

"They're so hasty today huh?" Kakashi said lazily as he landed in front of Sasuke who looked relieved to see him "Good job all of you… reinforcements are on the way but it seems that those little numbers can be taken out in a second or two" he added as he unveiled his Sharingan.

"Don't be underestimating them Kakashi-sempai… they're incredible resistant" Hinata said panting a bit from earlier. Even though she had perfect chakra control, she didn't have that much chakra capacity and her way of fighting was to end the enemy as fast as possible.

The wall of spikes Yamato created suddenly exploded and a few shinobi rushed in first but were quickly engaged by Kakashi and Yamato. The other cursed sealed shinobi got pushed back with a huge gust of wind and a kunoichi wielding a big fan stood by with Shikamaru and ten others. The Konoha shinobi had a huge air of relieve as they quickly joined the fight, the enemy was getting up and Sasuke suddenly flickered in front of them… Mangekyou Sharingan visible.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he saw his once most talented student confront and obvious death. Sasuke kept quiet as he focused chakra into his left eye and opened it as much as possible.

"_I'm almost out of chakra, all of those jutsu to repel them and not much happened"_ Sasuke thought as he kept focusing on the self-imposed task _"Life sure is weird, I came back to destroy this place and now I'm saving it with the same technique… Amateratsu!!!"_ he thought fiercely as the enemy approached and was almost on top of him. He realized that he didn't have enough chakra for the massive technique and started to feel faint but suddenly heard a joyous but chilling yell.

"**Uzumaki Extravaganza"** eight of the attacking shinobi suddenly got slashed and left a swirl like trail made of blood in the air for a moment. Sasuke felt like he was being held by the waist and looked up to see someone he didn't expect carrying him. Five more crashes were heard and suddenly every enemy shinobi were completely destroyed. Shock was the primary feeling that came to not just Sasuke but every Konoha shinobi present as they saw the last person they thought would help them in front of them.

"Don't take it the wrong way Sasuke. I just save you because you had good intentions… for once" Naruto stated with a big cocky grin as he dropped the shocked Uchiha to the ground not to gently. Behind said blonde stood his group of shinobi, each on top of the opponent they took down. Kazuru stood next to his with a lazy but alert expression, Kabuto smirked while adjusting his glasses as he observed his victim. Doki and Kirabi stood in similar stances glancing at one another… clearly in a competition. Kusamaru had a sweat-drop as he watched the two but still remained calm and deathly _"It seems I'm back... Konoha"_ the blonde thought as he looked on.

X.X.X

**I know the ending sucked a bit but I just had to include them in here. Like I said before, people don't chance out of nowhere so don't expect Naruto to work for the Leaf. Hope you like the Hinata bit, I told you she was still cold (especially to Sasuke) and powerful to her enemies. I know some of you may think that the fighting was pretty bad but I wanted to get it over with besides… ten of them are still far away with an Akatsuki XD. **

**Next: face to face… again**


	16. face to face again Pt1

**Hey guys thanks for the supporting reviews and I'm glad some people liked the chapter since I thought it was a bit dull in some parts. Well I struck into a review that told me that I had potential but that the story was mediocre since I don't know how to level the strength of the characters… let me guess… you don't complain when Kishimoto does it in the cannon. In the manga Naruto trains his ass and fights incredible in one fight… the next fight Sasuke surpasses Naruto by just laughing and people don't think it's unfair but you think it's unfair in a fanfiction… seriously, what?? -_-'**

**My beta took vacations so if you're wondering why the last chapter had errors, it's because he hasn't got the time but he'll edit them all at once so no problem. **

**Hinata will talk to Naruto but not soon if many of you are wondering and I know that I have left Naruto's purpose in the dark for a long time…. Keep waiting XD. This chapter: meeting the enemy and stuff……**

X.X.X

_Chapter16: face to face… again_

Konoha stood still in amazement and shock as one of their most powerful, but previous, shinobi to ever grace the village stood by the gates with a cocky yet cold smirk. The sight of one of their previous member put a lot of shinobi at edge, some wanted to attack and arrest since he was a traitor but other wanted nothing more that to go up to him and hug him for being alive and in the village. A few on lookers smiled at the blonde figure but they tensed at the small but seemingly strong group behind him who just took out a few of the enemy with just one attack… not forgetting about said blonde himself who killed eight of them singlehandedly.

Shikamaru felt happy at seeing one of his old friends again. The genius never doubted a man like Uzumaki Naruto and when he knew that he defected from the village he felt devastated in so many ways. He felt like he lost someone as close as Chouji, he also felt nervous as he never expect the blonde jinchuuriki to do such a thing and would inevitably become an enemy… and he didn't want to face someone like Naruto in combat. Temari who stood at the lazy chunin's side stared at the blonde who she previously thought as a brat but over the years he grew on her. The suna-kunoichi saw the blonde as a beacon of hope since he changed her little brother from a psycho to a very dependable Kage, when she heard the blonde left his village she grew angry and hated Konoha for driving someone as kindhearted away. She also looked at her little brother who took a colder look for almost half a year and even went as far as to revoke the treaty between the two countries, Suna shinobi tried to search for him but just like the Leaf it turned out in failure. At this moment she was helping the Leaf out of request of Shikamaru since she was here on a diplomatic mission.

The ones near the rouge blonde shinobi couldn't even move as the incredible chakra pressure he was giving off. The other shinobi in the rouge group gave off strong signatures as well and were making the Konoha shinobi in edge and ready for action. The majority of the shinobi present were glad that the attack was over and alive to see another day and some looked at their savior for the first time and became speechless as they saw the "traitor" standing tall without anyone to try to capture him. Seeing the six shinobi standing victorious and practically demanding respect had many shinobi having second thoughts about doing the right thing for the village… or die trying. One Konoha chunin dismissed his thoughts and started to walk towards Naruto.

"Halt you traitor!" the chuni yelled and many snapped out of their reverie to see the seemingly dumb chunin as he tried to confront the almost legendary shinobi in front of him "Stay where you are………" he was suddenly interrupted when a blade made its way to his neck and stopped cold in the last second to avoid certain death.

"Stupid boy… retreat or you'll regret it" Kazuru said as he glared at the chunin who fainted at the level of killing intent produced by the veteran shinobi from the Sand. Many shinobi stared in amazement at the speed and grace displayed by the bandaged shinobi, one of them being Temari who slightly recognized the ninja.

Those who were near the group of outlaws cringed at the intense glare the blonde was giving the village. Hinata, who was a bit weary of the fighting, looked disheartened at the look her love was emitting and wanted nothing more that to go there and slapped some sense into him. A few were feeling the same as Hinata but the aura the blonde was emitting was different than two days ago, this time he was dead serious and business-like, his mere presence demanded respect. Sasuke on the other hand was feeling aghast, he received a beating at the hands of the "dobe" because he wanted to bring him to the village and now he was here… on his own free will. The Uchiha felt useless as he slept in the hospital and meditated on how he didn't train as much as before and was almost in the same level he was when he "defeated" Itachi. Three years of practicing to not get a bit rusty but he didn't trained to get more powerful since he's reason of vengeance was gone… he opted for a more peaceful life but that was partly a mistake since he wasn't in a near enough level to take down someone in Naruto's caliber.

The Uchiha vowed to get stronger, faster and more 'durable' to try and bring him back but first he had to heal his chakra exhaustion. Kakashi and Yamato couldn't believe what they were seeing as they took as much out of every rouge present with a simple look. Both were seeing the Raikage's brother and a jinchuuriki, Kirabi, who was alive and healthy, contrary of what the leader of lightning thought. The other though were a bit mysterious to them but they've seen them as well in the old bingo books and knew they were with Naruto since Iwa took pictures of their attackers. Suddenly every Konoha shinobi flinched when an all too familiar killing intent filled the air.

"NARUTO!!!" an enraged but amazed voice was heard as two Anbu squad landed in front of the rouge group. A cloud of smoke appeared and Tsunade stood glaring at the blonde who gazed back just as determined but more coldly. Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing; the kid who had the potential to overpower every previous Hokage but who suddenly disappeared stood there in middle of the gates looking at Konoha and its residents with incontrollable coldness "W-What are you doing here!?" she asked in the same hard voice but was more confused than angry.

"Don't worry Granny… I won't do anything drastic" Naruto stated coolly "I'm here because I wanted to meet someone I haven't seen in three years…" he added with equal coldness while his group tensed at the battle-ready Anbu who were reaching for weapons.

"Enough!" Tsunade roared and the Anbu stopped "If you're not here to help… then why are you here for?" she curiously asked tilting her head a bit. Her eyes spoke differently though, she was seeing red as she felt taunt for his present being here _"I've wasted time and effort to search for him for a whole year with no luck… and he just appears like that"_ she thought slightly angry but the happiness she felt as she saw him couldn't be brought down.

"I just told you… to see someone who I haven't seen in three years" Naruto stated calmly as he continued the staring game "It's not you or anyone present… if you're wondering" he added with a thin smile.

A huge chakra signature flared somewhere in the forest and every shinobi present suddenly tensed as they didn't liked what they felt. Naruto turned his back slowly, clearly not impressed with the level of chakra emitted and because he knew who it was. Ten shinobi suddenly jumped out of the forest and landed in front of the gates in a menacing manner. All of them wore similar clothes, only for the occasional skirt, black overalls, and small coats with a red cloud making them in leagued with Akatsuki. Another shape, this time a bit taller, appeared and landed in front of the 'cursed shinobi' with an ominous smirk that showed his very sharp pointed teeth. Hoshigaki Kisame stood tall in front of his ten shinobi subordinates and drawed his sword and pointed it at the group of shinobi who were at the gate, who in exchange look at him with disinterest.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?… you're just not a challenge at all" Kazuru said dismissively as he glanced at the ex-mist shinobi with bored eyes. Kisame, hearing the comment, narrowed his eyes and smirked even bigger as he flared his chakra. Feeling the power coming out of the blue-skinned shinobi Kazuru smiled with anticipation but a shake of the head from Kabuto made him hold back.

Kusamaru narrowed his eyes at the massive shinobi and slowly backed away from the gate knowing full well that the blue-skinned shinobi could outlast him in chakra and simply put, overpower him completely. Kabuto also backed away since he couldn't waste chakra on the newcomer, even though he could defeat him with hidden techniques he had, he was still a powerful opponent not to be underestimated. Doki smiled at the new challenge that appeared while Kirabi just glared, he still hated those robes. Naruto walked calmly towards the gates where the group of enemies stood with a serene face while the rest of his friends looked on.

"Kisame… did they sent you to do the dirty work?" Naruto asked coolly as he stared at the grinning shark-like man "You know you're no match for me… why don't you retreat?" he asked in a curious manner while the air suddenly shifted and a powerful chakra filled it. The chakra felt eerie, not like a demon but human and that fact was scarier since a human being capable of such chakra was… unthinkable.

"Hehe… the boss is getting kinda impatient" Kisame chuckled while the ten shinobi behind him started to change. All of the shinobi standing behind Kisame started to laugh at the sudden power surge they were experiencing, all of them went to startling transformation and they're chakra tripled. Skin and eye colors changed, torsos expanded, claws appeared in some cases and pointed teeth were the more casual characteristics in the transformation the ten shinobi went through… Konoha looked on without hope.

"This is getting kind of ugly" Kakashi commented while Yamato looked on emotionless. The Konoha shinobi were finding out why the first volley of curse sealed shinobi were easily defeated… they were powerful in numbers, not in actual power. The ten shinobi in front of them had triple the chakra an average elite jounin had, the Konoha troops were about to take precautions when they heard laughing… boisterous laughing.

"This is all you throw at them?" Naruto chuckled while Doki and Kirabi where laughing at the display of power shown by the Cursed-Shinobi "Why don't we show you our group's power" he added and signaled his group to flare their chakra. Suddenly a fiercer chakra filled the air, overpowering the cursed shinobi in a second. Naruto's group stood tall, flaring their chakra and amazing not only their enemies but the one's they protected a few moments ago. Naruto flared his own chakra and it alone actually drowned the enemy's while Konoha stood flabbergasted at the show of power the blonde jinchuuriki was displaying. Kisame's grin faded as he sensed the outrageous power the group of rouges had. Tiling his head a bit he suddenly nodded somberly and hoisted his sword to his shoulder.

"It seems we have to retreat… I do love challenges but orders are orders" Kisame said and flickered away with his group leaving behind a few anxious shinobi.

"He dares to retreat when he got me pumped up to fight!?" Kazuru asked with indignity. Naruto signaled his group to pursue but held back Kirabi. Kabuto, Kusamaru, Doki and Kazuru flickered and went hot on the trails of the fleeing enemy.

"Kirabi… we may be facing the big dog of the organization so please be careful" Naruto stated in a very serious low voice to make his point across. The blonde suddenly saw dozens of Konoha shinobi surrounding him and his comrade "Why do you have to do this Granny… is not easier for you" he stated as he glared at the Hokage in question a bit playfully.

"I finally see you after all this years and you want to run away again?" Tsunade stated in a question glaring just as fiercely "I won't have you go die at the hands of Akatsuki… I want you back in this village!" she added with force and the shinobi surrounding the two rouges tensed, ready for the order to attack if needed.

"I'm touched but I don't need this right now" Naruto stated without emotion while he raised both his arms, extending them to either side of his torso. Kirabi looked stunned at the sudden hostility in the situation and he was in the middle of it… he never like that outcome.

"Look out!!!" a Hyuuga yelled having his Byakugan activated and seeing the chakra work around the blonde. Naruto smirked and everyone widened his eyes at the sudden surge of chakra. The wind suddenly picked up and a certain masked-shinobi widened his eyes at the danger those near the blonde were.

"**Wind style: Double Pressure Damage"** the blonde said and a blast of compressed wind shot out of each of his hands blowing away everyone near him. Kirabi tried to cover himself but found out that he didn't even moved an inch from his position, meaning that the attack was concentrated… on the Konoha shinobi. The two blasts were so powerful that even the ground around the blonde was destroyed; only leaving a small patch of untouched ground where he and his comrade stood and a large dust cloud. Naruto glanced lazily around him with his Rin'negan activated to see any approaching chakra while Kirabi just shook his head at the sheer power the kid possessed… more than him he figured.

Suddenly the ground where they stood shook a bit and pillars of wood came out, trying to bind him. Jumping away with Kirabi, both jinchuuriki heard the all too familiar sound of birds chirping coming from above but never saw the figure descending from above with two Chidori's on each hand. Kakashi knew that if he hit them with his low level signature jutsu they would survive but he didn't count on the taller of the two rouges to suddenly jump and kick him straight in the chest, sending him crashing to a roof.

"That was a small mistake on your behalf Copy-Nin" Kirabi stated with a grin and a pose while Naruto just smirked at the antics of his friend. Thinking on the other he sent to pursue Kisame, he signaled his charismatic comrade to leave when suddenly he felt the ground lift and knew of two persons to be able to do that without screaming "earth style". Tsunade was crouched with both hand on the ground lifting the chunk of earth with slight difficulty, it appeared that age was getting to her.

"Not yet Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed as she was about to pull the ground towards her when she felt her neck being grabbed and her body being lifted from the ground. Every Konoha shinobi was stunned and were prepaired to attack all out if not for the signal to "hold on" the Hokage was giving them.

"You have no right to stop me Tsunade… I'm no shinobi of yours" Naruto stated coldly while he glared at the weak but fierce eyes of the woman he thought of a grandmother before he left "You and the entire village ignored me when it was I who saved it… no one thanked me. Only one kid thanked me before her parent took her away saying I was a bad influence. The attack the Akatsuki directed towards this village was more personal than business… many forget that Fire country is not a land of saints but of sinners. I have no desire of killing unworthy people like you" he stated emotionlessly as he dropped Tsunade to the ground and walked away.

"Who… do you think… you are… walking away from me?" Tsunade rasped as she began to get up while massaging her throat. The shinobi behind her were a bit more at ease seeing their leader unharmed and were more prepared than ever to restrain the blonde jinchuuriki.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto but _we_ are… **Boshoku!**" Naruto said as he and Kirabi disappeared in a blur of speed, leaving behind a shock village that would never misjudge their old comrade and friend again.

X.X.X

_Forest, a few miles away from Konoha's gate_

The smell of smoke and trees burning filled a wide area in the middle of the forest and sounds of battle were heard in different places as well. The wide area was filled with craters, cracks, slashes and fallen trees. Two bodies were on the ground, not moving, while snakes retreated back to their master, their job already done. Kabuto smiled at the challenge the once thought experiments were giving him and his fellow comrades but it still wasn't enough to kill them. He was currently fighting three of them, each one had a different skill in the arts of destruction, one could enhance his body structure to almost ten feet tall, no very fast but powerful, the second one was full of speed but nothing of power and the last one had hole on both his arms and could shoot chakra blasts from them.

Kusamaru was fighting head to head with the sneaky Zetsu, made of earth spikes, boulders and the occasional animal shaped jutsu were thrown. Going in or out of the ground was making the battle between these two masters of assassination… deathly. Every time each of the two rouges of Kusagakure clashed were so narrow that it was a near death experience just to escape, grass or leafs were sharpened by chakra and thrown like projectiles, making this battle unpredictable.

Doki was fighting five cursed-sealed shinobi at the same time while his other comrade battled against Kirame in a kenjutsu fight. The missing-ninja from Iwagakure was currently using his blood-line to have an edge against the instantly powerful shinobi. Two cursed-sealed shinobi charged at him while the other three kept their distance just in case, the two enhanced shinobi with their enhanced fists struck the body of the rouge and it disintegrated in to ruble. The five enhanced shinobi were kind of shocked at the sudden display of trickery but couldn't sense the guy near them, suddenly large spikes were launched at them but they avoided them with ease. One of the enhanced shinobi charged at the location where the spikes were thrown only to be impaled by a huge pillar that fell from above him. The four enemy shinobi left looked to the sky to see a huge silhouette descending with what it looked like spikes attached to his body.

Doki smirked as he started to roll in the air and shoot spikes randomly at his enemies while said enemy dodge or block the best they could. One of the bigger enhanced shinobi suddenly charged forward, blocking every projectile coming his way, and grabbed the rolling shinobi from two of his spikes, stopping him in place. The Cursed-sealed shinobi kicked his spike covered opponent and sent him crashing towards a stone, destroying it in the process. Suddenly the ground shifted and a tall human shape came out from it, charging at the enemy. Doki made a few hand-signs and was about to kill them all with a technique when suddenly the area became flooded with water and a huge vortex hit him directly.

"Hate to ruin his fun but we really need to go" Kisame said as he signaled the enhanced shinobi to move but suddenly slashes appeared around their bodies and they dropped to the ground but still not dead. Kisame glared at the form of the rouge from Suna and he grabbed his sword and charged intent of ending the fight quickly.

Kazuru just poised his two katana over his shoulders and going behind his back while he channeled wind chakra at them, sharpening them as he too wanted to end this quickly. The two kenjutsu experts suddenly charged at each other and clashed their swords with a thunderous sound. Kazuru suddenly fell back a bit since his opponent was stronger than him and that gave Kisame the opportunity needed. The fish-like shinobi kicked Kazuru in the ribs and pushed him off him with his huge sword, the ex-Suna shinobi was about to retaliate when he felt dozens of sharp blades grace his face. Kisame struck Kazuru right in the face with his special sword sending him crashing into a tree. Suddenly he saw a huge snake coming his way and he smirked.

"You weakling… **Water style: Double Shark Frenzy**" Kisame said and from the water that he created earlier two huge shark-like torpedoes were shot at the snake. The shark-like torpedoes connected with the snake and destroy it instantly but its master was nowhere in sight. Kisame walked towards his subordinates who were slowly getting up and just gave them a blank stare "We need to move… Madara is getting impatient" he stated and he flickered and the surviving shinobi followed him in a slower pace.

Hidden in a tree was the ever clever glasses-wearing shinobi, Kabuto, who just saw that three of his victims feigned death in a way that surprised even him. Shaking his head and his mistake he walked towards his fallen comrades with an amusing look in his eyes. Doki's body was already healed since he was made of rock but it seems he was a bit shaken up and dizzy because the vortex created by Kizame dragged him almost fifteen feet. Kabuto knew he wouldn't be too much of a problem once you promise his a little revenge but he was worried about the other one. Kazuru was holding his right cheek where blood flooded nicely, he didn't seemed worried about his injury since his eyes were colder that winter but his pride… that was a different matter.

"It seems you underestimated Kisame and his 'Samakade'… whatever the name is, Kazuru" a voice said and the present members of the group known as "Boshoku" turned around to see their leader on top of a branch with an amused face. Kirabi on the other hand was staring at the place were some on the fallen enemy were.

"It won't happen again…" Kazuru wanted to reclaim that Kisame's strength and chakra were bigger than him but the fact was that he lost… no excuses. The ex-Suna shinobi saw understanding in Naruto's eyes so he felt a bit better that he didn't lost faith in his abilities.

"The half-plant man was an interesting opponent" a chilled voiced said and the ground shifted with the shape of a grinning Kusamaru. Naruto looked pleased to see him and the others in one place as he let out a sigh of relieve.

"We have to collect ourselves for the task ahead…" Naruto started but was interrupted when a huge chakra full of malice entered their area; the killing intent of it was inhuman "It seems Madara is quite angry" Naruto stated.

"The enemy is a mere mile away… I recommend a slow pace to conserve energy" Kusamaru stated while the others nodded at the idea.

"Okay guys… let's go!" Naruto commanded as he and his comrades flickered from the scene.

X.X.X

_Konoha_

The shinobi were hurrying all around the streets, messages to other shinobi were being delivered and the injured were being transpoted to the hospital. Only a handful of shinobi got hurt thanks to the sudden appearance of the so called "demon child". Ironically, it was thanks to the one the village rejected that the majority of the shinobi living in the village were alive. Three years ago one Uzumaki Naruto defended the Village Hidden in the Leaves with his life, he could've just run away anytime he pleased but instead he kept fighting for the people he'd grown to love and appreciate. The same people who thought the attack was his fault in the first place… the same people that didn't thought that the attack was personal.

Senju Tsunade was doing her rubbing-her-temples habit as a group of shinobi, fully equipped, stood in front of her ready for any orders the Hokage would give. Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai looked expectantly at the woman in front of them who was growing more frustrated by the second. The Hokage lifted her head and gazed emotionlessly at the group in front before clearing her throat. Suddenly a slender figure with long dark-bluish hair landed outside her window and glared at the people inside the room with her penetrating pupil-less eyes.

"I request to join this mission Hokage-sama" Hinata stated in a demanding tone and before an argument could take place between her and the leader of the village she began "I know I'm a bit winded but I'm fit to fight and I'm going to bring him back even if it costs me my life"

"Alright but listen to me well Hinata and this goes for all of you as well…" Tsunade said in an almost hollow voice as she stared at the eyes of the strongest kunoichi in the village "If you see an Akatsuki member, you don't engage… Naruto's group is more than capable of doing that. The Akatsuki have lost all the weaker members and it's a wonder how Itachi died but I don't want any casualties on this mission, just retrieve Naruto… no matter his state" she said with stony face and everyone in the group nodded somberly and with that they disappeared in smoke leaving a distraught Hokage alone.

"Naruto… please be alive after this" she whispered in to dark

X.X.X

_Unknown location, tallest cave around the forest _

"It seems they're coming but in a slow pace… I can't get close enough since they have two shinobi that can sense me in an instant" Zetsu said as he walked towards the man who was standing in front of the gigantic statue of a seemingly nine-eyed agonizing demon with shackles around its hands.

"Your plan is working to perfection Madara… the two jinchuuriki are proud and would never back down from a fight… their biggest weakness" another voice said, this time gruff and sickly but otherwise still strong enough to put Zetsu straight and alert.

"Ahh but it always has been like that… Naruto has always been easy to predict no matter how much power he has and Kirabi is just as predictable" Madara stated with a chuckle.

"It would be nice to fight him again… the Uzumaki boy" the gruff voice said this time his voice changed a bit more fierce and sadistic "I'll get him this time… my dream will come true!"

Madara heard the whisper of the gruff voice and smiled under his mask and his lone eye shone in the darkness of the cave they were staying at for the time being. He hadn't been this excited in a long time… not since his fight against his friend and rival Hashirama. He was minutes away from getting absolute power and this time failure wasn't an option.

X.X.X

**Sorry for the delay but the university was killing me… I finished though so updates will come faster XD. Hinata will show her skills in the next chapter if people are wondering about her power so no worries… and a small fluffy scene will come but you'll have to wait at least two chapters. I know some of you are a bit angry that Kisame is still alive but it serves some of you right for underestimate him but his fate will be sealed shortly hahahahaha…. cough…. Sorry!**

"**Boshoku", literally means dusk… simple and you'll see why next!!!**

**Next: unexpected enemy**


	17. face to face again pt2

**Hello everyone!! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter… those who complemented my story throughout the beginning and just recently, pat yourselves in the back… you make me keep writing!! Some of you may have already figure out who is the "mystery" character within Akatsuki but I'll show a scene that I think all of you would like. Also, one of my reviews showed me an error I made… the word 'rouge' is **_**rogue**_**!! Sorry to anyone who got confused. **

**Another thing I want to add is… thanks to all those people that have added my both stories on C2's, I never knew that (this story specifically) had been added to so many… thank ya'll again XD. **

**Another thing… the title of this chapter has a second part so forget about "unexpected enemy" thing in the last one XP sorry!!!**

**Nagato revived everyone he killed in Konoha… how's that a lesson in pain for Naruto? But oh well, that's Kishimoto for ya… I wonder why he didn't summon a dragon called Shenlong. -_-'**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto nor any character in it… except my own OC's**

X.X.X

_Chapter17: face to face… again (Pt.2)_

The seconds passed like hours in the mind of certain white-eyed kunoichi as she kept running at top speed through the deep forest of the Land of Fire. Blood-line activated and pointing the direction once and a while to those behind her, Hyuuga Hinata led the way to one of the most, if not the most, important retrieval missions of her life. Why this mission was more important than the others?... that's easy… her "love" was going to engage battle to the most powerful organization of rogue shinobi in the five nations and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her "love".

The first time she met him after three years, he looked foreign to her but still familiar. She felt shiver on her spine when he looked at her for the first time and she found the excuse to faint when he appeared behind her in a flicker and breathed on her ear. She had grown into a powerful kunoichi and a very beautiful and attractive woman but deep inside she was still the shy fifteen year old girl who hoped for the exuberant blonde shinobi to fall in love for her. The words he whispered in her ear were still fresh on her mind and she was never going to forget them but she still knew her love was hiding something… and she was on her way to find what.

"Hinata-san, you should take it easy… you wouldn't be of use if you're tired when we get there. I think Naruto can hold his own until we get there, he's not weak you know" Kakashi said calmly while he watched the young woman in front of her slow her pace a bit but still looking very determined _"At least she got spirit and she's not scared of her enemies even though she know their reputation" _the masked jounin thought with a slight smile.

"Sempai… do you think he'll return?" Hinata asked in a voice that reminded everyone in the group of the old shy girl from three years ago "I mean, what if he beats them but he runs away?" she asked again but she heard a chuckle coming from the experience jounin.

"Now Hinata… that doesn't sound like you at all. Didn't you once said that you would never give up… are you giving up already?" Kakashi asked in a teasing voice that made the girl cringe.

"Hinata, I know you don't like much because of how I treated Naruto in the past but if it were you missing… he wouldn't give up" Sakura said a bit cautiously. She remembered the look the heiress had given her three years ago after the announcement was made… the cold, killer eyes set on her and Sasuke. The medical ninja was scared of her since she didn't spent time with her she didn't know what she could do and more importantly she was a Hyuuga… a touch could mean death.

"I know Sakura… this Naruto scares me a little, I've never been scare of him but his demeanor changed over the years" Hinata stated seriously while the others looked downcast at her words.

"_She called me by my name, not Haruno-san… we may've lost the chance to get Naruto but Hinata is coming back to herself little by little"_ Sakura thought with a small smile but quickly thought over was she said, Naruto changing into an "almost-villain" character was indeed bad for them. Her blonde ex-teammate was a very determined shinobi and if he decided to finish them all… he could do it.

Shikamaru was obviously thinking of a way to at least restrain his friend and the other accompanying him. He instinctively reached for the pack of cigarettes on his pouch but he decided against it, ever since Naruto left he felt nervous or anxious and the small death-sticks calmed him down. The shadow-user thought about the current situation as a drag and to actually confront Naruto was in other words… troublesome as he never thought he of all people could be in the other end of his attacks. Sai was also thinking of a way to battle his once-time teammate but found that his techniques were almost useless against him. The ink-user always thought of Naruto as a kid run by his emotions, nothing special except for being a jinchuuriki but after spending time with the blonde he found out that emotions are needed for certain occasions, they identify you as a human being and not for a killing machine. He never thought of actually fighting the blonde once his mission was called off three years ago but seeing the chances of not fighting in this mission… were none. He was going to fight and he was going to do everything he could to get a shinobi who could indeed help Konoha for the better.

"Don't worry about that for now… we first assist, then found out if his coming home or not" Yamato said and Kakashi, at his side, nodded in agreement "You should know that he may find our presence annoying or helpful so don't do anything rash… you're led by us so listen to our orders" the wood-user said in with authority while everyone nodded.

"What Yamato is trying to say is that we don't wasn't anyone of you dying out there or losing their temper at Naruto's behavior" Kakashi stated as his only exposed eye curved up. He knew that the younger shinobi on this team were nervous of not only fighting a friend but of clashing against Akatsuki and he decided to at least help ease their worries.

"I see several distant chakra signatures almost three miles from our position" Hinata state suddenly and looked back to see Kakashi nod his head. The decided to pick up their pace to at least arrive to the location in time while Hinata remembered that this mission required no fighting unless necessary but she knew she was going to fight and she knew she was going to be provoked. _"I'm coming Naruto-kun!"_ the heiress thought determined at the thoughts of her living happily with the blonde enigma once this was over swam on her head.

X.X.X

_Back in Konoha_

"That's why we must appoint a new person to the job… Tsunade is incapable of such a responsibility anymore" a voice said belonging to a man that was covered in bandages and had only one eye exposed. Said man was seated in a round table with members of the Konoha council, a couple of jounins and the Daimyo of Fire Country. Tsunade had shut herself in her home saying that she was researching but many knew that she was tired and most of all worried. Her encounter with Naruto left her emotionally weak and she needed a rest… not many knew that though.

"I don't see why… she has managed to rebuild half of the village without much of the budget we're collecting and she's doing it without the help of other villages" the Daimyo said calmly "The shinobi of this village have helped a lot and they're grateful that she's Hokage"

"Well I'm not grateful… she's done nothing but to make this village be targeted by other villages and a criminal organization. We trusted Jiraiya and he taught the same man that destroyed the village, he also taught a traitor who got us in trouble with Iwagakure. The Uzumaki trusted the Uchiha and that trust led to Tsunade being persuade and let him join the ranks. He arrived here three years ago wearing an Akatsuki cloak and started to destroy the village…" Danzou was interrupted by Shikkaku.

"Naruto saved the village and he stopped Sasuke, in fact convinced him to join us" the genius stated with sincerity. He felt devastated when the news about Naruto's defection but knew that it had to be more that being ignored for the boy to leave but that was it… he didn't know what.

"Yes and now the Akatsuki want him back!" Danzou threw back. Inside the senile war-hawk was smirking at this fortunate time, ever since locked him up with the other two councilors he told her ways of helping the village but she wasn't budging. After a long talk and serious death threats from the Uchiha he and the others were freed… but with limits. Now he was making sure he had no limits and he was going to save this village even if a few had to die to do it.

"I don't care about that… it was found out that Pain lived in Amegakure, a village we were at war with years ago. The attack led by him was personal and not Tsunade-sama's fault" Shikkaku threw back a bit angrily "He's planning something..." he thought certainly but knew he needed to put a name on the line to at least see his reaction. "I nominate Hatake Kakashi"

"Oh, I remember him… the son of the "White Fang"… he's pretty powerful and respected right?" the Daimyou asked the other members of the council with a hopeful glance. The other members of the council nodded while another said that he was very reliable.

"Are you kidding me… Hatake Kakashi, a shinobi who follows the Third Hokage's teachings? This man taught the two shinobi who made the disaster of the village. He trained Uchiha Sasuke and he also taught him his personal technique in which he had attacked our shinobi countless of times. Said student of Hatake joined Orochimaru and later on Akatsuki. He also taught Uzumaki Naruto… the one who is a target of Akatsuki back here!" Danzou stated calmly "Trusting randomly is what led this village in disaster… Suna's betrayal and now Akatsuki, a Hokage who is weak enough to trust that easily is not capable of governing a village. I would take matters in my own hands and restore this village back to its former glory… if you let me, my Lord"

"Perhaps we should… what do you say my Lord?" one of the council members asked the leader of the whole country.

"Yes. The decision is made… Danzou… you'll be the Sixth Hokage" the Daimyou said as he pointed the bandaged man with his fan. Danzou on the other hand was internally extatic as his plans were coming into motion but for a man who teaches about "emotion control" he let a semi-sinister smile grace his lips.

"_This is bad… Tsunade-sama won't like this"_ Shikkaku thought as he and the other shinobi in the table looked at each other worriedly.

X.X.X

_Unknown cave, Akatsuki's location_

Anticipation, no other word could describe the feelings that surrounded the dark cave were three Akatsuki members stood. Zetsu waited a bit patiently for any kind of order he had to carry out, personally he would like to fight against the pale-green shinobi from the jinchuuriki's group but he knew that wouldn't be the case. The hidden figure with the raspy voice waited anxiously to fight against the jinchuuriki that shamed him three years ago and the fowl chakra he was giving off was the proof that he couldn't wait to play with him. Madara on the other hand was calmly walking towards a rock to sit on while he waited. The legendary shinobi just sat in the rock gazing towards the entrance in a calm fashion and unlike the hidden figure, kept his chakra leveled. Zetsu felt uncomfortable in the tension-growing cave and decided to channel his other half through the ground to see the whereabouts of the incoming group of shinobi. White-Zetsu saw them coming without a rush but were minutes away from topping with the cave he was in and he decided to at least alert the two powerful shinobi sharing it with him.

"It's a matter of time… only few minutes and they'll arrive" Zetsu announced at the two figures that were in the cave waiting. The 'plant-man' felt the anxiousness of one of the figures and knew that talking to him directly was not going to be a good idea. The other figure kept his demeanor calmed as he was expecting the tardiness, he also could tell that the calm figure was enjoying the moment… amused him.

"Zetsu, take Kisame and the experiments away from here… meet us at the rendezvous point in Mist" Madara ordered strongly yet with a sense of amusement in his voice "Fighting here could damage our plan if you die… is easier this way" he stated and the venus-flytrap like figure nodded and fused with the ground.

"Easier?" the raspy voice asked intrigued "You think the Uzumaki-boy is going to be easy!?" he asked again this time rage edged in his voice "Are you mocking me?" his rage-filled voice boomed inside the cave… his eyes, finally open, shone in the dark.

"Don't be a fool… if they were to fight they would only get in our way" Madara stated coldly as he started to flare his chakra a bit "Don't point fingers when you're the one who failed years ago… it's your fault no one else's" he stated, this time amused as he could feel the anger from the hidden figure "I'll capture him… failure is not an option!" he stated with force

"If you want glory then get it… I'll bring the boy pain!" the voice stated coldly as he felt the group outside the cave. Suddenly, puffing sounds were heard in the cave indicating that several figures had arrived. The hidden figure's eyes shone in the darkness as he stared at the newcomers, narrowing his eyes one of the several figures suddenly headed towards the cave's entrance to give the incoming group a greeting. The other figures moved to the entrance as well but at a much slower pace.

"_You're such a fool… better for me to manipulate"_ Madara thought with amusement as he passes the hidden figure with his own hidden smile. He followed several figures to encounter the two jinchuuriki's and their comrades _"This is going to be interesting"_

X.X.X

_Minutes before arriving at the cave (Boshoku)_

The rush and adrenaline pumping through the veins of everyone in the group rogues. With each step they took, they each knew the dangers and how close to death they would come across if no careful. They also knew that even if Akatsuki had lost most of its members three years ago, they had a legend behind them… a powerful legend to be precise. Naruto told his group about the true leader of the opposing organization and his Sharingan eye. Naruto, with the help of Kabuto, also told them of the other two members and the abilities of each one. Kazuru couldn't wait to fight against the shark-like shinobi as he was itching to release is full potential and something told him the blue-skinned man could handle it. Kusamaru on the other hand was analyzing the chances of him not dying in any way against his has-been comrade Zetsu, he could tell that they were almost evenly matched and it would take a good amount of skill to survive against the expert in assassination. Kabuto was more interested in how the experiments he once helped create have now fallen in to the hands of Uchiha Madara of all people.

What neither of the members of the group knew was that their worries were going to go "out the window" when they finally arrive at the desire location.

"This is weird" Doki said as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and everybody in the group turned to him "My blood-line lets me sense everything on the ground up to two miles and I've sensed a lot of weird activity up ahead in a cave" he stated as he gazed at Naruto who nodded.

"That most be their hiding place… what did you sensed?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"There were three people inside the cave and about a mile from said cave there were several other people. Suddenly one of the peoples in the cave went to the location were the others are" Doki said calmly while the others listened carefully as he was not done "What bothers me the most is that suddenly six persons arrived at the cave and started moving towards us" he finished and wasn't pleased at the wide-eyes look Naruto was giving him.

"_This can't be… could it… no"_ Naruto thought uncertainly _"The number of people that suddenly arrived at the cave is just a coincidence, right?"_ he kept thinking but at the same time he felt something coming at them and was snapped of his thoughts.

The group was about to land in front of the base of the semi-cliff that held the cave when a figure fell from the sky, landing on the ground and making a large crack on it. Naruto and his group made a stop and stared at the person that landed carefully. Looking up the person glared at the group and lifted both his arms. The person glared at the group with his rigged-pattern blued eyes and stretched both his hands.

"Imposib…" Naruto started before he was pushed back… hard.

"**Shinra Tensei!"** the person stated in a cold, hard voice as the ground around and beneath him was pushed back as well, leaving a huge crater of at least twenty meters. The group of rogues known as Boshoku was scattered in the ground. Some were completely visible, some were buried in the ground and only limbs were visible but only one glared back at the figure… with his own rigged-pattern blue eyes.

"Pain…"

X.X.X

**I'm evil!!!! ****Hahahahahahaah…………… this chapter was short, I know, but was needed for the next one. The next chapter, you'll definitely see a lot of people in action and expect and unexpected turns of events. So how did you like my very similar turn of events in the village… the only things that changed from the latest manga was a few things Danzou said but I managed to squeeze them there. I want you're opinion on how this cliffhanger ended… like it, hate it, it would have a purpose though…**

**Next: unexpected enemy (AN: now is the right one… once again sorry)**


	18. unexpected enemy

**Sorry for the delay… stuff happened :(**

**Hey everyone thanks a bunch for reviewing my last chapter. I know it was weak in some parts and some of you who don't have a life actually insulted me, which I found very funny. Anyway, I have a reason to mix the latest chapter of the manga with my story… it could work and it will!! You'll see in this chapter a part of Naruto that is a bit frustrating but I just had to do it and you'll see Hinata in this one folks… she'll kick some ass! **

**Also you'll see the reason of why Nagato/Pain is actually alive… hope you like it since I found a very plausible excuse… for a fanfiction anyway.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of its characters… only the OC's in the story are mine.**

X.X.X

_Chapter18: unexpected enemy_

It was impossible, simply impossible. He saw with his own very eyes the only person capable of having such patterned eyes die in front of him. He sometimes wondered the message left by Jiraiya and what he meant by writing "the real one is not with them" but he gathered before he left the village that Pain was controlled by another guy from far away. No one found a body in the vicinity so he guessed that the same people of Akatsuki found him and disposed of the body.

Uzumaki Naruto glared at the man in front of him with the same eyes he had. Another thing that bothered him was that, his eyes, how could he have them when he himself had them, it didn't make sense. He saw the the Rin'negan fading from the corpse three years ago but now this guy appears not only possessing said doujutsu but attacking with the "Shinra Tensei". The blonde jinchuuriki glanced around to find his group groaning and cursing, the other jinchuuriki in the group actually was under the ground and the only thing visible was his struggling arm.

The man in front of him was different than the other one three years ago, having spiky orange hair but longer and his eyes had a bit of arrogance in them, unlike the emotionless ones from before. Suddenly, like stuff from a nightmare, he saw five other figures land behind the one who, Naruto figured, was the main 'Pain'. Naruto got a bad feeling about all of this, he didn't get what was going on but he felt the ominous presence of the most powerful Akatsuki on top of the cave and he could feel him watching the events unfold like a hawk in search of a meal.

"I never would've guessed you would appear… how?" Naruto asked as he, one, was very intrigued and second, he was buying some time. He needed every one of his comrades for this since he wasn't prepared to fight someone like him. Sage Mode would take some time and he figured he didn't have any against him since he knew what he could do, he also needed everyone since Uchiha Madara could drop on them at any second and fighting two Kage level shinobi or beyond was going to be difficult.

"You never killed me, it's that simple. You killed all of my six bodies but not the real one, you knew that but didn't come to find me… you disappoint me" the main Pain said while not batting a single eye nor his stare not wavering. Each body stood their ground staring at the blonde jinchuuriki and the rest of his group with cold eyes and incredible determination to capture the jinchuuriki who humiliated them three years ago.

"I always guessed you died of chakra exhaustion. You fought some of the elite shinobi's of Konoha, you caused huge destruction and then you fought me… I thought your chakra ended when the eyes in the corpse faded" Naruto said narrowing his eyes as he waited an explanation. His attention was divided on the six figures in front of him and the five figures that were getting out of the shock of the surprise attack they received.

"Indeed, I felt weak and disheartened but Madara-sama saved me and offered me a second chance at redemption" God real said evenly. Suddenly the smallest of the bodies clapped his hands before putting them on the ground. A huge smokescreen appeared and in the mist stood a crazed dog who lounged forward, dividing itself into six.

"Shit! Guys get moving!" Naruto shouted before jumping backward to gain a bit of distance of the crazed summon. Kazuru saw the incoming beasts and quickly drawed his blades and backed away for more space. Kusamaru just appeared near Naruto having escaped the attack by going underground. Kabuto summoned a huge snake to entertain the dogs for a bit as he too back to gain a breath. Two dogs tore apart the snake in an instant and kept going until the leading dog "tripped" which made the others jump.

Seeing the opportunity Kazuru channeled chakra to his blades and disappeared and appeared behind two dogs that got slashed into four pieces each… all in the air. Kabuto jumped as the ground trembled and another snake summon came out and he landed on its head, the snake quickly seized up his prey as it wrapped the mid-air dog before biting its head. Out of nowhere, two pillars rouse out of the ground and stopped two dogs dead in their track before the pillars exploded in to spikes, killing them instantly. A loud whine came out of the first dog who tripped and Kirabi appeared by its side with a 'what-the-hell' face. Suddenly heavy steps were heard and a huge rhino charged at the group. Kirabi tilted his head to the side and charged at the incoming beast, the eight-tailed jinchuuriki suddenly disappeared and the rhino was suddenly thrown back by a monstrous punch from the tallest member of Boshoku.

"What's the deal with the crazy animals?" Kirabi asked as he sighed exasperated. The rapping jinchuurki suddenly jumped backwards, twisted and kicked one of the Pain's that got close enough of hoping to restrain him. The kick landed in the left side of the neck and with a sickening sound the body crashed to the ground, sliding toward the rest of the Akarsuki who watched impassively.

"_One hit kill… very impressive"_ Nagato thought as he watched the scene from the point of view of the other bodies. He commanded Hell Realm to pick up the recently killed body to show the ones that didn't know his abilities that it he was not that easy to defeat.

"Nice one!" Doki said as he got out of the ground brushing off some dirt "These guys reputation are known nationwide… but you're making a mistake by going easy on us" he stated with a smirk as one the tallest bodies of Pain recovered the dead body who suddenly came back to life and the two went back to position.

"What the hell!?" Doki almost shouted as he never expected to see the corpse suddenly come back to the living like nothing happened.

"Yo! What da hell was that… I know you ain't fighting seriously but that was messed up" Kirabi exclaimed in surprise and indignity as he too never expected to see his victim come back to life, but this also meant that this opponent wasn't going to be easy and he always liked the challenge.

"Stay on edge… this guy has abilities that surpass imagination. Let's regroup and I'll try to explain" Naruto stated as he kept narrowing his eyes at the group of dead-but-alive shinobi in front of him. He watched as the two shinobi with the largest chakra capacity besides his own to return to his side. The blonde jinchuuriki made a clone to explain each ability the bodies possessed as he suddenly stepped forward to give the clone time for explaining and of course he wanted to know a few things as well.

"So you want to spoil the fun, how disappointing" God realm stated as he stared at the walking blonde with unnatural calmness.

"It's so that we can move on to see the main man" Naruto said with a cold smile. The atmosphere suddenly turned serious, cold and most of all deathly as every eye looking at the blonde contained a level of coldness that surpassed the Uchiha or Hyuuga. The killing intent was also deathly high and it was a matter of time before the Six Path Sage would snap.

"It seems you're underestimating my abilities… don't think because you survived last time you can win" God realm stated with an intense as he glared at the blonde with so much killing intent it could kill lower ranked shinobis.

"I don't think, I know that I'll win… you gave me a lot of abilities, that and the combination of my own skills will be your downfall" Naruto stated with a smirk as he started to feel more confident about the whole ordeal. His confidence slightly diminished when he heard chuckling. Pain was chuckling, all of the bodies were as if they knew something he didn't and how he always hated being the one to not know something important.

"That's right jinchuuriki, I gave you abilities and it seems you mastered the 'small' power I gave you" God realm stated in a very shilling voice that sent shivers to Naruto's spine and doubt to his brain.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes to see if he could detect some kind of trick to make him angry.

"You don't get it yet, which doesn't surprise me since you're dumb. I gave you abilities like controlling all types of elemental chakra, the doujutsu, how to read minds, to absorb chakra and my gravitational techniques. I gave you all of those… to a limit" God realm stated serenely.

"_What!... to a limit?... but…"_ Naruto thought in disbelieve as he reflected back to the training he went through in Mt. Myobokuzan a year and a half ago _"I could control my chakra better and the elemental types seemed easier than I expected. I also found out about the other techniques like Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tenin, mind reading and chakra absorbtion… thanks to the Rin'negan. It wasn't easy controlling all those abilities, even when I used Kage Bushin, to think it was just a fraction of power… it's degrading"_ the blonde jinchuuriki thought with a slight annoyed look in his face as he stared at the talking Pain.

"If I were to give you all of my abilities you wouldn't have mastered them since you need discipline and control. Also you would've been to overpowered for your own good and would be far too corrupted to continue in the path you chose three years ago" God realm said with a slight mocking tone "You spiked my interest that day and even I thought of death for a moment hence the sudden gift from me. You had a fire in your eyes, one that I haven't seen since my late friend Yahiko… I gave you power to see if you had what it took to bring peace to the world. My decision was proven wrong just a few days ago when you basically rampaged through Iwagakure and murdered the Tsuchikage" he continued emotionlessly as he stared blankly at the jinchuuriki's eyes, silently asking to explain.

"There's a very good reason why I did that… but telling you would be a waste since you're dying here" Naruto stated as he glared at the main body "I'll tell you this though… It's all for peace"

"Peace eh?... do you even know the sacrifices you must take to achieve such a goal?" God realm asked clearly intrigued and interested in the teenager's answer "People, countries, even dreams, you throw them all away to achieve peace since the 'system' is too corrupted"

"I agree that they're some sacrifice you have to make… but the way you do things are just simple minded" Naruto stated "My master told me a way to achieve peace… to understand each other but what you're doing is clouding peoples judgment by bringing pain. No one will try to understand you if kill their loved one… that's why I tried not to fight you last time"

"They would understand, since I lost loved ones, they should understand now since you feel the same way I did. Saying 'I understand' when you haven't experience lost, when they would do the same if they were in my place… is just them being hypocrite" Pain stated forcefully trying to get his message set in.

"Maybe but they at least try to avoid conflict and not blindly kill people to make other feel crushed" Naruto stated with his own forceful tone "You killed my master and I still hate you for it… you made me feel pain but I didn't made _you_ feel it. That's why, to understand each other, I killed your companion three years ago… I delivered the same pain you gave me… now you and I… understand each other" the blonde jinchuuriki stated with a emotionless face as he kept staring at all the bodies and their reactions.

"Yes you did, but as you and I understood each other… you gave me another reason to give pain to others" God realm stated coldly and suddenly the bodies behind him vanished only to appeared closing in on Naruto who looked disinterested.

"_It seems that lectures are over… good" _Naruto thought as he activated his own Rin'negan and smirked **"Shinra Tensei!"** he said and all the realm got pushed back at his attack hit them square on. Suddenly Naruto felt a tugging and out of nowhere he went flying towards God realm who had his arm extended pulling him in and in the other a black rod ready to impale. When he was in range, Naruto by his own will grabbed the rod and broke it. God realm was slightly surprised that he ended the technique and left himself open for an attack that the blonde jinchuuriki happily took with a kick to the side to the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Naruto smiled satisfactorily as he saw the main Pain crash to the ground but two others were already on top of him. Demon realm threw a small missile at the blonde who dodged to the right but a very intense Hell realm kicked him in the gut which sent the jinchuuriki crashing into the cliff's wall. Clashing sounds were suddenly heard and all the nearby 'realm' scattered back and regrouped to be at the side of God realm, who was already standing and staring at the assembly of shinobi around the nine-tails jinchuuriki. All the remaining members of the group known as Boshoku gathered around the struggling blonde who was still embedded in the wall of rock. Kazuru repelled Hell realm while Doki pushed back Hungry realm.

"You are making such an amateur mistake… letting your guard down as you focus on the visible enemy" Madara stated with mirth as he horizontally stood on the cliff's wall, watching the fight.

"They're mine Madara… stay out of this" God realm stated forcefully as he clearly wanted to return the embarrassment from three years ago.

"You sure about that?... you seem to have a handful with Naruto over here, I can't imagine you taking five more shinobi with potential S-rank status" Madara said with a taunting tone as he was clearly amused at the turn of events until now.

Naruto finally got out of the dent his body made in the wall to find himself looking up at the other and most powerful member of Akatsuki. Naruto visibly shook as he stared at the legendary shinobi who was defying gravity as he stood on the wall with chakra. What he found a bit creepy was that he was talking to his subordinate but his Sharingan eye never left his target… him. Naruto smiled and vanished, the spot where Madara was standing exploded and a few clashing sounds were heard before the two shinobi appeared at the sides of their comrades.

"So hasty these days, eh Kyuubi?" Madara stated coldly as he stared at the eyes of the blonde jinchuuriki and entering his mind. The legendary ninja found himself in a glare match with red slitted eyes as he stared at the eyes of his once mighty pet… the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**You dare stare at me with those accursed eyes again Madara"** Kyuubi stated with an uncharacteristically calm tone but his chakra flared making, not only his body but the whole room glow blood-red **"I pity you… you'll be fighting with the boy… even if you're immortal, he'll find a way to end you"** the demon-fox said still calmly observing the intruder within the confinement of the cage. The legendary shinobi only narrowed his visible eye but the demon-king could feel his excitement and amusement by his statement.

"_You should get out of my mind Uchiha… you can talk all you want with him… if you kill me that is"_ Naruto stated with a cold smirk as he appeared at Madara's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the blonde jinchuuriki slightly tugged the legendary shinobi's elbow and with that he casted off the "malignant tumor" that was Uchiha Madara out of his mind.

"Ah, you've gotten better since the last time… impressive" Madara said with amusement as he stared at the rippled pattern of the Rin'negan. Back in reality he noticed the same expression on the blonde jinchuuriki's face… one of total confidence, one that shinobis shouldn't show around him because he was always superior "_Let's see how long you'll maintain it"_

"Madara you can take care of the other five, I'll…" God realm started saying before he was cut off by his leader who snapped his neck a bit when he turned his head towards him.

"You take care of those five… the nine-tails is mine" Madara stated in a amusingly cold tone. He suddenly vanished and appeared a few meters away blocking simultaneous blows with Naruto who also vanished from his spot without anyone to notice _"Keeping up with me is not an easy feat but he's not even trying… I'll play a bit and then I'll release a few techniques that will make things a bit interesting" _Madara thought as he kept his battle with the jinchuuriki in a stalemate from the time being as he was ever so curious of how the boy improved in three years.

"We're never gonna end this if this keeps up… I'll keep this pace for now" Naruto thought with little patience as he wanted to end the nightmare of Akatsuki as quickly as possible. Naruto suddenly pushed himself away from the masked shinobi with a kick which was block by a forearm. The blonde jinchuuriki suddenly casted two Kage Bushins to attack the legendary ninja but the puffed out of existence in a second.

"Oh, not that little trick again… show me new ones" Madara said in a wicked tone as he appeared behind Naruto and placed a kunai in his throat.

"_I didn't even saw him… what the hell!?"_ Naruto though in slight panic as he felt the kunai press on his neck, calming himself, the blonde shinobi thought of a way to keep up with such speed _"I have wind chakra but will it be enough?" _he asked himself mentally.

"If you're wondering why you didn't saw through my movements… is because last time I held back… a lot as a matter of fact so please don't disappoint" Madara stated amusedly as he retreated to give the shocked boy some space.

"I knew you were holding back before but I never thought how much… from here on out I'm going all out… be prepared" Naruto stated in an exited tone as he flared his chakra a bit and his eyes returned to his normal blue _"This is gonna be wild…"_

X.X.X

Boshoku vs Pain

"Let's see… I'll take the skinny guy and the big guy" Kazuru state with an anxious smirk as he withdrew his katanas and positioned himself in a stance. Refering to Human realm and Hell realm, the kenjutsu expert waited for his comrades to pick their opponents so he could begin slashing people up.

"Always so anxious to fight huh?... well I'll take the crazy looking one" Kusamaru stated with a smile of his own as he prepared to fight the always smiling body. The pale-green shinobi made a seal and the fallen leafs on the ground came to him and went inside his cloak's sleeves _"Better be prepared if something happens up-close" _the missing-ninja from Kusagakure thought with serenity.

"I'll guess I can take the shorter one and his summons… It can fun" Kabuto stated with a cold smile as he pushed his glasses up, a habit he did when he got exited or worried. He could always summon large snakes but he didn't know how many animals the opponent could summon, he guessed they could be many kinds according to the information Naruto gave him.

"I guess I can take the plumped one, though it's gonna be difficult if he can absorb chakra" Doki said as he narrowed his eyes and focused on his opponent.

"That leaves the one with the crazy gravitational moves" Kirabi said as he stared at the body who was in the middle and the one who looked more dangerous _"No goofing off in this one B… this guy can kill you if you do" _hethought to himself as he tensed for the battle to come.

Suddenly all the shinobi standing in the small clearing sprang into action and each member of Boshoku positioned themselves to get their opponent. Doki charged through and tackled an unsuspecting Hungry realm, the earth-user kept charging with the body on his shoulders, crashing into a big boulder. Animal realm summoned a monstrous crab while Kabuto summoned his own monstrous snake and the battle quickly turned into a frenzy, not only for them but for the ones in the ground trying to avoid the beasts. Kusamaru quickly went into the ground to surprise his enemy; he felt that if he could kill his enemy quickly he could focus on helping the others. Kazuru dodged the tail of the huge snake to encounter Human realm looking at him directly with a rod in his hands, smirking he channeled chakra into his blades and made to slash him but someone came from his right side with a rod of his own and he suddenly had to block two simultaneous attacks. Kirabi found himself be annoyed at the huge beasts as he kept dodging them to make way towards the main body of Pain. The eight-tail jinchuuriki suddenly felt a massive tug as he got pulled by something, focusing he saw the body he wanted to fight 'calling' out to him.

Kirabi grabbed a single blade out of his back and charged it with lightning chakra and waited to be close enough. The tall jinchuuriki smirked as he made a stab motion towards the body only for God realm to dodge to the side and kick him in the ribs. Kirabi flipped, landed and launched himself at the body that just looked at him before sending him flying a few meters with a Shinra Tensei. Kabuto on the other hand kept commanding his common snake to strike relentlessly fast at the crab summon in front of him. The crab kept blowing bubbles to take their vision away and strike with the heavy pincers it had. Suddenly the snake wrapped the crab and a fast motion that those fighting below had to jump backward to avoid getting hit and started to squeeze until the crab blew in smoke.

The smoke shifted and a large bird came out of it and shot into the air. Suddenly it descended towards the snake and grabbed the large scaly summon with its talons and swiftly flew to the air. Kabuto dispelled his summon as he jumped to the head of the bird and struck his arm out and a large snake shot out from it surrounding Animal realm and started to squeeze to break to break bones. Suddenly a black rod pierced the snake and stabbed the ribcage of Kabuto, the snake disappeared and the snake-tamer dropped to his knees as Pain's chakra started to disrupt it.

Down on the ground Demon realm kept a keen eye for his surroundings and on the others battles, that is until he saw something below the ground. He punched the ground and grabbed the sneaky shinobi by a leg while his arm shifted into a missile-launcher and fired one to the ground. The explotion made a medium size crater and the top half of the ex-kusa shinobi could be seen while his bottom half was buried in the ground. Demon realm was about to make sure the ninja was dead when the body turned into leafs. He found his body immobile as two hands grabbed his legs into place and the leafs started to move and surround Demon realm. The leafs started to close in and make cut on random parts of the body, suddenly the cuts became bigger and with more speed starting to make gashes, Demon realm smiled even wider as the place where he was standing suddenly exploded and he went upwards… like a rocket.

"Damn… what the hell did he do?" Kusamaru whispered as he quickly got up from where he was to avoid being in a target spot. Glancing up he saw the soles of Demon realm's feet shoot smoke _"I get it… he focused chakra into his feet and those holes on his feet expelled the chakra out… he acted like a rocket"_ Kusamaru thought as he vanished in the ground as more missiles came down to him.

On the other side of the clearing, Kazuru, kept on par with his two opponents as slashes were stopped or simply dodged. The kenjutsu master was having a bit of difficulty keeping up with the eager realms as they kept making slashing or stabbing in a rhythmic motion in order to elude and confuse their enemy. Human realm made a sudden move to the right which Kazuru trailed and blocked the incoming blow but he lost Hell realm who was 2 meters away watching the fight. Kazuru go a bit angry of being underestimated like that and quickly crouched down and slashed upward with his two sword making nasty gashes into Human realm's body. Kazuru never got the chance to look smugly at the waiting enemy because a side-kick got him in the temple sending him sprawling into the ground and almost lost consciousness.

"_What power… this is bad is just too good"_ Kazuru thought with a weak smile as he slowly got up from the ground to see both opponents ready to battle like nothing happened. He suddenly felt a hand around his throat and saw a monster behind the tall body of Pain while Human realm just walked away, clearly not needed anymore _"What the hell is that and where the hell is that one going!?"_ Kazuru exclaimed inwardly as he inhaled and filled his lungs with air and puffed up his cheeks and then blew **"Wind style: Arctic Blow"** as a shilling wind pressure hit point blank in the face of Hell realm and he got away and the beast disappeared.

Suddenly God realm appeared in the middle of the commotion and lifted his arms to chest level. The other realms vanished in clouds of smoke and appeared on top of the monstrous bird summon of Animal realm who dropped Kabuto, who still had his chakra disrupted, to the ground with a sickening crash. Kirabi appeared besides God realm and was ready to punch him when another Shinra Tensei struck. The attack was bigger than before and was concentrated more on the front that in the back of the body as he targeted Naruto and Madara who were pushed back along with the surrounding trees. Walmking calmly out of the crater that he created, God realm, directed himself towards the still struggling to get up body of Uzumaki Naruto. All the five realms landed on the ground and were about to follow the leading body until a wall of earth stopped them.

"We're not finished playing" Doki stated as he touched the wall and spikes shot off. The realms charged and either blocked or dodged the spikes as they came near the earth-master with deathly precision. Doki, charging, made spikes come out of his body and started to spin like a bulldozer and shooting spikes at the same time. Hungry realm suddenly charged and stopped the rolling earth mass with high difficulty and started to rapidly absorb the chakra of the ex-iwa shinobi "SHIT!" Doki exclaimed before he exploded into thousands of pieces leaving the realms shocked.

"Didn't expect that huh?" Kusamaru asked with a smirk as he held a few explosive tags on his hands "I planted them from the inside, from where your chakra can't reach easily and waited for the reaction" he stated with mischievousness as the ground began to shift in front of him

"You're cruel… almost killed me" Doki said exhaustedly as he came out of the ground. "Absorbing my chakra left me basically weak but I managed to create a clone with enough chakra and slip from his clutches and left the explosion to Kusamaru who had the diversion all set and didn't have to wait" the earth-master thought, impressed at his comrade. His eyes widened as he saw two of the bodies dashing away from the fight, leaving three bodies behind, and were nearing God realm who was mere feet from Naruto.

X.X.X

Naruto vs God realm

"_That cheap bastard… attacking his own comrade like that… though I don't blame him"_ Naruto thought as he lifted a tree, that was crushing his right leg, without difficulty. He felt someone approaching him and knew it wasn't Madara since he seemed to disappeared after the attack _"Where the hell is he… I don't want to lose track of someone like that"_ the blonde thought with increasing panic as he knew the legendary shinobi could strike at any second before he could retaliate in time.

"Don't worry jinchuuriki… it'll be over soon" God realm said as a black rod came down of his sleeve. Human and Demon realm appeared in the air as they came down on the 'seemingly' uninterested blonde who looked ready to kill. Suddenly both realms were repelled by someone who hit the both in the chest with such force they crashed in the ground. The mysterious shinobi landed in front of Naruto and stood in a fighting stance and deadly eyes set on the enemy.

"Don't go near Naruto-kun again" Hinata stated coldly as her chakra, even though seemed miniscule compared to the two monsters beside her, flared with ferocity. Naruto was flabbergasted at the outcome since he never expected Konoha to come here… but of course knowing that old-hag Tsunade…

Human and Demon realm quickly got up and charged at the Hyuuga who just stood there waiting for them; suddenly she dashed to the left and grabbed the arm of Demon realm, twisted it while she kicked him in the ribs. The Hyuuga-kunoichi made a rotating motion and pressed two palms into Human realms left leg and then a palm to the chest sending him towards a fallen tree. While all this happened Naruto had the time to concentrate on putting some of the Kyuubi's chakra into some parts of his body for healing.

"Foolish girl… why would you go so far to save a traitor of your village?" God realm asked clearly intrigued in the motivation of the kunoichi. Demon realm suddenly sprang into action again with his cloak out of the way, extra arms and a flexible blade became parts of his new weapon arsenal. Hinata charged and in an instant was in front of Demon realm who started to move his hands in a rapid motion just to block some of the open palms of the Huuga heir. Demon realm flicked his arm and a few missiles appear at the sides and launched them at Hinata who in return performed her family's precious defense the Kaiten and deflected all the missiles away. Ending her technique, Hinata saw her enemy approach her with the flexible blade extended and ready to strike but the heiress deflected the blade with a palm and closed in on the body to deliver two palms to the torso of Demon realm, sending him crashing to the ground. Demon realm caught himself with easy and like a slingshot he charged at the kunoichi who was impressed the body could recover so quickly from her attacks. Hinata suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Demon realm's body who suddenly sported a hole in his chest with wires, bolts and metallic fragments flying away.

"You asked me why I go so far for him…" Hinata said turning around from the mess she made and glared at God realm "It's because I love him" she stated with a slight smile. Out of nowhere smoke filled the area and Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Yamato and Sai stood behind the Hyuuga heiress with a look of relieve.

X.X.X

**How do you like that people… Hinata came and kicked ass!!!! Naruto could've gotten up and killed the two except God realm but I decided to leave Hinata with some action. Next chapter… slight action and some plot from Konoha! **

**Next: why I fight**


	19. why I fight

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter, there weren't many and here I ask myself… is it getting boring?… my story that is. Anyway, this chapter tell of the semi-romantic stuff about Naru-Hina and of course the twist in Konoha and how I would handle it now that Sasuke is in the village.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of its characters except my own Oc's**

X.X.X

_Chapter 19: why I fight_

"Hinata-san, next time, please don't rush so recklessly" Yamato said with a relieve ton in his voice as he stood behind her with the other members of the search team. Behind the group sat Naruto who looked on perplexed at the turn of events but quickly got over that knowing the enemy they were all facing. Kakashi on the other hand knew the Huuga heiress would be a match for many shinobi so he didn't pay much attention to her. Narrowing his eyes he looked in front of him to analyse the enemy but what he found shocked him… those eyes again.

"I thought you killed the only person with those eyes Naruto" Kakashi stated/asked as he slightly glanced behind him to at least see his previous student but kept a sharp eye for any movement the enemy would do.

"It took me by surprise as well… it's my fight though so why are you here?" Naruto asked intrigued by their presence "I'm not exactly complaining since I saw Hinata bust out some pretty amazing moves but… you shouldn't be here" the blonde stated seriously as he kept looking at Pain who clearly looked annoyed at the sudden appearance of Konoha. Naruto couldn't see but Hinata was blushing a bit at the complement he gave her… she could be cold and emotionless but deep down she's the shy Hinata.

"Well Tsunade-sama knew about you going to finish the battle against the mask-guy of Akatsuki. We already know he's Uchiha Madara so she thought you could need the help so she sent us here" Sakura said glancing backwards to see her former teammate hoping that he didn't turned them down.

"Do whatever you please just don't get in my way" Naruto stated as he continued to gaze at God realm who got the message and jumped backwards while Naruto vanished, leaving behind several astonished shinobi.

"Okay guys listed up, Naruto is gonna fight and we're not in a position to tell him otherwise. We'll have to wait in the sidelines and see an opening… besides the masked-shinobi was here the last time Hinata briefed us so he must be here somewhere" Shikamaru said as he glanced at every member of the "rescue team".

"We have to do something Shikamaru… there's Pain and Madara!" Sakura stated with a slight rise in her tone which had worry and panic in the mix of it all.

"I know how you feel Sakura but Naruto's new comrades are in the fight as well and they're no pushovers" Yamato said as he pointed to where three realms fought with three members of Boshoku.

"You did rather well Hinata-san… to go so far to save Naruto-kun… I'm speechless" Sai stated with a slight smile and eyes closed. His facial features were steady and his tone of voice was rather even so he actually didn't felt a thing… since he doesn't understand.

"Sai, please be quiet" Hinata stated in a polite tone which got the artistic shinobi slightly off guard as he knew she was angry so he decided to leave her alone. Hinata on the other hand channeled chakra to her eyes and activated her blood-line to scan the nearby area for any dangers. Suddenly she saw Naruto and an Akatsuki flaring their chakras at the same time, in her eyes a majestic display of power that inflicted a bit of fear… and to make it scarier… Naruto was losing!

X.X.X

_Naruto vs God realm_

"**SHINRA TENSEI!!!"** two voices exclaimed as the air and ground around them shifted. The two techniques seemed to be in a stalemate as the ground underneath them kept throwing out chunks of rocks at their surroundings, slowly forming a crater. The blonde shinobi furrowed his eyebrows at the amount of chakra he was pulling just to make a stalemate, shifting his eyes so he could make eye contact with his opponent who looked scarily calm. God realm just stared at the blonde with a steady stare as he kept his technique going and was slowly gaining the advantage. Suddenly Naruto slid a few feet backwards, widened his eyes and got pushed. Crashing into the ground, Naruto tumbled and skipped a few times until stopping on a boulder… after crashing into it.

"Ugh… ugh… what the hell?" Naruto mumbled in slight pain as he picked himself up from the boulder and with a slightly opened eye, glared at the incoming Akatsuki. God realm appeared in front of the blond before kicking him in the chin and sending him crashing into the same boulder, this time destroying it completely.

"I told you I gave you limited power… if you try using those techniques at me you'll be like Kakashi going against Itachi… outmatched" God realm stated emotionlessly as he kept staring at the struggling blonde who was getting a rock off of him "I gave you those powers, I can take them back as well so if you don't mind…" he started saying as he bent down to touch the blonde's face, suddenly a strong arm grabbed his wrist and gave a grip almost breaking the bone.

"I do mind" Naruto stated as he jerked the arm and used it as an impulse to get out of the rubble and punched God realm… or wanted to anyway. He got pushed backward yet again as the Akatsuki released another Shinra Tensei, sending crashing to the ground a few meters away from the position of the hidden Konoha shinobi.

"I told you it was pointless" God realm stated as he walked towards where the blonde jinchuuriki landed on the ground. A thin but large black rod came out of the Akatsuki's sleeve as he approached Naruto, who was picking himself up, and pierced his right leg.

"_Dammit!... I thought I was gonna have an edge since we both have the Rin'negan but it seems what he said is true… it's limited"_ Naruto thought as he fought the pain in his leg _"My only option is to pull out that jutsu but since my chakra control is not perfect is gonna be a hassle"_ he thought with a grunt as he saw the Akatsuki pull out another rod, he was about to stab him again when a yell interrupted them.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Hinata roared as she practically flew from her hiding spot that nobody got time to react. Palm open, the Hyuuga heir deflected the rod and made a thrust towards the head of the Akatsuki who grabbed the attack by the wrist. Producing another rod, God realm made a stabbing motion towards Hinata who deflected it yet again with a palm strike. The Hyuuga kunoichi suddenly pressed a finger into the Akatsuki's arm, making him release her and that left the enemy open for an attack…

"**Shinra Tensei"** God realm muttered and sent the kunoichi backwards along with Naruto. The Akatsuki calmly walked towards the fallen shinobi and produced two rods "You told me that you loved him… let's see if he has the same feelings" he stated emotionlessly as he stopped in front of her. He suddenly made to stab the kunoichi and made contact with flesh before feeling a kick in the head sending him flying towards a small boulder on the ground.

"Dammit!!" Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground, holding his left side of his abdomen… where the rod had pierced him. Hinata saw the scene and was frozen in place as he saw the Akatsuki stab her beloved but her beloved used the momentum to kick the enemy away. She snapped out of it and made way to check on the man she had fell in love with three years ago. **(AN: when she was twelve it was more of a crush than love… kids don't love anything at that age) **

"Naruto-kun!!... please don't struggle to much… I'll help you" Hinata said in slight panic as she neared him and saw the wound bleeding profusely _"He took the attack for me… why?"_ she thought as she caught the rod by one end and started healing the other "Why Naruto-kun… I need you" she whispered to herself but the blonde heard her.

"I need you too Hinata… I need you alive!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed her and sent her flying a few feet and then… a disturbing sound… metal piercing flesh "AAGGHH!!!" Naruto lay on the ground with rods sticking out of various parts his body.

"You took another attack for her… it seems you do at least care for her" God realm stated as he appeared in front of the jinchuuriki with triumphant look on his eyes. Suddenly he couldn't move his body and saw a trail of shadow coming from a shinobi standing near a bush. God realm also took in mind the destruction of yet another body, this time Animal realm, by the eight-tails jinchuuriki who slashed the body in four. The destruction of the body left a small opening for the Copy-Nin to appear out of nowhere with a full Raikiri in hand and plunge it in the Akatsuki's chest… but a hand sucked the technique. Hungry Ghost realm appeared holding Kakashi's hand and then kicked the Konoha ninja in the gut.

"_So close… they protect that body like a God"_ Kakashi thought as he got up from the ground. His blood turned cold as the body that was trapped by Shikamaru suddenly lifted his arm and the shadow-ninja came out of the bush with an alarmed look in his eyes. Suddenly two weird colored beasts came out of the same bush and attacked but Hungry realm put a stop to them easily. Wood suddenly surrounded Shikamaru and pulled him out of the technique, at the same time Shikamaru landed on the ground, pillars started to surround the two Akatsuki's in an attempt to capture them.

"It won't hold when that shockwave attack comes… get out of here" Yamato shouted as he narrowed his eyes and waited for the worst. The wood pillars suddenly cracked and broke in an instant and everyone near them suddenly got pushed back as well as the main body of the Akatsuki stood with arms stretched.

"Useless…" God realm stated as he glanced at the surroundings and saw the shinobi on the ground grunting in pain. He saw the jinchuuriki still struggling near the annoying kuniochi and made his way towards them.

"_Shit!... he's getting closer… Hinata is still in danger!"_ Naruto thought with desperation as he couldn't move very well with all of the rods implanted on his body and the foreign chakra of Pain in his system.

"I'll show you, junchuuriki, the pain of losing someone precious in front of your eyes" God realm stated coldly as he stopped in front of Hinata who was trying to get up from being thrown backward yet again by the Akatsuki's attack. Emotionless eyes stare at fierce cold eyes before the emotionless ones move to strike and the fierce ones get struck.

"Ugh!" Hinata grunted as she was stabbed in the abdomen, near a lung. She was shocked; she felt cold and most of all she felt afraid of failing to get her beloved back. She also felt ashamed that she got killed right in front of him… proving that she was weak even when she needed to be strong _"I failed… again… why do… I even… bother… to fight… anymore"_ the injured kunoichi thought as she felt her body going numb and the darkness to conquer her vision.

Naruto felt something he hadn't felt since he was told his master, Jiraiya, was killed in action… he felt a cold emptiness that nothing could warmed it up. The jinchuuriki felt rage, uncontrollable, blinding rage. Rage because she had to get killed after everything he did to save her, rage at the man who killed her in her weakened state… rage at his own weakness. He had the power but he had hold back since he was saving chakra for his fight against Madara but this guy had to go and do that… in front of him… a crazy action will have a crazy coincidence.

"**NOOO!!!!!"** Naruto roared as he exploded with red-blood chakra, making a shockwave that sent the Akatsuki backwards and miraculously didn't affect the body of the kunoichi. Another thunderous roar and the jinchuuriki stood in a mighty seven-tailed mode. Bones of a fox clearly visible out of the body covered in chakra but the bones were already mending with the chakra and bits of flesh was starting to show around various parts of the body. The miniature demon lunged at the Akatsuki who retreated backwards to have more space but the incoming demonic figure didn't allowed that and before he had a chance to activate his technique he was sent backwards by a shockwave of chakra and they entered the forest, leaving behind several injured Konoha shinobi. **(AN: I know in the canon he was 6-tails and the bones were not perfectly connected to the body so I made 7-tail have the bones already merged in the body and bits of flesh already in place since 8-tail had flesh but no fur)**

X.X.X

_Minutes earlier with Boshoku_

"That girl is quite something eh?" Doki asked/said clearly impressed at how the unexpected kunochi handled both realms at the same time "I have to say… I rather disappointed at how Naruto is handling the situation" he stated, this time narrowing his eyes at his opponents.

"Pissing me off is what he's doing… isn't the masked-ninja the one who really a threat?" Kazuru asked as he appeared besides the earth-user, blades out "He should've take care of that one already and search for the bigger prey" he stated as he looked at the three figures in front of him and knew that mistakes like the one he made before were not acceptable so he would take on one of them.

Clapping his hands Animal realm put them on the ground and summoned the two realms that Hinata took down. Human realm didn't seemed dead just a few broken bones but Demon realm was sporting a hole the size of a small hand that went through the body and random destruction around it, in other words the body was useless. Hell realm gathered the damaged bodies while Hungry realm stood to guard him. Animal realm suddenly summoned a giant bull that instantly charged at the two member of Boshoku who immediately backed away from the rampaging summon. The bull suddenly fell to the ground as a giant snake connected its tail with a leg, the snake quickly advanced to bite the neck of the bull but its head was suddenly grabbed by a pincer belonging to a crab.

"My, my… it seems we're going at it in a stalemate" Kabuto wondered out loud with an amusing tone of voice as his summon dispersed. The new snake-tamer saw his disadvantage as the crab and bull kept attacking his comrades who had nothing to do but keep dodging until they could get a nice spot to counter.

"This is getting a bit difficult… huge animals and now two more of those realms joined the party" Kazuru thought as he kept dodging the frantic attacks of the summons. He suddenly saw a small chance and jumped towards an opening that left him separated from the frenzy of the attacks and there he channeled chakra into his blades and positioned himself **"Kenjutsu: Wind Slash Gate Opener"** he yelled and vanished only to appear tow steps behind Doki with a concentrated look on his face. Sheathing his sword, the bull summon was ripped apart in two while the crab sported two slash marks since the shell was hard to penetrate.

"Heh, you're always the one to show off" Doki stated as he parried with both Hungry and Animal realm. Pushing them away with great strength the earth-master made a couple of hand-signs and smirked **"Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld"** he stated as he placed a hand on the ground and it instantly turned a very large area into a muddy swamp. The realms were about to sink when the swamp, suddenly, started to dry. Hungry realm was sucking the chakra of the ninjutsu and the technique was reaching its end before doing any real damage.

"You are not my real target but getting in my way is a mistake" Hungry realm stated as he jumped backwards at the same time the newly repaired bodies of Human and Demon realm lunged at Doki and Kazuru. With wide eyes, the two members of Boshoku, block the simultaneous attacks but didn't expect Hell realm to appear behind them, grabbed them by the back of their necks and throw them backwards. Hell realm turned to see the damage but an unexpected kick to the gut sent him clashing with Human realm.

"You idiots just don't quit" Kirabi stated as he stood tall against the smaller Demon realm _"Shit… the fat one got away and now it's helping the other with gravity techniques. What da hell are you doing jinchuu-bro… you'll get killed if you hold back any longer"_ the former lightning ninja thought as he glared at his opponent. He suddenly charged at Demon realm and parried with him blow for blow, skipping in the area that was a swamp just a few seconds ago.

Demon realm suddenly jumped backwards, took off his cloak and quickly attacked the jinchuuriki with missiles. Kirabi saw the whole process and was rather disappointed in the level of power of this body; he decided to end the fight quickly seeing that his partner was in trouble as various rods pierced different parts of his body. Dodging the missiles by jumping sideways and in distances (to not receive damage from the blows) he clearly separated from the enemy and judging the growing smile on his enemy's face, he was lured into his current position. Glancing up, Kirabi saw a huge pincer coming straight at him, not having time to dodge he channeled chakra and took the hit that shook the ground and cracked it.

"_My type of summon is a mismatch with his summons… this crab has a very hard shell and my snakes fangs can't penetrate it"_ Kabuto thought as he tried to analyze the situation _"I should kill the guy in close-range since he can always have the rough shell of the crab protecting him"_ he concluded and went ahead to try his plan. He summoned another snake to distract the giant crab while he disappeared in the mystic dance the snake was causing in order to wrap its prey. Animal realm suddenly ducked as a punch was directed in his direction and had to dodge sideways as four snakes with blades coming out of their mouths came at him. The Akatsuki produced a black rod and parried each blade while slashing away the snakes. Kabuto appeared in front of his opponent with his Kusanagi in hand, parrying their weapons against eachother, the rod breaks and the Kusanagi makes contact with flesh as it pierces Animal realm's torso.

"That was easy… didn't expect that huh?" Kabuto says with a smirk but suddenly sees a blast of red chakra a little ways of his position. Adjusting his vision he saw a miniature Kyuubi like the last time he was working with Orochimaru but knew that this one was much stronger. Hearing a demonic roar he snapped back to reality to sense another spike of chakra this time near him, glancing to his right he saw the other jinchuuriki surrounded in maroon chakra but he was more controlled having spotted only four tails.

"Oi, snake-man… help the others… I'm going wild up'n here" Kirabi stated as he squatted down like he was about to start a race, the ground around him suddenly cracked and with loud crash he sprinted, leaving a trail of broken ground on his wake. Nearing where the other three realms where, Kirabi extended his arms and tackled Human realm who's left side practically exploded, leaving the body with just half of his torso. Continuing his rampage, even though he was conscious, Kirabi kept running towards the scene where his jinchuuriki companion was going berserk. Suddenly he saw the Akatsuki being blown away and the possessed boy on his tail _"Shit!... I hope I'll make it in time… the 9-tails out in the open will be next to impossible to defeat"_

X.X.X

_Konoha… Root HQ_

"What should we do now Danzou-sama?" a Anbu from the Root division asked as he kneeled in front of the bandages man who was sitting rather comfortably in a couch.

"We wait until tomorrow… the office will be mine tomorrow, so there's no need to hurry the inevitable. More importantly a squad has already been dispatched to eliminate Uzumaki's group after the fight…" Danzou said in his cold demeanor as he took a sip of sake.

"A squad is already targeting member of the Konoha 12 and handing them instructions to meet tomorrow with the Hokage, namely you" another Anbu stated as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Very good… dispatch a letter to the squad in charge of the elimination of "Boshoku"… tell them to kill everyone except Sai" Danzou stated with a smile that sent shivers to everyone present in the room.

"But master… they're shinobi that could benefit our cause…" one started but was cut-off by the Hokage to-be.

"They may be strong but they're too fond of the blonde fool… we kill him they'll rebel. Even if we fail in killing him, which I doubt, they're potential deserters of the village and we can't have that" the Root founder stated strongly and forcefully to get the point into their head. One of the Anbu vanished to write the extra instruction to the already deployed squad while the other stayed behind awaiting further orders from his leader.

"You're one of my best soldiers… I have a very important mission for you" Danzou said calmly as he slightly opened his left eye to stare at the remaining Anbu "Go to the hospital and eliminate Uchiha Sasuke" he added with a smirk. The Anbu nodded and vanished to complete his new goal _"With that damn brat out of the picture no one should pose a threat… since I'll take care of Tsunade myself"_ he thought with a sinister smile but didn't noticed a scaly figure retreating to one of the many pillar holding the underground headquarters. The snake slowly retreated into the darkness, its two red eyes glowing in its wake… the Sharingan's eyes.

X.X.X

_7-tails vs God realm_

A powerful shockwave shook the ground and destroyed the landmark as dozens or maybe hundreds of trees were suddenly blasted away of ripped apart by the two impending forces that collided in the forest. The forest shouldn't be called a forest anymore as its once lustrous trees were scattered or simply obliterated from the ground, leaving a plain of nothingness in its place. The area that was practically blown held a radius of 3 kilometers with nothing on it… except a raging beast and a madman in its center.

"_This beast actually repelled my Shinra Tensei with almost no effort and its attacks of pure chakra burn everything it touches… got to be careful or I'll fail"_ God realm thought as he and the raging mini-kitsune had a glare contest in which one didn't know if it was a glare or enjoyment of the moment.

"**GHAAAAAAAA!!!!"** the 7-tailed kitsune roared as it lounged at the Akatsuki who seems stunned at the sudden attack but quickly go over it and jumped backward to avoid direct contact. The miniature demon didn't want any of that since he threw a paw of chakra forward that extended to where God realm was. Surprise at the extent and speed the chakra claw was nearing him God realm used a small Shinra Tensei to see if at least it work in only one claw and not the whole body. The attack worked but not as effectively as he hoped as the claw was still near him and it seemed another claw sprouted making two arm in the same line, producing a black rod he tried to stab the chakra claw to see if it could disperse but it didn't pierce the chakra… in fact the rod cracked.

"_This is bad… at any rate I'll have to use my final technique and capture it"_ God realm thought as he placed his two palms together and began gathering chakra _"It's a good thing I have enough chakra to keep the other realms working… the 8-tails seems to be causing trouble…"_ he bagan to think before he saw through the point of view of one of the realms the other jinchuuriki sprinting towards their direction _"In which case I'll create two of them then"_ he thought as he had a blck sphere in the center of his palms, he was about to throw it to the berserk jinchuuriki when…

Out of nowhere a figure came falling from the sky and crashed with the jinchuuriki. A medium size cloud of dust covered the scene from the Akatsuki but from his Rin'negan he could see another high chakra capacity although smaller in comparison to the freak of nature that was beside it. The cloud dispersed and God realm saw the 8-tailed jinchuuriki covered in maroon chakra holding an angrier-by-the-minute 9-tails.

"DAMMIT CONTROL YOURSELF!" Kirabi yelled at the enraged mini-kyuubi who was wildly trashing to get the strongman off _"At this rate I'll summon you…"_ he told his tenant via mental link as he felt his chakra going up and knew it was now of never.

"**Transform now idiot… the Kyuubi is coming out any second" **Hachibi told its container as it itself began to give power to stop the threatening menace that was approaching **"I can't sense any consciousness in him… the Kyuubi has already reach him"**

Kirabi's skin suddenly began to peel itself and chakra flared like nothing before. God realm felt even more chakra coming from the new threat than in the 7 going 8-tails Kyuubi which meant that the jinchuuriki was going to attempt a "full possession". Thinking that the situation escalated from difficult to really dangerous he threw out his trump card…

"**Chibaku Tensei!!!" **

X.X.X

**I know what you're going to say… Naruto being portrayed as a weakling as well as Kirabi. Well they were holding back to fight the biggest threat that suddenly disappeared when Pain interrupted their fight. I have no more explanations XD….. there is a reason for all of this though and you'll find out next chapter.**

**DANZOU HAS THE FREAKING SHARINGAN!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME… EVERYONE HAS IT NOW… WHO'S NEXT?? SAKURA?? DON'T BELIEVE ME? SEE CHAPTER 455 OF THE MANGA..... DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO!!!!!!!**

**Next: the father and son**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing and understanding the way of the last chapter. Some of you hypocrites (those who keep reading the story just to flame it) actually got me laughing with some insults thrown at me. I want to thank some of you for your positive reviews and sticking with the story so far… THANK YOU!!! Next chapter I'll post your pen-names so you can see how much I appreciate your support XD **

**Ahem… Naruto's sudden transformation wasn't necessary against someone like Pain but I managed to make a slight Naru/Hina moment out of it. My story is taking a focus on fight and more fights and not on the "romantical" concept of the couple so I at least managed to do a Kishimoto! Hahaha. The story changes from here though… Naruto is gonna get serious and epic battles on the way!!! Plus a couple of pairings that seems obvious and one that will shock you! XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto… if I did Danzou wouldn't have the Sharingan! **

X.X.X

_Chapter20: the father and the son_

"BACK OFF!" someone yelled in the depths of darkness. The voice of the yell resonated throughout the empty halls and the seemingly increasing water level visibly trembled from the powerful roar that came after the yell.

"**You are mentally weak, like always. If you had been a real shinobi, the death of the girl would've have meant anything but a nuisance… another weakling that deserved death"** a powerful voice mixed with a growl stated almost calmly as a huge red eye stared at the man who was pointlessly trying to stop the inevitable.

"HER DEATH WASN'T A NUISANCE NOR WAS SHE WEAK… AND I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN, EVEN IF I DIE, I'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR POWER!" the man kept yelling as he forcefully tried to hold the huge cage in its place. A small opening could be seen while the paper with "seal" on it was almost peeled back, letting a constant amount of chakra out of the side where a huge creature laid.

"**You're a fool to think you can do anything without me… the battle against the two Uchiha… you thought you won those confrontations on your own but I set a few mind protection seals seeing that they could waltz inside you head like nothing. I'm always at your side, whether you like it or not… use my power and finish the job"** the monstrous beast inside the cage calmly said to the still struggling man. It could feel the freedom and it would anything to get it… even lie if he had to.

"Never… I have my own power, more power that normal people… you're no use to me" the man said a bit more calmly as he raised his head to glare at the huge red eye that narrowed at the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"**Hahaha… you think your small power can actually do something here?"** the beast asked clearly intrigued **"Just look at what your "power" has gotten you… rejected, hopeless and to top it all up… you failed to do the thing that led you to leave the village" **the beast pressed on as it stared at the man .

"You're wrong… I-I just wanted everyone to…" the man started to say but stopped as he though on the words he wanted to say _"He's right… I've failed… even after gaining such power I still need this guy to help me. No doubt I'm causing a ruckus outside… Yamato is nowhere near to stop me. I want to resist his power but I feel more powerful with it"_ the man thought as he stopped struggling to keep the gate open and just let the red chakra flow out of the cage. The man suddenly crouched in pain and a swirl like seal appeared in its stomach which started to rotate and getting darker until a black circle formed… then started bleeding.

"**That's right… you need me, my power to crush those who oppose you and your dream will come true. Your dream which is also the reason why you left Konoha… it will come true… use my power, let me out!"** the beast said with anticipation, greed and anxiety in its voice as the man in front of the cage lifted and arm and put it on the edge of the seal.

"Crush everyone…?" the man stated but questioned himself at the same time as he was about to take the seal off the cage.

"**Yes, I will… let me out, let your dream out I'll…"** the beast was rudely cut off by a strong voice.

"Do you ever shut up?" another voice said. The new voice belonged to a tall man wearing a white coat with flames on the bottom, the coat also had "Konoha's Yellow Flash" inprinted in the back. Said man appeared at the first man's side and with a swift motion, took him away from the cage.

X.X.X

_God realm _

Deciding that the more controlled one was the more dangerous, God realm threw a mass of dark chakra on top of the transforming Kumo-shinobi which had a lot of smoke around him. The ground started shifting, breaking into chunks and floating upwards to glue themselves at the mass of dark chakra… the same procedure happened with the surrounding trees. The destroyed area suddenly got even more destruction as a beast with eight-tails and horns tried to hang on to the ground but the piece of ground the beast was hanging into broke and went hurdling towards the floating ball of earth. God realm could see a few tentacles outside the sphere and part of the beast's face and a horn, setting everything for the other Chibaku Tensei he had to do he jumped out of the way as a red claw came his way. The trashing demonic figure known as the Kyuubi no Yoko was becoming more defined as the numbers of tails it produced kept increasing and God real had no choice but to use large amounts of chakra to try and detain the beast.

The Akatsuki didn't like what he was witnessing so he gathered as much chakra as he could and threw another mass of dark chakra into the air above the transforming beast. The trashing demon suddenly became aware of its surroundings as the ground started to crumble and large chunks of earth hurdled towards the dark mass. The almost transformed Kyuubi started to gather chakra in front of its mouth and aimed it at the ball of earth in the sky when a piece of ground where it was standing broke, misbalancing the demon. The chakra attack missed Chibaku Tensei by a few meters, the attack exploded in the sky in which gave nice colors of red on top, blue on the bottom and purple in the middle of it all… it would've been beautiful if it wasn't coming from the horrendous creature that suddenly impacted the small moon floating in the air.

God realm suddenly got alarmed as the Chibaku Tensei that held the 8-tails cracked and one powerful arm resurfaced from the rubble. Another part cracked and the face of the bull was shown and started to shout obscenities at the Akatsuki even though it couldn't see him. God realm raised his arms and gathered more chakra in order to attract more rubble to the Chibaku Tensei. The ground kept crumbling and more chunks came to bury the parts of the ushi-oni. Another layer of rock and trees surrounded the sphere, successfully burying the giant ox but he couldn't rest just yet as eight tails sprouted from the other sphere and a huge head of a fox who roared with might. A few feet above one of the tail a crack appeared giving God realm the insinuation of a nine tail appearing.

"_Incredible this two are… now wonder it took so long to capture them"_ God realm thought as he raised his arms and pushed chakra yet again to repeat the process he made with burying the Hachibi. The area where the Akatsuki was standing was merely a huge crater with the ground portraying random destruction and not a single pattern. God realm gave a few steps backwards to admire his technique; two spheres floated in the sky and no on would've guessed they contained two of the most powerful bijuu in existence.

X.X.X

_Boshoku and Konoha team_

The ground trembled and the wind was blowing violently but the members of the small group called Boshoku didn't paid attention to all the small signs as they were gawking at the two spheres floating in the sky. They knew it was going to be a difficult situation when their leader suddenly transformed into a raging demon and went ballistic and according to Kabuto's explanation he couldn't control himself, meaning it was going to be a pain to stop. The situation seemed to lightened up a bit when the other jinchuuriki, Killer-Bee, transformed into a more controlled state and went to stop the rampaging mini-kitsune taking down two Akatsuki while pursuing the main problem. Suddenly all them saw a mass of darkness that kept pulling this to its center and a few minutes later a giant ox with tentacles got trapped by the first sphere. Not a minute too soon another black mass appeared and a fox-like creature got trapped by a second sphere. The remaining four members of Boshoku prepared themselves to dispose of Hell and Demon realm when suddenly they dropped to the ground… unmoving.

"What the hell happened… these sons of bitches just dropped dead" Kazuru stated as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion while a snake unwrapped from a body and slithered back to Kabuto who adjusted his glasses.

"Naruto did say that they were all dead and only the original gave chakra to the six bodies via those black piercings. It seems the original stopped giving chakra to them" Kabuto said as he approached the two bodies to confirm their "deaths".

"We should take them apart just be sure…" Kazuru suggested gesturing to his blades while the ground besides them shifted and a pale-green man appeared with a trouble look on his face.

"We got trouble… both Naruto and Kirabi are trapped by those things and the Akatsuki seems triumphant" Kusamaru said as he looked back to confirm what he said when suddenly another layer of rock and trees stuck to the spheres, completely burying the seeing parts of the demons.

"I have a bit of good news… I sensed someone inside the cave up there" Doki stated as he pointed towards the cliff behind them that effectively have an entrance.

"It must be the one controlling these bodies… if we kill him then its game over, right?" Kazuru asked while Kabuto nodded and Doki gave a glance at the other group of shinobi that were trying to recover a few meters away from them.

"Forget about them Doki… they're not a threat but I sensed four shinobi in the outskirts of this area" Kusamaru stated seriously "They seemed to be watching the fight between the jinchuurikis and the Akatsuki…" he added as he glanced at the direction where they were.

"We should dispose of the one in the cave immediately before something bad happens to Naruto and Kirabi… those things may have a purpose" Kazuru stated as he grunted towards the spheres of rock behind him and all of them began to move towards the cliff.

Nobody noticed the slight twitch the finger of Hell realm made as they all proceeded towards their goal.

x.x.x

It was surreal, the destruction and the injured, just like war but more difficult since you know the one causing the pain couldn't control it and worse yet… it was your former student. Hatake Kakashi was a man who had witness a lot grief in his life, countless death or comrades, close friends and his own master but seeing his former student bent on destruction cause pain in his chest. Looking frantically for his comrade he gave him a look of questioning but the other man just let down his shoulders in defeat and there he knew he had to do something… not before making sure everyone he brought on the mission was okay. Kakashi strolled towards the fallen kunoichi and when he saw the wound he almost paled, a black rod pierced her lung and she looked dead already, he hated himself right now if he was to bring a dead heiress home.

Yamato kept looking at the fight through the branches, his curiosity peaked but he didn't dare to get close enough, even with a clone as the area got decimated with a powerful attack. He signaled Sakura and Sai to come out of hiding as he himself tried to sense the crystal necklace that Naruto always weared but didn't sensed a bit of it. He knew that Naruto loved that thing as it was a reminder of his hard work and the bet he made with Tsunade but for him to break it or actually take it off was a statement.

"How is she Sakura?" Kakashi asked with slight worry as the pink-haired kunoichi scanned the Hyuuga heiress with a basic medical ninjutsu. The masked-jounin knew that if those sphere-like things didn't kill Naruto, grief would. He watched how the blonde protected again and again the kunoichi, in the end it had been futile.

"She's going to be fine… the wound isn't too deep and didn't even graze the lung… it's a miracle" Sakura said as she began to heal the wound _"We were ordered to not engage in battle but she went and sacrificed her life for Naruto… she tried to protect him. I wanted to fight so bad but the orders, plus Sai, holding me back… I couldn't… I'm not strong enough still"_ she thought as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's okay Sakura… you had no choice, none of us did" Shikamaru said as he kneeled at her side to try and comfort her "Don't distract yourself, we need you to focus… for her life and for the success of this mission" he added with a smile. Standing back up, the lazy shinobi, went to talk to his team leader who was discussing something with Yamato and Sai.

"Shikamaru… we need you to stand watch of Sakura while Sai gives a quick look from above. Sai, if you sense something strange no matter what it is you withdraw immediately… we are dealing with cage demons and the guy who was strong enough to catch them" Yamato said to the lazy jounin (he got promoted) who nodded in understanding. Sai unrolled a scroll and began drawing a bird and with a seal the drawing became real, standing at the pale-man's side.

"What do we do about them?" Shikamaru asked thumbing backwards to the member of Boshoku who were suddenly going towards the cliff. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai just stood looking at the group before shaking their heads in negative.

"It would be pointless to even stop them… we need to find out what's going on then act" Kakashi stated as he gave the signal to the "artist" to go. Nodding, Sai jumped on top of the bird-drawing and took off into the sky and made it easily past the trees that obscured the vision of the others in the ground.

The expressionless face the eighteen year old sported hasn't changed a lot in three years and he still smiled in the same way, the fake smile that made him infamous in Konoha. After years of reading books, training and doing missions with his new 'friends' he has become to understand a little of the social life and his emotions. He would never forget the famous words that Naruto told him three years ago: _"I would do anything for my friends"_… he, like Sasuke, believed that the blonde enigma leaving was just something else, a plan he had. He wanted to be in this mission to ask him about it but it seems that he won't have that change seeing that he was trapped in a huge ball of debris. Taking out a pair binoculars he saw the man that had created the two spheres and oddly enough the man, even though he was almost a hundred meters below him, glared at him like he was standing before him. Trusting this as a signs that he should back away, Sai merely turned around and went back to report to his comrades.

"The Akatsuki member is still there and looking rather unfazed even after creating those things" Sai reported as he landed and the bird dispersed "The spheres seem to have captured them successfully but the strong chakra of the bijuu still can be felt… I have to conclude that those things are to tire them out or make them give up" he concluded while the other two pondered on the information given.

"The thing is, you need a lot of time to tire out a bijuu since they have humongous chakra reserves and even if they give up upon will… Naruto never gives up" Kakashi said closing his eye in a U-shape, meaning he was smiling "Either he has some sort of forbidden technique to subdue them or we could see the two strongest bijuu going at it" the masked-jounin finished seriously.

"The situation could go from bad, like right now, to devastating if those two fight each other" Yamato stated with worry in his facial expressions "Those four members of Boshoku found something if they're not helping Naruto and Killer-Bee… I still faintly sense them nearby"

"Let's hope they don't something stupid" Kakashi said as he glanced at the floating spheres with worry in his eye _"Naruto… you have to survive… even if I have to make the ultimate sacrifice"_

X.X.X

_Inside the cave_

"_It seems it was a success… I just have to wait the sign to…"_ Nagato's thought were interrupted when four shinobi appeared at the entrance of the cave _"So they finally arrived…"_ he thought with a smile as he continued to stared at them with his Rin'negan.

"He's right in front of us but seems unmoving" Doki stated as he narrowed his eyes and began to move his hands closer when they heard a clacking sound and the wisp of the wind being disturbed. The four members of Boshoku suddenly sprang sideways to avoid the seemingly invisible black-rods that came their way, the only way they knew they were coming was because of the sounds they made in the silent cave.

"Impressive, you avoided them by just hearing them. I'm going to praise you for fighting evenly with my realms, no ordinary shinobi would stand a chance but you stood your ground and without wasting much of your chakra" Nagato's voice resonated throughout the cave in echoes "The Kyuubi choose well but your pain is still too weak in comparison to mine…" he added as the sounds they heard just a minute ago came again. All of the dodged accordingly but another volley of rods fooled two of the members. Piercing his abdomen, Doki lounged forwards but suddenly he felt something eerie inside of him while Kabuto who was stabbed in his left leg stayed on the ground unable to move.

"_Dammit what's going on… my chakra's going haywire"_ Kabuto thought as he tried to move his body but found that his body was not responding _"I feel someone else's chakra inside of me… could this be his other ability?"_ he thought as he glares at the silhouette of the man that was hidden in the shadows. Similar thoughts were on Doki's mind as he kept struggling to move but found it futile.

"Shit, we need another approach… scatter!" Kazuru barked as he jumped sideways while Kusamaru quickly went underground but something wasn't right…

"It's futile" Nagato stated. Suddenly the ground broke and Kusamaru popped out of it and struck a wall in the cave with a rod sticking out of his shoulder. Kazuru distracted by the sudden action got attacked by a tall man who stabbed him in his right forearm as he tried to block the attack. The tall man went and threw Kazuru into the wall, which made a dent the size of the shinobi, making him stuck there unable to move even if he wanted to. All the present members of Boshoku saw Hell realm stand protectively in front of the mystery man while Demon realm got out of the hole Kusamaru got out of.

"You gave them chakra again… it seems we failed" Kabuto stated from the ground.

"Yes but I'm keeping you alive just in case the impossible happens" Nagato stated with narrowed eyes as if focused on something but the snake-tamer knew of the shared vision the man had with his other bodies. Something was happening over at those spheres and they were trapped here at his mercy.

X.X.X

_Naruto's mindscape_

"Yondaime… Hokage?" the first man stated in disbelief as he was gently pushed back from the huge iron gate imprisoning the giant beast known as the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"You okay Naruto… I want you to snap out of it… where's the boy that never gives up at?" Yondaime said with a grin while the boy just kept looking at him strangely "I was worried you know… I would've never guessed my heir would want so much power in one go" he added with a bit of concern as he gazed at the boy who's eye began to change from dumbfounded to surprised to something else the taller blonde didn't quite liked.

"Heir?... that means I'm your…" Naruto began but just couldn't believe it. The taller blonde and by far the strongest Hokage Konoha have ever produced nodded with a grin that matched his in happier days.

"**YONDAIME!!!!"** the Kyuubi roared with force as it's claws struck the bars while his fangs bit the cage in hopes of getting the man he long loathed **"COME HERE SO I CAN SHRED YOU TO PIECES!"** it roared again but the man in the white coat just glanced behind him with a slight glare.

"I'm having a touching moment with my son here… do you mind being quiet?" Yondaime asked a bit coldly "I made the seal so that if the 8-tail appeared I would too… I just never thought it would be possible but if my son here has my wife's personality then anything's possible. Thank you Kyuubi for driving my son to such a state… as a father I wanted to see how my son turned out, so let's call it even, eh?" the taller blonde said with a smirk as he turned to the slightly smaller blonde and snapped his fingers. The cage, the room in entirety suddenly vanished and both blondes were practically floating in the middle of nowhere.

"So… you're my dad. I can't even… explain how… angry I'AM WITH YOU!" Naruto suddenly yelled the last part catching off guard the legendary man in front of him "I always looked up to you… wanting to surpass you in every way… to believe you turned out to be my father. I feel betrayed!" the whiskered blonde hissed in controlled anger as he glared at the shinobi in front of him with two drops threatening to fall from his eyes. The man suddenly looked sad as his features softened in understanding.

"You have your mothers temper alright and I can't act like your father when I caused you so much trouble can I… I'm sorry Naruto" Yondaime said with sadness clearly in his voice. The younger blonde just waived him off and pressed two fingers on his eyes in hopes of clearer thoughts and successfully wiping away the tears.

"I can deal with anything thrown at me dad" Naruto stated as he stood firmly, although there was nothing to stand on and locked his eyes with his father "Your reason to being here is to stop me… nothing more?" he asked rather disappointed but still held the firmness in his voice.

"You can say that but I want to explain a few things and warn you before I disappear. The reason why I sealed the fox's chakra in you is because I believed you could use it since you're my son I knew you'd find a way to make it work. I also sealed it in you because back in the day when the Kyuubi attacked someone was controlling the thing… he was no ordinary ninja as I couldn't do anything to him" Yondaime said the last part regrettably but got over it quickly "Someone like him can't be handle with ordinary power so I entrusted that fight to you since he was looking to destroy Konoha… it seems you wanted to take the fight to him by leaving" he added with a small smile.

"Yeah, Uchiha Madara is kind of a tricky shinobi… so you believed the power of the fox could let me beat him?" Naruto asked in hopes of getting answers and a possible advantage.

"I believed that at first but his power is frightening to be able to control Kyuubi with his Sharingan… son… leaving Konoha only made the situation worst as you saw when you arrived, Madara used your vulnerability at his advantage you're playing his game" Yondaime said with a monotone seriousness in his voice making Naruto realize who he was talking to… not his father but the greatest Hokage of them all.

"Then what I'm I to do… I couldn't just stand back and let him destroy the village just because he wanted to lure me out" Naruto stated defiantly "I have to end his life once and for all… he has lived far too long and some people just can't be reasoned with" he added sagely, surprising his father.

"No, I guess you're right… you found the answer Jiraiya talked about… you just went at it in a different way" Yondaime stated seriously "There are people who would never understand or want to for that matter. There are people who just can't be reasoned with… that was the situation with the recent Tsuchikage you killed. This ninja system will always bring hatred and someone like Pain or Madara will bring death to many more in the future… you have to find a way to change that system" he added in the same seriousness. Widening his eyes, Naruto looked at his father in surprise.

"You can't expect me to do that all on my own… I'm not that powerful, I'm no great shinobi like you… you can't expect me to…" Naruto's rambling stopped when he felt the man in front of him pat his head with a grin.

"I believe in you son… remember this… some people are born great, some have greatness bestowed upon them" Yondaime stated with a smile as he closed in for a light hug "I'm so proud… I wish your mother could see you" he added as he broke the hug and touched his son's belly and repaired the seal by twisting his wrist "This is the last time so don't be reckless eh?"

"I guess you're disappearing now huh?" Naruto asked in slight disappointment. He enjoyed the company of his father, even thought he was still very angry at him, he couldn't help but feel a weight off his shoulder being told how proud he made somebody.

"My chakra is vanishing… Naruto, you're right, you can't do all of that on your own but you have your friends… and the village" Yondaime said as he disappeared into nothingness leaving behind a determined Naruto who felt a sudden regret in his chest.

"_I'll worry about them after this is all over"_ Naruto thought as he concentrated on the task at hand "_No holding back anymore… time to get serious!" _

x.x.x

God realm couldn't believe what he just witnessed, the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the power he just sealed away in his Chibaku Tensei, just vanished like nothing happened. He could see the huge chakra suddenly vanished inside the sphere with his Rin'negan and knew that if the host hadn't given up then he was in serious trouble, although there was no way a ordinary shinobi could break out of his technique. Suddenly he saw the huge chakra on the first Chibaku he created disappear as well, feeling a bit confident he knew he had them trapped. His confident instantly went south when he felt a huge power coming out of the Chibaku Tensei containing the eight-tailed jinchuuriki and an explosion suddenly went off in the sphere, creating a hole. A figure came out of the hole and landed on the ground with a thunderous crash.

"That was a bit tricky… but you ain't caging this bee, you dig?" Kirabi tried to rhyme but suddenly stopped with a sweat-drop "Wait that didn't come out right… wha!?" he added dumbly as he glanced on top of him all the debris that was starting to come to the ground. The Chibaku Tensei crumbled as it didn't had anything to hold anymore, God realm watched in great interest at how much strength the jinchuuriki had left as he dodged the falling chunks of earth.

Surprisingly the jinchuuriki was doing way better that he imagined but he was going to keep at it for a while so God realm decided to concentrate on the lone sphere that floated in the sky. Widening his ripple-pattern eyes, the Akatsuki saw multiple cracks forming all around the Chibaku Tensei and knew that something was about to happen… something that he, until this moment, thought impossible. He concentrated on getting a feeling inside the floating sphere but the only thing he felt was a strange power… the same power he felt three years ago.

**BOOM!**

"Impossible…" God realm exclaimed in wonder as his final technique, the Chibaku Tensei suddenly exploded, sending chunks of debris everywhere in the vicinity. The Akatsuki was shocked beyond believe, even though his only expression was slightly widened eyes, he never thought possible that his technique would be blown to pieces… from the inside for that matter _"To think he's so strong…"_ the Akatsuki thought as he jumped backwards to avoid a few chunks of earth that fell from the sky. He suddenly sensed danger as a high chakra suddenly made its presence known and he widened his eyes as he saw a flare coming from his right. Taking a precise step back he let the incoming shinobi close enough to see determined blued eyes. God realm narrowed his eyes in thought and blasted the shinobi away using his infamous Shinra Tensei _"He's determined… his hesitation has also vanished. It seems he found out that I'm a few steps above that Kage he killed a few days back"_ he thought with a slight smirk.

"**OODAMA RASENGAN!"** a loud voice suddenly rang out above him and the final thing the Akatsuki in the cave saw in the point of view of God realm was a giant ball of pure chakra that spiraled in every direction. The shinobi straighten himself up as he came out from the crater he made with his technique, a bloody mess behind him. The blonde took a large intake of air and let it out and seemed to calm himself as his chakra, which was flaring uncontrollably, went down.

"Damn dawg… that was pretty awesome" Kirabi stated with an amused grin as he sat in a large boulder seemingly watching the show that seemed to end rather quickly "You went to quick in the end you dig… you need to be more dramatic or something but if it gets the job done…" he added with a smirk as he jumped down from where he was and started walking towards his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Is a good thing you're okay Bee… I would hate to waste unnecessary chakra" Naruto said as he glanced at the dark-skinned shinobi and smiled "It seems you control your tenant rather well… mind if you tech me?" he asked hoping for a few lessons.

"Sure jinchuu-bro… but be assured, it depends on the seal you have. Not all the jinchuuriki had been sealed like you have" Kirabi said losing his carefree attitude "You nearly lost your mind back there and hell know how you stopped it but you need someone who can suppress the seal while you're training… if I train you the only way to suppress it is to beat the hell out of you and that's not a very good idea if you're in a state that you gain more power if you get angry" he added wisely showing that even if he is a wannabe rap-star, he's still a jounin and knew his game.

"You may be right but it would be good if I can control him you know… things like this had to happen in the past and just ended up hurting friends. Choosing o use it instead of letting it control you…" Naruto said most to himself that to the other at his side. Closing his eye he decided to let the conversation for another time as he didn't like what he felt when he was inside the sphere of earth _"Using Sage Mode to overpower that thing was a good idea and let me sense everyone outside… the real Pain is in a cave and the others are nowhere to be found. Some good news is that Hinata is alright so I don't have to worry about her for the time being"_ he thought as he signaled Kirabi to move.

Flickering away from the destroyed area, the two jinchuuriki suddenly appeared a few meters away from where the Konoha shinobi were resting. The Konoha shinobi suddenly sprang to their feet in surprise to see both jinchuuriki unharmed and well after the spheres withered away and exploded. Naruto's gaze was followed by Sakura who was slightly glad that he at least cares for the well being of the kunoichi who try with her heart to protect him, giving him a firm nod and a reassuring smile he also nodded in understanding. Kakashi was about to say something when the two powerful shinobi vanished leaving the Konoha shinobi in worry for their former shinobi as they knew they were going to the same direction the other went.

X.X.X

_Konoha_

The events that took place at the early hours of the morning was still to in the air as many civilians and shinobi alike chatted about the sudden appearance of the missing-nin named Uzumaki Naruto. Some shinobi looked down at the blonde missing-nin as they blame him for the attack three years ago and couldn't help to see that he "cleaned his own mess". The village was exited though as they knew that he appeared and he even helped the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, who had the same treatment the blonde had when he was a kid, everyone in the village hoped with all their hearts that the blonde came home seeing that the village went south when he disappeared thanks to their actions. These actions annoyed the lone shinobi that was stealthily moving about, building to building, not making a sound as he approached his destination in the late hours in the afternoon.

"_I'm doing nice timing here… Danzou-sama will surely be pleased when I tell him the Uchiha threat is gone"_ the shinobi thought as he landed in a branch from the tree outside the hospital. The shinobi narrowed his eyes as he tried to sense the chakra of the Uchiha but he was told he was in the building because of overusing his chakra so he guessed his reserves were low. He was about to leap towards another tree that was closer to the building when he felt a chill running through his spine while his surroundings went black and a huge Sharingan eye lingered above him. He saw himself being murdered over and over again in different ways with different weapon; he was in shock at the sudden felling that he lost consciousness and fell… but a hand catch him by the scruff of his neck.

x.x.x

Uchiha Sasuke was a very passive man, once you get over the revenge complex he has. He knew that training in the village was almost impossible by the number of Anbu operatives watching his every move so he decided to at least practice what justu and skills he already possessed so that he wouldn't go dull and get killed instantly by a genin the next time he wnet to the store in the village. His treatment was no better than Naruto's when he was a kid, people glaring, muttering and some had the guts to show killing intent but knew that looking at the Sharingan and it would be over. His team, was always by his side seeing that the Hokage gave him the Uchuha Manor back just to show that she trusted him… in a way. He always had to calm Suigetsu and Karin as they always got heated up at their treatment while Juugo was always in the medical center getting his mark checked or at home, not wanting to hurt someone if he got angry.

Sasuke, like said earlier, didn't have too much training so he hadn't improved too much in the last three years. He had polished his techniques as he trained his Mangekyou a bit more but with caution as he didn't want to lose his eye-sight just yet. He, even if Konoha didn't know it, protected the village while in the shadows, summoning snakes to keep an eye on the elders that ruined his life and to keep an eye for other threats that where outside the range of the barrier surrounding the village. So when he felt something rolling in his leg he either thought a summon… or Karin.

"It seems that the old fool actually targeted me… I warned him not to do something stupid" Sasuke said a bit groggily as he stared at the snake at his lap while he was glad it was not Karin, he would never live that day down since Suigetsu kept teasing him about it. He suddenly felt alert as he sensed something outside the hospital, a something that felt rather familiar.

"So you can sense me now eh?" a chilling voice asked in an amused tone. Sasuke widened his Sharingan activated eyes as he couldn't believe what he just witnessed. A dark cloaked man sat in the empty chair that was in the quiet room… a man that was staring at him with a Sharingan of his own.

X.X.X

**How you like that little twist in the end??? For those who hadn't figured it out Madara took down the Root…… I know the chapter was a bit similar to the chapter where Naruto met Minato but I wanted to do it, I went a little differently but has the same chapter you'll see the no-holding back Naruto against Madara!!!! (just a spoiler, aren't I nice?) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING…. Those who only insult, please don't read the story if you don't like it… **

**Next: the power of the flash**


	21. the power of the flash

**Thanks for the reviews… as always, they were great! Some of the reviewers that have stick with the positive comments until now are: Hektols, KingKakashi, VFSNAKE, everything but nothing and a few others that have posted reviews that kept the story going. THANKS A LOT!! XD  
**

**I want to thank those who flamed as well… at least you pointed a few things out but didn't have to go crazy on me. A little explanation… Naruto fought a Kage, yes, but the Kage was weaker than Pain and Madara so of course it's going to be different and he's going to receive a beating… I don't like god-like characters since it makes the story predictable! Please understand...  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter21: the power of the flash_

How? That was the question that came first into the mind of the Uchiha that was resting in his hospital bed. After that question many more resurfaced but the one that reigned was the typical "what do you want?" accompanied with the infamous sneer all arrogant shinobi belonging to the almost extinct clan had. At the moment though, the younger Uchiha had to time or will to make a sneer or be arrogant, he was shocked and felt incredibly weak and not just because he was low on chakra. He felt weak, just like he felt when met Itachi for the first time after the massacre, he felt hopeless knowing that the man in front of him could destroy him by flicking a finger. He had a few hours of sleep and already felt some of his chakra back but he knew that he needed at least another day resting to feel back to normal… another advantage of being an Uchiha, recovering a bit quicker that ordinary shinobi, it was their heritage from the old warriors that fought to no end.

Having a glare match with an Uchiha was no easy feat not even if you were an Uchiha yourself, if the other had more experience or was stronger, you'd lose. Unfortunately for Sasuke he was neither of those so he ended up breaking the glare by just blinking while the other had his lone eye narrowed in amusement. Suddenly getting up the masked-shinobi moved swiftly towards Sasuke, grabbed his neck and lifted him up the bed with just an arm. The legendary shinobi suddenly started squeezing successfully cutting the air of the younger ninja; Sasuke only had strength left to glare at the stronger man.

"I told you when we made the partnership that if you betrayed us you'd die and yet here you are in Konoha… the home that betrayed you" Madara said in a low whisper that carried almost a hundred years of experience and promised death if he didn't answered correctly "You went ahead stupidly just like I knew you would and the Kyuubi defeated you. Launching Amaterasus to every direction was not the best way to take action but I was more impressed by the sealing abilities of the jinchuuriki… summoning hundred of clones after the battle with Pain to seal away the dark flames. How pathetic you portrayed yourself" he kept talking seeing that the grip around the neck of the younger shinobi was not loosening up soon.

"That maybe so… but I finally got a few answers. I also got some very interesting information considering you. It seems you didn't trust me enough and lied when you said you didn't set Kyuubi lose in Konoha" Sasuke said as he sat in the chair that Madara occupied moments ago while said Uchiha just gripped the neck of the body he was holding to see a few snakes slither back to their master.

"Strong enough to get out of that genjutsu in your situation, nice to see you haven't dulled… you haven't improved though. I dare to say you're in the same level Itachi was when he left the village. Strong but not enough" Madara stated in slight mockery as he saw the younger Uchiha narrow his eyes dangerously "I've always loved that look in your eye… the look of a man who could change the world to his image" he added staring deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn… your false promises won't work on me anymore. I've changed and even if you can't see it I have improved" Sasuke stated seriously "Get out of here before I expose you" he added in a threaten manner but the immortal just scoffed.

"If you expose me thousands while die while I fight to get out… that'll be the fun part" Madara stated in a voice that chilled Sasuke's spine and literally froze in place at the level of killing intent concentrated upon himself "I can travel faster that any shinobi no one can catch me but if you expose my whereabouts I'll have no choice but to fight and kill" he added nonchalantly.

"Fine, so what do you want" the young Uchiha asked seeing that he had no choice but to hear the man out "It's not like you came here just to threaten me so spit it out" Sasuke stated monotonously as he stared at the mask of the man before him. Madara just shook his head in disappointment, not liking the tone or the manner of speech he was getting.

"Oh but I did come here just to threaten you and to propose something that might interest you" Madara said in a voice that made you want to listen "You rushed to destroy this place and didn't let me tell you a few interesting things… three years later I found you haven't improved a bit so it's a perfect time. I feel that in a matter of minutes one of my options to continue my immortal campaign is about to fail so I decided to train you… face it, you sucked at that encounter with Uzumaki" the immortal said like a demon speaking in the ear of a clueless boy.

"So you need me now that your "option" is going to die?" Sasuke asked without missing a beat, he always was keen to hear every word a possible enemy was saying. The experienced ninja just kept his amusement intact and just walked towards the window to stare at the sundown.

"Not really… but maybe you can keep my goal afloat. You were destined to do great things and trust me killing your brother isn't a great thing… why did you returned here?" Madara asked in simple curiosity as he turned his head to stare at the young Uchiha. He was very interested into why the boy who had as much hatred for this place as he once had stayed. Sasuke simply hardened his eyes as he made eye contact with the older Uchiha and began to recall the memory… Naruto's first and last speech to him after he attacked.

_**Flashback**_

_He never would've guessed that the village he wanted to destroy was already halfway in the process of his wish. He also didn't believe that the dobe would win against someone Uchiha Madara held in such high regards but he had done it. Uzumaki Naruto had defeated Pain as he just heard the villages scream in joy but then he turned those screams of joy into screams of fear and agony as he engulfed a few large areas with dark flames. He, Uchiha Sasuke, would punish these people, the people that made his brother kill his heart to kill his clansmen, the people that drove his brother into insanity and with that made his live a living hell. He of course didn't count on Naruto appearing out of nowhere shrouded in the same red-bubbly chakra from three years ago, he also didn't expect him to suddenly create hundreds of clones and make them all scatter towards the flame and he sure didn't expect all those clones to have enough chakra to seal away Amateratsu. He knew he made a mistake seeing that he couldn't move very well and in an instant Naruto and few other had capture him and his team. The situation now turns towards here, the dark cell they had put him in, a dark cell that suppressed his chakra along with the chakra of his teammates. He was visited by the Hokage and got verbally abused (in a sense) but he didn't say anything, he was then visited by his former sensei Kakashi, expressing that he was very disappointed but he wasn't moved by his words this time. He was then visited by a strange man with a bandaged eye and a crippled arm being escorted by two Anbu, he threatened him by he just stared at him until he left saying that if the Hokage wouldn't finish him off he will. _

_Another day passed, marking two days in the cell when his former female teammate appeared, she was about to scream at her long lost teammate when Karin told her to shove it since they had quite the verbal abuse from one banshee yesterday and they sure didn't need another. That brought chuckles from Suigetsu and a small smirk to appear in my face. Seeing the smirk, the pink-haired medic-nin fled, sobs echoed from the corridor but he didn't mind… he wasn't associated with any of them anymore. The real problem was when a few hours after Sakura fled crying the source of his present problem appeared… and he didn't look happy._

"_ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!!??" Naruto yelled as he glared at his long lost teammate and the one he considered brother. The room suddenly filled with killing intent but no one swayed, after being around Orochimaru and then Sasuke himself, you didn't get intimidated by a little show of bravery. _

"_Great, another blonde out to bore us to death by screaming…" Suigetsu started but was cut off when he felt another wave of killing intent, this time making all of their hair stand out, even Sasuke's. The blonde before them glowed red for a moment before the glow vanished and the ragged breath he was taking seemed to calm down. Everyone in the room looked at the blonde in surprise but didn't show it, Sasuke on the other hand just stared at the blonde and was prepared to take anything he had to throw at him… subconsciously this was still their rivalry._

"_Just tell that you were controlled by someone… the Sasuke I know would never attack innocent people out of the blue" Naruto said in a voice that clearly indicated that he was controlling himself to not go ballistic on the people in front of him._

"_The Sasuke you know doesn't exist… it was just an illusion, that illusion was broken long ago" Sasuke stated emotionlessly as he continued to stare at the blonde who looked like he expected that answer._

"_Yeah, I knew you'd say something like that… but innocent people Sasuke? What made you do it?" Naruto asked in hopes of getting more than the usual "hn" response._

"_Revenge" Sasuke simply stated, continuing his stare that was growing colder by the second._

"_Revenge?... revenge for what?" Naruto asked in confusion and slight anger "What have this innocent people have done to you… civilians, children… TELL ME DAMMIT!" Naruto asked and demanded, growing angrier by the second by the stare the Uchiha kept giving him, an emotionless stare._

"_Even if you viewed them as innocent, I see them guilty… they take the sacrifices of my clan and enjoy their peace because of it. They don' care about what happens to anyone else, if they have peace they don't care how many innocent have to die… I just tried to give them a little piece of my hatred so they can understand me" Sasuke said, his voice growing louder and louder but wasn't yelling. His eyes growing colder and colder but his emotionless charade was over as his face held an ugly frown. His teammates knew what was coming next and sure enough, the wanted to hear what the blonde had to say about it, why he didn't tell the Hokage, they didn't know but apparently Sasuke had enough history with this blonde to open up like this._

"_What the hell are you talking about… your brother killed your clan, nobody else is responsible" Naruto said, his voice held confusion as he tried to understand the meaning behind Sasuke's words that didn't make sense to him._

"_MY BROTHER WAS ORDERED TO KILL THEM!" Sasuke suddenly yelled out, the action took everyone in the room by surprise "Those elders of yours ordered him to kill them all… for peace" he added with calm hatred. His own team members have never seen him so worked out before; they all looked at the blonde who was making the emotionless shinobi break down._

"_What are you saying? That can't be… those old bastards maybe crazy but not that crazy" Naruto said trying still to comprehend the situation while Sasuke's eyes darkened._

"_Your still the same naïve kid from three years ago… you'll never understand me" Sasuke stated coldly as he glared at the blonde who widened his eyes in realization._

"_You were right Sasuke, all those years ago I didn't understand you… but I do now" Naruto said as he lowered his eyes, his hair and hitai-ate shadowing his facial features "I do know the pain of losing someone and I also know what to do when I see the person who kill him. I can understand you now… better that before" he added with a shadowy smile._

"_Hn, you could understand such a pain but not the pain of betrayal… I'll tell you everything, then you'll see that you'll never understand" Sasuke said and started to tell the story of the Uchiha clan before the village's foundation. He told him about the conflict between Uchiha and Senju and what it led to the final fight in the Valley of the End; he didn't mentioned Madara's survival though. Sasuke then proceeded to talk about his brother and the suspicion of Uchiha's coup d'état, he also told him about the mission his brother was condemned to do against their clan which led to the total annihilation of every member… except for him. To say Naruto was dumbstruck was an understatement but, unlike before, the blonde ninja remained calm and tried to process everything his former teammate said._

"_You're right, I don't understand such a felling but by the way you said things your brother had a choice in the matter" Naruto tried to ague back and by the look Sasuke gave him, he managed to land a nasty blow "If your brother was a peaceful man, he knew that your clan would kill thousands of innocent people… he chose to save innocent people then to aid kill them" he added more forcefully as he knew that his former friend would not cave in so quickly._

"_You know nothing… they were his family and friends. Would you kill your loved ones even though they would destroy everything?" Sasuke asked, feigning interest in the answer._

"_I didn't kill you. I always considered you a brother. You killed your brother and now you want to destroy the village because it was their fault?... make up your mind you idiot!" Naruto almost yelled as he tried to get through "You killed him but your saying the village killed him first… he protected the village and the little brother he spared wants to disgrace his sacrifice. You've sunken so low Sasuke, I don't even know if you're worth saving anymore" _

"_Then don't!... I already told you to stay out of my business!" Sasuke exclaimed, his rage evident in his onyx eyes. The other members of Team Hawk watched the display of emotions back and forth and couldn't help but be a little worried for their leader; the blonde ninja was pushing things too far._

"_Your brother was right… he knew this would happen because your still pure and can be tainted by any lie. Your brother told me to make a difficult decision… you or the village. I answered that I would save both… I did" Naruto stated his voice calm and determined as he stared at Sasuke's eyes without any form of fear._

"_You really think these people will view you as a hero… you turned into a turned into a demon when you saw what I was doing. The attack Akatsuki led was because of you… that's what they all think… it's hopeless for you" Sasuke said his voice hold mockery. Naruto on the other hand had a look of compassion and understanding._

"_Kyuubi said something about some Uchiha Madara… Kakashi-sensei told me about the masked-shinobi in Akatsuki and that had a Sharingan… I don't know if they're connected but I will protect those dear to me… even if I have to sacrifice everything" Naruto stated with determination and purposely changed the topic but the Uchiha saw something in the blue eyes that held such courage… he saw sadness. _

_Looking at the blonde shinobi who turned his back on him and something in him snapped. The dead-last spoke to his brother and his brother knew that the only person out there that could still vouch for him was the dobe. Even in death his brother was still looking out for him, first with Amateratsu and now Naruto. He was a fool to think the village betrayed him… but he still couldn't forgive the elders, one way or another… they had to go._

"_Wait dobe, I would like if…" Sasuke said his eyes and face lacked emotion but something in those words told Naruto that his friend was starting to resurface. _

"_Sure teme" Naruto said as he glanced back with a small smile. Old words they used to insult each other, it felt like everything was coming into place again. At that moment the Godaime Hokage entered the room with an Anbu squad and told them she heard everything that had transpired. She told them that two of the three elders were already in custody but the one that remained was going to be difficult to catch. She told the Uchiha that she would give him another chance as well as his team but with restrictions and suppressing seals until they prove themselves._

_**Flashback ends**_

"I have my reasons…" Sasuke stated, his eyes still glazed as he remembered that day and how the information of Madara came off the mouth of Tsunade, Kakashi and the wood user Yamato. They all knew that Uchiha Madara could be the most powerful shinobi in existence and the only way Hashirama beat him was because he broke the link between he and Kyuubi which led to a all out brawl that Madara was destined to lose because of lack of chakra. Believing the story or not Kakashi saw someone fighting Yondaime Hokage the night of the attack but since their fight was out of the comprehension of weaker ninjas, he didn't saw who it was or where did he go after the Hokage sealed the beast. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at the immortal once again, his eyes giving a nasty glare.

"Fine, I'll go… besides one of my comrades is about to die" Madara said as he gracefully hoped on the window and turned his head so that his one could be visible "I'll be in touch… Sasuke" he added, his voice held a promised that gave the younger Uchiha chills. The immortal shinobi suddenly seemed to levitate before his form practically vanished into the horizon.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he quickly grabbed his clothes from the small closet in the room. This was bad.

X.X.X

Naruto vs Nagato

The cave had an eerie silence that was broken when ragged breathing came into play. Three figures watched expectantly for someone to come through the entrance, the larger and wider figure stood in front with his eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave while the two others stood at his sides. Nagato was ecstatic; he couldn't believe he was going to fight the boy personally, he already had a plan but something worried him. The targets chakra capacity was way too big, even for Akatsuki's standards, he, Nagato, was almost reaching a low capacity but near to his limit but the way the jinchuuriki flared his chakra was almost worrying… almost. Then he felt it, a tiny flare of chakra and out of nowhere two figures appeared at the entrance of the cave, one taller than the other but it wasn't the size that held the strength.

"You finally arrived jinchuurikis, you kept me waiting for a bit… and I was so generous that I invited your friends to watch the show" Nagato said, a smirk evident in his face, his eyes never leaving his target.

"You had your fun… it's time for me to end this. Attacking me when I was in the middle of fighting Madara in which caused him to suddenly disappear... what are you planning" Naruto said in a curious but serious tone as he stared at the Rin'negan without a hint of fear. He could activate his but seeing that he had a limited amount of power against the original he decided to fight him without it, besides all he needed was a jutsu.

"I planned nothing but your capture… I never knew you would have backup this time" Nagato said "Having them around benefited you in a way but holding back cost you dearly… I take it you won't do so again?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I won't… and you're right, holding back did cost me but because of it I realized something… something important" Naruto stated, his eyes never wavering, an image of a pale-eye woman appeared on his mind "I'll kill you… that's a promise" he added as an enormous killer intent filled the cave, suffocating the people that were pinched in the walls. Giving a nod to the shinobi besides him, Naruto suddenly sprang into action with a few hand-seal. Hell and Demon realm also moved from their spots in incredible velocity to sop the jinchuuriki but they didn't noticed that the other jinchuuriki vanished until an upper-kick touched Demon realm in the chin, sending him to the ceiling of the cave while an extended roundhouse made impact to the back of Hell realm's skull sending him straight face to the ground. Kirabi hit the deck sort of speech as his blonde comrade finished up his jutsu.

"**Wind style: Pressure Damage"** Naruto said as he pushed his arms forward and a blast of concentrated air made its way towards the seemingly crippled Akatsuki. The wind attack suddenly dispersed only inches away from making contact with its target. Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at the smirking form of the Nagato who narrowed his eyes in amusement. **(AN: let's pretend that Nagato get the realms powers back when they get killed… I mean techniques you know don't vanish that easy so Nagato has Shinra Tensei and others, makes it less of a handicap)**

"It's not going to be that easy" Nagato said as he pulled out his arms from the machine that held them and made a hand-sign. A crackling sound could be heard and suddenly a couple of lightning bolts shot out of the hole in front of the machine and made their way towards the members of Boshoku in the walls. The lightning bolts suddenly changed directions and were practically absorbed by the tall jinchuuriki who had his arms extended covered in lightning. The crippled Akatsuki just narrowed his eyes as he made a different seal and the a blast of air came out of the same hole making its way towards the dark-skinned jinchuuriki but Naruto intercepted the attack with a blast of air of his own. The two attacks clashed and canceled each other but not before the whole cave shook by the impact. The two jinchuurikis noticed movement from the ground and they saw the two surviving realms getting up, both bodies paid no mind to the jinchuuriki as their stare was focused on the entrance of the cave. Both realms suddenly dashed for the now exit and Kirabi widened his eyes at the realization of their goals.

"They're going to revive the other bodies" Kirabi stated as he dashed behind them. The more experienced jinchuuriki got besides them in an instant and grabbed the ankle of the Hell realm, pulling the body effortlessly and smashed him into the wall of the cave before concentrating chakra into his fist which crackled in lightning a second later. The lightning haymaker impacted the center part of the chest, breaking bones and slightly smashing the heart. The blow cracked the wall behind the body and efficiently killed the realm. Going to the edge of the cliff, Kirabi saw Demon realm stop in the middle of the cliff-wall and glare at the jinchuuriki. Extending his arm he threw missiles towards the demon-host but Kirabi made a few hand-signs and several lightning rods shot to confront the missiles which exploded on contact with the lightning attacks. Demon realm was about to deliver another volley of missiles when he noticed that the jinchuuriki wasn't on the edge anymore, suddenly he noticed a large chakra below his feet but it was too late. Kirabi, suddenly jumped out of the ground and delivered a powerful punch to the face of Demon realm which exploded in pieces of metallic bits. Seeing that his job was done he jumped back to the edge of the cliff and entered the cave where a few gashes were marked in a wall.

"Forget about fighting Bee, get the others and get out!" Naruto commanded as he made a few seals. Nagato stood waiting for any jutsu as he knew nothing could get past his Shinra Tensei **"Wind style: Slicing Wind"** Naruto said and aimed a very sharp and wide blast of air at the ceiling above the Akatsuki. The ceiling itself was about to collapse and Nagato was forced to use his repelling technique against the rubble. Kirabi used that time to take the rods out of the bodies of Doki and Kabuto who seemed to be the more fitted one to get out of danger on their own. When the eight-tailed jinchuuriki was about to free the others Nagato unleashed a huge Shinra Tensei that successfully repelled the rubble around him but unfortunately all the members of Boshoku received a full impact of the attack.

The cave suddenly exploded in a cloud of dust while chunks of debris flied everywhere. The cliff cracked form the impact of the attack and the shinobi who were on the bottom of the cliff were suddenly on the defense for any sudden attack that may go their way. Suddenly there was a rather large object in the sky and falling quite fast, the Konoha shinobi were about to prepare for the worse when the object crashed on the ground, forming a small crater. The figure groaned as he let go of two other figures that he was holding and dropped to one knee, suddenly the ground shifted and two other figures appeared, one supporting the other.

"That was hardcore… I thought we would die" Doki said as he let Kabuto down on the ground and went to help the others in the crater.

"Damn crippled guy and his godforsaken techniques… no wonder Naruto had a tough time. The guy repels any attacks and only has five seconds of interval… dammit" Kazuru groaned as he was helped out of the crater by Doki.

"Forget about the damn Akatsuki… Naruto was still in there. If it wasn't for the fact the he pulled the same technique to repel a few boulders we would've been crushed" Kirabi said as he slightly panted from the sudden rush he went through after the cave exploded. He gave a glance behind him to see the state the cave was in after the ruckus and saw nothing… from his angle he saw nothing but the edge of the cliff, meaning the cave went flat after that attack. The chances of Naruto not getting hit were impossible.

The host of the eight-tailed bijuu was correct on two things. One, the cave was utterly destroyed, only leaving rubble everywhere. Two, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but get hit after protecting his teammates escape and was now buried in a pile of rubble while the Akatsuki stood watching in a small crater his technique created, his surroundings clean. Nagato channeled some chakra into the machine which sprang from the crater to land in level with the ground and in that exact moment a few boulders twitched and the master of the Paths of Pain knew who it was under them. Suddenly a boulder was sent away, crashing into another, while another was patiently lifted, one Uzumaki Naruto was holding it with his two arms and threw it to the Akatsuki who repelled it away… huge mistake on his part.

"I knew you'd be arrogant enough to repel it instead of dodging… die now" Naruto said as he puffed away in smoke, signaling the Akatsuki he was a clone. He suddenly hear the air slashing about and before he could get away the original Naruto was coming at him from above, a huge sphere with a shuriken made of wind surrounding it in his hand. **"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"** the blonde exclaimed as he thrust his arm forward, his technique hitting Nagato square in the chest. The ground cracked from the impact, Naruto pushed himself away from the machine as he knew that the perfected jutsu would disintegrate everything it touched. Landing a few meters away from the chaos, all he heard were screams of agony.

"NOOO!!!! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE!!! AAAHHGHGHG…" Nagato's voices resonated even though the sound of angry wind slashing through everything it touched in a two meter radius. The wind attack suddenly turned into a dome of raging winds, the swishing sound of the winds resonated stronger than before while in the center of the dome one could see the machine falling apart little by little. The figure inside the dome of raging winds vanished from view, Naruto turned his head away from the carnage, Nagato's screams suddenly went mute which gave the jinchuuriki the impression he had most likely died in a horrible manner.

"That's right… scatter in the wind… like a bad memory" Naruto whispered as he sensed the technique end. The blonde suddenly narrowed his eyes as he sensed someone coming with amazing speed and then he found himself picked up from his feet and pushed into a boulder near him by his neck.

x.x.x

Uchiha Madara stood there in all his might, gripping the blonde's neck as he pressed him against a boulder, the blonde struggling to get free but to no avail. The legendary shinobi stared at the jinchuuriki with his Sharingan activated but said jinchuuriki didn't bother to look into his eyes as he was fighting the incredible grip the man had.

"This generation of yours… it's quite impressive" Madara stated as he glance to his left to see his target, the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko sitting on top of a boulder, his eyes burning with hatred and Madara saw it "I met with your friend Sasuke earlier… he too proved to me that he was improving. To get out of one of my genjutsu with low chakra capacity… impressive wouldn't you say" the masked man said with light amusement as he broke the clone's neck with his grip. The Uchiha kept staring at the man who was still sitting but this time his eyes were different… they were deathly.

"That's why you left… to visit him?" Naruto asked calmly, waiting for a respond "I was having such a good time but the asshole I turned to dust just had to ruin it… but you had that opportunity to get away" he added, the last part he said more to himself than for the man in front. Madara just tilted his head and put his hand under his chin in a thinking manner and in an instant he snapped his fingers.

"I went to threaten him, but he wasn't fazed by it. Whatever you told him to stay worked… he's very loyal" Madara said in mockery, his visible eye narrowed as if he were smirking.

"I didn't said anything convincing… he wanted to find out the truth from the place it happened. He stayed, that means he didn't find your ideals quite convincing… you manipulate a lot of people, the world could not rest in ease with you around" Naruto said as he dropped from his "seat" and landed on the ground, his eyes never leaving his opponent, his senses never wavering.

"So you're going to fight me for real eh?... you sacrificed a lot of chakra in that little spectacle… you think you have enough?" Madara asked his voice intrigued. He knew the shinobi before him had plenty of chakra but not enough to go on a full scale brawl against him. He also knew that he would hold back against Pain since he wasn't a real threat to him and with him suddenly vanishing… the paranoia began as he could drop in at any moment. He saw as the blonde turned serious as his chakra flared wildly but he saw no sign of the fox anywhere, he guessed he had to press harder. Out of nowhere he made lightning fast seals that he almost couldn't see and saw a sharp straight line coming at him, activating one of his abilities, he let it pass through him just to annoy the blonde.

"I was expecting something like that" Naruto said as he flickered, he was carrying two kunais in each hand. His blows were parried with just forearms and what shocked the blond even more was that no blood was oozing from the impacts, like nothing happened _"What the fuck is he?"_ the blonde wondered as he prepared another jutsu but in an instant his fingers were caught by a gloved hand and a high-kick was delivered to the space between his neck and chin, propelling him upwards. Madara saw the time to jump and spin to deliver a roundhouse kick to the torso that sent the jinchuuriki crashing to the ground, making a crater-like silhouette of his body.

Madara walked towards the body and when he was about to pick it up he widened his eye but it was too late. The explosion made a small crater and the blonde that was slightly panting behind a boulder smirked as he didn't sense him move, taking the full blast of the exploding clone. He suddenly felt someone above him; glancing upwards he saw a boot only centimeters away from his face. The boulder crashed from the impact the kick made at the face of the blonde but that didn't stop said blonde to retaliate in a second and delivered a strong haymaker at the face of the unsuspecting Uchiha who didn't expect the attack after the kick. Madara was sent crashing into the wall a few feet away from where he was standing, Naruto panting yet again to regain his breath as he tried to figure out how to get him with a stronger attack using the same tactic… get him distracted. The blonde didn't have enough time as Madara suddenly lashed out of the jinchuuriki in inhuman speed as he grabbed his neck yet again but this time Naruto used the momentum of the impact to push the legendary shinobi with his leg.

"You have improved a lot since the last time three years ago… you can sense a lot better as well but your speed needs work" Madara said as he suddenly vanished. He appeared at Naruto's right side and delivered a strong knee to the jinchuuriki's gut and backhanded him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground, skipping a few time as he did. At the instant he stopped skipping he was welcomed with a drop-kick, making him sink a few feet into the ground. Madara chuckled as he saw the look of desperation on the jinchuuriki's face as he tried to roll over but failed, the masked shinobi kicked him in the gut one more time and now the body was almost no visible under the earth "I told you I wasn't going easy on you a few hours ago… your speed is terrible hehehe" Madara chuckled but the ground suddenly shook and his amusement ended rather abruptly. He suddenly jumped as the ground he was standing on exploded and a very pissed off Uzumaki Naruto came out of it his chakra going to levels that impressed the masked man immensely. The blonde had red markings around his eyes that were yellow color… Sage Mode.

"I'll show a power that you haven't seen since eighteen years…" Naruto said as he focused his chakra and he focused on the man before him, ready to track him down to the ends of the world _"I can use this technique a few times in Sage Mode… but I only went into this mode to get a better sense of chakra since he can disappear better than I"_ he thought as he saw the Akatsuki flare his own chakra, a chakra that made his spine shiver, a chakra that was in a sense full of hatred and evil.

"Let's see boy… let's see what kind of power you can dish out" Madara urged, his voice lost his amusement, he was serious now, he was deathly.

"**Hiraishin!"** Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly vanished in a yellow blur, the Uchiha widened his eyes as he recognized the technique but quickly followed the blonde with his own space/time ninjutsu. The sky was covered in yellow streak lines accompanied by clashing noises and booms that had shockwaves that cracked the ground when they were close to it. Every shinobi watching the scene was flabbergasted, they never seen this kind of fighting anywhere before, not even the more experienced ones. Boshoku was trying to get a lock-on on their leader but the two shinobi were moving at inhuman speeds it was very hard to locate and since none of them had ever seen such a technique before they had to guess it was the yellow line since Naruto had the knack to get flashy. The Konoha shinobi were in awed and some in shock, the more experience were in shock to see Naruot perfom a technique that was rumored to be one of the strongest in the ninja world and it seemed to have perfected it, the young jounins were in awed as they never seen such a spectacle before.

x.x.x

Suddenly four shinobi got out of their hiding spots and attacked. The silent shinobi who sported hooded-cloaks with white animal masks, each with different markings, withdrew their swords and approached for the kill. The four masked shinobis were members of the elite ROOT division of ANBU black ops. that worked hidden in the shadows of the village of Konoha, protecting it. They decided that this would be their best chance to kill all of them, seeing that they were too shocked and impressed by the show above them to even sense them coming, not to mention some were injured. They were about to close-in on the Konoha shinobi when they saw Kakashi look to the side and give an order.

"Now Yamato!" Kakashi yelled as he gave a step forward to have so space while Yamato finished some hand seals and clasped his hand together. The ground suddenly shook and an arched wall of wood rudely cut the vision of the attacking shinobi. The Konoha ninja took positions of battle and prepared to defend themselves. The wall suddenly sported a hole as a lighting jutsu penetrated the defensive technique with barely any effort. Two masked shinobi appeared from the holes with their katanas out, Yamato, who was nearer clasped his hands together and a thin wooden blade appeared from his arm and parried the katana that got stuck on the wood.

"Shikamaru, now!" Yamato ordered while the lazy genius made a few hand-seals.

"**Ninja arts: Shadow Sewing"** Shikamaru said as his shadow extended towards the two shinobi. The other Root appeared behind the shadow manipulator but his katana was stopped by a kunai that belonged to the Copy-Cat ninja that stared at him with his Sharingan, the Anbu fell unconscious. The shadow was about to connect to the enemy's when it split into various limbs that struck the Anbu in different parts of the body, piercing each limb and holding him. Yamato released his wooden weapon from the katana and swung at the neck of the Anbu, his neck gushing blood everywhere.

"We already have our little guinea pig… we need to dispose of the others" Yamato said, his face and eyes held nothing, like a true Anbu who had no emotion. Looking at their left they saw various black and white beasts that were being destroyed one by one by swings of katanas or jutsu. Sai and Sakura were practically cornered as two Root near them, Hinata was awake but he injury didn't let her stand up.

Suddenly one of the Anbu used a lighting technique to destroy every ink creature, Sakura held Hinata closely, shielding her from any stray lightning bolts. Sai hurriedly tried to draw more creatures but the Anbu were already at his side ready to kill him when he withdrew his own small blade from the back of his shoulder and parried one attack but the other connected, piercing his shoulder. The Root that landed his attack suddenly felt pain on his forearm and when he looked he saw a gloved hand squeezing it. The Root that's attack was deflected was about to kill the pink-haired kunoichi when a chirping noise reached his ears and suddenly saw nothing. Kakashi stood with his arm stretched on the rib-cage of the Anbu that coughed before slumping forward, dead.

"SHANAROO!!" Sakura yelled as she connected as powerful chakra enhanced haymaker to the mask of the remaining Anbu. The mask cracked, the body was sent towards the wooden wall in incredible speeds and crashed with a sickening sound. Yamato went to check on the body while Sakura looked at the wound of Sai. Kakashi saw a messenger bird circling the sky and in a lighting fast movement threw a kunai at the bird who didn't suspect the projectile coming at such speed and died.

"I don't understand why they wanted to kill Sai… isn't he one of them?" Shikamaru asked to the masked-jounin who was reading the letter with a serious expression.

"They didn't get the message in time… it seems someone in Konoha wants us dead" Kakashi stated as he grabbed the unconscious Root member and woke him up "You're going to tell me exactly why you wanted to kill us" he said while the Anbu just continued to look at him. Kakashi knew that Root wouldn't talk easy so he used his other option, his Sharingan. He needed concentration and the sudden ruckus that the other fight caused failed to give him that.

x.x.x

The fight of pure speed didn't slow down even a bit, even though there was a sudden interruption a few meters away from the two shinobi. The two shinobi were concentrating solely on each other, no one could touch them, no one could keep up with them, they were unstoppable. Shockwaves and thunderous sounds were the only thing that signaled that both of them were still alive and kicking since no one could see them. Appearing and vanishing the next second, sometimes both appeared away from each other and sometimes both appeared blocking each other. There was a sudden flash and a figure stopped at the wall of the cliff, standing because of chakra, a string of black flames coming out of his face area while the string was attached to a large ball that was about to connect with the ground. The black fireball exploded on contact with the ground, the flames still in places, like a small version of Amateratsu. The flames suddenly met with a vortex of water and wind that extinguish the fire. Uzumaki Naruto stood smiling at the figure of Uchiha Madara who vanished from his spot and appeared on the ground in front of the blonde.

"I'm very impressed… that technique, the one you used to escape me three years ago… Yondaime Hokage's space/time ninjutsu" Madara said his voice held slight respect and amazement "To think you can sense me when I'm using my technique…" he added with slight anger, his chakra flaring.

"_Damn… Sage Mode is almost gone and I already used two clones. I have to get him in this next attack or I'll be royally screwed when Sage Mode ends"_ Naruto thought as he tried to think of a plan to get the legendary shinobi but he saw that rest time was over as Madara slipped back to his stance and vanished. Naruto concentrated as he activated his Rin'negan which had the blue ripple-patter mixed with the yellow center of a toad's eye. Tracking him down with his enhanced senses of being a Sage he saw his chakra and vanished in a yellow blur. A couple of clashing sounds later and a huge shockwave erupted in the middle of the air in which the two shinobi were visible… one attacking and the other receiving said attack.

There was a huge gust of wind and a retreating body that was sent towards the wall of the cliff. The cliff's right side was suddenly blown off, leaving a crescent shape hole. Uzumaki Naruto stood panting with his arm stretched, a smirk evident on his face but suddenly he coughed blood _"That's the real power of the Hiraishin… *cough*" _Naruto thought with a line of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. The members of Boshoku were about to go to theor leaders aid when he stuck an arm, signaling to stop.

"It's not over yet…" Naruto stated gravelly as he glared at the spot where a few fallen boulders were twitching and a gloved hand suddenly came out _"This is bad"_

X.X.X

**Well I hope you liked the fighting scenes… they reminded me of DBZ XD. Naruto getting his ass handed to him and then he's suddenly powerful. The crappy excuse I made about Sasuke wanting to stay, it didn't turned out exactly as I planned. Nagato's fight was short but seeing that Naruto wasn't going to hold back plus he was low on chakra… he's dead for sure anyway. The conclusion of Madara's fight is coming next chapter… it was short I know but he's not dying that soon. Please review…**

**Anyone is pissed about everyone having doujutsus… kishi is beginning to piss me off. And what was that crap about Naruto being in love with Sakura… he's still on about that?? Naruto hasn't even talked about the confession to Hinata and now this crap about Sakura?? Kishi, make up your mind!!!**

**Next: a way out**


End file.
